Light wrapped in Darkness
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: There's been a slight misunderstanding. About the 'There! It's finally done' at the end of chapter 12? I was just referring to the chapter. DOn't worry, there's plenty more to go.
1. A shoot out at the Den of the Seven Vale...

Light wrapped in Darkness 1  
  
Magicman: This is the standard 'travel through the game' type story, with a few modifications. Trust me, you'll like it. Or not. That's for you to decide.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going with him", cried Imoen as the Cowled wizard caught her by the arm and began chanting. "I'm not! Help me! Please!" And then she was gone. The Cowled wizards had taken her, along with a cruelly smirking Irenicus.  
  
Minsc was appalled. "No! The murderer of Dynaheir flees our righteous butt-kicking justice and takes Imoen with him! We must pursue him Taurus! All that is good cries out for this! Even Boo, though he can not cry so loudly..."  
  
Jaheira, the voice of reason in the group, attempted to head off any senseless action on the part of the large human. "I find it difficult to believe that this Irenicus went into captivity of his own will. Why would he take Imoen when it is Taurus that he is so clearly interested in? Perhaps he expects us to follow?" She shook her head, sending her blonde dreadlocks waving from side to side. "We should be cautious; perhaps see if we can find allies or information on our enemy."  
  
"No! We must go and save Imoen now! The wizard may be leering evilly over her already!"  
  
"Do not be foolish Minsc!" the druid retorted. "We don't even know where we are!"  
  
Yoshimo put a restraining hand on Minsc's shoulder. "The druid is right my large friend. "We must rest, find out something about this enemy before we make any rash decisions. Don't worry. We'll find him."  
  
Oblivious to the bickering and discussion of his companions, Taurus Half-breed stood rooted to the ground, calmly watching the rubble that had once been a prosperous part of this unknown city. He had mixed feelings about what they should do. The drow half of him seethed with hatred for the wizard who had captured them and taken his oldest friend, but his human rationality said that it would be wise to find out more about their current predicament first. On the other hand, human emotions cried out for Imoen and demanded retribution on Irenicus while his drow cunning realised how powerful the archmage was and urged caution in dealing with him. And in the middle of it all were his Bhaal instincts influencing his decisions, not to mention the he had to act for the good of the party. He was the leader after all.  
  
What a dilemma.  
  
Running a black-skinned hand through his white hair, Taurus turned his pale blue eyes to the undamaged portion of the city. As he scanned their surroundings, he reflected inwardly on his unique position in life for the umpteenth time. He had the drow skin, hair, and eyes but he was more muscular and strong-boned than any drow. His pointed ears were duller than the norm and his facial features were stronger and more defined. Showing an aptitude for both magic and combat, he was half a mortal, and half a god; half a dark elf and half a human; half a fighter and half a mage.  
  
It seemed that he didn't really belong anywhere in this world. So for his entire life Taurus had just followed his instincts and gone on his own path. He had been joined by Imoen, Minsc, and Jaheira and for a while he thought he just might be able to live peacefully in this world. Then the crazed magician had appeared and thrown that plan out the window. Speaking of which.  
  
"Jaheira", he said in a smooth sonorous voice, "You know how you said that you'd rip out Irenicus' heart?"  
  
Jaheira turned to her leader and studied him for a moment. "Yes. What of it?"  
  
Taurus looked over at her. "Would you mind terribly if I ripped out another of his important internal organs?"  
  
Jaheira stared for a second but relaxed when she saw the hint of humour in his eyes and smiled. "Be my guest. May I suggest his stomach?"  
  
The half-drow laughed. "A good choice my friend. Now", he glanced over at Minsc and Yoshimo, "Shall we be on our way?" Without waiting to see if they followed him, Taurus moved off, picking his way through the rubble to find someone who could tell him where he was. Twirling her quarterstaff, Jaheira followed leaving the ranger and the bounty hunter behind.  
  
Yoshimo glanced over at his large friend. "Do you think this Irenicus knows what he's gotten himself into?"  
  
"Minsc knows what he's into! He's into the fierce pain and suffering that evil deserves and only Minsc, Boo and friends are capable of administering!" Thus enthused, Minsc raced off after his leader, Boo in tow. Yoshimo sighed and followed more slowly.  
  
'Enough about Irenicus' he thought, 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
***  
  
After getting their bearings, they questioned a few of the locals who were eager to help, being terrified as they were by Taurus' appearance. (Except for one who kept yelling about the 'vile race of elves'.) The Bhaalspawn was used to that however, and the happy little group quickly found themselves at a large building with a guy out front yelling things like "Come to the Adventurer Mart". Jaheira's face lit up in recognition.  
  
"I know this place, these buildings" she exclaimed, "Yes, that man we talked to earlier was assuredly correct; this is Athkatla. We are in the state of Amn."  
  
"Really? Looks like a nice place, if you could take away the loony wizards, clear up the destruction and throw all the racist bastards in jail" Taurus commented as he looked around. "Mind you, I have no idea what it's like, but I'm sure it's worthy of a few words of praise."  
  
"It depends" Yoshimo spoke up, dragging Minsc away from a large circus tent. "There's a massive thieves' guild based in the city, along with a headquarters for the order of the Radiant Heart."  
  
Taurus shuddered. He couldn't stand paladins. "Anything else?"  
  
"Despite a good dozen temples, loads of guards, and all the Cowled Wizards the city seems incapable of dealing with the crime and slavers that live and profit here."  
  
Taurus ground his teeth. He couldn't stand paladins, but he HATED slavers. "I retract my kind words. Anywhere with slavers needs some serious work."  
  
Minsc was listening too. "Cities always teem with evil and decay. Lets give it a good shake and see what falls out!"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we could go into the shop first and unload all this excess treasure and weaponry?"  
  
The other three paused for a moment.  
  
"Well" admitted Taurus, "We did get a lot of junk from that dungeon."  
  
That said, they opened the door to the Adventurer Mart and stepped inside, to be confronted with the sight of dozens of shoppers scattered about, discussing, browsing, and scrabbling for various items of worth. Yoshimo smiled.  
  
"Ah yes. I missed this place. There's more valuables here than a thief could collect in a lifetime!"  
  
"And I happen to know the owner personally." Jaheira pointed over to a middle aged human behind a desk, chatting amiably with a dwarf. "You might ask him some information."  
  
"Really?" Taurus immediately set a beeline for the owner, cutting through the various people to reach his target.  
  
The owner saw him and smiled. "Ribald Barterman, at your-"  
  
"Good day sir. It was been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Startled, Taurus looked back to see that Jaheira had followed him and was now eyeing Ribald keenly. Ribald seemed a bit shaken.  
  
"It has at that Miss Jaheira." His voice turned stern. "May I remind you that my days of dealing with you and yours are over?"  
  
"Do not worry sir" the druid reassured. "I am not here in official capacity. However, my friend has some questions that he might like answered."  
  
The storekeeper sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Muttering something about Harpers, he turned his attention to Taurus and didn't seem in the slightest perturbed about his drow features. "Well what is it?"  
  
The Crintri (A/N: Crintri is the technical term for half-drow/half- human) asked the question that he wanted answered most. "The Cowled wizards have taken a friend of mine prisoner. Would you know where she is being kept?"  
  
Ribald frowned and tapped his cheek a couple of times in thought. "Now that's a good question lad. A friend of mine once ran afoul of them damn cowls before. He had made some minor enchantment, made some disk float so he could carry his luggage, and they came after him. I suppose he figured it was harmless but they're strict those cowls. I tried to find him but no luck. If you really want to find your friend you might try the city hall in the government district. That's where you can get your license too."  
  
"License? How do you get that? I use magic myself and it could get pretty inconvenient if I got arrested for casting a cantrip."  
  
"That it would laddie. That's why they have the license. There's only one requirement. Coin. You've got enough of it and they'll ignore you." Ribald shook his head at the foolishness of those in charge. "Now, will you be needing anything else while you're up here?"  
  
Taurus looked about the store. Minsc seemed to be introducing Boo to Ribald's pet wyvern, Yoshimo was chatting up some guard, and Jaheira had disappeared to the back of the store. Then he glanced down at himself and his clothes, ragged from goblin swords, and his katana, pitted from Otyugh blood. Following his glance, Ribald smiled.  
  
"I'll bet you're needing some new equipment, eh?"  
  
"Well yeah. We didn't exactly have the best choices."  
  
"Now don't you fret youngin. I'll take care of ye well and good." Ribald threw a companionable arm around Taurus' shoulders and led him off to where he kept the premium items.  
  
***  
  
"Raised of spells and casting well but always wanting better!" the man in the robes sang to the crowd. "To sing of knights and days of yore, to leave the robes that-that fetter!" He saved himself nicely. "A wizard prone to song and prose, though oft-accused of failing. I shall sing despite the odds-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY WAILING?!"  
  
Taurus jumped out of his seat at the bar as Miss Patricia yelled at Aleteto de Bonito again. He sighed as the two started another argument and once more admired his new equipment.  
  
He couldn't believe it when Ribald pulled out a suit of Elven chain mail from the back room. He had protested that he couldn't possibly afford it, despite having sold all the trinkets he'd swiped from the dungeon, but the storekeeper had insisted. Not only that, but he'd also thrown in a lightly enchanted katana that matched the longsword Taurus had gotten from the dungeon. And to top it all off, some previous owner of the chain mail had dyed it black. That alone had hooked Taurus from the beginning.  
  
And the whole set had only cost 750 gold!  
  
Taurus suspected that Ribald's generosity was based on not wanting to get on Jaheira's bad side, or at least on the Harpers' bad side.  
  
Whatever the reason, Taurus and company were now resting in the Den of the Seven Vales in Waukeen's Promenade. Minsc and Boo were causing Miss Patricia much trouble by joining in with the singing mage. Yoshimo chattered cheerfully with patrons while Jaheira.  
  
Taurus chuckled at Jaheira's predicament. The druid was fending off the advances of an amorous drunken guard. She did not seem too pleased.  
  
"You...you're going wish me to m-my room" the man stuttered, "Or you're under arresht."  
  
"I suggest you stick your head in a bucket of water before addressing me again!" she growled back.  
  
Taurus snickered to himself as Jaheira stormed past and shut up instantly when she shot him a death glare. Then he returned to admiring his new armour when Miss Patricia screamed at the mage again.  
  
A few hours later, most of the inn's patrons had gone to bed and Taurus was ready to join them. Bidding goodnight to his companions, he strolled up the stairs to his room, whistling tunelessly and looking forward to rest.  
  
He was not destined for sleep for a while yet, however.  
  
Passing the room next to his, Taurus frowned. Boisterous laughing and the sounds of all around revelry emanated from the door. He would never get to sleep if he had to listen to this all night! Acting naturally, he opened the door and stepped inside to ask them to keep it down.  
  
"Well!" sneered a dwarf. "It looks like a prissy little pansy elf- boy has stumbled into our room!"  
  
Looking around, the 'elf-boy' noted that 'our' was four men, one of which was a mage, and an imp.  
  
One of the men, a large drunken man with a really big sword, laughed uproariously. "Oh that's a good one Mencar! Haw haw haw!"  
  
The little imp fluttered over to the guy. "What Smelly think is so funny?"  
  
"Damned imp, the name be Smaeluv!" he yelled, red faced. "Smaeluv Orcslicer! The next time you call me Smelly, I'll slice you in half!"  
  
The imp squeaked in fear and flew over to the mage. "Papa, papa! Smelly is threatening me!" The mage patted its head while it cowered in his robes."  
  
"Don't worry Pooky." He soothed. Then he glared at Smaeluv. "Threaten my familiar again and you'll regret it!"  
  
The big man turned red in the face but Mencar interrupted them both. "Ah shut yer traps, both of yah! Now ye blasted elf, what ye be doing butting in where ye don't belong?"  
  
Summoning human patience, Taurus pit it against drow temper as was his wont to do at times like this. While the battle raged, he explained his grievance with the group's noise and asked if they could keep it down. The response was decidedly negative. He raised his hands in placation.  
  
"Now now, there's no need for such language. How about we come downstairs and I buy you a round, huh? There's no reason we shouldn't part on friendly terms."  
  
Smaeluv looked enthusiastic about the prospect of a drunk but the dwarf must have sat on a nail or something.  
  
"You can take your drink and shove it where the sun don't shine!"  
  
A human dressed as a thief who stood by the door sighed in exasperation. "Really Mencar, must you antagonise everyone we come across?"  
  
"What are you paid for?" Mencar sneered, "To talk or to steal?" He turned back to Taurus. "Now get lost before I teach ye a lesson!"  
  
At this point, Patience was losing and Temper was gaining momentum. Still Taurus remained calm. He was just about to back out gracefully when fate intervened.  
  
"Taurus? Are you in here?"  
  
Jaheira stepped into the room, followed by Minsc, and looked suspiciously at the four ruffians. "Who are they?" she asked, distaste evident in her voice.  
  
"Boo thinks that these men deserve a butt kicking" Minsc glowered. Boo squeaked what was probably an affirmative.  
  
The dwarf then committed the error of insulting the two newcomers. "Aw, who's this? Some elven whore and her dim-brained stud come to join the fun? You clear out of here too before I get mad!"  
  
In that exact instant, Temper killed Patience and Taurus snapped. In a flash he drew his new katana and his longsword and glared furiously at the dwarf. "Listen pal", he hissed, "I've had a bad day. In fact, bad doesn't even begin to describe it! I'm not going to take these insults forever, and I'm sure as Hell not letting you insult my friends. Now either you apologise or I'M the one who gets mad!"  
  
Mencar apparently didn't have much common sense, for he grabbed his axe and jumped to the floor. "No one talks to me like that! At 'em lads!"  
  
It was instant pandemonium.  
  
"Go for the eyes Boo!" howled Minsc, who bowled into the room at top speed, running clear into Smaeluv Orcslicer. The mage started chanting when an arrow struck his arm. Yoshimo was standing at the door, another arrow loaded and ready to fire. Jaheira swung her staff at the thief who ducked and thrust. Taurus and Mencar went straight for each other.  
  
The fight was swift and bloody. Minsc and Smaeluv traded blows for a minute or two before Minsc locked their blades together at this hilt and punched Smaeluv in the face. While his opponent was reeling, the big man pulled back with a speed that belied his size and lopped off his head. In the next moment a barrage of Magic Missiles from the mage struck him and he was momentarily stunned from pain.  
  
Jaheira's staff whirled and twirled. Twice she struck her foe in the ribs despite her enemy's defences and crack from a broken rib sounded. Wincing in pain and seeing that he was clearly outmatched, the thief broke away from the half-elf and jumped past Yoshimo, who was distracted by Pooky latching its teeth in his arm. "That's it!" he yelled. "I won't die for your foolish pride Mencar!" And he rushed down the stair.  
  
The mage, meanwhile, had cast Stoneskin on himself before launching another wave of Magic Missiles. As Minsc wailed and hammered on his newly toughened skin, he laughed slightly and prepared his killing spell to finish him off. He suddenly heard the death cry of his imp. Looking sharply at the doorway, he saw Pooky dead with Yoshimo's katana in his chest. "POOKY!" he cried in grief. "NO!" He didn't even notice his protective spell failing as Minsc's sword cut off his head.  
  
Finally Taurus had completely bowled over Mencar. His twin blades were viciously slashing and thrusting, seeking the gaps in their foe's armour. The dwarf fought back solidly enough, but he was just plain outclassed. Suddenly Taurus seemed to slip in the blood and the dwarf gave a yell of victory. His axe came down. But then he saw the gleam in the Crintri's eye. It was a trap! He desperately tried to recover but the axe was already on its way down. Taurus evaded the blow and with a quick scissors motion slashed off the dwarf's head.  
  
Straightening from his killing pose, Taurus grinned irrepressibly. "Well that was fun" he quipped. "What better way to get ready for bed than by fighting a rival gang of adventurers?"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes. "How about a hot bath and a mug of tea?" Shaking her head, she set about healing Yoshimo's arm, which had been gashed deeply by the imp's teeth.  
  
Minsc had been blasted by a lot of magic, but he cheerfully shrugged it off. "Such good fights we are having in this city! We must find more evil to kick!"  
  
Jaheira shook her head firmly. "We have had enough excitement for one day! We are all going to sleep until late in the morning when we will decide what we should do next to find Imoen! We will NOT engage in any fights until we are rested and recovered! Do you all understand me?"  
  
Meek nods from all.  
  
"Good!" She turned and stalked to the exit. Taurus leaned over to Yoshimo and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder who's in charge of this group, me or her."  
  
Before Jaheira could leave, an incredibly irate Miss Patricia appeared at the door and stared grimly at all the corpses. "Who's in charge of this band of hellions?!" she yelled.  
  
Taurus and Yoshimo glanced at each other. Then they pointed at Jaheira in unison. "She is!"  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
Magicman: And that's it for chapter one. This is an experiment my good friends. I want to know if you people like it before I put up more. If I decide to update, it'll probably be in a while, but I will. That I promise you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye! 


	2. A visit to the circus Do gnomes hate cl...

Light Wrapped in Darkness 2  
  
Magicman: Thanks so much for the kind words! As per your requests, I am going to continue this fic. Now a couple of things before I forget. First of all...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Baldurs Gate, its characters, it concepts, or its lines that I use. But Taurus is MINE!  
  
Magicman: Second of all, about the comment about Aerie vs. Viconia, lets just say that you won't expect what's coming. (Chuckles evilly.) Now shall I continue? I shall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taurus stumbled downstairs sleepily, barely seeing where he was going. Blinking a few times at nothing in particular, he let out a wide yawn and stretched the kinks out of his back. Looking about, he saw the others at a table by the bar and made his barely conscious way over to them. Once there he sat down and stared at the table, trance-like until Yoshimo said something.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Taurus mumbled something unintelligible and reached for the pot of tea.  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?"  
  
Taurus somehow managed to pour himself a glass without spilling any and reached for the sugar.  
  
"Neither is Jaheira apparently." The thief sent a sidelong glance towards Jaheira's bedraggled looking form. "But I suppose that being up all night arguing with Miss Patricia will do that to you. Me, I'm always up at dawn. There's always a big day ahead of us and I like to have a leg up on things."  
  
The thief prattled on while Taurus tried to collect himself. He sipped at his tea and tried to think of something to wake himself up. Jaheira lecturing him about balance. No, that wasn't working. Jaheira in a thong. Better. Jaheira in a thong winking seductively as she started to undress. Almost there. Sarevok in a thong winking seductively as he started to undress...  
  
Taurus jumped out of his seat, spilling his tea over the table, and started breathing hard, trying to banish the picture from his mind. 'Note to self' he thought ruefully, 'Sarevok is your brother.'  
  
Yoshimo seemed amused at the Crintri's sudden action. "Did the mind find the body?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."  
  
Yoshimo nodded sympathetically. "You know what I do when I'm sleepy? I think of something that would shock me awake."  
  
***  
  
When everybody was awake, the whole group paid Miss Patricia and left (after apologising once again for the incident the night before).  
  
It was a silent party that travelled through the Promenade. Jaheira was still grumbling at missing most of her sleeping time and Taurus was starting to feel guilty at dropping it all on her. Yoshimo was quietly discussing with Minsc about this and that while the ranger looked in awe at all the sights to see. They were all so wrapped up in their thoughts that they nearly walked into the side of a circus tent. Steering the group around it, Taurus nearly ran into to guard.  
  
"Hold!" said the guard, "You can't come into this circus tent. Something terrible has transpired within.  
  
Taurus raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did the clowns finally get sick of being laughed at and kill a bunch of people?"  
  
The guard frowned in disapproval. Jaheira promptly stepped on Taurus' foot and continued talking for him while he was trying to smother curses. "What exactly has happened here?"  
  
The guard shrugged helplessly. "We don't know. Apparently no one who has come in has come out again. There've been rumours that some sort of powerful magic has occurred. I've been ordered to keep all visitors out to be on the safe side.  
  
Taurus had recovered and was considering. "Hmm. We can handle ourselves pretty well. Maybe we could solve this problem for you."  
  
"Well you may as well try. I won't stop you. Goodbye". The last was said with finality and the guard stepped aside.  
  
Taurus was about to enter when Minsc called his attention to something. That something was a small boy, crying at the front of the tent. Touched, the half-drow crouched down before the child. "What's wrong child?" he asked softly.  
  
The boy was beside himself. "My mama is in that tent! And she can't come out again!" That was all he got before he burst into tears.  
  
Taurus smiled a rare smile. It showed his gentle side that rarely found expression in his wandering lifestyle. "Don't worry little friend" he soothed. "We'll find your mother. Just be brave for a while longer, okay?"  
  
The boy sniffled a little then looked up at Taurus with complete and total trust in his eyes. "Alright sir. T-thank you."  
  
Ignoring Minsc's promises to find his mother, Taurus stood and strode purposefully and without a pause into the tent. The others were quick to follow him. Jaheira shook her head ruefully. Just last night he had ducked getting yelled at and let her take the full force of Miss Patricia's wrath and now he was helping a child reunite with his mother.  
  
'That man never ceases to amaze me'.  
  
That was her thought before she ran into Taurus from behind. The two went down in a heap and were nearly stepped on by Minsc. Yoshimo promptly ran into Minsc from behind and fell backwards to the floor. It was very confusing for a second. Eventually Jaheira gained her feet and glared at her stumbling leader. "Why did you stop?!"  
  
The druid followed the Crintri's pointing finger and stared at what she saw.  
  
They had all stepped into another world. They stood on a long stone walkway leading towards a great dome. The edges of the walkway dropped off into an abyss of darkness that not even Jaheira and Taurus' keen eyes could pierce.  
  
Taurus turned back to his party. "Correct me if I'm wrong" he began slowly, "But this isn't the circus, is it?"  
  
Yoshimo whistled. "I don't think so Taurus. This would barely fit in the entire Promenade, let alone that tent. That guard was right; magic had been at work here."  
  
"Perceptive, mortal".  
  
As one, the gang spun to the sound of the voice. A great Genie hovered in the air, his eyes watching the little group keenly. He spoke in a deep bass voice. "You have entered the realm of Kalah. To continue you must cross this great walkway and to do that you must answer a riddle."  
  
Taurus looked at the others in bafflement. "Who's Kalah?"  
  
The genie laughed a great belly laugh. "You will find out eventually mortal. Now, will you try to advance or will you give up now?"  
  
Taurus bristled. "I do not give up genie! Give me your riddle now so I can solve it and send you back to your lamp!"  
  
Jaheira sighed in exasperation and raised her staff. Taurus' temper would get the whole lot of them killed one of these days.  
  
Apparently it wasn't this day itself however. The genie merely recited the old 'Prince and Princess' riddle that had been going around for the past few centuries. Taurus got it in seconds and the genie smiled.  
  
"Ah, good mortal! Lord Kalah respects those with a most agile mind! You may continue." And with that, the genie disappeared into thin air, leaving the travellers to wonder at the oddity of it all.  
  
Taurus shrugged. "Well that wasn't so bad."  
  
Yoshimo looked doubtful. "I don't know. I wouldn't take this Kalah guy for granted. He may be tougher than he seems. 'Always be prepared' is my motto."  
  
Taurus nodded in acknowledgement before continuing along the path. "That's quite true Yoshimo, but there's no point in stressing over it, is there?"  
  
The thief shook his head in bewilderment. Jaheira patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry about it" she soothed. "He knows what he's doing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm never 100% sure about him, but yes I think he does."  
  
"Huh".  
  
Meanwhile Minsc was sniffing the air the way rangers will do. He wrinkled his nose. "Boo think that the air stinks of evil!"  
  
Jaheira nodded, having learned the wisdom of Boo's advice. "Tell him that I'll be careful Minsc."  
  
***  
  
"Please, you must flee this place! He's killed everyone else who's come into this place...almost. Oh please run!"  
  
This high-voiced warning from nowhere caused another slight pile up. Taurus managed to avoid it and stared incredulously at the large ogre who appeared to be ringing its hands in sorrow. He looked about suspiciously but saw no other that could have gave the warning. "...What's going on?" he said slowly, addressing the ogre. "How is it that an ogre has so sweet a voice?"  
  
The ogre looked indignant. "I'm no ogre! I'm an elf! A winged elf!" The ogre then looked sad. "Or at least I was...But that's not important! You've got to get out of here before-"  
  
"-Before Kalah comes and kills us all in some horrible fashion or another." Taurus waved his hand dismissively. Yoshimo gave Jaheira a look that said 'Are you SURE he knows what he's doing?' "Well if you're not an ogre then what the heck is going on here?!"  
  
The ogre sighed. "Oh I hope you don't end up like the others. But alright." He/she sat down on the edge of a fountain and told its tale."  
  
"My name is Aerie for starters" she (apparently) began, "And I live in the circus with my Uncle Quayle. He found me and took care of me. He's very dear to me. But one day the circus was performing, as it should when one of the acts came on. He...he..." Aerie shuddered. "It was Kalah. He used some magic I've never seen before and turned the circus into this monstrosity! I was knocked out and when I woke up I looked like this!"  
  
Taurus frowned. "This is all an illusion?" He suddenly balled his fist and slammed it into the railing he was leaning on. "OW! Shit, that didn't feel like an illusion to me!"  
  
Aerie smiled slightly before residing into gloom again. "It's a special kind of illusion. You have to believe in it for it to exist."  
  
"Really? Than I refuse to believe that this exists!" He slammed his fist into the railing again. "OW! Mystra damn it to Hell!"  
  
Aerie giggled a bit. "Well by hitting it you acknowledged that it exists. Therefore it becomes real."  
  
"You speak as if you know something about magic, child. " Jaheira spoke up for the first time. Aerie straightened with pride.  
  
"I'm a cleric/mage." She said proudly. "I know lots about magic."  
  
"Except that you don't know how to dispel these illusions."  
  
"Like I said, I've never seen this kind of magic before. But you could help me!"  
  
Minsc pushed forward eagerly. "Help? We heroes of goodness will always help those who need it!"  
  
"Y-you will? Oh thank you!" Aerie clapped her hands together in joy.  
  
Taurus nodded, still nursing his hand. "Sure. You need it and we're the only ones to give it. How can we help you?"  
  
"Well I'm locked up with these chains."  
  
"Chains? I don't see any chains."  
  
"They're part of the illusion. If you could get me the key I could dispel this illusion and unlock the chains at the same time."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Fair enough. Where's this key?"  
  
Aerie shook her head. "Oh it's not a key. It has an illusion on it too. It looks like a sword and some monsters at the end of this room have it. But they're not monsters. They look like peasants. They have illusions too."  
  
Taurus stared, trying to keep up. "So we've got to acquire a sword...from dangerous illusionary peasants...to free a winged elf girl from the illusion that holds her captive?"  
  
"Exactly".  
  
"That makes perfect sense." He turned to his fellows. "Let's be off, shall we?"  
  
"Good luck!" called Aerie as they left.  
  
Whistling pleasantly, Taurus led the way to the end of the room, the others following.  
  
Suddenly the half-drow stopped abruptly again, causing s third pile up. Swearing vehemently, he looked down at the cowering spider that stood in his way.  
  
"P-please don't hurt me!" it squeaked, curling its legs up in terror.  
  
Jaheira stared in shock. Never in all her years as a druid had she seen an animal that could speak to people and be understood. "You...don't seem like any creature I've ever seen before."  
  
The spider stiffened. "I am NOT a creature! I'm just an ordinary peasant woman!"  
  
Taurus by this time had spied the two peasants wandering aimlessly. He pointed them out to Minsc who screamed a battle cry and barrelled toward the two, followed by Taurus and Yoshimo, leaving Jaheira to talk to the spider.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Oh I don't know!" the spider answered, equally frustrated. "One minute I'm watching the show and the next I'm a spider! Is this Hell?"  
  
"Do you remember much about this show?" The spider thought for a minute.  
  
"Well" she said, "There was this gnome who was performing. It was obvious that whatever he was trying to do wasn't working. His magic fizzled all over. I thought it was part of the act so I laughed with everyone else. Then people started melting; becoming hideous monsters and I blacked out. When I woke up I was like this. I don't even know if my son got out in time!"  
  
Jaheira smiled slightly, remembering the young boy. "Your son did manage to get outside. We met him on the way in. We'll try to get word to him that you're okay, alright?"  
  
"He's okay? Of course! Thank you milady, thank you!"  
  
Seeing that her companions had dispatched the peasants in fairly short order and were returning the sword to the elf girl, Jaheira excused herself and rejoined them as Aerie chanted a short magical spell.  
  
The ogre was swirled in light for a second. When the light cleared the ogre had disappeared. A young elf girl stood in its place.  
  
Long blonde hair flowed down her back and liquid blue eyes gazed at herself in astonishment. She was clad in a set of mage robes and her thin form seemed fragile and delicate. She exuded a sense of tender innocence and frailty and seemed likely to break at the slightest gust. But the light in her eyes bespoke a fierce determination to do what was right.  
  
Aerie looked down at herself and gasped in wonder. "My hands!" she said, awe in her voice. "My skin, it's real again! Oh thank Baervan! We must find Quayle and stop Kalah before he does anymore harm!"  
  
Taurus smiled. "Then I guess a welcome to the party is in order. The lady is Jaheira, our large friend is Minsc, and the bald one is Yoshimo."  
  
The thief was indignant. "Hey! I'm not THAT bald, am I?"  
  
Taurus bowed with a flourish, placing a kiss on Aerie's hand. "And I'm Taurus Half-breed. Pleased to make your acquaintance".  
  
Aerie giggled then studied his face for a moment. "Forgive me for asking, but are you a drow?"  
  
Taurus smirked while the rest of the group rolled their eyes and moved on down the hall. "Almost, but not quite. My grandmother was a drow warrior. On a raid of the surface a gang of human hunters captured her. They kept her prisoner for about a month, raping her as they pleased, before releasing her. As I gather, she was too ashamed at the whole incident to return to the Underdark and went into voluntary exile. It didn't work out very well though. She had become pregnant and gave birth to my mother, who was half a drow."  
  
Aerie hesitated. "Then your father was half-drow too?"  
  
Taurus burst into wild laughter. He laughed until tears came to his eyes while Aerie just stood there, trying to understand what was so funny.  
  
Finally he subsided into a grin. "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Alright. My father was Bhaal, the ex-lord of murder."  
  
Aerie just kind of stared at Taurus, her mouth slightly agape. Finally she managed to say something. "But you're so normal."  
  
Taurus shrugged breezily and grinned. "Well I wouldn't say normal myself, but I see what you're getting at. You're basically asking why I don't kill and murder my way through life like my father, am I right?" Aerie nodded dumbly. "Well it's not like I couldn't you know. I am fully capable of picking you up with one hand and snapping your pretty little neck like a dry branch."  
  
Taurus stretched his arms over his head and eyed Aerie shrewdly. To her credit she didn't back away, though she did start trembling. He nodded. "There a few reasons why I don't do that. First is common sense. If I did then everyone on Faerun would be out for my head and I get enough bounty hunters as it is." He snorted at that. "Second of all, what would be the point? After all of that mindless death and destruction would there be anything left? Any reason to go on? And finally" he sighed, "I hate killing. I've been around for a while and I've had to do my share of killing. Let me tell you that it's not fun, ending a life, but sometimes you have no choice. You just have to keep going."  
  
For a moment Taurus wore a troubled look on his face, a look that said more than everything he'd said so far. Then it was gone and he was regarding Aerie with a slight smile. "So there you have it. Not only am I part drow, I'm a Bhaalspawn, one of the most despised and feared people on the planet. If you want to reconsider joining our little group I'd understand. It would be safer for you to wait here for us to take out Kalah anyway."  
  
Aerie stood perfectly still for just a moment. Then she smiled tentatively. "You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?"  
  
Taurus laughed and slung a companionable arm around Aerie's shoulders. "I'd be delighted Aerie! Maybe later we can compare spell books, eh?"  
  
Aerie blushed. "S-sure".  
  
The two walked companionably after the others.  
  
The mages found the rest of the party at the far end of the long chamber, face to face and talking to some naked woman. Taurus immediately started blushing and shut his eyes. Aerie smiled and took him by his arm to lead him past the naked woman.  
  
They walked through a door into a long dark hall. After Taurus opened his eyes again the darkness was no trouble for the elves and they made their way on to the end of the hall. Peering inside they discovered that it opened up into a big room.  
  
That was as far as they got. A trio of snarling monsters whirled and attacked immediately.  
  
Taurus drew his swords and instinctively threw himself in front of Aerie. Once protecting the weaker elf, he faced his opponents and sized them up. Two were large and bulky, covered with matted fur and sporting wickedly hooked claws. The third was a shadow with burning red eyes. All of them snarled cruelly and attacked at once.  
  
Taurus ducked the flailing claws of a furred beast and thrust, smiling as he felt his longsword strike home. He twisted away from the shadow's tendril like hands and slashed with his katana, pulling back his sword to block another attack. He heard a scream from Aerie and looked to see the second wolf beast advancing on her, teeth slavering. Without thinking, Taurus dropped his weapons tackled the beast from behind and rolled across the floor, striving to choke the life from that hideous form.  
  
He heard the slithery snarl of the shadow and the roar of the beast behind him and he worried frantically for Aerie. That distraction cost him as the monster he fought suddenly twisted and buried its teeth into his arm. As pain split his world, Taurus heard the chanting of familiar arcane words in a female voice and felt the familiar rush of power as a spell was completed. The flash of light coincided with Taurus finally getting both hands on the beast's throat. As it clawed frantically at his arms, opening up long gashes, he dug in with his powerful fingers and heaved.  
  
Taurus hadn't been exaggerating his strength to Aerie. The beast had a tougher skin and bones that the elf but the effect was similar to what he had described. It may have taken both hands and all of his strength but there was still the sickening crunch of the beasts bones being crushed in quick succession as Taurus wrung its neck. Its death throes threw the Crintri off of his victim and to the side. He watched as the beast thrashed about in agony before disappearing in a puff of mist. He was startled before realising that it was an illusion. Then the pain of his arm kicked in.  
  
Gentle hands touched him as they helped him sit up. "Calm down and don't move" Aerie ordered. Taurus obeyed, not wanting to feel too much more pain.  
  
Aerie leaned him up against the wall and began a chant. Her hands glowed with a soft light. She touched Taurus on his wounded arm and he flinched as the pain flared up again. Then to his surprise the pain faded away and he was left with a warm glow. He looked down at his arm, expecting to see the wound ripped clear through his arm. Instead his skin was whole and unscarred.  
  
Taurus looked over at Aerie, this time with respect as well as companionship in his eyes. "Thank you. I really don't like pain." The elf girl just smiled, pleased to have helped.  
  
They looked over at the other two monsters, still trapped within Aerie's Hold spell. Shall we deal with our charming friends?"  
  
The question was answered quickly when Minsc barrelled into the room wielding the Sword of Chaos, quickly followed by Jaheira and Yoshimo. The ranger took one look at the scene and proceeded to smash apart the two frozen monsters.  
  
Jaheira glared at them. "What did you two think you were doing, wandering off like that?! You have no idea what kind of dangers this place could hold!"  
  
"We do now" pointed out Aerie, earning a glare from Jaheira.  
  
"That's beside the point! You two could have been killed!"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "It happens. Oh calm down Jaheira" he added, seeing her incredibly pissed off face. "It's not like we're totally defenceless. Aerie paralysed those monsters easily enough and I took out the third one. See us still standing?"  
  
Jaheira's eye was twitching something fierce when she sighed gustily. "I do my best to keep you out of trouble and all you do is give me grey hairs."  
  
Taurus smiled. "Gorion always said that grey hairs make people look more distinguished. Just try not to worry about it so much and you'll fend them off for a good while to come." He patted his old friend's shoulder sympathetically before going off.  
  
Aerie walked up to Jaheira after Taurus had left. "He's very...different isn't he?"  
  
Jaheira looked at the young elf with a look of kinship. "I know exactly what you're talking about girl. Trust me."  
  
***  
  
After disposing with a few more annoying monsters and resting for a bit, the group was ready to move when the genie appeared again, looking smug. "Ah, you have done well!" it said. "Master Kalah is most pleased and is willing to allow you to proceed to the next stage. Are you ready?"  
  
Taurus looked at his companions, of which Aerie was now a part. There was a general shrug and he turned back to the genie. "Sure".  
  
"Excellent. You do some courage. Then you may proceed." The genie disappeared into the air, leaving the party standing blinking.  
  
"Well" said Aerie after a moment, "I guess we should keep moving, shouldn't we?"  
  
That needing no answer, they all walked through the door the genie had been standing in front of.  
  
***  
  
The party found themselves in a round room with no exit. Two shadows and another beast monster slavered at their entry and a big human stood at the back wielding a flail. He stood next a quivering blob of jelly.  
  
The tall heavyset man laughed cruelly at the sight of the companions and at Aerie in particular.  
  
"Ah my beast!" he cackled. "You have led them here nicely!"  
  
The elf was shaken. "W-what? I'm not-"  
  
The man (presumably Kalah) cackled again. "You're not what? You're not my beast? Oh but you are! All of you are, don't you see?"  
  
Aerie's eyes hardened. "What have you done with my Uncle Quayle?"  
  
The blob of jelly quivered even more. "Aerie? Is that you? I have no eyes!"  
  
Aerie's own eyes widened in shock. "Be careful Taurus! Some of these beasts are illusions and some are real. There's no way to tell the difference until they hit you."  
  
Kalah cackled even more. "Yes, it's a regular three-ringed circus, isn't it my beasts? Now go ahead and tear each other apart!"  
  
At his command the three monsters rushed at the companions. Kalah whirled and fired a series of magical missiles at the jellified Quayle. Quayle yelled in pain.  
  
"Uncle Quayle!" Aerie cried out. She quickly chanted a spell and a Melf's Acid Arrow materialised and fired through the air, embedding itself into Kalah's shoulder. He winced in pain and glared furiously at the elf. "You can not hope to defeat me! Why even try?!" he yelled. He started chanting a spell, directing it at Aerie but more acid was pouring into the wound, breaking his concentration. He growled in frustration and lifted his flail.  
  
Taurus dispatched his shadow with a quick thrust and slash and sprinted to help Aerie before suddenly pausing to see how she would handle it.  
  
Aerie chanted another quick spell and suddenly several copies of herself appeared. Snarling like one of his beasts, he swung at one and one of the copies disappeared and she drove the end of her staff into his stomach, sending him reeling. Recovering, he swung again and screamed in pain as Aerie hit him full on with an Agnazzar's Scorcher spell. Thrashing wildly at the pain, Kalah managed to hit the real copy and Aerie cried out in pain, her illusions disappearing. The lord of these illusions hissed, gloating, and raised his flail to crush the elf's skull but his hesitation cost him. Aerie managed another illusion and Kalah's eyes widened as she winked out of sight. Then he screamed in pain as four Magic Missiles struck him in quick succession. He reeled back in pain, glaring hatefully at Aerie who had reappeared. "You" he growled, "How dare you?!"  
  
The elf girl glared back. "You brought this upon yourself fiend! I refuse to stand by and let evil hurt innocent people! You're finished!"  
  
Taurus grinned as Jaheira, Minsc, and Yoshimo dispatched the rest of the monsters. 'She's got a backbone' he noted. 'And she's so cute when she's angry!'  
  
Kalah yelled back in fury. "You will regret this for eternity!" He turned to Quayle, who was quivering in place trying to understand what was going on, and raised his flail for a skull-crushing blow.  
  
Everything seemed to happen at once. Aerie cried out. Kalah cackled as his flail descended. A katana flew through the air to embed itself into Kalah's back.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Screamed the tyrant and the room began to fade. The walls literally oozed off the walls, revealing the more normal circus tent and a lot of very confused looking people. Where Kalah had once stood lay a small gnome, bleeding to death at an alarming rate.  
  
"This can not have happened" wheezed the gnome. "This is not what was promised to me!" The adventurers listened as Kalah began to rant his tale.  
  
"I have planned this for too long. Only to have my plans shattered by some inbred northern adventurers. I-I just wanted to be respected!" Coughing up blood, Kalah glared hatefully at Taurus. "You've killed me! Destroyed Kalah with your misplaced morals and beastly greed for adventure!"  
  
Taurus looked down on the gnome with a mixture of disgust and pity. "What has happened here gnome? You replaced the circus with your own private playground?"  
  
"You fool!" gasped the gnome. "You truly know nothing! In Amn a mage is a criminal and a gnome is a spectacle. In here at least I was given a world I could rule!"  
  
"And what of the people from the circus?"  
  
"Indifference killed those fools. I treated them in death as they treated me in life. But now... All that I have done..." Kalah trailed off and his eyes gazed fixed upon the ceiling of the tent.  
  
Aerie was stunned. A tear trickled down her cheek. "That poor little man." She said, sympathy lacing her voice. "Everyone did laugh at him but they didn't deserve to die. I just can't hate him, no matter what he did."  
  
Taurus patted her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Jaheira frowned thoughtfully. "The gnome is dead and the secret of how he performed these great feats of illusion are dead with him. I suppose we shall never find out hoe he did it now."  
  
Aerie looked up and suddenly a smile spilt her face. "Uncle Quayle! You're okay!"  
  
The party looked over at a short gnome with white hair and a beard, decked out in purple and smiling jovially. "Hah! I knew Kalah would trip over himself eventually. I'm just glad he despised me enough to play with me than killing me outright like some of the others!"  
  
"Oh Quayle" Aerie sighed happily. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I-I think that it's time for you to find out for yourself, my dear." Said Quayle, smiling sadly.  
  
Aerie felt a clench in her heart as she realised what he was saying. "You're the wisest man I've ever known, Uncle Quayle."  
  
"Ah, I wasn't always like that my dear. You changed all that. You made me happy. Maybe if you find happiness the pain of losing your wings will lessen." He turned to Taurus. "Do take care of her, won't you boy?"  
  
Taurus nodded his head gravely. "You have my word."  
  
Jaheira turned away from the scene, saddened as she remembered a loss of her own not too long ago. As she did, a woman came up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh thank you!" she gushed. "Thanks to you, I have legs and arms again! Thank you again!"  
  
The druid smiled as she realised that this woman was the spider from the tent. "You need not give thanks. Now I believe that your son was looking for you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, you're right. Mother's coming son!" The woman raced from the tent and Jaheira turned back as the rest of her group joined her by the entrance to the tent. Then they all stepped out into the bright light of the Promenade.  
  
While Jaheira spoke with the soldier, Taurus went up to Aerie. The elf looked up at him when he approached.  
  
"How did you feel when you first left home Taurus?" she asked.  
  
The Crintri shrugged. "I was completely unaware as to what was going to happen to me. Life is full of surprises Aerie. I hope yours are better than mine."  
  
As he walked off Aerie watched him, a curious look in her eyes. "So do I." She murmured before following.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: And so chapter two ends. Thanks for all the encouragement. By the way, there might be some ooc as I make up parts of the characters' personality when I can't remember or I think it would be good. Apart from that, goodnight and Godspeed! 


	3. Aerie vs Viconia: The war begins

Light Wrapped in Darkness 3  
  
Taurus frowned suspiciously at the surrounding buildings. They held a certain pompousness that belittled most mortal life in the area. The inhabitants were mainly noblemen and women dressed in fine and fancy clothing that would have cost any hard working decent person a year's worth of lifesavings. The bearers of these clothes had a habit of looking right through the band of adventurers and turning their noses up in disgust at their ragged look. "We're lost aren't we?"  
  
The others either nodded in agreement or sighed in annoyance. "I think we're in the Government district" Yoshimo spoke up. "Most of the wealthy nobles live here. In addition there's also a building where the city's officials gather." The thief raised an eyebrow. "We seem to have missed our mark, haven't we?"  
  
They had been heading for the Slums to look for some work. After an incident with some slavers they had somehow wound up in the rich part of the city, the exact opposite of where they had been aiming.  
  
In a short time, roles had been established in the group. Taurus was the wise-cracker. Yoshimo was the informant. Jaheira was the wise one or the temperamental one, depending on her mood. Minsc was the solemn serious, if slightly cracked, one.  
  
Aerie was rapidly designated the positive one. "Well look on the bright side. Being here now saves us from exploring here later."  
  
Taurus sighed and nodded. "Good point."  
  
Jaheira looked at the large government building. "We may find representatives of the Cowled Wizards inside. Perhaps we could talk with them about where they keep their captives."  
  
"Another good point."  
  
"HELP!" A voice suddenly shouted out in tones of fear and frustration. "They're mad! Someone HELP ME!"  
  
Taurus acted on instinct. He raced toward the sound of the voice, his feet pounding on the paved ground. Startled by his sudden action, the rest of the group followed, Aerie bringing up the rear.  
  
Never being particularly athletic, Aerie was breathing hard by the time she reached the others who had forced their way through a large crowd who was forming. The crowd was yelling things like 'Burn her' over and over again. Aerie managed to slip her lithe form through the figures in the crowd and soon caught up to Taurus and the rest, who were reduced to bowling over those in their way. As a consequence, the elf was the first to see exactly who was crying out for help.  
  
Tied to a wooden stake with more wood piled at its base was a woman. Her hood and cloak had been thrown aside by vengeful fanatics and her dark skin and white hair was visible for all to see. Her dark eyes gazed at the assembled crowd with contempt and hatred.  
  
Taurus shoved one last curiosity seeker aside to stand next to Aerie. His eyes widened in recognition at the sight of the woman. "I know her!"  
  
A middle-aged man dressed in chain mail stood up before the crowd, his hands outstretched. "Hear me people" he yelled, "And look ye all upon this foul drow that we have captured. Look upon this vile creature of darkness that has foolishly come amongst us! Tell me, what should we do with her?"  
  
The crowd began to yell bloodthirstily.  
  
"Burn it!"  
  
"Burn her!"  
  
"Burn the Drow!"  
  
Another man with chain mail strode forward, his face a mask of hatred. "Aye, burn the elf! Her dark and fiendish kin came up from their underground lair and killed my father and brother! They are all evil, all of them!"  
  
The first man smirked. "Then the drow shall burn!"  
  
Aerie saw Taurus' fingers tightening on the hilt of his katana. His pale blue eyes glared balefully and he was slowly advancing.  
  
Aerie stared at him in shock. He wasn't really thinking about rescuing her, was he? She was a DROW for Baervan's sake!  
  
The drow in the meantime had started swearing at the mob in drowish. "You rivvin are mad!" she cried out, her voice panicking as death neared. "I have done nothing to you. I only wish to make my way without molestation! Why have you done this? Why?"  
  
The second man slapped her across the face. "Why?! You are a drow elf, are ye not? That's as good a reason as any!"  
  
The drow glared at her tormentor in fury before letting her head to fall to her chest. "Shar" she murmured in prayer, "My deliverance is in your hands." Hopelessly she lifted her head, her eyes falling by chance on Taurus. "Wait! I recognise you! Taurus! It is I, Viconia Devir. You must recognise me or I am doomed!"  
  
Aerie watched in horror as Taurus' jaw set and he strode forward, exuding fury with every motion. He reached the stake as the mob laughed cruelly and pulled a dagger from his boot. With one smooth motion her jerked the blade under the rope and cut the drow woman free.  
  
Viconia nearly fell forward in relief. She looked up into a grinning Taurus' face. "Thank the goddess!" she said, her voice rapidly gaining in confidence now that she was free. "My thanks to you too for your timely intervention".  
  
Taurus shrugged. "Oh you know. Same old same old".  
  
The fanatics were not nearly so happy. "What are you doing?! Why have ye interfered with the judgement of Beshaba?! Her will must be shown to the people!  
  
The second man hissed and pulled out his mace. "Allies of the foul creature! Allies of the drow! This can never be allowed! The drow will die!"  
  
Viconia looked at the man in disgust and chanted up a firey blade, with which she parried his first blow.  
  
The mob screamed in terror at the sight of violence and began to scatter. This conveniently cleared the path for the rest of the group. The small group of fanatics attacked, screaming. Aerie shrieked slightly as one went after her, but she cracked him across the face with her staff, sending him to the ground, twitching.  
  
From the start, the fanatics hadn't a chance. It all ended when Viconia slammed her flaming blade through the man's throat. She watched him fry dispassionately before turning to Taurus.  
  
The drow smiled. "Once again I owe you my life abbil. I did nothing to provoke them! I was simply passing through when the man guessed my identity under my hood! They are so quick to fear, these rivvin." She shrugged. "But we must away before we draw another crowd. I distrust these barbaric people too much to hang about. Shall I join you?  
  
"That's fine by me" Taurus said. "Though you should know that we're looking for Imoen. She was kidnapped by some wizards."  
  
Viconia snorted. "I remember the insipidly cheerful girl you speak of. Why you would try to rescue her annoying presence is beyond my reasoning however!"  
  
"How would you feel if we hadn't stopped by and cut you down?" There was a slight edge in Taurus' voice now. "I'm sure those fanatics would have been quite the hosts."  
  
Viconia snorted again. "It seems my own circumstances leave me no argument. Very well. We shall travel together and win glory in battle. And perhaps we shall find your Imoen along the way!" With a sudden saucy smile, she winked at Taurus before stooping and pulling the mace from the dead man's grip.  
  
The group set off in fairly high spirits. Viconia made a welcome addition to the group, being another of Taurus' friends from the Baldur Gate incident. While Yoshimo introduced himself with a flourish, Taurus dropped to the back of the group to walk beside a quiet Aerie. He walked alongside her for a minute before talking.  
  
"I take it that you don't really want Viconia to join us?"  
  
Aerie flushed slightly. She hadn't meant to be so easily read. "Well, no."  
  
Taurus smiled. "I know that she's a little rough at times but she's actually quite nice when you get to know her."  
  
"It's not that" Aerie protested. "She's a drow! My people, the Avariel, were murdered by the drow in droves. I just don't trust her."  
  
Taurus nodded. The feeling was understandable. "I'm a drow."  
  
"But you're different! I'll bet you're the only one who would have gone out of their way to help those people and I from the circus without expecting anything in return. Besides, you're only half drow."  
  
"But I'm still part drow and that's the part that people see when they look at me. They've never even wanted to know more about the real me. All they see is a bloodthirsty killer with no soul. Viconia goes through the same thing except that it's worse for her because she was banished from the Underdark." He sighed. The talk had made him uncharacteristically glum. "Please Aerie, try to be better than that. It's the inside that counts. Okay?"  
  
The young elf looked up into Taurus' eyes. They seemed slightly sad and there was no trace of laughter in them. Suddenly she felt very small and petty. She patted him on the arm, trying to comfort him. "I'll try Taurus."  
  
The Crintri smiled again. "That's the way to think! Don't worry about it. Just think of Viconia as a female me."  
  
"Taurus!" Viconia yelled for him from the front of the line. "Come here so I can talk with you!"  
  
Taurus rolled his eyes. "Think of her as me, only a lot more arrogant. Coming Vicky dear!" He headed up to the front.  
  
'Vicky' was waiting for him several metres in front of the rest of them when Taurus walked up to her side, a scowl marring her otherwise beautiful face. "Never call me that ever again," she said by way of greeting.  
  
Taurus bowed slightly. "It's nice to see you too. Where've you been all this time?"  
  
Viconia glared. "'All this time' has been only a few months. And that's none of your business! I did not call you here to talk about me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"No". She leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Are you aware that the elf is an Avariel?"  
  
Taurus inwardly sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to give the whole speech again. "Yes, she mentioned something about that."  
  
"She is weak and frail. She is also a coward who hasn't the spine of a Mustard Jelly. You should get rid of her," Viconia said with finality, certain that she would be heeded.  
  
"No".  
  
"No?!"  
  
"No". Taurus prepared to be yelled at.  
  
"Why ever not? She can not make a positive influence on the party."  
  
"How would you know? You haven't even talked to her."  
  
Viconia huffed indignantly. "I can tell. There is no way that she would make a good companion and you should leave her now. She is a pathetic, mewling-"  
  
Taurus turned and looked the drow woman right in the eye. "She is an intelligent young woman who is taking her first steps out into the real world! If you want a comparison, then she's just like you on the day that you were banished from the Underdark! I'll bet that you weren't so cocky then, huh? She can stay as long as she wants to and don't go trying to convince her that she's not wanted or you'll be the one out of the party! Got it?"  
  
Viconia's eyes burned with fury to match the ice of Taurus'. Then all traces of rage were gone and she smiled slightly. "Of course" she said her voice little more than a purr. She leaned closer, placing her lips by Taurus' ear. She licked the earlobe with an agile tongue and whispered, "You ARE the leader after all." She stepped back slightly, regarding him with those burning cobalt eyes. Then without a word she turned and walked to the back of the party, positioning herself next to Aerie. The other elf didn't look so happy about this arrangement but she didn't protest.  
  
Taurus managed to keep his composure and continued to walk. He was suddenly thankful that his black skin hid his blush.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Just out of curiosity, what exactly do 'abbil' and 'rivvin' mean?  
  
***  
  
Once again, while trying to find the government headquarters, the group became lost and found themselves in their original destination, the Slums.  
  
By the time they figured out where they were, Aerie and Viconia had developed an intense dislike of each other. They spent the entire roundabout trip sniping verbally at each other, each insinuating to Taurus that the other was unsuitable for the group.  
  
But the half-drow was adamant. "I'm not kicking either of you out" he said, "So you'd better get used to each other."  
  
Seeing as neither was in the position to just leave on her own, this put the women in an even worse mood, and they were just about to start snarling at each other again when a man jauntily approached the group.  
  
"Coo!" was his first word, causing Jaheira to doubt his sanity. "You be the one's I be looking for if I not be mistaken. Taurus be your name, right?"  
  
Taurus eyed him warily and Jaheira was pleased to see that he was learning at least a little caution. "Exactly what do you want with me?"  
  
The man shrugged and hooked his thumbs in his belt. "It not be what I want, but what I can be doing for you. I've heard something about a friend of yours being taken captive by them Cowled wizards."  
  
Taurus suddenly frowned. "You mean Imoen?"  
  
"Ah, Imoen! Aye, that be her name. A young lass that had the misfortune of casting a spell or two in a city that frowns on such business". The man eyed Taurus shrewdly. "You be thinking that ye wants to find her then?"  
  
"I'd prefer to know exactly who it is I'm dealing with first."  
  
The man laughed like an idiot. "Well bless me for being an idiot if I haven't gone and forgotten me manners! My name be Gaelan Bayle. Ye needn't stretch your brain thinking, I'm sure it's a name ye haven't heard."  
  
"I've heard of him Taurus," said Yoshimo. "At least a little. He's a man with many connections to the underworld of Amn. He's also a man of my word, as far as I've heard."  
  
"You be a different matter." Gaelan continued on relentlessly. "You be renowned enough that someone might be willing to find this Imoen or maybe the wizard who held ye. Either way, they both went to the same place."  
  
A sudden image of Irenicus and Imoen sharing a prison cell on some godforsaken rock at the end of Faerun flashed through Taurus' mind. He grabbed Gaelen's shirt and shook him. "What do you know?!"  
  
Gaelen managed to keep his composure quite well. "Coo! I knows very little myself, milord." He looked about, suddenly nervous. "But this be not the best place to hold such a dialogue. I have a place that be suiting far better. It be just a short walk from here. Why don't I take ye there right now? Unless you have some reason for not coming along."  
  
Taurus hesitated, letting go of Gaelan's shirt in the process. Thinking a moment, he turned to Jaheira and the elves, who had stopped bickering and were listening to the conversation.  
  
"Jaheira" he began, "Take the girls down to the Copper Coronet and save the rest of us a table. We'll be right along once we've had a talk with Mr. Bayle here."  
  
The druid nodded. "Fair enough. And what should I do in the event that this a trap?"  
  
Viconia interrupted. "If it is a trap then I will avenge you Abbil."  
  
"We will avenge you" Aerie added, throwing a nasty look at Viconia who pretended not to notice.  
  
"Fair enough. Do try to have fun once I'm gone, won't you?" And with that Taurus turned and followed the mysterious Gaelan Bayle, who was headed off down the street. Yoshimo followed and so did Minsc, after promising to 'kick evil's butt' if it was a trap.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Jaheira turned to her charges. "Alright then you two. We're going to the Copper Coronet."  
  
***  
  
The three women were sitting at a table in the middle of the crowd. A full pitcher of ale sat in the centre of the table and each woman had a mug, also filled with ale, seated next to their arm. Jaheira nursed her drink quietly, cursing whoever found it funny to keep throwing her in these miserable positions. She had already fended off three drunks looking for fun and multiple 'assaults' by that idiotic elf at the bar.  
  
Aerie looked about, slightly disgusted with the behaviour of the tavern's patrons, crowding and pushing through each other to get a drink at the bar. "I've never seen the city outside the circus before" she said to herself. "Are they all so crowded like this?"  
  
An amused laugh told her that the drow woman had heard. Aerie turned her head to glare at a smirking Viconia.  
  
"Why of course. Humans seem to feel a need to gather together for protection. Especially from each other. Surfacers can be so stupid". Viconia lifted her mug and swallowed half of its contents smoothly. She set it down and regarded Aerie with a raised eyebrow of challenge.  
  
Aerie hesitated for a moment. At Viconia's mocking smile, she grabbed her mug firmly and threw her head back, chugging it down without pause. Once she'd finished, she glared at her opponent, her cheeks slightly flushed. "What does that say of the drow travelling with the surfacers?"  
  
Viconia glared. "People like these rivvin will cut the wings right off your back." Draining the rest of her ale, she filled her glass from the pitcher and sent that down the hatch too.  
  
"It's almost like being cast out from your home!" Aerie snapped back. She refilled her own mug and gulped it down. She thumped her glass back on the table.  
  
Refilling her glass once again, Viconia tossed it back angrily. "Well you can't stay a slave forever."  
  
"Maybe you can" Aerie shot, pouring and chugging. "After all, the darkest hearts go to Hell!"  
  
At about this point Jaheira pulled herself out of her self-pity and looked at her charges. They were apparently engaged in a drinking contest while insulting each other. The druid was familiar with the competition and would have enjoyed watching (and listening) if they hadn't been spellcasters. Jaheira didn't particularly want one of them to misfire a spell at the other and burn down the tavern. So she decided to interrupt. "Hey girls-"  
  
"Jaheira we seem to be running a bit low". Aerie's voice was only slightly slurred. "Be a dear and get us a new pitcher, won't you?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Thanks".  
  
Jaheira tried again. "Maybe you two have had enough for a while-"  
  
Viconia snorted, weaving a little. "I've out-drank dwarves before, and we were taking in stuff that makes this look like milk! So just be decent enough to let me humiliate this little girl before Taurus gets back."  
  
Aerie glared. "Says you bitch!"  
  
Viconia growled. "Knows me slut!"  
  
Jaheira sighed in defeat and got up to get them their ale, just to get away from their constant fighting. As she walked toward the bar, that idiot elf (she thought he called himself Salvannas) raced up to her.  
  
"Ah my Goddess!" he cried. "You have returned to me!"  
  
Jaheira made a sound in her throat that sounded like a gnomish machine jamming up. She glared at the ceiling. Somewhere, somehow, some divine being was laughing at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Hee hee! I've wanted to write something like that for a long time. Poor Jaheira. She always gets the short end of the stick. Anyway, what will happen next? Will getting drunk together cause a friendship to bloom between Aerie and Viconia? Yeah. Right. Anyway, wait until next chapter to find out. 


	4. Who's Spartacus?

Light Wrapped in Darkness 4  
  
Magicman: Hee hee! Now that I know a good website for translating the drow language, I can throw I can make Vicky a bit more 'vocal'. Thanks for telling me where it was. Oh, and yeah Aerie and Jaheira were a little ooc. I figured that by that point Jaheira would be getting sick of babysitting two grown women who have the intent of drinking themselves into a stupor. As for Aerie, she was getting really ticked off by Viconia. I thought that Vicky could bring out the worst in her. It'll probably make for some interesting plot twists in the future. *snickers* Anyway, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Taurus left Gaelan Bayle's house with a barely concealed anger, this time made up of both human and drow tempers. His companions followed him, slightly slower.  
  
"Um Taurus?" Minsc spoke up. "Boo was wondering where we are going to earn 20,000 gold coins?"  
  
"That is indeed the question Minsc" was the response. "Tell Boo that we'll figure something out. But right now I need a drink."  
  
Yoshimo came up to him from behind. "We could always go talk to Renal Bloodscalp. He might have a job for us and he's known to be decently honest in his dealings with people." He hesitated. "In addition, I had a slight run in with him last time I was in Athkatla. If we were to go and smooth it over-"  
  
Taurus interrupted him, a sense of finality in his tone. "Maybe later Yoshimo. We still need to find the girls first."  
  
This said, they approached the Copper Coronet. Opening the door, they stepped inside.  
  
Jaheira caught sight of them immediately and the relief was evident in her eyes. "Thank Silvanus that you've finally arrived!" She came close to hugging Taurus in her happiness to see him again. He was immediately startled out of his bad mood.  
  
"What? Did something happen?"  
  
Now that she was off the hook, Jaheira smiled slightly. "You'll have to see it to believe it." She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a table by the wall. Once there, she let go of Taurus and pointed. "You see?"  
  
Taurus saw. Aerie and Viconia were both lying face down on the table. The head of the former rested upon her folded arms while the latter had her mouth open and was snoring softly. Empty mugs stood by them, and had the appearance of being full not too long ago. Taurus just stared incredulously.  
  
"Er, what exactly happened?"  
  
Jaheira threw her hands up. "How should I know? One minute I'm thinking about this whole mess we're in and the next has them asking me to get another pitcher!"  
  
"Why didn't you say no?"  
  
"You have no idea how dangerous drunken spellcasters can be." Jaheira shuddered. "I thought that it would be better to take the chance. It turns out that they're the kind of drunks that fall asleep instead of getting violent."  
  
Taurus grinned. "Why Jaheira!" he exclaimed, "Who knew that you were such a risk taker?"  
  
The druid scowled and kicked Taurus in the leg. "Well what did that weirdo want?"  
  
Taurus sat down, partly to get comfortable and partly be cause of the pain in his leg. "He says he can hook us up with people who can take us to Imoen, but it will cost us twenty thousand."  
  
Jaheira didn't even blink an eye. "That shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Taurus stared. "Uh Jaheira? We didn't even make twenty thousand on that whole incident in Baldurs Gate!"  
  
"You've never been to a big city, EXCEPT for Baldurs Gate." Jaheira's voice was dry. "Amn is a merchant city. Finding work should be quite easy. In fact" she added, looking over his shoulder, "Here it comes now."  
  
A redheaded young woman approached Taurus hesitantly. Her hesitance allowed him to study her a bit. She had a certain regal bearing that said she was relatively high on the social ladder of life. Her mage robes were also of fine quality and she unconsciously displayed a fine signet ring on her left hand. She seemed comfortable in the seedy tavern but was obviously out of place.  
  
"Excuse me" she asked Taurus "But are you for hire? As a mercenary I mean. You look like the sort who could handle himself in a fight."  
  
Taurus looked over at Jaheira. Her raised eyebrow seemed to say 'I told you so'. He sighed. "Well I'm not really a mercenary, but me and my group might be able to help you. What's the trouble?"  
  
The girl's face showed volumes of relief and Taurus wondered if she was always this easy to read. "Oh thank Heavens! I've been trying to get help from this rabble for days but they're just not willing to risk their lives for someone who has helped their kind so much!"  
  
Jaheira frowned. "'Rabble'? 'Their kind'? You make it sound as if you are better than them."  
  
The girl hesitated. "Well I can't help it if I'm better off than they are. Mother always said that we should help those less fortunate than ourselves."  
  
Taurus interrupted before Jaheira could fillet the girl alive with withering volleys of logic. "First of all, what's your name? It's always nice to know who you're doing business for."  
  
The girl brightened. "Well my name is Nalia de'Arnise and it's my home that I need your help with."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We've been invaded!" Nalia said shortly.  
  
"Okay" Taurus said slowly. "By what?"  
  
"There's no time for that! If we waste too much time then I won't have a home to save!"  
  
Frowning inwardly, Taurus resolved to talk to her about who these invaders were. In the meantime, "Alright then. You've got yourself some help."  
  
"Oh thank you!" She gushed. "You don't know how much this means to me! Uh, do you want me to come with you? I've had some training as a mage and I've been slumming it for a while. I can pick the odd lock if I need to."  
  
Taurus thought a moment. They could always use another mage and Nalia knew her way around this keep they'd have to save. "Sure, why not? Though you should know that our ultimate goal is to save an old friend of mine."  
  
Nalia cocked her head in curiosity. "An old friend? Sure, I'd love to help! But we've got to save my keep first."  
  
"Fair enough. Why don't you sit down for the moment? It might take a while for the rest of our merry little band to regroup."  
  
Agreeing, Nalia sat down and sipped at a glass of ale. Jaheira frowned at her, muttering to herself while Taurus introduced himself.  
  
As it turned out, the unconscious women woke up before Minsc and Yoshimo returned from their exploration of the bar. Or at least Viconia did. Swearing softly at her aching head, she tried to sit up and winced in pain. She decided that it was better to lie on the table. She settled back down and glared furiously at an amused Jaheira. "And what is so funny tu'rilthiir?"  
  
"I tried to warn you" was the reply.  
  
"Hmph!" This expression of contempt brought another wince to the drow. She rolled her head over and tried to fall into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Rise and shine Vicky!" Taurus greeted her brightly. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Vith dos!"  
  
Taurus looked over at Jaheira. "What did she say?"  
  
"Well it certainly wasn't 'Have a nice day'!"  
  
"Bah! I will not lie helpless like this! All I need is to regain my feet and I will be fine!" Viconia lurched to her feet but her legs couldn't take the strain. Her head swam and her strength gave out and she nearly collapsed. Only Taurus' speed caught her before she collapsed to the tavern's filthy floor. For a moment she struggled against his arms holding her to him before she gave up. She lay against his chest with an ill grace while he set her back up on her chair. She looked at him, her face a mixture of anger and gratefulness. "If you were any other male, abbil, I would have killed you for being so impertinent. As it is it seems that I can only thank you. But do not expect another opportunity. I will not show such weakness again."  
  
"You're welcome." Taurus returned to his seat bemusedly. "Just try not to get too drunk again, okay? I won't always be around to take care of you." The response was some mumbled cursing.  
  
Nalia watched the pair with curiosity.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but are you two lovers?" she asked.  
  
"VITH dos!"  
  
Taurus burst out laughing. "I think Viconia said it all for us. You have to admit that it was a personal question."  
  
Nalia blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah don't be. We're not lovers, just really good friends. Isn't that right Vicky?"  
  
Viconia glared at him through her thick white hair. "Don't call me that."  
  
At this time Yoshimo and Minsc reappeared from their survey of the tavern.  
  
"Taurus" Yoshmo began, some urgency in his voice, "I've got some information that you may want to hear." He seemed to notice Nalia for the first time. "Who's she?"  
  
Taurus smiled at the look of annoyance on Nalia's face. "She's our new employer. As soon as we've gathered ourselves, so to speak, we're going to save her keep from invaders."  
  
"I see." Yoshimo turned and bowed deeply to Nalia. "I apologise for my earlier rudeness Nalia. I did not expect you and that made me somewhat suspicious."  
  
"Oh". She calmed down and smiled politely. "Well that's alright then."  
  
Minsc greeted her with one of his bone crushing hugs. When he put her down, rather breathless, Yoshimo explained what the two had uncovered.  
  
"It seems that the Copper Coronet is holding slaves."  
  
"Slaves?" gasped Nalia, regaining her breath. "That's despicable! We've got to do something for those poor people!"  
  
Minsc looked at her appreciatively. "What a good little girl you are, helping people! Here, come and see Boo!" He brought forth the hamster for Nalia to view.  
  
"Slavery is a vile institution," Jaheira said with finality. "We must do something for them!"  
  
Taurus nodded slowly. "I agree. But what do we do with Aerie?"  
  
No one came up with any suggestions and Viconia looked smug. Finally Taurus shrugged.  
  
"Alright then, you guys go and check out this slave thing. I'll stay here and keep the thieves off of Aerie."  
  
"Why bother?" Viconia exploded. "I've said it before Taurus. She is-"  
  
"She is under my protection as of this moment Viconia."  
  
Viconia bit her lip in restrained anger. Then she lurched to her feet and flounced off toward the back rooms. Yoshimo smiled at Taurus before following. Minsc, still talking to Nalia, followed. Jaheira brought up the rear but not without lifting an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Taurus settled himself down to wait for the others to return from their slave hunting. He took the opportunity to go over his arsenal of magic spells and to make sure that each was ready and waiting for use. Mostly they were of the protect sort with an assortment of energy type attack spells designed to damage or hinder the opponent. He wasn't the best magicuser in the world, but he knew how to use what he had. He was glad that he found his elven chainmail at the Adventurers' Mart. It would be so much easier casting magic if he didn't have to change out of heavy plate mail in the middle of a fight.  
  
Of course he didn't expect to use much magic until they got a license.  
  
He sat there at the table, snarling off the occasional thief from mugging Aerie. He ran into that guy Salvanas and gently discouraged him from hitting on the elf girl.  
  
"You see" he explained, "It would be a really bad idea to go after her. Sure she's hot, but that kind of works to her advantage. Take the last guy she took to her bed." Taurus shook his head sadly. "They found the poor fellow tied to the bedposts naked with his throat slashed and everything of value he possessed was stolen. Oh yes, his heart had been cut out. They found a piece of it on the pillow. It had teeth marks on it, but I suppose that those could have come from mice. Such a shame really. He was so young."  
  
Salavanas decided not to try and talk his way into Aerie's bed. In fact, there was an instant decrease in thieves trying to pick the pocket of the 'heart-eating murderer'.  
  
About an hour after Jaheira and the others had left to check out the slaves, Aerie's eyelids fluttered open. She whimpered at the intense agony that gripped her head and she winced at the light that struck her like a spear. 'This is is' she thought. 'I'm going to die in a seedy run down tavern.'  
  
A hand gently rubbed her back. "This is your first time with a hangover isn't it?" a soothing voice asked her. "Don't worry. It'll get better after a few minutes."  
  
Aerie took comfort at the voice and just lay there, waiting for the pain to subside. The hand continued to rub her back and it seemed that it relieved her of some of her sickness in the process. Eventually she slowly lifted her head up and looked around. She ignored the wave of nausea that this brought and managed to bring Taurus into focus. The half-drow smiled at her sympathetically and pulled his hand away. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Aerie looked down at herself slowly, so as to avoid pain. "I seem to be living" she said dryly. Taurus chuckled and she winced as her hangover amplified the sound tenfold. He saw this and stopped immediately, his hand returning to rubbing her back. She sighed and lay back down on the table, letting his hand soothe her pain.  
  
After a while she felt better and could sit up with relatively little pain. She smiled gratefully at Taurus. "Thank you."  
  
"All in a days work!"  
  
Aerie giggled and looked around. "Where'd the others go?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "Search me. They went off to check up on some slave rumours. They'll be back eventually."  
  
"Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Well I couldn't very well leave a cute girl like you alone among these sickos." Taurus waved at the general population of the bar.  
  
Aerie's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Thank you."  
  
They passed a moment in silence, Taurus trying to be companionable, and Aerie too shy to talk. Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, she blurted out, "Do you know of my people, the Avariel?"  
  
Taurus thought for a moment while Aerie mentally beat the living crap out of herself. 'What are you doing?! He doesn't want hear about you!'  
  
"Not much I'm afraid, other than that they had wings. I always heard that they were all extinct."  
  
Aerie stopped fighting with her mind and sighed, remembering. "We nearly are. Most of us were slaughtered by the dragons...or murdered by the drow. But there are still communities living deep in the mountains. My home was the city of Faenya-Dail in the Brandabar Mountains. I wish you could have seen it. It was all open space. Anywhere you stood you could spread your wings! The Avariel warriors defended us with their weapons of enchanted glass. My own class specialised in art and literature. The memories are dim but they still bring a tear to my eye."  
  
Aerie's soft blue eyes moistened with tears held back. Taurus patted her on the back consolingly. "I'll tell you what Aerie. We'll make some new memories for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! Why all we've got to do is go out into the wide and wonderful world. Something will turn up. It always does, whether or not we want it to."  
  
Aerie smiled gratefully. "Thanks for cheering me up Taurus. I'm glad I met you."  
  
Taurus flashed a smile of his own at her. "Well then that makes two of us."  
  
Just at that moment a passing tavern patron bumped into Aerie's chair. "Oh" she said, surprised, "Are you alright?"  
  
The man took one look at her and instantly started shaking. "Oh please don't hurt me miss!" he squeaked in despair. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"  
  
Aerie looked at him oddly. "Okay" she said, recovering her composure swiftly. "Now go away."  
  
"Yes miss! Thank you so much!" The man ran off, grateful to have survived.  
  
Aerie stared after him weirdly. "What could have gotten into him?"  
  
Taurus shrugged, struggling to keep the smile off his face. "Oh he probably mistook you for someone, probably a cruel merciless killer who eats people's hearts."  
  
The elf looked revolted. "Ew!"  
  
They sat there for the next few minutes, talking amiably about anything. Now that the ice had been broken and Aerie was no longer blushing continuously, they managed to examine each other's spell books for anything new. Taurus had just given over a Chromatic Orb scroll to Aerie when a door to the back rooms flew open. The broken body of one of the bouncers flew out, followed by a bellowing Minsc.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Taurus' question was soon answered as the rest of the group rushed into the common room to clash with another group of bouncers. Another man dressed in think leather armour and wielding two short swords stepped through the chaos with the will of a demon and a thirst for vengeance in his eye. Curious, Taurus grabbed Aerie's hand and pulled her along, anxious to see what was happening but not to leave her behind.  
  
The two elves made it to the bar (Salvanas got out of the way at the sight of Aerie) and were treated to the sight of the armoured man march up to the bartender and challenge him to a duel.  
  
"What?!" shrieked the bartender in fury. "Hendak?! You ignorant barbaric slave! You're behind all of this chaos, aren't you?! I'll take it out of your hide!"  
  
"Enough fiend!" the armoured man, presumable Hendak, spit out. "You no longer own me! And I'll ensure that you no longer claim ownership over any other as well! I have survived your hellish fighting pit for years; you are no match for me!"  
  
"We shall see!" The bartender drew a dagger and leaped at the ex- slave, knocking them both to the ground. At close range, he slashed Handak's ribs viciously before he was knocked to the side. The fight was brief, furious, and bloody but it ended when a double blow from Handak's two swords brought the bartender down. Hendak looked down on the corpse of his foe.  
  
"There" he said. "It is finally over Lehtinin. All the years of cruel and evil acts that you have committed for nothing more than coins in your pocket! Burn in the Abyss fiend!" Hendak then turned to Jaheira, who presided over the group in Taurus' absence. "I owe you my thanks my friend." He said gravely.  
  
Jaheira nodded. "It was nothing. Slaver scum should be killed when found." She looked over and saw Taurus and Aerie watching, slightly confused over the events. "Ah yes! There you are Omnipresent Authority figure! I was afraid that we'd lost you."  
  
Taurus scowled. "Why didn't you come and get us? You know how much I hate slavers! And that's Omnipresent Authority figure Sir to you."  
  
Viconia smirked. "We thought that you'd be too busy defending our little butterfly to help us, oh Omnipresent Authority figure Sir!"  
  
Taurus glared at Viconia but humour lurked at the corners of his mouth. He soon smiled and shook his head. "Oh fine. Go ahead and tease me out of a grumpy mood!"  
  
"Of course. One of us has to keep you from becoming too serious." Viconia laughed too.  
  
Jaheira shook her head at the absurdity of young people. Hendak cleared his throat.  
  
"I hate to ask you another favour but there is another band of slavers based in a landlocked ship not too far from here. Many children are held there."  
  
Taurus brightened considerably. "More slavers? All right! Let's take 'em down!"  
  
Minsc was jubilant in his response. "We will save the children Taurus!"  
  
Aerie nodded in agreement. "I was once something of a slave myself. I hate slavers! We just have to stop them!"  
  
Hendak smiled happily. "I will always be grateful for your assistance my friends. There is a hidden tunnel in the tavern that leads to the slavers' base. It will likely be safer than approaching openly. God speed to you my friends!"  
  
Nalia was introducing herself to Aerie when Yoshimo found the tunnel easily. Apparently Lehtinin hadn't counted on a thief of Yoshimo's skill being on the enemy's side. As they tramped down the stairs into the tunnel, Aerie's eyes strayed over to Taurus. 'He's so cute' she sighed to herself. Her eyes widened at what she just thought. 'I didn't just think that! We're just friends! Friends, you hear me?!' Her mind didn't answer back as they descended into darkness.  
  
  
  
Magicman: Ah yes. It begins. Aerie is feeling the first stirs of emotion toward Taurus. But what is going on in Viconia's mind, eh? Well I'm not sure that even she knows for sure. But I'll try and sort it all out before next chapter, okay? 


	5. Slavery is WAY overrated

Light Wrapped in Darkness 5  
  
Magicman: Hiya peeps! I'm back with another chapter. I know that these updates are far between but give me a break, okay? I have two other fics and much school work to work on. But I give you my word that I will never abandon my fics. That said, I hope you enjoy this nice addition to my little tale of Baldurs Gate 2.  
Aerie shivered and wrapped her robes more tightly about her. The party had discovered a secret passageway that Hendak said would lead to the slavers' base. They were now traversing the sewers in the hopes of finding the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Oh" Aerie whispered to herself as she gazed at the dank and slimy walls of the underground sewer. "We have such tales amongst my people. Being underground is just not for the Avariel."  
  
She hadn't meant for anyone to hear but Viconia nodded.  
  
"For once I will have to agree with you. This place brings back some most unpleasant memories."  
  
"Ah cheer up girls" Taurus said cheerfully. "It's just a sewer."  
  
"A sewer is dark, filthy, and infested with the most vile of stenches that I could ever dream of!" Viconia snapped. "I still can't believe that you actually wanted us to go down this way! Do you have any idea what I've stepped in so far? I don't!"  
  
"Boo thinks that this place stinks something fierce" Minsc reported. "But he also thinks that the slavers will not expect us to come through this way so he can deal with it."  
  
"Hurray for Boo then!"  
  
"Try to relax Viconia" Jaheira offered. "This is all just a part of nature, no matter how unpleasant it may be."  
  
"Maybe..." Viconia trailed off and listened for a moment. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Yoshimo frowned. "Hear what? What is it?"  
  
"I could tell you if you would just shut up!"  
  
Aerie suddenly cocked her head. "I hear it too. It's coming closer."  
  
"Oh really?" Viconia snorted. "And how could you tell?"  
  
Before Aerie could retort, the makers of the noise appeared from a side tunnel. A large Otyugh, flanked by two slime monsters, lumbered into the tunnel where the party was passing through. With a gurgling roar, the beast attacked, waving its long tentacles.  
  
Caught unaware, the party did not have the time to react. The beast caught up Viconia in one of its tentacles and squeezed her hard. The dark elf screamed in pain as she was shaken like a wolf cub as the beast's razor- edged suckers poisoned her.  
  
Taurus pulled out his blades and whirled into attack. He sliced a piece of flesh from the tentacle that held Viconia as Jaheira shrieked out the words to a spell. The otyugh roared in pain and hurled Viconia backwards into the chamber from which it had come as vines and other plants pushed up through the cracked stone floor and clutched the monster firmly in their grasp. Jaheira then pulled out her staff and joined Yoshimo and Minsc in the attack on the slimes.  
  
One of the slimes emitted a gaseous film. Minsc plowed through the smoke easily but was immediately slowed by the cloud's magical effect. The slime then clutched its sulphurous body about Minsc's leg and held on, burning clothing and flesh with its touch. Yoshimo hacked at it with his katana but it refused to let go until it was killed.  
  
The other slime lurched toward Aerie and she quickly cast a swarm of Magic Missiles. Her mouth dropped open when the slime shrugged off the magical attack. Stumbling backward, she tripped on a loose piece of rock and fell to the floor. Sensing weakness, the slime threw itself at her and was knocked away by a blow from Jaheira's staff. Before it could recover, Jaheira crushed it with another blow.  
  
The half elf smiled wryly at Aerie as she struggled to her feet. "This is quite the life, isn't it?"  
  
Aerie didn't answer. The sounds of combat had attracted the attention of a squad of hobgoblins that were tramping about nearby. The elf and the druid ducked the first volley of arrows and slipped past Taurus, who was still hacking at the otyugh.  
  
"Taurus!" yelled Jaheira, "Get in the chamber! We've got company!"  
  
Ducking a vicious tentacle slash, Taurus took a look at the hobgoblins. They had a shaman and a wizard with them, both of whom were chanting. "Fair enough. Hit the deck!"  
  
Jaheira and Aerie raced into the room past the rampaging Otyugh. Taurus paused to thrust his blade through the creature's heart, killing it.  
  
The hobgoblins seemed to not know the meaning of caution. The whole band swarmed into the chamber, howling with bloodlust. The archers jumped back and started firing arrows while the footsoldiers attacked.  
  
Giving his battle cry, Minsc charged forward, the sword of Chaos already swinging. The first hobgoblin in his way lost its head and the second one was trampled by the berserker. Suddenly the rampaging ranger was brought up short by a Hold spell, cast by the shaman. Jaheira sprang forward to protect Minsc.  
  
The Archers, meanwhile, had zeroed on the three elves in the corner. One of their arrows missed completely, another hit but skidded off Taurus' armour. The third arrow struck Viconia in the shoulder.  
  
This set Taurus off and he leapt forward, drawing his swords in mid- spring. He dropped into a roll, ducking under the archers' next volley of arrows, and came up right beside the hobgoblins. He split one monster in half with a single swing and disembowelled the next with an upward slash. When the third archer tried to shoot him with an arrow, it suddenly fell over gurgling. Yoshimo had backstabbed it from behind.  
  
Seeing that the odds had swiftly changed, the hobgoblin wizard decided that discretion was the better part of valour and teleported to safety.  
  
Taurus sheathed his blades and left Jaheira and Yoshimo to try and break the spell on Minsc. He hurried over to Aerie, who was healing Viconia, albeit reluctantly. "How is she?"  
  
"Well she was diseased from that tentacle monster and she has a fever. Plus that arrow she was hit with was poisoned. I've healed her up a bit but I've run out of healing magic. I really don't know if she'll live." Aerie sounded less upset at that than she might have been.  
  
Taurus hesitated. He really didn't like using his Bhaal powers but... "Desperate times call for desperate measures" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Pardon?" Aerie was only half listening when he kneeled by the dark elf. She watched idly as he lay his hands upon her and nearly jumped out of her skin when they started glowing green. The green light seemed to flow from his core being into Viconia's. Taurus held that position for a second until the light faded. Then he slumped slightly.  
  
"The poison has been cleansed from her system."  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Aerie stuttered in surprise. Taurus smiled.  
  
"Being a Bhaalspawn does occasionally have its advantages." He stopped smiling. "But for now we have to break the fever or she could still be in danger."  
  
The two elves pulled out some spare blankets from their packs and wrapped up Viconia in them. She couldn't very well protest, being unconscious as she was. Taurus built a small fire and the small sewer chamber quickly began to warm up. Jaheira had dispelled the magic that had held Minsc and they settled down.  
  
"You guys get some rest. I'll keep watch for a while." Taurus reassured the others. "Besides, Nalia will be back anytime now."  
  
This said the Crintri seated himself down on his bedroll next to the unconscious Viconia and spread his blanket over the two to better spread around the warmth. His pale eyes flickered in the firelight as they watched the camp protectively.  
  
Aerie looked at Taurus out of the corner of her eye and sidled up next to Jaheira. "Um Jaheira?" she stuttered, "Why does he...?"  
  
"Why does he what?" The druid looked around impatiently until she spied the two elves cuddled under the blanket. She looked back at Aerie and a smile threatened to break over her at the girl's anxious look. "Oh. Why does he do THAT."  
  
"Uh yes..."  
  
Jaheira sat down and motioned for the young mage to join her. "You see Aerie, Taurus is a very caring man. It probably comes from his time with his stepfather Gorion but that doesn't matter. He doesn't like it when people, especially his travelling companions get hurt. Perhaps the only person that he'll trust with our lives is himself. You see, we're the only family he has left."  
  
"His only family?" Aerie was rather surprised. "What about his stepfather?"  
  
"Well not quite his only family" Jaheira amended, emphasising the word family. "He has many fellow Bhaalspawn but he doesn't know any. There's also his childhood friend Imoen, whom we're trying to find. And as for his stepfather he was murdered by one of his brothers, a man named Sarevok. Of course Taurus went after Sarevok and killed him." She snorted and blew a strand of hair from her face. Then she smiled mischievously. "But tell me, why should Taurus sleeping with Viconia bother you so?"  
  
Aerie nearly choked at the ambiguous words and mumbled something about having to study her magic. She hurried over to the other side of the room and spread out her bedroll. Jaheira chuckled quietly at the conversation and glanced over at Taurus.  
  
He was a Bhaalspawn just trying to find his place in a world that despised his kind. 'I wonder how he'll handle love?'  
  
***  
  
Some time later, Nalia rejoined the party and took over the watch. This allowed Taurus to grab some sleep, which he did so with great gusto.  
  
In around the middle of the night, movements by him brought him half- awake. He sleepily reached out his arms and wrapped them around the person lying next to him before drifting back to sleep again.  
  
The feel of being held gently by a sleeping figure waked Viconia. Also still half asleep, she held the arms tighter to her stomach before turning over and falling asleep again.  
  
Hours later, the dark elf woke up again. Yawing, she buried her face in a strong chest, seeking its warmth. Suddenly she frowned. There should not have been a chest there for here to bury her face in. Waking fully, her eyes widened as she realised that a sleeping Taurus Halfbreed was holding her tightly about the waist.  
  
Viconia smirked. This was certainly a change she liked. She decided to have a little fun with her sleeping leader.  
  
Squirming her way up Taurus' lean clothed body, Viconia eyed him closely. He really was a very attractive male. Cautiously, she planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. The Crintri didn't move and this encouraged Viconia to continue. Rubbing his chest gently with practised hands, the drow nuzzled against his neck. Pressing her dark lips against his smooth flesh, she licked at his throat with her furtive tongue.  
  
Taurus mumbled something quiet in his sleep and rolled over onto his back, inadvertently pulling Viconia on top of him. Feeling his lean muscles, Viconia grinned slightly. He really had no idea what she was doing! She returned to kissing his neck, growing more passionate each minute. Still, she remembered to remain quiet. She wasn't in the mood for the fight this would bring. Finally, Viconia pulled away from his neck and leaned forward. She looked into his eyes, closed with increasingly restless sleep and licked his lips.  
  
Not even Taurus could sleep through that. With a quiet gasp, his eyes shot open in surprise, staring at the woman lying on top of him. "Viconia? What-"  
  
"Shhh". Viconia placed a finger on his lips and smirked at him. "Well my fearless leader, it seems that you've managed to get a drow woman between the sheets."  
  
Stumbling over her meaning, Taurus was quite surprised. He looked down and saw his arms holding her to him. He blushed (as much as his dark skin would allow) and released the woman who slid off his chest. Resting her head on a raised arm, Viconia idly traced a finger over Taurus' chest.  
  
"You seem embarrassed," she said. "Don't be. You didn't do anything. But I must say, I think that I have revised an opinion I have. I used to see you as just a brave and skilled leader. Now I think that you are a strong and attractive male as well. I shall have to think about this." Viconia winked sexily at Taurus and continued in a purring voice. "And what about dark Viconia, hmmm? Does her ebony glow spur lustful thoughts? Does her sharp beauty give you singular twinges of desire?" Her voice lowered with passion. "Do you long to exert yourself within me, to hear me cry out your name passionately as you conquer and claim me for your own?"  
  
For a moment Taurus just looked into Viconia's dark eyes. Then he smirked. "Well I'll say this for you Vicky" he said in a husky tone that sent shivers down Viconia's spine, "You talk a good time. One of these nights it might be worth finding out just how good." Boldly he reached out and stroked a hand across her face and down the smooth skin of her neck. The drow stretched at the touch and gasped slightly as it grazed her full breast for the barest instant. Her desire for him heated in an instant.  
  
"But not tonight".  
  
The hand pulled back and Viconia glared at Taurus who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"It would be kind of embarrassing to be caught in this position, don't you think?"  
  
"I couldn't care less what position I get caught in!" Viconia growled. "But perhaps you're right. The little butterfly might get irritating if she saw us tonight."  
  
Taurus sighed. Not the butterfly comment again! Before he could tell Viconia to lay off of Aerie for a while, Jaheira snorted and shifted in her sleep. The sound woke up Yoshimo and the camp slowly came to life.  
  
***  
  
Nalia briefly filled them in on what she had been doing while they travelled through the muck of the sewers.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "It's like the guards don't care about the slaves!"  
  
Yoshimo nodded sagely. "Ah yes. I remember them. The guards who are as blind as a bat once you place a few coins over their eyes. Remember them well Nalia. Not all people are as good hearted as you."  
  
"Bah! Surfacers are scum anyway that you look at them!"  
  
Aerie rolled her eyes at the dark elf. Viconia was feeling much better and was demonstrating her ability to annoy people.  
  
Nalia continued talking. "I can't believe that people would care about money that much! Don't they care about others who need their help?"  
  
"Apparently not".  
  
Minsc growled. "Perhaps after we teach the slavers a lesson we should put the boots to these guards who sell out those who need them!"  
  
"I don't think that attacking the town guards would be such a good idea Minsc" Jaheira cautioned. "We could get arrested."  
  
Minsc hesitated. "Well then couldn't we give them a spanking?"  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Rats!"  
  
The group suddenly came to another room. Unlike the sewer chamber they had spent the night in, this room had a semblance of liveability. A large round table stood in the centre and some crates were stacked up in the corner of the room. A strange little man sat at the table, his hands clasped. He watched the adventurers as though he had been expecting them. His clothes were ragged and torn while his eyes watched them with emotionless darkness.  
  
"Ah!" the man exclaimed. "People have come for the blade once again my old friend." He looked down at a spot behind his table. "It is always the same with strangers, is it not?"  
  
Taurus glanced around in confusion. "Ah, who might you be talking to sir?"  
  
"My friend of course. My only true friend." The man gestured over to the right behind the table.  
  
Curious, Taurus walked closer to get a better look and froze. Apparently the 'friend' the man referred to was a large carrion crawler slobbering on a piece of dead meat. Aerie nearly retched at the sight.  
  
"Uh..." Taurus was momentarily at a loss for words.  
  
"You mentioned something about a sword?" Yoshimo piped up.  
  
The weird old man smiled strangely. "Ah! You eyes fill with greed as you speak those words. If you truly wish to learn the clues, then go to the place where the water comes to the sewers. That is where you shall have your answers.  
  
"Well thanks then. I think." Taurus then led the group down a little side tunnel, which just happened to lead to the drainage system.  
  
As soon as they entered the drainage room, a squeal of delight nearly startled them out of their socks.  
  
"At last!" a disembodied voice exclaimed, "One has come to claim me at last!"  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"Hooray! Now listen very carefully" the voice suddenly became solemn and businesslike. "There are basically four items in these dungeons, charms that hold me trapped here. You find these charms and put them in the right sewer pipes in the right order and I'm released to do what you will!"  
  
Nalia frowned slightly. "And what exactly are you?"  
  
The voice chuckled. "Find the wards and all will be revealed. Oh, you'll find out what the wards actually are on those pipes."  
  
Taurus just kind of stared. Then he turned to his companions. "You guys DID just hear a voice, didn't you?"  
  
Jaheira nodded. "If you're crazy then we all are. So now what?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "I guess now we check out the pipes."  
  
The gang spread out and actually discovered four pipes in particular that contained messages inscribed on them. Through careful puzzling and discussion, they eventually decided that they needed some sort of hand, a ring, a wizard's staff and some sort of special blood.  
  
"I have the blood." Viconia smirked as she lifted a small bottle. Aerie eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Viconia shrugged and didn't answer. Meanwhile, Yoshimo was rooting through his backpack. He pulled out a shrivelled up hand and an ornate ring triumphantly. Jaheira gave him a weird look.  
  
"You just happened to be carrying them around in your backpack?" The thief shrugged.  
  
"I try never to throw away anything if I can help it."  
  
Taurus rolled his eyes. "I guess that that still leaves the staff..." he trailed off as Yoshimo pulled out a carved staff from his pack. "I'm not even going to last." He said finally. Muttering to himself at the insanity of people, he grabbed the staff and placed it in its respective pipe.  
  
A bolt of lightning flashed, catching a surprised Taurus squarely in the chest. The force of the magic threw him to the floor.  
  
"Taurus!" Aerie cried out. She rushed to the Crintri where he had fallen and began murmuring a healing spell quickly.  
  
"Mystra damn it!" Nalia and Yoshimo helped Taurus sit up so he could swear. "What in the Abyss happened?!"  
  
Jaheira shrugged. "It did say to place them in the right order. You probably broke the chain." She smiled. "Nice job omnipresent authority figure."  
  
The druid stepped up to the pipes and examined the writings respectively. She smiled again. "You really should have read these more closely. They tell you everything you needed to know. Pass me the hand."  
  
Jaheira placed the items in the pipes quickly and without flaw. The water turned a strange colour and a scream resounded throughout the room, raising hairs as it did. Then an ancient looking two-handed sword rose from the water. It floated ominously in the air for a moment. Everyone watched, too overcome with awe to take hold of the obviously magical weapon.  
  
The sword suddenly yelled in a rather shrill voice, "Hey! Take me already! I don't have all day you know!"  
  
Minsc suddenly strode forward boldly and grasped the sword by the hilt. He lifted it into the air like a scene from an old legend before eyeing it curiously. "Minsc has never seen a talking sword before."  
  
The sword was incapable of facial expressions but it still managed to sound condescending. "Well this talking sword has never seen a Minsc before. Oh, and my name is Lilracor."  
  
"And Minsc's name is Minsc. And this is Boo, the miniature giant space hamster." The ranger held up the hamster to the sword. The hamster squeaked.  
  
"Hello yourself" Lilracor replied. "Now lets get a move on! There must be evil somewhere around here to kill!"  
  
Minsc's eyes glowed. "Yes! We must smite the evil! With this example and one day evil will no longer have to put the boot to those who stray of the path of goodness and into the muck and bile of villainy and track great bloody footprints over our lilly white tiles! BOO WILL HAVE CLEAN WOODSHAVINGS YOU EVIL BASTARDS!"  
  
"Yes!" the sword howled gleefully. "Kill them all! KILL KILL KILL!!!!!"  
  
Minsc raised his sword and went screaming through the sewers, looking for evil to kill while his new sword slung encouragement.  
  
"Well" Viconia remarked at length, "They seem to get along well."  
  
"Is he alright?" Nalia asked worriedly. "He seems unwell."  
  
Jaheira shook her head. "He's been that way for as long as I've known him. Speaking of which, we should probably catch up with him before he gets lost."  
  
The party met up with Minsc a short time later, talking to the strange man in the room. This time, he seemed nervous and afraid. He jumped at shadows and stared wildly at the party as if he had never seen them before in his life. The ranger looked baffled.  
  
"Boo remembers meeting you before. Do you not remember?"  
  
The man shuddered. "I don't know. I think so... But it is so confusing."  
  
Taurus cocked his head curiously. This was a type of magic that he'd never heard before. "You mean that you were charmed or dominated?"  
  
"I don't know. I have been down here for so long." His eyes widened. "My family! What has become of my family? I'm sorry but I must go." Shaking, the strange man wandered down the tunnels, in search of his family.  
  
Jaheira watched him go, pityingly. "He was kept prisoner for so long. And for what? A sword? It makes no sense!"  
  
Aerie shuddered. "A-at least he's free now. That poor man".  
  
***  
  
Taurus gave one mighty shove and the trap door gave way into a pile of splinters. He pushed through and jumped to the floor warily, his hands on his swords. The rest of the party followed him. They had arrived in the cargo hold of some sort of ship. Crates were stacked all around and netting hung from the walls. The Crintri nearly tripped over a gaff lying on the ground but Jaheira pulled him upright again.  
  
The noise caused five men to turn around, weapons raised in their direction. They all had a suspicious light in their eyes as they regarded the armed companions.  
  
The biggest man and apparent leader growled something feral. "Why are you out to ruin me?!" he snarled. "We were doing good business in this town before you killed my partner Lehtinan!"  
  
"Shut your mouth you filthy slaving bastards!" Snapped Taurus. "You brought this all on your own head with all the money you made selling your souls!"  
  
"Bah! Selling these wretches is no worse than dealing in cattle! And speaking of which, it's time that you were butchered!"  
  
Aerie gasped. "T-they don't even regret it? That's disgusting! We will destroy you, you disgusting men!"  
  
"They show no remorse? Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!" Minsc howled and barrelled forward, Lila yelling out threats all the while.  
  
"Have at 'em lads!" The leader yelled out before he started throwing axes. The rest of his men all started to fire arrows and the battle was under way.  
  
One man drew a sword and attacked the harmless looking Aerie. The elf chanted and disappeared from sight. The man stopped short, dumbfounded. Then he cried out in pain as he tripped over something. Viconia trampled over him in her charge to reach the archers. She cried out a prayer and one of the men suddenly dropped his bow and fell to the ground just before she reached them, her mace whistling through the air. "For Shar!"  
  
Taurus stumbled back a step as one of the captain's axes lodged in his shoulder. He ducked behind a crate an another axe sailed past. He looked around. Minsc was grappling with three men, Jaheira and Yoshimo were assisting Viconia who was systematically killing a trio of archers. Aerie had disappeared somewhere.  
  
Suddenly from the staircase across the room, another four men entered the room, ready for battle. The slavers had reinforcements and one of them started chanting prayers. A duo of skeletons rose from the floor at attack Minsc and the three other men attacked Viconia.  
  
All of a sudden, the room flared up with a sudden bright light that had everybody covering their eyes. With a shriek, two of the slavers approaching Viconia were consumed in the giant fireball and the third was wounded badly. Taurus looked around and saw Aerie standing in the corner of the room. She nodded in satisfaction and Taurus felt a surge of admiration. She had aimed that fireball perfectly whereas Taurus usually ended up hitting someone.  
  
Aerie saw Taurus staring at her and she blushed. Then an arrow grazed her leg and she yelped, diving behind a crate.  
  
Taurus chanted his own words of magic and felt his skin harden with his spell. With a yell of challenge, he jumped from his box and charged the leader. Minsc, who had dispatched the three men with ease, ran to assist him, body checking an archer in the process.  
  
Haegan (AN: I got sick of calling him 'the Leader'. It sounded like a religious cult) flung one more axe and drew his two handed sword. He was good, blocking Taurus' double attack and driving the Crintri back with a short feint to the left. He then broke away and ran for the secret exit, fully intending to escape.  
  
Taurus ran after him. He couldn't escape! He'd enslave more innocent people!  
  
Haegan reached the door and cackled. Before he could get through, however, he was tackled from behind. He fell to the floor heavily and rolled onto the back. He viciously kicked the small elf that'd knocked him down in the stomach and struggled to his feet just in time to feel twin blades run him through. He gave a last gasp and died.  
  
Taurus reached down a hand and clasped Aerie's wrist and hauled her to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
Aerie gasped, still trying to get her breath back from Haegan's kick but she still managed to smile with satisfaction. "I...told him...I'd...destroy him."  
  
Taurus smiled and laughed. "Aerie you wonderful little witch! So much for being a fragile butterfly, eh?"  
  
The young elf blushed and didn't answer.  
  
Meanwhile, Viconia had smashed the skull of the last archer and Minsc had trampled the cleric. Yoshimo was picking the lock of the door at the far end of the room and Jaheira was healing Minsc, grumbling the whole time about having to deal with 'these insane youngsters'.  
  
A 'click' signalled Yoshimo's picking of the lock. He opened the door to reveal a young girl, clad in ragged clothing and shivering in fear.  
  
"Eek!" the girl squawked in fear. "P-please don't hurt me!"  
  
The girl's cries drew the attention of the others. Jaheira cocked her head. "No child. We have come to release you."  
  
"Oh..." The child began to sob in relief. "Thank you! I was so afraid. I thought that those men would kill us all after they were through!"  
  
For the first time, the companions noticed several more children huddling at the back wall of the cell. Taurus frowned slightly. "Why did the slavers have so many children here?"  
  
"Well they said that we were no good and that no one would buy us. Thanks again for freeing us. The only problem now is getting home. Scornubel is so far away..."  
  
"Well then here's 100 gold. It should be enough to get you home."  
  
The girl's eyes widened at the small pouch that Taurus dropped into her cupped hands. "Oh thank you!" she gushed. "This will get us back home no problem!"  
  
As the children all left, they said their various 'thank you's. Nalia looked at Taurus thankfully.  
  
"That was a good thing you did Taurus." She said. "A lesser man would have left those children to starve."  
  
While Taurus hemmed and hawed Yoshimo sighed.  
  
"Ah, the trouble is that, knowing this city the way that I do, it is likely that the child will be robbed of her coin before the day is out."  
Magicman: Another chapter come and gone. Hmm. I can't come up with anything inspiring to say. Ah well. 


	6. Two days of bathing, fighting, and kissi...

Light Wrapped In Darkness 6  
  
Magicman: Now before I begin, I'd like to address an issue that has come up. Certain people who shall remain nameless have been repeatedly reviewing to tell me to write more. I am not capable of writing out a new chapter every single day. I have schoolwork, and other fics to write. So it takes time to go from chapter to chapter. Screaming about it simply won't help. Anyway, I'd better get writing. Thank you for your patience.  
  
"Where's the butterfly?"  
  
Viconia asked the question as she leaned against a big tree and watched the others set up camp. She looked around, annoyed that the object of her question wasn't around to torment.  
  
Needless to say, she was bored. They had been walking all day and she was tired and grumpy and ready to take it out on someone. So naturally she turned to the younger elf to entertain her, but she wasn't there. This irritated Viconia, who really wanted something to do. She could always help set up camp...but no. She was bored but not THAT bored.  
  
A thought occurred to her and she glanced seductively at Taurus. The half drow wasn't looking at her however. He was looking about the camp. Viconia wrinkled her nose and pouted.  
  
"Where is Aerie?" Taurus echoed.  
  
Jaheira straightened up, her back cracking from lugging firewood into the camp. "Ugh" she groaned as she stretched. "I think she went off to the river."  
  
"She really shouldn't wander off like that". Taurus stood up and began to walk across the camp. "I'm going to check up on her," he said. "If I'm not back in three days the avenge my death." He walked off into the forest whistling tunelessly.  
  
Nalia watched him go from where she was trying to start a fire with Yoshimo. "Isn't he worrying over nothing?" she asked as she held two sticks together and started rubbing them.  
  
The thief shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. It doesn't really matter, does it? But did you see the look on Viconia's face? It looks like she just swallowed a lemon."  
  
Nalia glanced over. The drow woman was indeed glaring at the forest where Taurus had gone into. "Ah, she probably just wants attention. A lot of nobles that I know are the same way. Am I doing this right?"  
  
"No. You have to rub against the grain."  
  
***  
  
Taurus walked through the forest in the direction of the small river that they had located. As he walked, the Crintri thought.  
  
"Now" he said to himself, "What in Mystra's name could Aerie be doing out here?" He stepped over a couple tree roots thoughtfully before answering himself. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone for a while. Hanging around a camp full of frantic adventurers is not prone to concentration."  
  
"On the other hand" he added, "She knows how dangerous it is to be alone. There're bandits and slavers that'd kill to find a beautiful elf maid alone in the woods."  
  
"She is a big girl. She could take care of herself. One spell and she's out of sight and out of mind. Still, I'd be happier knowing that she was safer." Taurus walked on contemplatively before stopping and frowning. "Why am I talking to myself?"  
  
It wasn't far to the river. Taurus' keen ears could already hear the current. He could also hear splashing. Curious, he walked a few more paces and came to a small clearing at the edge of the river. It was a tranquil little place. Trees rose up from the banks and the chirping of frogs echoed through the rushes. Slightly embarrassed, Taurus paused for a moment, feeling out of place in his black armour and sword harness.  
  
As his eyes passed over a stretch of water, Taurus froze. Floating in the river like some divine water goddess swam Aerie. The elf washed herself in the swift waters but that wasn't what had caught Taurus' attention, for she was completely naked. He caught one swift glimpse at her lithe form standing in waist high water, her long blonde hair clinging wetly to her, before coming to his senses and clapping his hands over his eyes.  
  
He heard a startled gasp and guessed that Aerie had heard the noise.  
  
"Taurus!" she shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Um..." Taurus was completely tongue-tied.  
  
This time Aerie's voice was high and indignant. "I can't believe this! You watched me while I was bathing? You pervert!"  
  
Taurus found his voice and, like any good male caught in such a position, immediately began to protest his innocence. "No! You've got it wrong! I was just worried about you! Please don't turn me into a chicken or something" he added rather pitifully.  
  
There was a short moment of silence followed by a snort of laughter. "Taurus" Aerie tried to sound stern but she just couldn't manage it. "Oh forget it. I couldn't stay mad at you anyway. Just stay put and don't open your eyes, okay?"  
  
Quite frankly, Taurus didn't need to open his eyes to envision Aerie naked. Saying so would have been unpolitic however, and would probably result in him getting a smack in the head. So he just stood there stewing in his own juices while the rustle of clothing went on. When Aerie finally told him to open his eyes, he cautiously pulled his hands away from his face and managed to look a blushing Aerie in the eye.  
  
"Well" he said, "That was embarrassing."  
  
The young elf nodded and fiddled with a strand of wet hair. She opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. "L-lets get back to camp, shall we?" she stammered and turned and hurried into the forest without waiting for an answer. Taurus' eyes automatically went to her swaying hips as she walked and he shook his head vigorously before following.  
  
They had travelled halfway back to the camp before Aerie suddenly turned to Taurus and blurted out "Do you think I'm ugly?"  
  
"Er, what?"  
  
Aerie sighed sadly and fiddled with a strand of hair. "While I was bathing...I took a look at the scars on my back where my wings used to be. Do they...do they really make me homely? Am I ugly to you?"  
  
Taurus thought back to the incident at the river. "To be honest, I never really got a look at them" he said.  
  
Aerie bit her lip and slowly turned her back to him. She reached back and undid the buttons at the back of her dress with some difficulty. Slowly she parted the fabric and pulled it down slightly. She took a step backwards, towards Taurus so he could get a better look. He approached with some trepidation. Her skin was soft and smooth looking, but it was broken in two long lines of scar tissue. Taurus had seen a lot of scars and he could tell that these were made most painfully. He suppressed a shiver as a mental image of vicious men wielding rusty knives came to mind.  
  
Aerie seemed to know what he was thinking. She pulled her dress back up and did up the buttons. "I had been a slave to the circus for a year". The words came to her with difficulty and they were weighed down with memory. "The showman kept me locked in a cage where the people could watch me. I wasn't allowed to move and my beautiful white wings became disease ridden. I begged him to let me go but he kept me in that cage until the day. I was barely conscious from the pain when they came for me. The showman and his men dragged me out onto a bench. They tied me down. They took out knives and held them over a fire until they were hot. And then..."  
  
Aerie could no longer continue. She raised her hands to her face and wept silently into them. She felt a strong presence next to her and she turned and flung her arms around Taurus and cried into his chest. The Crintri just held her gently.  
  
Finally she stopped crying and just lay exhausted against him. She felt a hand move up her body and stroke her hair comfortingly. Finally she sighed and pushed away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I must seem very pitiful to you Taurus, crying over a memory like that."  
  
"Now that's not true." Taurus placed a finger under Aerie's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his kindly face. "You've been through a lot in life and you feel upset about it. That's normal. But you also have the courage to go on and pick up where you left off."  
  
"But don't you think that it's pathetic to whine over it like this?"  
  
Taurus cocked his head and smiled crazily. "Hell, you should hear me whining about my life!"  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I just don't let anyone but Jaheira hear it. She's the only one with the patience, and I think that it's starting to wear thin!"  
  
Aerie giggled. "Oh Taurus (tee hee!), you make me laugh!"  
  
Taurus bowed gallantly and kissed the back of Aerie's hand, causing her to blush. "Then I am glad milady. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you back to camp?"  
  
Aerie accepted his arm and let him lead her back to the camp, managing not to giggle again.  
  
When they were almost there, he leaned down to her ear and murmured, "You know, I never answered your question."  
  
Aerie looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You asked me if your scars made you look ugly," Taurus said. "I think they make you look even more beautiful." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and strolled into camp, leaving Aerie to stare in shock.  
  
***  
  
De'Arnie Hold was a perfectly normal looking keep. It had a moat, a drawbridge, and stout stone walls. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the twenty or so heads stuck on poles along the path to the gate. They were rather fresh looking too. The eyes were still gaping out at the companions, although some were filled with writhing maggots. The mouths hung open and the unusually hot wind 'whooshed' through the hair.  
  
As the companions moved nearer, one of the heads moved. A large cockroach wriggled its way out of the mouth and crawled up the face. Aerie looked like she was going to throw up. Nalia covered her mouth and ran into some nearby bushes where she did throw up. Even Jaheira and Viconia paled at the sight of the vicious brutality.  
  
It pissed Minsc off something fierce.  
  
"Oh the evil that has done this must suffer a lesson to the buttocks, and my boot shall be the teacher!"  
  
"Yeehah!" yelled Lila. "You tell 'em big guy!"  
  
Taurus just watched, stroking the hilt of his katana dispassionately.  
  
After a moment, Nalia recovered and rejoined the group, her face pale and sickly but determined. "Well" she said, "It looks like they've taken the keep. We should find the palisade. Anybody still alive would go there."  
  
Nalia started to go off but Jaheira caught her shoulder and dragged her back.  
  
The druid looked at her sternly. "Child I think that it is time for you to tell us what we are to face here. Who has invaded your keep?"  
  
Nalia bit her lip and sighed in resignation. "Well I guess that you're right. I'm sorry, but whenever I told anyone else they always quit the job! You have a right to know though so I'll tell you. We are fighting trolls."  
  
Taurus whistled.  
  
"The trolls attacked us a few days ago" Nalia continued. "I figure that they were driven onto our lands by the elves or some new towns up north. Either way, they were breaking down our defences and father ordered me to go and get help. Auntie refused to leave. She's stubborn like that. I hope it doesn't get her killed. I'd probably be the only one to mourn her." This last was muttered under her breath. Aloud, she said "So we should probably get to the palisade, like I said before. Any guards who got out alive will be there."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Alright then. To the palisade".  
  
"That won't be necessary drow!" A half dozen or so soldiers stepped out into the open and trained their bows on the party.  
  
Minsc and Yoshimo tensed and Taurus' hand strayed to his katana. Before they could attack though, Nalia rushed in between the two groups, her hands flailing wildly. "Stop!" She turned to the soldiers and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Is this how you treat visitors upon our land?" she demanded.  
  
The man who seemed to be the leader hesitantly lowered his bow. "Forgive me Miss Nalia, but I did not see you there. I saw only a group of suspicious characters with drow amongst them and I thought to do my duty and protect the keep."  
  
"Your loyalty to your duty is commendable sir but strangers are not to be treated so shabbily. Do you understand?"  
  
The soldier lowered his head and the rest put away their bows. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now" Nalia smiled, "Please take us to captain Arat. My companions and I would like to speak to him regarding the invasion."  
  
"Of course miss." The guards turned and began to walk. The companions followed slowly, talking amongst themselves.  
  
Viconia sidled up to Taurus and lay a hand on his arm. "Abbil" she said slowly in the drow tongue, of which he spoke a little. "We should leave now."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"You saw how they looked at me; how they looked at you. They will not let us help them. They are quite simply too afraid, these rivvin."  
  
Taurus sighed with frustration. "They don't know what they're afraid of and it doesn't matter. I promised that I'd help and I always keep my promises, no matter if they hate me or not."  
  
Now it was Viconia's turn to sigh in frustration. "You are going to get us all killed one of these days."  
  
Taurus looked at her carefully. "If you want to leave you can go right now."  
  
"Hah!" she barked, lifting her nose in the air. "Do you think that I will run from battle? The Night Singer would not run and neither will I!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Taurus slapped her on the back, caught her when she nearly fell over, and smiled apologetically when she glared at him.  
  
The companions were brought to a small wooden fortress, commonly known as a palisade. Made from logs sharpened at the tips, it had one entrance and it was guarded by more De'Arnise soldiers. At the sight of the heavily armed and armoured adventurers, the guards drew their swords and prepared to defend the fort to the death. They relaxed when Nalia waved a hand at them.  
  
"Relax" she said. "They're here to help."  
  
The guards looked unhappy about it, but they let them through the gate and into the palisade. Inside was a table with maps and various weapons upon it. A grizzled man in heavy armour stood by the table. He was grey-haired, but he wore his armour with pride and his sharp features regarded the companions thoughtfully.  
  
"So" he said with a voice that had seen much in its time. "You're the ones who Miss Nalia brought, aye? Well then ye don't look like much but you're all we've got." He looked at Taurus square in the eyes. "I'll say it right now. I don't care if you're drow or priests of Lathander come to deliver gifts to the children. If you're here to help then you've got my full support".  
  
Taurus nodded with pleased surprise. "Thank you. And who's full support have I got?"  
  
The man straightened with pride. "I am captain Arat, lord De'Arnise's chief man at arms. And the situation here is dire. The trolls attacked a few days ago and they brought help. A gang of Yuan-ti fought on their side and they had some Umberhulks. They dug through the cellar and hit the walls at the same time so we were attacked from above and below. We fought hard but were killed almost to the last man and could barely escape. Lord De'Arnise stayed behind to assemble the pieces of his flail and we lost contact. I just hope that they'll ask for ransom..."  
  
Taurus looked at the map on the table and frowned. It depicted the keep and the surrounding landscape. "From the looks of things, a frontal assault would just get us all killed. Do you have any ideas for that?"  
  
"Miss Nalia can show you folk a back door into the castle. It's fairly common knowledge and she's used it often enough." He looked sideways at Nalia who looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"If you can get to the gate controls" Arat continued, "We can attack the courtyard and draw away attention from you. It's not much but I dislike sitting around and doing nothing."  
  
"That's an excellent plan captain!"  
  
Arat nodded. "Thank you Miss Nalia. Anyway, Lord De'Arnise and his sister are still in the keep so you should find them. If you can kill the leader then the others will likely flee. Here, take these."  
  
Arat turned to the table and picked up a small quiver of arrows. They were carved with runes along the shaft of the weapon. He handed them to Taurus who passed them to Yoshimo and Nalia. "They're arrows of Fire. Remember that these are trolls. You need to hit them with fire or acid when they fall down or they'll regenerate again. Good luck and may the Gods be with you."  
  
Viconia snorted. "My Goddess is always with me." She stalked from the palisade, snapping at the guards who nearly drew their weapons as she passed.  
  
Taurus smiled. "She means 'thanks'."  
  
***  
  
"Ow! Mystra damn it, who planted so many thorns along the walls?!" Taurus cradled a hand that had been gashed open as he tried to push aside a thorny vine that covered the secret entrance. He glared in irritation at the four women who watched from inside the passage while he, Minsc, and Yoshimo suffered numerous cuts and scratches.  
  
Jaheira snorted. "Don't be scowling at me fearless leader. It's not my fault that we were all small enough to fit through the foliage."  
  
"Besides" Viconia smirked, obviously enjoying his discomfiture, "Pain makes you look rather attractive."  
  
"And what am I?" Yoshimo muttered to Minsc as he wrestled back a particularly stiff vine. "Diced horse meat?"  
  
Minsc didn't answer. He was too busy ripping at a thick batch of vines while Lila offered advice such as "Lift with your back" and "More elbow grease maybe?"  
  
At long last the vines were cleared away and the men strode victoriously into the secret passageway as if they had just fought a mighty red dragon. There was some rather sarcastic applause and some giggling from the women before the moved on. Two locked doors, which Nalia and Yoshimo picked, later they came to a small hallway and another secret door.  
  
Nalia strode up to the wall and pointed to it. "This leads into the servant quarters. I like to go there sometimes so I'm pretty familiar with the area. Auntie doesn't approve but I don't care" she added unnecessarily. "We should be quiet from now on. There may be trolls around every corner."  
  
Taurus nodded and drew his swords. Yoshimo pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow while Jaheira readied her staff and Minsc wielded Lilracor. Aerie and Viconia stood behind the fighters, though the drow held her mace as though she wanted to use it. Nalia gave a push on the stone wall and it opened easily. She slid in quietly and the rest followed.  
  
Almost immediately, they came upon a monstrous troll. Aerie stared in fascination. She had never seen a troll this close before. The beast had yellowish green skin that was covered with scabs and other tiny growths. It shook its head in apparent rage and its mane of hair tossed about. It turned its head and thrust its beak-like nose at the companions and glared at them with its squinty eyes. It let loose a howl of primal rage and charged forward with a speed that was astonishing for so large a beast. With one enormous hand it picked up Yoshimo and hurled the thief across the room to crash onto a servant's bed.  
  
Jaheira was knocked to the ground by a tremendous blow and an audible crack sounded as she hit a chest. Taurus slashed at the beast's arm. The troll roared in pain and punched him in the chest. The crintri gasped and fell to the floor as the wind was knocked out of him. Even as it roared in victory, its arm was healed and made whole.  
  
Minsc bellowed and attacked the troll, swinging Lilracor in a wide arc. With surprising dexterity it caught the sword and began to wrestle with Minsc. A flurry of Magic Missiles rushed overhead as Nalia chanted a spell at the troll. With a growl of irritation, the troll pushed Minsc back and the ranger stumbled over Taurus' prone form. Then it turned to the three spellcasters.  
  
Viconia cried out a prayer to Shar and a sword of fire materialised in her hand. "I fight for Shar this day beast!" she yelled in challenge. "Prepare to meet your end!"  
  
"Viconia are you insane? Get back here!" Aerie's shout was unheeded and the drow rushed forward, nimbly dodging the troll's claws and slicing skilfully. The flaming blade bit deeply and the fiery after damage sealed the wound open. The troll roared yet again and swung wildly, destroying a bookcase. Nalia let loose with a Chromatic Orb and Aerie, shaking her head ruefully, cast an Armour spell upon the drow.  
  
Two arrows fired from the far side of the room and lodged into the monster's leg. Yoshimo was back on his feet and firing arrows. The enraged troll turned to attack but was tackled from behind by Minsc. Jaheira thrust at the troll with her own fiery sword and the beast screamed as it was pierced through the heart. A wave of fire consumed the troll and suddenly it was quiet in the room as they all stared at a smouldering pile of ash that had once been a fearsome troll.  
  
Aerie hurried over to Taurus and began to heal him where he lay. He looked up at her with eyes that smiled despite the pain.  
  
"Ah adventuring" he smiled. "Sure, it can get you killed faster than a dwarf will drain a jug of ale but who would ever give up the thrill, the gold, and the pretty women for a dull, safe career of accounting?"  
  
***  
  
After speaking with Daleson the companions spilt into two groups. Jaheira took Minsc Nalia and Viconia to go look for Lord De'Arnise's magical flail while Taurus Aerie and Yoshimo went to open the gate. They all agreed (assuming that they all lived) to meet in the kitchen by the stairs.  
  
The sun still shone rather brightly as Taurus Aerie and Yoshimo stepped into the courtyard of the keep. Taurus blinked a bit at the sun and squinted through the light. Right away he noticed a large Otyugh slithering towards them, its tentacles waving. He groaned in irritation.  
  
"Oh for Mystra's sake" he groaned, "I don't have time for this!"  
  
Taurus pointed his hands at the slimy monster and chanted powerful magical words. The air surged with power and a fireball hurled from his hands. It missed the monster by four feet but it was killed in the ensuing fireball anyway. The results were a crispy mess that smelled almost like burnt bacon. The Crintri smirked and dusted off his hands dramatically. "Well that took care of that."  
  
Yoshimo walked up to Taurus. "Rule number one: When you are trying to be silent, fireballs are not a good idea."  
  
"Oh".  
  
The Otyugh aside, the courtyard was unguarded. Apparently the trolls didn't think that it was worth guarding.  
  
The Yuan-ti were another story.  
  
No sooner had the trio reached the stone steps that led up to the bridge control then they were set upon by four Yuan-ti. Unlike the trolls, these bizarre creatures were quite intelligent. They had all clustered around the base of the stairs so that the enemy would have no choice but to come at them head on. They hissed and brandished their longswords and waited for the attack.  
  
Taurus swore loudly and drew his swords. "I wish I hadn't used that fireball" he muttered.  
  
"That's what you get for not being silent". Yoshimo drew his katana and moved to support Taurus while Aerie stayed behind them.  
  
The snake men slithered forward to attack and ganged up on the men two to one. They were decently skilled fighters and forced them to stand back to back. In doing so however, they forgot about the elf girl. Aerie swung her staff and struck one in the back of the head. It hissed in irritation and whirled on her, slashing wildly.  
  
The elf walked up behind one of them daintily and bashed it in the head with her staff.  
  
Unfortunately Aerie was rather weak. The blow wouldn't even have hurt a human very much. It barely annoyed the thick-skulled snake man. However she did manage to piss it off something fierce. It whirled around and thrust its sword at her, skewering her in the leg. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor.  
  
Taurus shouted and lunged forward but the other Yuan-ti moved to block his path. The monster that hit Aerie raised its sword to strike her blonde head off. It was too slow however. The elf had managed to grasp a potion bottle and yanked out the stopper with her teeth. She poured the contents down her throat as the blade whistled down.  
  
The sword struck Aerie's neck with a dull clang. The Yuan-ti stared at its notched weapon in surprise. Suddenly it whirled and threw its sword at Taurus' head then slithered away as fast as possible.  
  
Taurus finished off his last opponent and rushed over to Aerie in gut- wrenching concern. He needn't have worried. She had swallowed a stoneform potion at the last second and she had survived the attack. She sat up with difficulty, due to both her leg wound and her current state of near petrification. She winced.  
  
Taurus lifted her to her feet. "Don't worry" he soothed. "I'll fix you up in a jiffy." He concentrated for a moment and his hands began to glow. He let his power drift into Aerie and heal her like he had Viconia. The elf sighed in relief as her wound closed.  
  
"Thanks" she said. She let Taurus hold her for a moment longer before pushing away and standing carefully under her own weight. She winced slightly but managed to stand. She gave a grateful smile at Taurus who hemmed and hawed.  
  
"I'm fine too. You know, just in case anybody cares."  
  
Yoshimo had killed one of his opponents and sent the other one slithering to safety. He now stood glaring at the two elves. "Now" he continued "I would like to get moving before they get reinforcements. Is that okay with you two?"  
  
Taurus exchanged a glance with Aerie who shrugged her stony shoulders. "Okay."  
  
"Good". Yoshimo turned and slunk up the steps grumpily. Taurus followed close behind, mimicking him for Aerie's amusement. Aerie smothered a giggle and clumped after them slowly.  
  
The gate controls were guarded by a large troll that stared resolutely over the wall and onto the ground below, as if expecting an attack. It clearly wasn't expecting such an attack from behind and was consequently surprised when Yoshimo jammed his sword in its back. Its gurgling scream of rage and pain was smothered as the thief fired an arrow of Fire into it, turning it to ash.  
  
Taurus and Aerie meanwhile were trying to unlock the gate control. They both tugged on the wheel but something seemed to have jammed it shut and it wasn't budging. Taurus kicked it viciously and only hurt his foot.  
  
Finally Aerie got sick of it and cast Strength upon herself. She took the wheel in her hands and gave a mighty heave. It resisted a moment longer before coming free suddenly. Surprised, Aerie fell over as the chain released and clattered down. The drawbridge plummeted ever faster until it landed with a deafening crash on the opposite side of the moat.  
  
Yoshimo watched and sighed. 'Well we may as well give up on silence.' Aloud he said, "Come on. They'll have heard that. We'd better regroup with the others now."  
  
A horn sounded from the direction of the palisade and soon it became mixed with war cries. Twenty or so soldiers dressed in the uniform of the De'Arnise house guards burst from the woods. Swords and bows drawn, they ran across the field and onto the drawbridge without hindrance.  
  
"Well" Taurus said as he watched them spread through the courtyard, "It looks like the keep has been reinvaded." He smiled but let it fall almost instantly. "That was horrible."  
  
Yoshimo nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Well I guess we should et back with the others..." Taurus trailed off as a large troop of trolls and Yuan-ti burst from the interior. The soldiers didn't hesitate. They charged at the monsters with the ferocity of people who's homes have been wrenched from their grasp.  
  
"Well good luck you two" Yoshimo said to Aerie and Taurus. "I'm meeting the others alone. It'll be safer."  
  
"Now wait a minute-" started Taurus but it was too late. Yoshimo had vanished into the shadows of the overhanging battlements. When the Crintri ran to catch up with him he was long gone. "Damn it!"  
  
Aerie looked down at the raging battle nervously. "We're not going down there are we?"  
  
Taurus looked down too and immediately shook his head. "No. There's no way that we'd be able to make it through that mess. We'll have to try a different route." He glanced at Aerie. "You ready?"  
  
The elf could only nod and grip her staff tightly. She followed Taurus, walking swiftly along the top of the wall. Their path down took them down the stairs right to the very edge of the battle where humans, trolls, and Yuan-ti slaughtered each other with mindless blood lust. They skirted the edge of the battle and crept along the wall until they came to a door. Taurus nodded at the door and opened it slowly so as not to draw attention.  
  
A heart-wrenching cry made Aerie whirl around. A human soldier had been impaled upon a troll's claws. As he writhed in agony the tip of the fingers poked through his back and the beast ripped open his guts with its other hand. The elf girl trembled and rushed past Taurus into the open doorway to find herself in a small library. He followed more slowly, closing the door behind him and when he turned around he was greeted with the sight of Aerie's shaking back. She didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
"Hey" he asked her not unkindly, "Are you all right?"  
  
Aerie hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Y-yeah" she stuttered. "I'm...I'm just fine." She looked back up, more composed. "Shouldn't we be going now?"  
  
Taurus wasn't fooled in the slightest. He just looked at her compassionately for a moment. Slowly Aerie's brave face crumbled and was stripped away, leaving a frightened girl in its place. Tears trickled from her face and Taurus took her in his arms and comforted her gently.  
  
"Why do people hurt?" she asked, her voice muffled in Taurus' shoulder. He sighed before he answered.  
  
"I honestly don't know Aerie" he said softly. "It just happens."  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me Taurus" she said again, still facing his chest.  
  
Taurus smiled. "Your welcome". He leaned down to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek. At that moment Aerie flinched at all the pent up emotions she was feeling; fear, adrenaline, sorrow, and some she couldn't even place yet. Her head twitched and Taurus' lips came down upon hers.  
  
Taurus held his breath for a moment completely stunned at what he had just done. His first impulse was to pull away but he hesitated and continued to taste those sweet warm lips.  
  
Aerie's eyes widened in shock. She should pull away now. Then she let them fall closed on all her worries and kissed him back, shivering in delight as she felt those strong close around her waist and draw her close. Never in her 76 years of life did she think that her first kiss would be like this.  
  
Then Taurus pulled away from her. Suddenly cold without those safe comforting arms around her Aerie looked up into Taurus' icy eyes. The ice had melted and the turmoil within was visible. 'He's worried that he's offended me'. The thought occurred to the elf girl and she smiled to let him know that that wasn't the case. She patted his hand reassuringly and she could have sworn that Taurus was blushing under that dark skin.  
  
"Well" he said at length. "I suppose that we should meet up with the others now?"  
  
Aerie simply nodded. She followed Taurus out the room with a smile on her face.  
  
Magicman: There! I've got it done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't then you have only yourselves to blame. ^_^ 


	7. The finding skills of Yoshimo

Light Wrapped In Darkness 7  
  
Magicman: AHHH! GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! GET THEM OFF OF ME! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!!  
  
(Magicman runs screaming from the room. An elf in purple wizard robes walks in.)  
  
Daevan: Hello, my name is Daevan. I'm one of Magicman's numerous PCs for Baldurs Gate 2. It is a source of irritation to us both that he doesn't have the expansion set, thereby limiting the potential of other PCs and me. Anyway, seeing as he's bugged out for the moment I've been appointed to take over the construction of his fic. Normally his evil side Smokegirl would do it but he's banned her from this fic. She has too much of an appetite for destruction, if you know what I mean. Now to address an issue, no Taurus isn't one of Magicman's PCs, though he could become one at any time. Meanwhile the rest of us have to put up with him. Also, Taurus picked up some Drow language from Viconia.  
  
(Magicman goes screaming past the elf.)  
  
Daevan: -_-' Anyway, I suppose that I should start writing, shouldn't I?  
  
***  
  
Minsc was screaming a battle cry as he hacked and slashed at several trolls that had just charged down the stair where the gang was still waiting for Taurus and Aerie. Yoshimo had just come back so they all had to wait, figuring that there wouldn't be much trouble, seeing as they had just cleared the lower floor of trolls. It seemed however, that the Yuan- ti were much smarter than the trolls. They had kept a relief force on the second floor, which was currently besieging the five companions. Led by a massive Yuan-ti who kept shouting out encouragement to his forces, they were relentlessly pushing out of the staircase. Once they were out they would be able to spread out and overwhelm the companions.  
  
"Slay them all!" howled the Yuan-ti leader, brandishing his monstrous sword above his head. "Let none escape!"  
  
Jaheira was really getting sick of him yelling that. She grunted as she cracked one of the snake men over the head with her staff and twirled, blocking a blow from a troll. Behind her Yoshimo and Nalia were sending arrows into the pack of monsters with wild abandon and Viconia was calling down the wrath of Shar as she smashed right and left with her mace. But it was hopeless. Eventually they would be overrun and slaughtered. They would have to find a way out, but Jaheira was at a loss as to how.  
  
"What the Hell???"  
  
Jaheira looked up and was startled to see Taurus and Aerie standing at the top of the stairs. The elves looked surprised to say the least. Relief and frustration flooded through her and she let it all out by clocking a Yuan-ti across the face. She glared up at her wayward companions. "Get down here and help or we're all dead!"  
  
Taurus smiled and waved at his grumpy friend. He put his hands together and began chanting.  
  
Aerie was already casting her magic. With a flash of light the air was suddenly filled with thousands upon thousands of sticky strands of thread. The thread descended rapidly and encased the startled monsters within a giant spider web. They struggled and thrashed and hewed at it with their swords but this only made them even more stuck.  
  
Then Taurus finished his own spell. A crackling bolt of lightning flashed from his fingertips. The magical electricity scythed a path through the packed monsters, killing or wounding many. Then it struck the far wall and ricocheted back through the path, dragging even more electric pain with it.  
  
It bounced back and forth three times. After those three times were up only the massive Yuan-ti leader stilled lived. Barely. He hissed in agony as he glared his hate at the Crintri. Then it slumped over and lay still, a charred mass of flesh.  
  
Taurus smirked. "Grilled lizard anyone?" Aerie looked a little sick at this.  
  
Jaheira sighed. "I don't know what's worse. Fighting trolls or living through your sense of humour".  
  
Yoshimo nodded. "But that's what we get for being in the party".  
  
Taurus picked his way across the landscape of fried monsters. "So what did I miss?"  
  
Nalia proudly lifted up a flail with a cold blue head. "We've got part of my father's flail. Only two more heads to go!"  
  
"And with most of the trolls outside we should be able to get through the castle pretty easily" Aerie chimed in.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let us kick butt!" Minsc ploughed his way over the bodies, Lila chattering nonsensically. Jaheira and Yoshimo followed and Taurus was about to when he glanced over at Viconia.  
  
The Drow woman was eyeing the charred corpses distastefully. She wore a stubborn look and Taurus sighed. He walked over to Viconia and, much to the surprise of all, caught her up in his arms.  
  
Viconia opened her mouth to protest angrily. Taurus cut her off. "You didn't want to walk through them and you weren't going to without a lot of arguing. My way saves both of us a lot of time and all you have to do is swallow some of that pride of yours."  
  
Viconia shut her mouth and smiled ruefully. "You're lucky that you are who you are," she said. "Any other man would have regretted manhandling me like that. You are fortunate that you are my Abbil."  
  
"I must be" Taurus said cheerfully. He carried her to the top of the stairs and deposited her with a flourish. "Here you are milady."  
  
Viconia brushed herself off and favoured him with a smile. Aerie seemed to bristle and moved to stand behind Taurus where she glared at the Drow woman. Viconia saw the look and smirked disdainfully before turning her back on the other elf. The heat from Aerie's anger increased.  
  
Taurus meanwhile seemed blissfully unaware of the rivalry between the two women. He went over to Nalia and Jaheira and put himself into the conversation. "So what's next?"  
  
Jaheira glared at him. "Just because you're our omnipresent authority figure doesn't mean that you can just butt in whenever you feel like."  
  
Taurus smiled. He never minded making a nuisance of himself to his friends. It was a sign of endearment.  
  
Jaheira massaged her temples. "I need sleep" she grumbled. "I was up all night worrying about everything under the sun and this big fight certainly didn't help any!"  
  
Nalia nodded. "I'm feeling kind of tired myself. What's say we move upstairs? That way we don't have to climb a bunch of steps when we're still half asleep."  
  
Taurus nodded. It seemed like a good idea.  
  
And so, the troupe marched upstairs and found themselves in a big storage room. Taurus and Aerie weren't too surprised seeing as they'd been through here before to get to the others. Yoshimo however immediately started poking around through boxes, looking for useful weapons and items.  
  
Minsc took first watch, which let the other rest. Jaheira unrolled her blanket and lay down. She immediately fell asleep. Taurus decided to emulate his old friend and sat down on the floor, his legs stretched out and his back leaning against a big wooden crate. He closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself.  
  
Viconia glanced casually out a nearby window to look at the late afternoon sun. "What strange hours we keep."  
  
Yoshimo looked up from his rummaging. "'The hours that you keep are second to the company that you keep'".  
  
Aerie looked up from her spell book. "Who said that?"  
  
"I did. Weren't you listening?"  
  
Viconia rolled her eyes and rested her back against the wall. She wasn't the least bit sleepy and her magic was all memorised so she consigned herself to a long wait.  
  
*** Daevan: Viconia has quite a bit of patience, doesn't she? ***  
  
"Hey, what kind of troll is always on guard duty? Give up? A pa- troll".  
  
Taurus ducked the book thrown by Jaheira and was promptly hit by another book thrown by Viconia. The Drow stepped forward and ran her hands over Taurus' shoulder as she murmured something that vaguely sounded like a healing spell. Halfway through she was hit in the face by another book thrown by Aerie.  
  
Viconia glared at Aerie who smiled innocently. "Oops".  
  
Nalia rolled her eyes at the childish antics and pocketed the key. They had spent the past half-hour looking for her family key that was supposed to unlock every door in the house. They had found it the keep library where the rest had summarily made a big mess of things. They had found a couple of magic scrolls though. She had agreed to go over them with Aerie and see if there was anything worthwhile.  
  
Minsc watched the antics of his comrades impatiently. "Boo must get his exercise" he warned, "Lest he bite us all in hard to reach places."  
  
Yoshimo winced at the thought.  
  
After the short book war the companions travelled around the various corners of the upper floor until they came to a door. Nalia inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to reveal a very nice room.  
  
Obviously Lord De'Arnise's room, it had bed curtains, a fireplace, the works. Taurus stared in awe.  
  
"Wow" he said, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Your father knows how to live".  
  
Nalia shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm kind of worried. Aside from a few servants we have seen very few dead. Where are the guards?"  
  
Viconia snorted. "The cowards probably ran at the first sign of invasion."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." It was Nalia's turn to snort. "At the very least Glaicus, father's personal guard would have stayed. But where is he?"  
  
"Maybe the trolls have the guards stored somewhere for a snack" Aerie suggested. Nalia made a face.  
  
"That's gross!"  
  
"Don't blame me, I picked it up from Taurus."  
  
Yoshimo stalled any further discussion by finding and opening a secret door. He stood back and admired his handy work. "Unless I miss my guess there's something down here that we could use." He then slunk through the doorway like a shadow. Aerie shivered.  
  
"It's really creepy how he does that" she said to Nalia before they followed him.  
  
Minsc came after Aerie, trying to silence the chattering sword and Jaheira, Taurus, and Viconia brought up the rear.  
  
"Hmmm... I am wondering this" Viconia said in conversational tones, "Do you ever entertain the notion of marriage?"  
  
Taurus choked suddenly. Viconia continued, seeming to not hear his distress.  
  
"To commit to one person in all matter? It seems a bizarre internment to me, tantamount to slavery."  
  
Having recovered himself, Taurus was able to answer the question with a degree of sense. "Why on Faerun would you think it slavery?"  
  
Viconia shrugged sensually. "Variety is the spice of life. The drudgery of having the same partner...it would have to be a unique and special person indeed."  
  
"Well of course. You can't fall in love with just anyone."  
  
"Love?" Viconia smiled a twisted smile. "From what I have seen surface custom is not so different from ours. Marriage is used as a trading tool to name one of its many myriad uses. Of course, Drow culture allows for 'husbands' to be disposed and replaced."  
  
"A wedding sounds like an epic time for a male down in the Underdark"  
  
Viconia laughed. "You are quite fortunate that you live up here. In Menzoberanzan a Handmaiden would have collared you long ago!"  
  
Taurus laughed too. "Lucky for me that I've got you to watch my back!"  
  
"And why is that exactly?"  
  
"You'd terrify a dragon, let alone some lousy Handmaiden!" Viconia whacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! My point exactly."  
  
Viconia snorted and lifted her nose. "Keep that up and I may just let the Handmaidens drag you away in chains!"  
  
Taurus threw up his hands in mock horror. "Oh anything but that! I don't want to be dragged away and used as a pleasure slave for a bunch of hot Drow women!"  
  
Viconia tried to snort again but she ended up laughing again. She shook her head. "Ah Taurus, you are quite the character." She looked at him through half-opened eyes, as if judging him.  
  
Smiling under the scrutiny Taurus decided to take the offensive. "So what about you? Would you ever get married?"  
  
Viconia slowed and thought carefully about the question. "Perhaps" she said at last. "I haven't devoted much thought to it, though I have noticed that the role of male and female are reversed on the surface. It might be...fun to play the submissive for once."  
  
The Crintri raised an eyebrow. Viconia smirked and whacked him on the shoulder again. "Ow!"  
  
"As entertaining as this whole conversation is" Jaheira spoke up, "Would you children mind catching up with the rest of us?"  
  
Taurus made a face. "Yes mother." Jaheira whacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! Every time..."  
  
The hidden passage had come to an end at last. Yoshimo was busy fiddling with the lock of a door while Nalia watched, interested.  
  
"Always remember" Yoshimo explained learnedly to his small audience, "Traps can come in many forms. Adapt and you will succeed. Try the same method every time and you won't last long." The lock gave with a sharp click. "Ah. There we go." He stopped and listened intently.  
  
"What do you hear?" Minsc asked curiously. Yoshimo remained silent, listening. Finally he pulled back.  
  
"Someone is in that room" he pronounced. Viconia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How could you possibly know that?"  
  
"The sounds of breathing and armour rattling are quite plain to the ear that has been trained to pick up the slightest noise."  
  
"Oh".  
  
"Can you tell if whoever is in there is friend or foe?" asked Taurus.  
  
Yoshimo shook his head and the Crintri sighed. "Then I guess that we'll just have to find out the hard way." Before anyone could stop him he pushed open the door and walked in. Nalia followed on his heels.  
  
The room was large. It had a table in the middle but not much else. Except of course for the big man wielding the two-handed sword standing on the other side of the table.  
  
The man stared at Taurus with hard empty eyes. "For my new master who's magic has shown me the way I shall destroy you all!"  
  
Nalia's eyes widened in shock. "Glaicus??? What are you doing?" She backed into the previous room as the huge man advanced. "Something's wrong Taurus! He must be dominated or something. Otherwise he would never do this!"  
  
"Well someone must have forgotten to tell him!" Taurus crossed his two swords as Glaicus brought down his own weapon with the force of a sledgehammer. His legs bucked and bent but he managed to keep the vicious weapon away.  
  
Minsc shoved Taurus out of the way and burst into the room. He wielded Lilarcor with both hands and yelled out his battle cry. "Go for the eyes Boo! GO FOR THE EYES!"  
  
The two titans met with a crash of steel. While they flailed away at each other, Jaheira picked up Taurus and set him on his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Taurus shook his head dizzily. "I'm fine. Minsc can sure pack a wallop."  
  
"Well you'd better reassure your fan club before they have an attack or something." Jaheira rolled her eyes meaningfully at Aerie who was watching the Crintri worriedly and Viconia, who was trying to look unconcerned and failing.  
  
While Taurus set about reassuring the two women Jaheira Yoshimo and Nalia watched the fight with frustration.  
  
"They're too close for us to help!" Jaheira growled. "We'd probably hit Minsc rather than the other guy."  
  
Yoshimo shrugged as he watched. "I wouldn't worry. It looks like he's a match for this Glaicus."  
  
"I doubt it" Nalia said in a small voice. "Glaicus was my father's best guard. And look!"  
  
Glaicus had locked Minsc's sword with his own. With his free hand he yanked a potion bottle off of his belt and raised it to his lips. When he poured the contents down his throat his eyes suddenly brightened. With inhuman speed he jerked forward, checking Minsc. The startled ranger fell back. Even as he raised his sword the guard gashed through his armour and cut a bloody line across his chest. The man continued to rain blows down on Minsc, who struggled to defend himself.  
  
"This is quite enough!" Jaheira pulled out her staff and attacked. Glaicus whirled, blocked her swing, and shoved her back into a wall. Yoshimo tried to fell him with a couple of arrows but he suffered the same fate as Jaheira. Flashes of fire announced the arrival of the mages into the combat. Aerie and Nalia fired Magic Missiles and flaming arrows wildly. The man grunted but still stood. He hurled over to the women and raised his blade, his intention clear enough. The two women scattered at his approach but Viconia stood firm before his charge. She beat off his first attack with her shield but his second knocked her backward. Taurus tackled Glaicus before he could finish her off however.  
  
Minsc had unslung his great longbow and fired an arrow of fire. The magical projectile sank into Glaicus' leg, the fire burning him to the bone. The pain stalled the warrior long enough for Minsc to rise to his feet, Lila in hand and fiercely angry. The match was more even now, as Glaicus' speed advantage was negated when the arrow hobbled his leg. It was only a matter of time before he fell under the constant barrage of blows.  
  
Nalia looked sadly down at the corpse of the guard. "I wish I knew what happened to him." She asked softly. Yoshimo patted her shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Minsc took the heavy set of full plate mail from the deceased guard and replaced his old suit. Viconia set about healing him while Taurus bent over to examine the body.  
  
"Hello. What's this?" The Crintri straightened, lifting a spiky green metal ball in his hand.  
  
Nalia whistled. "That's one of the heads to father's flail!" She smiled. "We only need one more and the flail will be complete."  
  
"Do you have any idea where it might be?"  
  
"No I don't. It would have to be on this floor though so it's probably hidden." Nalia bit her lip. "Father wouldn't hide it in the basement. It used to be a dungeon and he hates bringing up such bad memories."  
  
"Then it's likely where the trolls are holding him" Viconia remarked dryly.  
  
***  
  
"Who goes- Miss Nalia!" The guard was delighted to see the girl. "You're alright!"  
  
The companions had opened another door to be challenged by a frightened guard with a spear. He had a tense look about him and they soon found out why.  
  
"We've been locked in there ever since the invasion. I've even had to fight them off a few times! It wouldn't be so bad except..." The guard paused, thinking of a word.  
  
Nalia smiled. "Auntie's being a pain, is she?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"Don't worry Henderson. I'll talk to her."  
  
The guard looked at her gratefully and skirted to the side to make way for the tall imposing woman. Her grey hair looked almost like a battle helmet. This was an appropriate metaphor, as it turned out.  
  
"Oh it is like a nightmare!" The woman spoke with her nose in the air as if it was below her to even look at the people who had come to rescue her. "More hooligans to track their dirt over our floors! I've already told your leader that he will get nothing from me. Now remove yourself from my presence immediately!"  
  
"Auntie!" Nalia protested exasperatedly. "We've come to rescue you!"  
  
The tall woman looked down at Nalia. "Nalia? My dear, what have you brought home this time? Pfaugh!" She looked at the companions as though they were dirt. "Need I remind you how your mother died?"  
  
Nalia knuckled her forehead. "I've heard it a million times Auntie."  
  
"Nonetheless it bears repeating. She went about the lesser peoples just as you do. She helped them, gave them charity. And how was she repaid? With a disease that took her life! Mark my words, if you keep this up you'll end up the same way."  
  
Nalia continued to champion the lost cause stubbornly. "Auntie, we could learn so much from these people! Have any of the Roenalls or the Tombelthans come to help us? No, these 'lowly commoners' have!"  
  
Nalia's aunt resisted the notions just as stubbornly. "This never ending discussion is pointless Nalia. Now I shall take my leave of you and your...friends before I catch my death of cold. I shall have to fire the servant in charge of the heating."  
  
"You dare to rebuke those who have no doubt given their lives in defence of this keep?!" Jaheira snapped angrily.  
  
"Eh? What's that?"  
  
Taurus picked up where Jaheira left off. "All throughout this keep we've seen servants dead because of these trolls. They died defending you from things that you can not possibly imagine and all you can do is insult them?"  
  
Nalia rolled her eyes. "Oh please don't get her started."  
  
"Oh course. It is my lot to be served and it is their lot to serve me. Any who did not defend the keep should be docked wages for laziness."  
  
Taurus' eyes flared but Aerie grabbed him and held him back before he could do anything rash. Jaheira simply cursed quietly in elven.  
  
"Nalia" Aerie said, pulling back on Taurus' arm, "Maybe we should go? NOW?"  
  
Nalia took a look at Taurus' face and nodded. "That would probably be for the best. Auntie you should go now that we've cleared the way. Go to captain Arat down in the palisade. You'll be safe there."  
  
"Very well then" Nalia's aunt said grandly. "I shall depart. Do try and save my brother, won't you? I believe that it's your duty after all. He's somewhere in the dungeon. You'll find a way through the back of the room." Without another word the woman strolled casually from the room, followed by the somewhat less enthusiastic guard Henderson.  
  
Nalia cocked an eye at Taurus who was regaining control of his temper. "A surprising bit of restraint on your part" she said ironically. "Don't judge her too harshly. She is decent enough but very set in her ways. Come. Lets save my father."  
  
While Taurus was calming down Nalia walked up to the back of the room and knocked on it twice. It slid open mysteriously, leading into a small room with a staircase. Most of the group walked directly toward the staircase. Yoshimo on the other hand walked right up to the wall and placed his ear against it. Viconia eyed him oddly. "What ARE you doing?"  
  
Yoshimo didn't answer. Instead he placed his hands on the wall in two different locations and pressed lightly. The whole wall fell inward.  
  
The rest of the party just kind of stared while Yoshimo dusted his palms off on each other and walked in. He came out a moment later with a red spiky ball. "Here's the third piece of the flail" he announced. "Now who wants to do the forging?"  
  
Jaheira looked in the room to see a half dozen golems all standing and staring at nothing. "...I don't know, I don't want to know, and I don't care how you got it."  
  
"Actually it was a simple matter of deducing which item activated which golem-"  
  
"I said 'I don't care'" Jaheira grabbed the flail head from Yoshimo and caught Minsc by the back of his platemail armour. "Come. We're going to put this thing together. Nobody move, we'll be right back."  
  
After Jaheira left Yoshimo shook his head. "Is she always this grumpy?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "Sometimes dealing with us youngsters is just too much. Besides, she gets cranky if she doesn't get her afternoon tea."  
  
***  
  
Daevan: I really feel for Jaheira. You know, when I'm the PC she's my romance interest. Too bad I can't force my way into the fic. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Don't worry about Magicman. He'll be better in no time.  
  
(Magicman runs by screaming again.)  
  
Daevan: -_-' 


	8. I love that moment of dawning comprehens...

Light Wrapped in Darkness 8  
  
Magicman: Ah good. I feel so much better now. That's what liberal amounts of Baldurs Gate will do to you. Anyway, I agree with Behold the Void. Nalia's aunt is extremely annoying and the monk is indeed the mightiest character. But then again where's the challenge being invincible?  
  
***  
  
Taurus hissed as he felt his ribs. He was sure that they were cracked. He leaned back against the wall and winced as the pain flared up. He spoke to himself, stressing every syllable carefully. "I HATE Umberhulks".  
  
Viconia rolled her eyes. "Don't go whining to me abbil. I only have so much patience."  
  
The party had run into a pack of five Umberhulks. The creatures had fought viciously and inflicted a great deal of damage before they were killed. They had confused Minsc with a glance and the ranger had gone berserk, attacking everything from an Umberhulk to Yoshimo (Lila didn't seem to care just as long as he was whacking things) until Viconia had cast Hold on him. Aerie had turned herself invisible and escaped most of the damage but Nalia suffered a severe gash in her chest. Jaheira was treating her.  
  
Taurus sighed in relief as Viconia's healing magic stole over his body like a warm glow. "Thank you muchly Vicky"  
  
Viconi scowled at the nickname. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Sure thing Vicky".  
  
"Stop calling me that or I will kill. Then I will resurrect you to life. And then I will kill you again!"  
  
Jaheira looked up from a freshly healed Nalia. "Oh hush up, my Drow colleague. Threats will only encourage him. I know, I've tried."  
  
Meanwhile, Minsc shook his head. "Ooh. Minsc feels like a weasel after Boo has punished him for stealing the nuts from squirrels. Boo is most fierce when defending his fellows from danger," he added to nobody.  
  
"How did I ever end up with a guy who talks to a rodent?" grumbled Lilarcor from his sheath on the ranger's back.  
  
"...Said the talking sword incarnated with the spirit of a local idiot" Yoshimo cut in.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" yelled the indignant weapon. "Come here so I can bite you!"  
  
Yoshimo shrugged and set about picking the lock on a door that led out of the room.  
  
Viconia grabbed Taurus' arm and pulled him to his feet. "There, you're healed."  
  
"Much obliged missy".  
  
The Drow woman made a face. "I think I preferred Vicky."  
  
The sound of a giggle wafted over Viconia's right shoulder. "What do you want butterfly?" Viconia turned around and glared at the air where Aerie was presumably standing still shrouded by the mist of her spell.  
  
"Oh nothing" the soft voice responded. "I'm just thinking about things."  
  
"Of what? How to duck out of the next fight?" Viconia snapped.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you try dodging a heavily enchanted sword that's aiming for your head?"  
  
"Maybe you could, I don't know, DUCK?!"  
  
"I reiterate: Why don't YOU try it?!"  
  
Jaheira sighed. "Relax children. Killing each other won't solve anything."  
  
"It'll make me feel better" Aerie muttered to herself. Viconia smirked.  
  
"I am forced to agree with you butterfly."  
  
Viconia could almost see the air scowl. "Would you mind not calling me that Vicky?"  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That!"  
  
"Girls?" Taurus spoke up.  
  
"Or what?!"  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Or I'll make you regret you were ever born!"  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Why don't you try it and get hurt?!"  
  
"GIRLS!!!"  
  
Viconia and Aerie looked at Taurus in confusion (though Aerie was still invisible). "What?"  
  
"We don't know how many trolls are still alive or if they are even nearby" Taurus explained. "I don't want to interrupt your argument, so could you please just argue quietly?" He smiled placatingly.  
  
Aerie and Viconia glanced at each other. Before they could say anything however an altercation arose which required the immediate attention of all the party. The door, which Yoshimo was working at unlocking suddenly, burst open, throwing the hapless thief backward into Minsc. A monstrous troll strode through the door, apparently attracted by the yelling of the two elven women.  
  
This troll was the biggest troll that any of them had ever seen. Safe in her invisibility spell Aerie gasped in horror. This monster was twelve feet tall, doubling even Minsc in height. Muscles rippled and bulged all along its chest, arms, and legs unlike most of the trolls they had seen, which were rather spindly. It stretched its massive arms as it glared at the company of companions and a series of six-inch claws jutted from its fingers. Aerie shivered in terror, suddenly glad that her magic shielded her from sight.  
  
The thing's nostrils twitched and the elf girl watched in growing panic as the beast turned its huge head toward her. Invisibility wasn't much of a shield.  
  
The monster glared in a mad-eyed rage at the companions before fixing his sight upon the shivering elf. "I smell you" he grated. "I do. You gradunk! No be hiding on Torgal!"  
  
Taurus put himself in front of Aerie and brandished his dual weapons at the troll leader. "Your reign of terror over this place has come to an end monster!"  
  
Torgal laughed cruelly. It looked to Viconia like a bear laughing at the courage of a fox. She tightened her grip on her mace.  
  
"I rain across many lands" Torgal laughed. "What you think you leave here dry? I am Torgal and I lead Rock Smash pack. I serve stronger and I kill enemies!"  
  
"You're not the most punctual villain around, are you?"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes. "What do you mean you serve stronger? Who could possibly survive such an encounter?"  
  
Torgal snorted contemptuously. "You think I stupid?! I tell you nothing of stronger! You should have left when other guards paid off by stronger, now you die!"  
  
"Paid off?" Nalia was shocked. "What have you done with my father, the lord of this keep?"  
  
Torgal turned his evil yellow eyes upon the human mage and began to chuckle. It was a hideous sound that raised hairs on the backs of necks. The monstrous troll reached a long arm back through the doorway. Then with a sudden movement he hurled something into the room to land at Nalia's feet. "There! Take puny Lord! He not feeling so good now! Hah!"  
  
Nalia stared in horror at the corpse of her father as it bounced before coming to a halt in front of her.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Fiend!" Minsc was outraged. "This steps beyond the line! You are past the line! The line is a dot to you!!! Boo and I shall crush you! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED WITH A SIDE ORDER OF PAIN!!!"  
  
Taurus hissed drowlike and his weapons snaked from their sheathes. "You've killed your last monster."  
  
Jaheira only twirled her staff and did not speak.  
  
Torgal stomped his feet on the floor twice then screamed in fury before charging the companions.  
  
Viconia cried out a prayer to Shar and began to chant her magic. Aerie examined the situation a moment before decided what to do. Torgal was unnaturally fast for such a large and heavy creature. Aerie cast a Slow spell but the beast just shrugged the magical attack off. She followed up by casting Hold but the troll shrugged it off too. Aerie growled in frustration.  
  
Torgal may have been outnumbered several to one but he was more than holding his own. He caught Lila in one massive fist and wrenched the sword from Minsc's grip. He whirled and thrust his head forward, butting Jaheira backward, at the same time kicking out backward and striking Minsc. Taurus leaped and landed on his back. Screaming words, he fired a series of Magic Missiles directly into the back of Torgal's skull. The troll howled in pain and bucked forward. Caught off guard, the Crintri went flying over his opponent's head and onto his face. Torgal stomped on his back, grinding his heel into his victim's back.  
  
"For Shar!" Viconia yelled a challenge and attacked Torgal, wounding him lightly on the arm. She nimbly leaped back from his flailing arm and attacked again. Aerie had abandoned the magic and was hurling her sling bullets as Yoshimo fired arrows. Minsc caught the troll by the arm and yanked while Taurus jerked himself from under foot and grabbed his leg. Jaheira stuck her staff in the crook between the monsters legs and pried. Under the combined strength of all the companions Torgal teetered on his massive legs for a moment.  
  
But the troll's strength worked to his advantage. Roaring in fury, he lashed out his arm, lifting Minsc clear off the ground. He swung downward and bashed Taurus with the ranger. The Crintri lost his grip and lay on the ground, unmoving. He reached down almost casually and caught up Jaheira by the neck. Squeezing the halh-elf by the throat he jerked her back and forth. Her armour protected her for the moment but it was only a matter of seconds until her neck snapped-  
  
"DIE BEAST!"  
  
Torgall felt a weight on his back and then screamed in pain as a short sword jabbed down into his neck with such force that the tip protruded from the other side.  
  
"I will cleanse this place of all your taint!" Nalia screamed as she went into a frenzy of stabbing. Tears leaked from her face as she fought. "I will!" she howled. "I WILL!"  
  
The attack was so vicious that Torgal's inherent regeneration abilities had to work to heal him. For the first time in the fight he struggled desperately. He reached back, slashing viciously but Nalia clung like a monkey to the small of his back. She murmured the words to Shocking Hand and a great jolt of electricity surged up Torgal's spine.  
  
Minsc regained his feet and cried out death and destruction. His sword struck the troll at the elbow and lopped off an arm. Torgal howled in pain and stumbled into Jaheira's staff, which broke a leg. Still he struggled, landing a punch to Jaheira's ribs. Then he bucked forward, throwing Nalia from his back finally, just in time to be engulfed in the flames of Aerie's Burning Hands spell. The fire spread quickly over the back of the troll. Torgall howled and flailed in pain but the flames clung tenaciously. The troll lost his footing on his broken leg and fell to the floor. Slowly his struggles grew weaker as the fire arose.  
  
Soon only ashes remained of the infamous Torgal.  
  
***  
  
"What a hollow victory" Nalia sighed. "My home destroyed, my father gone. Someone has done this but who? And why?"  
  
Taurus sighed from his spot on a crate. Aerie and Viconia had made him lie down after getting beaten up by the troll and the two women were pampering him shamelessly. When they weren't snarling at each other anyway.  
  
"I am sorry that we could not save your father," he said. "I feel as though my task is not done."  
  
Nalia waved her hand. "It's not your fault. I'll just pay you and then...oh no." Nalia looked over at Taurus with something akin to panic in her eyes. "Could I ask a favour...oh never mind."  
  
Taurus sat up against the protests of the women. "Whatever it is there's no harm in asking. Say your piece."  
  
"Well there might be something that you can do." Nalia sat down on a crate to tell her tale. "You see, father had friends among the high nobles of Athkatla. He didn't agree with there opinions, he felt that men should earn their position and rank, but he didn't want to antagonise potential business partners so he kept his mouth shut about what he thought about them. To cement a trade partnership with the Roenalls, a powerful merchant family, he signed a contract. Part of the contract engaged me to Isaea Roenall, a brat of a man." Nalia snorted at the thought of her 'betrothed'.  
  
Taurus nodded. "You obviously don't harbour any warm feelings for him."  
  
Nalia nodded. "As long as father was alive he could safely postpone the wedding. But now that he's dead the Roenalls will doubtlessly demand that the wedding take place immediately. They will seize the keep and the surrounding lands. All the connections and friendships that I've been trying to build with the less fortunate people will be ruined!"  
  
Viconia's head suddenly snapped up from binding Taurus' leg and narrowed her eyes at the young noble. "You aren't seriously suggesting that you marry Taurus instead!"  
  
Aerie growled in her throat.  
  
Nalia held up her hands defensively. "No no no! Nothing so drastic. That wouldn't fool anyone anyway. What I'm suggesting is that Taurus assume leadership of this keep in absence of anyone else. It is not uncommon for a weapon master to take the place of a leader who has fallen so the Roenalls wouldn't be able to object."  
  
Taurus thought carefully. It wasn't a bad idea. They would have a base to fall back on if something unfortunate happened. He'd be better able to succeed in his self-appointed mission to protect people from themselves. But... "What about you?"  
  
"Oh I'll still be in charge, behind the scenes at least. Being the blood heir to the land I'll be able to make decisions that you couldn't. That includes taking your power if you misuse it of course."  
  
"Of course". Taurus nodded in agreement.  
  
"So do I have your agreement? It would be a secret partnership of course, and you might even make some gold out of the bargain." Nalia looked at him with hope in her eyes.  
  
Taurus smiled. "It would be an honour to guide this land through times of trouble and peace alike."  
  
Nalia clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "Now they won't be able to take it away from the people! All we have to do now is inform the major-domo and set everything up. Wait here while I go find him." She ran off.  
  
Jaheira looked at her friend curiously. "What prompted this act Taurus? It is a nice thought but what could possibly come of this?"  
  
"It is the only right thing to do Jaheira" Taurus answered while leaning back. "I was hired to protect this keep. Now it seems that my job is not done."  
  
***  
  
"Miss Nalia had informed me that you are to be the new proprietor of the keep and the surrounding farmlands."  
  
The major-domo spoke to Taurus in the main hall. Nalia stood by him while the rest of the party rested at the great long tables. Nalia's aunt (Taurus had heard that her name was Delcie) was also present, though she did not look even the slightest bit pleased.  
  
The major-domo continued. "I served under the previous Lord and I would be willing to serve you in the same capacity er, Lord Taurus."  
  
Nalia nodded. "I can vouch for him Taurus. He's what makes the keep run mostly."  
  
"We are all grateful that you will be staying with us Lord" Major- domo said. "We are sad to lose Lord De'Arnise but these things happen and we must move on. As well loved as Lord De'Arnise was, we are glad to have you here to shelter and protect us." He glanced sideways at Delcie. "As for the lady De'Arnise..."  
  
"I most certainly will NOT stay!" Delcie quivered with anger as she spoke. "I will not stay in a home that is overrun by barbarians! The Roenalls at least are a properly noble family, not some upstart peasant from nowhere! I consider this land to be no better off than when the trolls ruled."  
  
Delcie sauntered right up to Taurus and glared at him in the eye. "Mark my words" she warned in a voice of ice, "This keep will be back in proper noble hands before too much time has elapsed. Just wait and see!" And with that she glided out of the hall with a proper air of contempt.  
  
Taurus watched her go, relieved at not having to deal with her in the future. "She'd look great with some dirt on her face" he muttered to himself.  
  
The Major-domo heard and smiled. "Come Lord, let us discuss the running of the keep".  
  
Glad that her home would not be taken over by greedy nobles, Nalia sat down beside the companions. The few remaining servants had spread out an array of food for them to eat and Minsc was doing so with great gusto. Glad to have her tea at last, Jaheira gave a sigh of relief and allowed herself to slump comfortably back into her seat. The young noblewoman sat next to Yoshimo and asked various questions about lock picking and other such skills.  
  
Aerie chewed on an apple and glanced over at Viconia. The Drow seemed to be grinning at the elf girl. She looked over at something in the middle of the table. Aerie followed this look and saw that it was a pitcher of wine. She looked back up at Viconia who had arched an eyebrow in challenge. The Avariel swallowed her bite of fruit and raised an eyebrow of her own. Viconia's grin widened and she reached out and grasped the pitcher. She poured herself a glass before passing it to her opponent.  
  
***  
  
It was midnight. Everyone had abandoned the main hall and was in their assigned quarters, sleeping. The party had gotten good quarters, being friends of the new lord and all. All of them, that is except for three.  
  
Aerie and Viconia, in their stubbornness to be the last woman conscious, had drank one and a half pitchers of Calimshanian wine before the others had figured out what they were doing. Jaheira had adamantly refused to watch over them again so she prepared some straws to see who would. Taurus picked first and when he pulled out a very short straw he was willing to bet that the druid had performed some indiscretion.  
  
But straws had spoken, and Taurus was stuck watching over two drunken magic users. He took a nap to avoid the worst of the chaos and woke at midnight to find that they were both going strong.  
  
Except that they had abandoned the drinking and were playing a game of drunken 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
"Truth" Viconia slurred.  
  
Aerie pondered the three Drow standing before her. She addressed the one on the left. "Who do you think is more hot? Taurus or Jaheira?"  
  
Viconia whistled. "Mmmm. That's a toughie. Lemme think."  
  
Taurus snickered to himself quietly. This could get amusing.  
  
Finally Viconia came to a decision. "Well Jaheira has those long legs and that nicely built chest..." She outlined the half-elf's figure while Aerie nodded sagely and Taurus nearly burst in laughter. "But Taurus has the musclat- muscutle- muscles. He's such a sweety" she sighed with a stupid grin on her face. "He's always so understanding when I pick on him or threaten him. I love it when he calls me Vicky."  
  
Viconia sighed again and Aerie nodded eagerly. "He's a wonderful man. He listens to what you're saying and he makes you feel better when you're sad and he never belittles you or makes you feel like crap". The obscenity sounded odd coming from Aerie. "He's always there for you. I just love him!"  
  
Viconia suddenly weaved and blinked a couple times. "Truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare" Aerie answered quickly.  
  
Viconia smirked evilly, though her being sloshed ruined the effect. "I dare you to kiss Taurus."  
  
Taurus stopped laughing.  
  
"Only if you do it too."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Aerie stood up, wobbled, and fell. Instinctively, Taurus caught her and inadvertently pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck and smooshed her lips to his. The Crintri instinctively pulled away. "Aerie..."  
  
Aerie looked up at him, surprisingly hurt. "Don't you like me Taurus?"  
  
Taurus hesitated. "You're drunk," he said finally. "Do you really want to do this?"  
  
"Oh you silly!" she giggled. "I just want a kiss! Is that so bad?"  
  
"Yeah Taurus". Viconia had somehow managed to stumble her way to the other side of the table and plopped herself down on a chair beside Taurus. "We just want a kiss." And with that, the Drow woman leaned forward and kissed Taurus hungrily.  
  
The Crintri could only kiss Viconia back, his lips moving against hers passionately. He gave up trying to dissuade them and just went with it. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to fight back. Their kiss deepened as they caressed each other's tongues. Viconia moaned and suddenly allowed him to plunder her mouth of its sweet treasure. His hands wandered and she purred and pressed herself to him eagerly.  
  
The kiss ended finally and Viconia watched him with lowered eyelids. She smiled coyly. "Yum" she murmured. Then her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed, comatose on Taurus' shoulder.  
  
Aerie growled. "Why should she get all the fun" she pouted drunkenly before leaning in and kissing Taurus.  
  
Aerie's lips were cautious and gentler than Viconia's. Taurus held her to him and kissed her back just as gently. Her sweet lips tasted of sugar and mint and her scent filled his nostrils. Taurus felt giddy from all the kissing. Thoughts whirled around his head, impossible to grasp. When Aerie pulled away finally she smiled. Then she slumped forward unconscious, her head landing on Taurus' chest.  
  
Taurus sat there in the darkness, his mind fixed upon what had just happened. He tried to maintain control of his thoughts, to make some sort of sense out of what had just happened.  
  
And then it all fell into place like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The truth of it took his breath away as he held Aerie and Viconia to him, but there it was shining into his eyes.  
  
He was in love.  
  
***  
  
The early morning light streamed through a window in the main hall and struck Aerie right in the face. The elf cringed at the spear that jabbed through her skull and whimpered softly. She opened her eyes slowly and closed them instantly on the agony. Memories of last night rushed into her and she sighed. 'You'd think I'd learn my lesson the first time' she thought. 'By Baervan, I swear that I'll never get drunk again as long as I live'.  
  
She snuggled into Taurus' chest and realisation struck her. Clear memories of how Taurus had kissed her last night rushed into her skull almost painfully. She smiled and touched her lips.  
  
'Maybe I should get drunk more often'.  
  
***  
  
Viconia awoke and swore horribly in Drow. What had she been thinking, drinking so much? She found out the hard way that the Butterfly could put away liquor. Why did she try again?  
  
Swearing again, she lifted herself up, brushing Taurus' cheek as she did so. A thought occurred to her and she smirked at the memories of the previous night. She lay herself back down on her Abbil's shoulder and rested.  
  
'Maybe I should get drunk more often'.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Here we go. The next chapter, all revved up with no place to go. I hope that you enjoyed this latest instalment in the saga of Taurus Halfbreed and his twisted love life. 


	9. Tensions set in

Light Wrapped in Darkness 9  
  
(Folken, Li, Gemini, and Zarra are all playing poker at a big card table. By the stack of chips in front of Folken, he's winning by a wide margin. It could have something to do with his little dragon familiar sitting invisible behind the others while he looks at their hands... Anyway, Daevan runs into the room screaming.)  
  
Daevan: Run for it! She's coming!  
  
(The PCs all scream and scatter. A teenage girl with grey hair and eyes walks in.)  
  
Smokegirl: Ah yes. There's nothing quite like knowing that everybody runs when you walk into the room. Hiya folks! I'm Smokegirl, Magicman's evil side. I'm not supposed to be here but what do I care? Anyway, I suppose it's up to me to introduce you to the next chapter so just read it. Oh, and by the way *holds up a handheld remote control* WHO'S GOT THE SUPER WEAPON NOW SEAN BLACK?!?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAetc.  
  
(Smokegirl pushes a button on the remote and the Moonshae islands blow up.)  
  
Smokegirl: And yes. I did have to blow up a country to prove my point. *Giggles insanely*  
  
***  
  
"Good day sir. May I have the pleasure of talking with you for a moment?" A man approached the group. "My name is Madeen and yours is known to my superiors, the Cowled Wizards. They would like to speak with you for a moment.  
  
The party of adventurers had made it back to Athkatla with relatively few mishaps. Viconia had punched a town crier who had got in her face, screaming about some disaster that had befallen the Moonshaes (Smokegirl: Heh heh heh.) but otherwise it was quite a pleasant day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind wasn't too hot or cold. The group had been walking all night however so Taurus was the only one who really cared about the wonderful day. Jaheira was becoming crabby again, Minsc was complaining that Boo needed his rest, and Aerie seemed to be sleepwalking as they moved through the government district.  
  
The man's request had interrupted Taurus' tuneless whistling. He raised a white eyebrow and looked at the man. "The Cowled Wizards eh? They're the ones who took Imoen. I'd be very interested to have a talk with them."  
  
Madeen shrugged his shoulders. "I know nothing of that milord. Perhaps if you were to speak with Tolgerias though..."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Fair enough. I'll have a talk with the man."  
  
"Thank you sir" Madeen bowed. "You will know him by the yellow robes sir." He then went into the building behind him.  
  
Taurus looked back at his companions. "Viconia, Jaheira you two come with me. The rest of you wait here and don't get into trouble."  
  
"Speak for yourself Jaluk" Viconia snarled slightly. "I'd appreciate some rest before you ply your whip on my back again!"  
  
"And you'll get it my dear Vicky" Taurus reassured. "Right after we talk with Mr. Tolgerias we'll go to an inn, okay?"  
  
"An inn would be welcome anytime soon Taurus." Jaheira hastened to agree with Viconia's argument. "We must rest soon lest we endanger ourselves."  
  
"Okay, okay. Be patient. We've just got to talk with this guy first." The women muttered but didn't say anything else.  
  
The building was really more of a single large room than a building. People were scattered to the four corners doing things. In the middle though was a wizard in yellow robes. It was he who Taurus and his female companions approached.  
  
Tolgerias watched them approach with shrewd eyes. "Ah yes" he began grandly. "Madeen has performed faithfully as usual. I am confident that you will see the advantage to what I propose."  
  
Taurus gave nothing through his facial expressions. "I propose that you tell me what happened to Imoen before I do anything for you."  
  
The wizard frowned. "Imoen? Ah yes. The girl from the Promenade". He waved a hand nonchalantly. "I have no time for such matters of little importance."  
  
"And I have time for nothing else." Taurus was implacable and it seemed to grate on the wizard. "Tell me or I won't help you."  
  
Tolgerias sighed in exasperation. "I will look into the matter if you agree to my request."  
  
Taurus also sighed in exasperation. "I suppose that it's the best offer we're going to get."  
  
"Good. Now to business" Tolgerias proceeded to explain his request. "There is a murderer on the loose. He killed two of our number and disappeared. I want you to find him and bring him here. In return you will receive the friendship of the Cowled Wizards and several magical items as payment. Are these terms acceptable to you?"  
  
Jaheira spoke up. "What would we do if he will not come? We are not murderers."  
  
Tolgerias shrugged. "That his body is here is of importance. Its state upon arrival is secondary."  
  
The druid scowled but Taurus rested a hand on her shoulder. To Tolgerias he said, "We accept your offer"  
  
"Excellent!" The wizard clapped his hands together. "I thank you in advance. Oh, you may want to search the man's home in the Docks district. His name is Valygar Corthala." With that Tolgerias turned and left the room.  
  
When Taurus and the girls joined the others in the street and explained the agreement Yoshimo frowned.  
  
"Personally I wouldn't trust the Cowled Wizards," he said. "We should be careful Taurus."  
  
The Crintri nodded. "I intend to be. But that bastard knows where Imoen is and I have to find her. I can't just abandon her."  
  
"Of course Taurus" Nalia nodded. "Yoshimo's just edgy. He hasn't had any sleep for a while now." She smiled sweetly at the thief when he started to protest. Yoshimo bit his lip and kept quiet.  
  
Taurus nodded and looked over at Aerie who was softly snoring. She rocked back and forth on her feet but never lost her balance. "Well we won't be going anywhere while she's asleep like that."  
  
Viconia scowled and gave the elf girl a shove that knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground with a startled squawk.  
  
"Viconia!" Taurus said reproachfully.  
  
The drow woman smiled innocently. "She's awake, isn't she?"  
  
***  
  
The party had spent eight hours resting in the Copper Coronet and the lovely afternoon had turned into a lovely evening. Taurus woke up with his usual difficulty. Blearily the Crintri tried to open his eyes and look about but he didn't have the energy for it. Indeed, he only had the energy for pulling his blanket tighter about himself, which he did. He sighed in annoyance and tried his procedure of shocking himself awake again.  
  
Jaheira in a thong winking at him. No, that didn't seem to be working today. Better try something else.  
  
Aerie and Viconia arguing again. Interesting but not really shocking.  
  
Aerie and Viconia approached him, dressed in very skimpy dresses. Now this was more like it.  
  
Aerie performed a lap dance while Viconia reached down and cupped his... Taurus thought that he'd need a shower after he woke up.  
  
Taurus nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt something jump on him in his bed. Thrashing about under the blanket, he managed to stick his head out and found himself staring into Viconia's brown eyes. "What the-?"  
  
Viconia gave a silly grin. "I thought you could use some help waking up abbil."  
  
"I was doing just fine on my own" Taurus mumbled to himself. He looked back on his little dream, mourning its passing.  
  
Viconia seemed to sense what he was thinking and giggled. Taurus stared. Then his eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what have you done with Vicky?"  
  
Viconia giggled some more and hugged him. "Oh? You don't recognise your old friend? Let's see if I can help you remember." She seized Taurus' face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
Startled, Taurus resisted slightly before kissing back. When he put an arm behind her back and pulled her closer she purred quietly and stroked his cheek gently. Encouraged, he boldly slid a hand down her back and cupped her tight ass. He hissed as her nails dug lightly into his chest.  
  
"Taurus" Viconia purred into his mouth. "My Taurus. I want you."  
  
The words dropped a bucket of water on the Crintri, dousing his passion instantly. He closed his eyes against lust and took her wrists in his hands. He pushed away the sexy drow woman almost painfully. "Viconia..."  
  
Viconia went from teasing to furious. Wrenching away, she punched him in the face, snapping his head back. "Not tonight, right? That's what you said last time! When is it ever going to happen?!"  
  
When Taurus didn't answer Viconia hissed furiously. She hurled herself off the bed and stormed from the room, slamming the door as she left.  
  
Taurus rubbed his jaw where he'd been socked. "Well" he said at last, "That didn't go well." He got out of bed, put on his armour and walked downstairs to the common room.  
  
The rest of the party minus Viconia was waiting at the usual table. They seemed rather tense. Jaheira was mulling over her tea and shooting glances at Taurus. Minsc and Yoshimo were conversing with each other while Lila stayed silent for once. Nalia waved hello but didn't say anything. Only Aerie was smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning!" she greeted him cheerfully. She took a bite of sausage and beamed.  
  
Taurus nodded and sat down next to her. "So" he said slowly. "Does anyone know what happened to Vicky?"  
  
Aerie beamed even more. Jaheira scowled as she sipped her tea. "Bernard slipped Solik berries into her porridge as a joke. She ran upstairs, looking for you I presumed."  
  
Feeling eyes upon him Taurus shrugged. "I passed her in the hall if that's what you mean."  
  
"No it wasn't" Jaheira countered, "But that'll do". She sipped more tea.  
  
Aerie's smile threatened to break her face in half. "I'll bet that she's having fun right about now."  
  
Nalia nodded. "Not a lot of people to sleep with right about now. They're all down here getting drunk."  
  
At about the point Viconia stormed down the stairs. Her white hair was ruffled and she was pointedly not looking at Taurus. She sat down next to Minsc, as far away from the Crintri as she could get. She grabbed the ranger's plate but he didn't seem to argue. Slowly and mechanically she ate, not looking at or talking to anyone. When she was done she pushed her plate away and sat, staring transfixed at the far wall.  
  
After a few minutes Taurus stood up. "Well we should get going now. Lots to see." The others got up and walked to the door. Taurus stayed behind as Viconia was still sitting down. "Vicky? You want to come?"  
  
Viconia looked up at him coldly. "Vith'ir jaluk!" she growled and brushed past him.  
  
Taurus watched her go then sighed and shook his head sadly before following.  
  
***  
  
"What did you do that pissed her off so much?!"  
  
The group was camping out in the Umar hills after an unsuccessful day of trying to find Valygar's cabin. Everyone except for Taurus and Jaheira was curled up and asleep beside the fire. Taurus sat on a log with his chin in his hand and Jaheira sat next to him with a mug of tea.  
  
Taurus shrugged helplessly. "I don't know Jahs. But I'm beginning to get an idea."  
  
"Why do you always have to give your travelling companions nicknames?"  
  
"I just do. Branwen and Dynaheir never complained."  
  
Jaheira knuckled her forehead. "You were saying about Viconia?"  
  
Taurus went serious again. "I assume you remember the Solik berries incident?" He waited for her nod. "Well she came up into my room, jumped on my bed, and started coming on to me."  
  
Jaheira's eyes went really wide. "You didn't?!"  
  
Taurus shook his head frantically. "No!"  
  
Jaheira sighed in relief and sipped at her tea while her friend continued.  
  
"I think that's what set her off though. She really wanted to have sex with me and now she's mad when I didn't. I think I hurt her pride."  
  
"Maybe you should sleep with her."  
  
Taurus nearly choked. Jaheira took no notice and continued to talk. "It's obvious that she's attracted to you and more than obvious that you return the feeling. Doing the horizontal Cha-cha with her would at least relieve you of some tensions."  
  
Taurus looked weirdly at the druid. "The horizontal Cha-cha? Where do you pick up this stuff Jahs?" Jaheira mimicked Taurus' shrug and he sighed.  
  
"Besides" he continued, his glance straying to a sleeping Aerie, "It's not so simple."  
  
Jaheira followed his gaze. Her lips formed the letter O and she nodded her head. "Well that certainly complicates things."  
  
"That it does. How am I going to get out of this mess?"  
  
"I really have no idea Taurus." Jaheira patted his shoulder consolingly. "You really are in a horrible situation. If you reject Viconia then she's likely to kill you. If you reject Aerie then she's likely to kill herself."  
  
Taurus looked over at the sleeping elf again. "Would she really do that?" he asked softly. Jaheira nodded.  
  
"She would. I've seen people like her before. They all had some horrible tragedy happen to them and they didn't have the courage to face life again. They try though. They always seem happy and content for a while. But when something goes wrong they lose all hope and more often than not end their problems the hard way." The more experienced druid looked down on the sleeping elf girl with a look of sympathy. "Aerie is one of the worst cases that I've seen. The poor girl lost her home, her family, her wings, and now she's away from the man who ever cared for her at the circus."  
  
Taurus seemed to slump. "Oh man" he groaned. "What am I going to do? I really like both of them and I especially don't want them to feel hurt."  
  
Jaheira sipped some more tea. "I really don't have any answers Taurus. You'll just have to trust your own judgement."  
  
Taurus snorted. "Oh sure" he said sarcastically. "That'll help when I'm being pulled in every direction." He sighed again. "Well I'll go to bed now. Maybe I'll think of something in the morning." Waving goodnight to Jaheira, Taurus leaned back against a tree and relaxed. Eventually he fell asleep.  
  
Jaheira watched her friend drift off to sleep. She shook her head to herself. 'Poor guy...'  
  
***  
  
The next day the party got lucky. Minsc found some fresh tracks leading up a rocky path. The companions followed it up a small bluff though they remained alert while they did.  
  
Viconia walked at the rear of the party and acted as if Taurus was some foul stench that had drifted into her nostrils. The Crintri could feel her glare drilling holes into his back and he sighed. This could get unpleasant. By contrast, Aerie was walking by his side talking cheerfully with Nalia about this and that. Seeing her, Taurus could almost forget what Jaheira had told him. He sighed again.  
  
His life was getting complicated. He could deal with crazed wizards and unholy half-brothers but women were one thing he could not figure out.  
  
The others seemed cheerful enough and they made good time up the path. Eventually they came to a cabin perched on the top of the bluff, looking down upon all that was below. It was a small building made from logs. Not terribly interested in the building, Nalia stepped up to the edge of the cliff and looked down.  
  
"Wow" she said. "That's a long way to fall."  
  
Yoshimo stepped up beside her. "That's why we should stay away my young lovely. A fall would be most painful." He took her arm and led her away.  
  
Taurus walked up to the building and reached for the doorknob. A sharp voice cut him off.  
  
"Who are you? More servants of the Cowled ones come for Lord Valygar?"  
  
The party whirled to confront a man wearing leather armour. He scowled at the party with a craggy face, his hand fingering a sword at his belt. Taurus chose his words carefully. "We are with the wizards" he said slowly, "But we don't wish for any fight."  
  
The man eyed him suspiciously. He slowly nodded his head. "Very well. But be quick about it!" He then turned into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Taurus watched the place he disappeared to for a second before turning back to the door. He opened it and stepped inside, followed by the others.  
  
The room they entered was small but cosy. That was all that Taurus could absorb before a door at the far end of the room creaked open. A dark complexioned man faced the Crintri, a bow in his hands and an arrow pointed at the throat of the intruder.  
  
The man's sharp eyes regarded the party coldly. "More Cowled ones or their servants no doubt." The man cursed. "I tell you now, I will not return to that damned sphere!"  
  
Taurus immediately frowned. "Sphere? What are you talking about?"  
  
The man glared again. "What? The wizards did not inform their own servants?"  
  
Now it was Taurus who glared and his hand twitched to his katana. "I am no one's servant friend. Now you'd best explain your meaning before you say anymore. What sphere are you talking about?"  
  
Yoshimo cut in suddenly. "Do you mean that giant silver sphere that appeared in the slums of Athkatla a little while ago?"  
  
The man nodded. "That I do".  
  
Taurus threw Yoshimo a disbelieving look. "How did you know about it when I didn't?"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes. "He keeps his eyes open Taurus".  
  
"Uh huh... So anyway, I assume that you're this mysterious Valygar Corthala that the wizards want?" Taurus redirected his attention to the man with the bow.  
  
Valygar nodded. "That I am. And I will not return for my ancestor to suck my life out!"  
  
Taurus blinked. "I think that we're getting ahead here. Why don't you put down the bow and tell us about this whole sphere thing?"  
  
Valygar hesitated then relaxed his hold on the bowstring, though he never actually let go. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."  
  
Taurus nodded. "That would be a start." He yelped when Jaheira whacked him for the bad joke. The ranger looked at them oddly but he told his story.  
  
"For generations past my family line has had a talent for magic. Such skills are frowned upon by the city, as you know. One of them, a man named Lavok, was exceptional, even by our standards of skill. He possessed a brilliant mind and created what he called the Planar Sphere. The Sphere was a vessel, which Lavok used to travel throughout the planes, seeking and crafting and learning what he could. Apparently something he found on his journey corrupted him. When he returned he began to hunt down his own relatives, his own flesh and blood! He used their life to extend his own and he disappeared within his sphere. My family barely survived."  
  
Valygar shuddered before continuing. "Now two hundred years later the sphere has returned. Like hyenas, the Cowled Wizards pounced on the opportunity. They want in the Sphere and they want what magical secrets it possesses. But only my blood can open it. It was linked to my family you see, and I'm the last of my family. The wizards know this and they want my blood to open the sphere. Whether I'm alive at the time is of no consequence to them."  
  
Minsc gasped in outrage. "We can not do this Taurus! Surely this man has been wronged and his wrongers laugh in anticipation of no butt- kickings! Justice must be served!"  
  
Aerie was equally vehement. "We can't support this Taurus!" she claimed. "We just can't!"  
  
Taurus nodded slowly. "No I don't suppose that we can. What would you suggest we do then Valygar?"  
  
"I propose that we travel to the sphere" the ranger answered. "We could open it up and enter so that we may end Lavok's ghoulish existence once and for all."  
  
"It sounds reasonable to me, though we'll have to move fast before the wizards figure out this duplicity."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "For once you think clearly Taurus." She looked at Valygar, who had put down his bow. "Welcome to the group sir."  
  
Valygar nodded politely. "Thank you madam. I only hope that we may complete our task without calamitous occurrences."  
  
"Well calamitous occurrences or not" Taurus butt in "We should get going now. I give the wizards six hours before they figure us out."  
  
Jaheira growled and whacked him on the shoulder. "Stop butting into my conversations!"  
  
"Ow!" Taurus rubbed his shoulder. "Don't whack the omnipresent authority figure!"  
  
Valygar was already looking as though he would regret his decision.  
  
***  
  
As a matter of fact, a calamitous occurrence almost occurred before they left the cabin.  
  
As they were filing out, Viconia had paused by the door, apparently thinking about something. Walking by, Aerie didn't notice her and brushed into her shoulder. The Drow whirled on the Avariel and started screaming. "Don't touch me you whiny little bitch!"  
  
Aerie raised her hands in a gesture of placation. "Hey sorry. I didn't see you there." She was startled at Viconia's anger and didn't think it was smart to push a confrontation.  
  
Viconia ignored her apology. "If you ever touch me again then I'll kill you" she hissed. She shoved Aerie back against the wall.  
  
The impact against the wall bruised Aerie's back and jarred her mild temper. She glared back. "Hey" she said, "Don't take your problems out on me! I've got enough of my own as it is!"  
  
"And you can't even deal with those! It's no wonder that Taurus feels only pity for you! Compared to me, who could love a whining little baby who'll run to mama the first time someone's mean to her? Oh wait. I forgot. Your mama's not here to help you! And neither is your father, brother, or your bitch of a sister. You're all alone now with no one who'll care for you!"  
  
Aerie slapped Viconia full on the cheek with enough force to turn the Drow's head sideways. Both elves were shocked at what had just happened. Jaheira wasn't. Moving fast, she grabbed Aerie and pulled her out the door. Most of the rest of the party followed, including a confused Valygar. Only Taurus stayed behind to contain the furious Drow woman.  
  
While incoherent screaming echoed through the house, Aerie glared at the door she'd just come through with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why is she always so hateful?"  
  
Jaheira patted her on the back. "Relax Aerie. She's just mad and you were the closest person to lash out at."  
  
Valygar was frowning at the lunacy. "Apparently I missed something." He said without irony. Yoshimo nodded.  
  
"Yes. Aerie and Viconia despise each other and aren't afraid to show it."  
  
"Also I think they both like Taurus" Nalia added. "That makes for some epic times."  
  
Suddenly Viconia screamed again. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" Then the door to the cabin burst open and Taurus flew through it as fast as he could. Hot on his heels was a mace-wielding Viconia howling expletives in every language she knew. The duo tore across the top of the bluff and into the forest, where the birds and small animals proceeded to flee from their rampage.  
  
Valygar watched curiously. "Epic times indeed" he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Smokegirl: Thanks for reading you've been great, blah blah blah blah. Now I sort out my weaponry.  
  
(Smokegirl sits on the ground and starts pulling out things from hammer- space.)  
  
Smokegirl: Lets see, there's my Multi-weapon...my electro whip...my fire gloves...my remote control (heh heh)...my taser...my voodoo doll...  
  
(Fade to black.) 


	10. Life in the Planar Sphere

Light Wrapped in Darkness 10  
  
Magicman: A question for all reviewers. Who's your favourite NPC? Not for stats or good spells, just because you like them.  
  
Smokegirl: I like Xzar best. He's crazy! Either him or Edwin. Or Viconia. But NOT Korgan! He bugs me!  
  
Magicman: I may as well get used to her being here; she's not bloody likely to leave now.  
  
Smokegirl: Hey Kitty I've got a joke for you. How many paladins does it take to screw in a light bulb? One to do the actual work and six more to preach at him about the evil way he's doing it! HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Magicman: Oh boy. Well anyway, don't worry. I won't have the party size grow eternally. I just don't like the idea of kicking out party members just so you can talk to someone new. Also, I'm improvising the knights' names seeing as I can't remember them.  
  
***  
  
Taurus woke up in the middle of the night. Terror constricted his soul and closed off his throat. He couldn't breath for precious seconds. Slowly he relaxed. It had been a terrible dream. Irenicus had appeared out of nowhere and goaded him verbally. What had he said? He could still hear the cold voice of the mage, speaking mockingly.  
  
"It is a portrait of what has happened and what may happen" Irenicus had declared. "Do you cling to the past or can you see through the pain? You feel the potential within don't you? Do you cringe from what you know you want, what you can take as your own? You know what you want," the mage said with finality. "It is you after all who has brought us to the dream. Nothing is real. Yet".  
  
The final words had held no hint of threat, merely a cold certainty that was far more unnerving than any threat. Taurus shivered, knowing that those words would become true.  
  
***  
  
"Stand away from me!" Viconia snapped. "I do not want your stench in my nostrils anymore than it must!"  
  
Taurus simply nodded and walked a little farther away, though never standing too far from her. Viconia noticed this and became furious.  
  
The party was roaming through the slums, hurrying toward the silver Sphere that had caused all this trouble. Viconia and Taurus had been elected to walk rearguard though the Drow didn't seem happy about it.  
  
"Why I put up with you I have no idea" she continued bitterly. "I could be safely out of the city by now. People wouldn't find me. I could be left alone to my worship of Shar. I could be in peace right now, without having to fear discovery or murder!"  
  
"So why aren't you?" Taurus asked curiously.  
  
Viconia tossed her head, her long hair making it a gesture of magnificent scorn. "Because I thought that you were a man of drive. A man of action! A strong leader capable of inspiring his followers with his words and actions! It is my misfortune that you are nothing more than a worm, barely aware of your own existence let alone what you could really do! And I can't even leave you because the entire city knows about 'the Drow monster' travelling through it."  
  
Viconia wave her hand at some passing people. The moved quickly to the other side of the street and she smiled bitterly.  
  
"If you really want to leave then go ahead" Taurus suggested. "They'd let you alone".  
  
"Oh please!" Viconia snorted. "Name one surfacer who has treated me with any kind of decency."  
  
"Me".  
  
"Bah!" Viconia stomped forward to join the rest of the group. Taurus followed slowly, a smile on his face. She was as cute as Aerie when she got angry.  
  
He rejoined the group more slowly, and arrived just as Valygar was telling them about the sphere.  
  
"Here we are. This is the Planar Sphere in the slums" the stalker announced. Face to face with his legacy, his stalwart complexion seemed to crumble. "We should...we should climb the stairs and enter. If I'm right, my presence should unlock the sphere."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it." Nalia caught Yoshimo's arm and walked forward, dragging along the older thief. Twirling her staff, Jaheira followed, along with Viconia. Aerie walked by Minsc, who seemed to be chattering to her cheerfully. Taurus caught up with Valygar, who watched the sphere with trepidation.  
  
"What will I find in this place?" Valygar muttered to himself.  
  
"We'll never know 'till we find out!" Taurus said cheerfully. He strolled past the ranger, whistling tunelessly. Valygar muttered again and moved to catch up with him.  
  
When they arrived at a small door that was embedded in the side of the sphere, they all looked to Valygar. Hesitantly he reached out and grasped the handle. The air shimmered and there was a slight surge of magical energy. The door opened into a dark corridor. Valygar entered the sphere of his ancestor, followed by the rest of the party.  
  
Several minutes after the party entered the sphere two thin and inconsistent shadows approached the sphere. They drifted through the open door. No sooner had they done so then the door slammed shut. The sphere glowed fiery silver. Then a blinding flash of bright white light lit the entire slums district.  
  
When the light diminished the sphere had vanished, leaving several stunned citizens.  
  
***  
  
"You just had to put the fucking key in the fucking lock, didn't you?"  
  
Jaheira glared at Taurus. "You realise" she continued, gesturing to the 3-d map, "That we are now the Gods know how far from Athkatla, Imoen, Irenicus, and any hope of getting to them. You also realise that we are now trapped on some unidentified plane of existence with a crazed wizard and who knows what else!"  
  
"I get the point Jaheira" was all he said.  
  
The party was waiting in the chamber they'd entered. The locked door they had faced was now open but, as Jaheira had been saying for twenty-six minutes, unlocking the door had caused the sphere to travel. Taurus was sitting at the edge of the map, staring aimlessly at the hostile landscape.  
  
"Leave Taurus alone Jaheira" Aerie berated the older elf. "He knows that he made a mistake. He doesn't need you to keep harping about it!"  
  
Jaheira swallowed an angry retort. The girl had a point.  
  
Aerie sat next to Taurus. "Besides" she said, looking on the bright side, "We couldn't find Valygar's ancestor locked in here, could we?"  
  
Valygar nodded. "Not unless he was on a morning stroll".  
  
Jaheira sighed. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Moving forward might be a good idea" Yoshimo suggested matter of factly.  
  
Taurus nodded and heaved himself to his feet. He caught Aerie's hand and pulled her up too. Their eyes met for a moment and Aerie turned away quickly, blushing. Viconia watched them with a scowl.  
  
"Little bitch" she muttered to herself. Yoshimo kept his smirk to himself and pretended not to have heard.  
  
Pressing on through another hall, the party came to a fairly comfortable looking room. It had a stone fireplace, a table with a chequered cloth, and three humans in platemail.  
  
The two groups halted and eyed each other warily. Then Taurus sighed and sheathed his weapons. He advanced slowly, his empty hands extended to either side. "We come in peace".  
  
The woman seemed to be in charge. She lowered her long halberd and advanced until she stood in front of Taurus. She studied him before thrusting out her gauntlet-covered hand in an expression of friendship. "Well met sir" she said. The two leaders shook hands and both groups relaxed a bit.  
  
While the groups mingled, Taurus and Carina, as the woman had introduced herself, conversed.  
  
After hearing Taurus' tale she nodded. "We have also become trapped in the sphere," she said. "We pursued a mage who had committed murder and death in our homeland of Solamnia."  
  
"Solamnia? I've never heard of a land named Solamnia. Of course" Taurus checked himself, "I wouldn't have if it's from another world like you seem to be."  
  
Carina nodded. "Indeed. We pursued this mage aboard the sphere, not knowing that it was a travelling vessel. We lost the wizard when he activated his ship. We were locked in and have been here ever since." She shook her head ruefully. "Upon reflection we should have known not to enter the abode of a mage. Ever have they proven clever and devious."  
  
Taurus smiled. "Well do you know anything about the sphere?"  
  
Carina shook her head. "Sadly no. We began to explore to the west but were quickly set upon by a pack of vicious creatures. They were of children's size but were most ferocious."  
  
"Do you mean halfling?"  
  
"If halflings devour flesh raw then yes, they could very well be halflings. One other thing we discovered. To the west there is a room. Within it is a strange creature. It looks manlike but manmade as well. It misses an arm and its head." Carina shrugged her armoured shoulders. "I apologise for not being of much help to you friend Taurus, but that is all that I know."  
  
"No need to apologise for what can't be helped. I guess we'll meet again on our way out. Stay alive." Taurus smiled to let her know that he was joking then waved his group onward.  
  
They left the room by the west door, Taurus in the lead. He hadn't gotten ten feet before a tiny critter leaped at him, a weapon raised. Startled, the Crintri kicked out. His foot caught the creature under the chin and sent it flying upward and backward.  
  
The creature was replaced by two more. Minsc ploughed through the doorway and trampled over the small beings, using his great size to squash them flat. Lila wasn't happy at not being used. He insulted the big ranger who ignored him.  
  
Jaheira examined the three corpses. "Well I'll be damned" she said when Taurus walked up to her. "These are halflings!"  
  
"Really?!" Taurus looked closer. The figures were indeed halflings but their death frozen faces had captured looks of complete madness and a thirst for blood. "By Mystra! What on Faerun do you think happened to them?"  
  
"Probably the mage experimented on them" Viconia shrugged, indifferent. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Probably not. We'll run into more, unless I miss my guess."  
  
Taurus didn't miss his guess. They continued down a bone-covered path, weapons at the ready and defensive magics prepared. The silence was eerie. In a way, Taurus had to admire this Lavok. It must have taken a great deal of magical skill to design and build this sphere containing numerous different bio-habitats.  
  
Even as he thought that thought the group was brought up short. A halfling warrior sat on a nearby rock. It chewed on a bloody bone; hunks of flesh still clinging to it. It looked up and smiled a wicked smile at the party. "Ah! More meat to feast upon!" Before anyone could stop it, it pulled out a small whistle and blew a single piercing note. The clatter of armoured feet sounded from further up the path. In a flash the halfling warrior was joined by three more, one wizard, and a cleric. They growled with feral voices and attacked.  
  
The battle turned into a melee instantly. Confusion reigned as the vicious little beasts attacked furiously unmindful of any hurts they took themselves. The mage cast a confusion spell and confused the companions. By sheer luck, Viconia was casting Dispel at the same time and removed the confusing enchantment. The priest summoned up several undead soldiers but Aerie and Viconia successfully turned them. Magic and arrows flew through the air with wild abandon until the fight ended.  
  
The magic user proved to be the greatest threat. He had a tendency to shield himself from the weapons of the fighters and elude the spells of the casters. His paralysing magic held still Taurus and Yoshimo, making them easy prey for a volley of fiery magic arrows. Unfortunately for him this wore down his invisibility spell, which enabled Nalia to Breach his magical shields, which allowed Jaheira to smash his skull open with her staff.  
  
The cleric also proved troublesome but without his skeleton his skeleton henchmen the party rolled over him easily. The rest of the halfling monsters were dealt with equal efficiency. The party then waited for Yoshimo and Taurus to regain use of their limbs.  
  
"Well" Taurus said sarcastically once he could move again. "That was fun. At least the little bastards won't be bugging us anymore."  
  
"A distinct point" Valygar said.  
  
The slightly battered companions continued along. At the end of the bone-strewn path was what appeared to be a large metallic chamber. Yoshimo quickly picked the lock and they stepped inside. A couple of spiders and some Ettercaps had made the room their home and weren't pleased to be woken up. However hostile their intent, though, it didn't measure up and soon they were nothing more than bloody bits.  
  
Once inside the room, Aerie stared in open-mouthed awe at the great glass tube. Inside was a partially completed golem, still missing its head and its arm. But it was an impressive display of magic nonetheless. "Wow" she murmured, placing a hand on the frosted glass.  
  
"My" Viconia said snidely as she walked past her elven rival. "Aren't we easily impressed?"  
  
"Be quiet" Aerie murmured, too transfixed with the magical construction to argue. Viconia snorted and went off to the other side of the room.  
  
While Yoshimo, Taurus, Valygar, Nalia, and Minsc were exploring the nearby rooms Jaheira stayed with the two elves, both to watch their backs and to keep them from killing each other. 'I've been turned into a babysitter' Jaheira grimaced. 'Taurus owes me big time'. She examined the small room until her eyes set down on a book on a nearby bench. Curious, she picked up said book. It was rather dusty from disuse but it was readable. Opening the book, she read a few words. It turned out to be an instruction book for building the golem. Apparently it had been designed by Lavok to deal with the numerous creatures from different planes of existence that made their way into the sphere. That revelation gave Jaheira a nasty jolt. What if that thing came alive all of a sudden? Then she took another look at the headless, one-armed being floating in a jar of dull oil. It wasn't likely to come alive at any time soon.  
  
"It's a remarkable piece of craftsmanship". Aerie's commentary brought Jaheira back from her musing. The elf was explaining learnedly to her two companions about the golem.  
  
"See that oil it's floating in?" Aerie pointed. "That's the revival fluid. Once the head and the arm are placed into the machine and the machine is powered, the fluid will attach the body parts to the rest of the body and then will turn it on, for lack of a better term. It will then complete its function." She paused before adding, "Whatever that is."  
  
"Show off" Viconia grumbled.  
  
Aerie flashed her an innocent smile. "My, aren't we easily impressed" she said, mimicking Viconia's tone of voice.  
  
"Be quiet," Viconia said right back. For an instant the two women smiled at each other before snorting and going back to what they were doing.  
  
Jaheira took Aerie aside and held out the book for her to see. "What do you suppose would happen if the golem was brought to life?"  
  
Aerie looked at the book. "My guess would be that it would ignore us and go find some planar intruders to swat."  
  
"Why would it ignore us? We're planar intruders."  
  
Aerie shrugged. "Well yeah. But then again we're from the same plane as this Lavok. We all have more or less the same vibration frequency, much more similar than you and a Lich or a Beholder would have. Lavok probably wouldn't want the golem to confuse him with some weird planar monster that snuck onboard the sphere. Besides" she added, kicking the door in the east part of the room, "It might be nice enough to lend us a hand with this door. I doubt that we can break through on our own."  
  
Jaheira just kind of stared. "How do you know so much about golems?"  
  
Aerie blushed modestly. "Uncle Quayle had a friend who made golems for a living. He stopped by one time at the circus and gave me some lessons on magical theory and golem building. He was really nice, though most of the others in the circus didn't like him." She frowned slightly. "Maybe it was that third arm of his."  
  
"Maybe".  
  
Shortly thereafter the men and Nalia returned, looking rather battered. Yoshimo however was smiling with pride. "I disarmed three traps and unlocked two doors" he said when asked why he was so happy.  
  
The others weren't so pleased with themselves. They had been jumped by more halflings and a couple of golems, similar to the one in the tank but weaker and capable of dying. Despite the difficulties they had managed to find some treasure, including the golem's head, which went well with the arm that Yoshimo had picked up earlier. After a short discussion, they agreed to follow Aerie's suggestion to rebuild the golem.  
  
Aerie was chosen to set up the golem, mostly because she was the only one of the group who had any idea what she was doing. With some trepidation, she placed the head in a tube that led into the interior of the machine. The head slipped down through the tube and into the fluid. The fluid seemed to lift it up and place it on the shoulders of the artificial creature. When she placed the arm into the tube it to was floated up to the shoulder where it belonged.  
  
Nothing horrible happened. Nothing at all happened.  
  
Viconia snorted and clapped her hands sarcastically. "Wonderful job butterfly. Shall we ask it to make us lunch now?"  
  
Aerie glared horribly at Viconia. "Maybe after we, oh I don't know, turned on the power?!"  
  
Viconia glared back but she didn't have any response, so she just snorted and turned away.  
  
Jaheira held up the book she was scanning earlier. "According to this we have to throw some coal in the three furnaces north of here. Also we should watch our backs. Something is likely to happen, though it doesn't say what."  
  
Taurus looked over the book dubiously. "That's what it looks like". He glanced at his party members. "What do you guys think?"  
  
Yoshimo tried to open the lock on the door to the east but with no luck. "I don't see that we have much choice. We seem to be stuck."  
  
"To beat the evil about the face and neck we must first beat the door" Minsc elaborated. He roared and charged the door, scattering the others out of his way. The ranger hit the door and bounced off woozily. "And to beat the door" he continued, "We must find someone with bigger butt- kicking power than Minsc".  
  
"Easy big fella" Lila soothed.  
  
Valygar shrugged. "If we must we must."  
  
"Anyone else?" Taurus looked to the rest of the party. Nalia shrugged, Jaheira nodded once, Aerie also nodded, and Viconia scowled at him.  
  
"Don't mind me" she snarled when he asked her opinion. "It's obvious that you're going to do it anyway."  
  
"Okay then. Shall we go to the boiler room?" Taurus offered Viconia his arm but she brushed past him with a snort of derision. Sighing, Taurus followed and the rest followed him.  
  
The boiler room contained three large boilers, as its name suggested. Each was cold and waiting for fuel. Occasionally sparks would flicker within the depths, and the heat of the room would rise momentarily. Taurus eyed the boilers with some confusion.  
  
"So what do we use to fuel them?"  
  
"Why this of course". Yoshimo reached into his pack and pulled out a large amount of coal. His packrat tendencies had made him gather it up when it appeared to have to earthly use. He ignored the incredulous looks the other gave him and walked over to one of the furnaces. He tossed some coal into its depths.  
  
Instantly a blast of fire raised the room's temperature exponentially. The party had to cover their faces against the heat. Taurus managed to squint against the heat and see what happened. Through the shimmering air, he saw a fiery beast pull itself out of the boiler. Instantly he knew what it was.  
  
"Fire elemental!"  
  
The monster growled a sound the mimicked the roar of fire. It attacked the party instantly. Magic missiles flew through the air, striking it. Minsc and Taurus, Valygar and Jaheira attacked it. It seemed to shrug off most of their blows and burned Jaheira so badly that she had to fall out of the fight and heal herself.  
  
Then the beast turned to Viconia when a Hold spell hit it. For a couple seconds the creature was paralysed. Then it broke free. The backlash of the splintered spell hurt Viconia badly, throwing her back a few steps. The elemental surged forward and seized in arms of fire.  
  
The Drow's black skin crackled and she screamed in pain. The monster hissed, gloating. Then it screamed and dropped the Drow. Taurus and Minsc had plunged their weapons in its back. Minsc's more magical sword had caused the most damage and it was enough. One more flash of Magic missiles from Taurus finished it off. It collapsed into a pile of ashes.  
  
Aerie and Jaheira both hurriedly worked to heal Viconia. Taurus wrung his hands in nervousness. He didn't want Vicky to die. He cared too much about her! 'Does this mean you've picked one yet?' 'No! I care too much about Aerie to just ignore her like that.' 'Sigh. Well it's your funeral.'  
  
The sound of Viconia's cursing brought him back to attention. "Back away! I don't need your help. Back away!" Aerie and Jaheira walked away, muttering something. Taurus could make out the word 'ungrateful' but nothing else. He walked over and sat beside Vicky who glared at him. "Oh why don't you go fight more monsters?"  
  
"Because". He smiled for he knew it would infuriate the beautiful drow. She yelled at him while the others killed two more elementals and powered up the other two furnaces.  
  
Back in the golem chamber, the machine had brought the beast to life. The creation of Lavok was an impressive sight. Its stone musculature seemed to ripple with unnatural life and it stood stock-still like some great monolith.  
  
Then its eyes suddenly opened. It spoke in a monotonous voice. "Intruders detected in the sphere. Must clean them out. Must remove all inter-planar intruders". It strode forward at great speed, crashing clear through the stubborn door and into the hall beyond.  
  
The group followed more slowly, Yoshimo leading to detect any traps. Indeed, they almost ran into one when they stepped from the golem chamber. The passed through a strange room with a glowing sphere and four symbols on the ground. They passed through a long hallway strewn with rock and stone. Finally thay came upon the golem, face to face with an Elder Beholder, the mightiest kind of Beholder.  
  
"Wizard!" it screamed in fury as the golem approached. "Your sphere isnot a fitting tomb! Your golem be damned, I will escape!"  
  
The following battle was tremendous. The companions had the sense to stay out of the way of both combatants. Yoshimo tapped Taurus on the shoulder. "What do we do if the hunk of rock loses?"  
  
"Run".  
  
The golem did not lose. It seemed immune to all magics that the eye monster hurled at it while the same did not hold true for the golem's fists. With a wail of frustration unfulfilled the Beholder succumbed to the guardian of the sphere.  
  
After the battle was over the beast stood still again. "No intruders detected" it said. "Standing by for further orders."  
  
Slowly the companions walked past the golem and the corpse of its foe. There was a door imbedded in the wall, marked with the words 'Navigation room'. This was undoubtedly where they would find and confront Lavok the necromancer.  
  
After a short rest, the party entered the room, weapons ready. The confrontation would take place now.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: And stop!  
  
Smokegirl: You stopped it just as they were about to fight the necromancer?! What on Earth is wrong with you?!  
  
Magicman: What can I say? Cliffhangers are a weakness of mine. Though in this case it shouldn't be too bad since everyone knows what will happen. That's the problem with playing out the plot of a popular game. -_//'  
  
Smokegirl: Ah well. FIRE! *sets fire to a passing peasant, who runs screaming* Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Revised: How the Hell did you manage to ...

Light Wrapped in Darkness 11  
  
Magicman: Okay, I'm re-uploading this chapter to correct a mistake. Thank you for pointing out that it's spelled Valas, not Jalas. I never got that far in the game and only figured it out from some website, so I probably missed the first letter : P. However, I feel that I must disagree with Suicide Minion. I read nothing in Aerie's dialogues to deride her intelligence, only an intense emotional factor. And being intelligent does not necessarily accompany experience or even a tendency to speak ones deeper thoughts. I haven't been able to finish Jaheira's romance quest, but I did finish Aerie's, and what I kept getting from her was a shy sense of inexperience. Jaheira's experiences in the world are what make her cool, just as Aerie's learning of the world is what makes her cool. In my opinion, of course.  
  
Folken: People are always picking on my poor Aerie! It doesn't make sense!  
  
Taurus: You're right th- Hey! I like Aerie!  
  
Folken: Oh you can't even make up your mind! Why don't you go whining to Jaheira again?  
  
Taurus: That does it!  
  
(They start fighting.)  
  
Magicman: -_//'  
  
***  
  
He stood at the Sphere's control station, typing furiously and yanking on levers. His typed commands held the force of his fury. He growled, a low gurgling sound as everything he tried came up negative. It was impossible! Everything had gone according to plan and he was ready to return. That wretched trip across the planes had set his plans back badly but his arrival in the Prime Material Plane had brought things back on track. Nothing could have gone wrong!  
  
Unless.....  
  
As the sound of a door opening cut into his vision, he understood. He whirled and glared at the miserable creatures who dared to interfere with his plans. There were two elves, two half elves, and four humans. Memory of a built in defense mechanism struck him and he growled again, this time at the invaders.  
  
"You" he spoke in his rasping voice. "You are the ones who have caused the sphere to travel again. You fools! I was close to escaping!"  
  
The dark skinned human holding a katana pointed it in his direction. "Lavok! Your evil comes to an end now!"  
  
He laughed harshly. "Fool! I am not your poor relative!"  
  
The human, who was clearly descended from the ambitious necromancer, faltered. "Then.....what are you?"  
  
He condescended to explain. "I am the being who occupies this wizard's body and the one who has fed on your family for so many years. I remember them well" he taunted, "for their particularly vibrant life energy."  
  
One of the elf females gasped and the Corthala man glared. "So it was you who destroyed my family!"  
  
He snorted. "Of course mortal! What else do you think I survive on? Beer and pretzels? Bah! you are all wasting my time! I must bring the Sphere back without delay!"  
  
The dark skinned Crintri spoke up. "That might be difficult, seeing as we're not about to let you and all."  
  
Fury welled up in his being. One thought filled him. "Because of you I have been denied the material plane!" He began to move his hands into the intricate symbols of magic.  
  
"I will have my revenge!"  
  
***  
  
The necromancer started to chant and several defensive spells sprung up around his being. Aerie listened intently to his words as the others drew their weapons. Then her eyes widened in recognition. "SCATTER!" she screamed and dove to the floor as the necromancer's spell was completed.  
  
A grey mist sprung up from nowhere, covering half of the room in seconds. Caught in the mist, Taurus Jaheira screamed in agony and fell to the floor, writhing. Aerie knew that their bodies were being decayed at an accelerated rate due to the effects of Abi Dalzim's Horrid Wilting. The magic was deadly to most life and Aerie could only imagine what they were going through. She stared into the fog forlornly for a moment, torn by fear. Then she took a breath and hurled herself into the fog.  
  
She stumbled blindly through the fog for an eternity of seconds as pain tore her body apart. She did not recall stumbling over Jaheira's body or dragging it from the dark magic cloud. She could only remember forcing herself through that Hell again. The second time, the agony was unbearable and she screamed as she searched. Magical energies tore at her body but she would not leave. Not without Taurus  
  
At last she stumbled into someone. Her eyes, blurry with tears, could barely make out Taurus' form. He caught her up in his arms and held her close, attempting to shield her with his body. Aerie then fainted, pain overwhelming her small body at last.  
  
Baervan, Mystra, or both must have foreseen something like this because the Crintri managed to get Aerie out of the cloud alive. Taurus was blindly lucky that his rather sporadic resistance to magic, a gift from his drow side, decided to kick in because the necromancer had cast his spell right in his face. Instead of the flesh frying from his bones, he had received a momentarily severe cough.  
  
Cradling Aerie, he lay her down on the floor of the navigation room, his concern only for her well being. He yanked a potion of healing from his belt and yanked the stopper off. Holding up her head, he slid the opening between her lips and slowly poured the potion down her throat.  
  
The battle had not halted for the badly injured elf however. Valygar, Minsc, and Yoshimo had rushed into close range, attempting to grapple with the necromancer, but their weapons bounced off the layers of magical protections that he placed around himself. Screaming fanatically, he unleashed another spell. Minsc and Valygar were stunned into motionless by a blinding flash of light. Yoshimo dove to the ground and ducked a bolt of lightning that howled against a wall.  
  
Away from the battle, Nalia and Viconia had finished their chanting spells. Breach and Dispel magics scattered across the room. Breach broke through the magical barriers and Dispel freed Minsc and Valygar fromt heir magical bondage.  
  
Screaming in rage, the necromancer whirled on the two women and hurled a volley of lightning in their direction. Turning back to the fighters, he repeated the spell. Lightning crackled and lit up the room. Yoshimo was struck down. Minsc stood firm under the assault that ran through his metallic armour. Valygar gritted his teeth and pushed onward.  
  
The necromancer cackled insanely as magical lightning continued to flash outward to every target. But with a hoarse cry of rage Valygar hurled himself forward. Through the lightning he rushed, his family's katana outstretched. The light flashed off the blade as it plunged through the the last of the necromancer's magical shields and plunged into his breast.  
  
Just like that, the magic ended. The room was once again dimly lit and quiet. The only sounds were the ragged breathing of wounded men and women.  
  
As Valygar grimly pulled his weapon from the chest of his ancestor the darkness seemed to lift. For the first time, he could see the infamous Lavok.  
  
He was thin, almost skeletal. And his pale skin was stretched out over his boney frame. He wore shabby black robes that had once been of fine quality, but were now nearly rags. His scalp was bald and his eyes bore a haunted look about them. Those eyes, once so full of intelligence and ambition were now glazed and dull.  
  
Lavok blinked slowly and looked about. "W-where am I?" His voice was soft and whispering and bore no hint of the commanding snarl of before. "It.....it has left me? Am I free?"  
  
"What is this? Another trick? Rest assured necromancer, I will not fall victim to your treachery!"  
  
Valygar raised his sword to strike again but held back when Lavok raised his hand in weary surrender.  
  
"I have no strength left for tricks my ancestor. I have taken my death wound and the evil has fled me."  
  
"Then.....it was not you who destroyed our family?"  
  
Lavok choked for a moment before answering. "It was I. I who had been consumed by evil. I encountered it on one of my journeys and it seized my body and locked my mind away. It used my knowledge of my family's skill in magic to hunt them down and lengthen its own foul existence. But I had taken precautions. The Sphere has a defense mechanism. When a strange being enters it, it automatically transports to another plane."  
  
"Can't we just fly back to our original plane?" demanded Viconia. "What is to stop us?"  
  
"The Sphere itself". Lavok gasped in sudden pain and gritted his teeth. "The last trip drained the power core. We are now stranded unless we can find a replacement power source we are trapped."  
  
Viconia scowled. It was always something or other.  
  
Nalia asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How can we get back?"  
  
Lavok's words were garbled by a sudden spasm in his throat. Valygar caught him as he started to fall over. His rasping words reached the ranger as his blood covered his armour. "The Sphere is powered by a demon's heart. If you can find a demon....."  
  
"We will". Valygar's words were grim. "You are not the man I thought Lavok. I will do this."  
  
"Thank you. I.....I will try and hold on to what.....little life remains in this body". The necromancer looked up into his descendant's eyes. "You have my well wishes.....however poor they may be."  
  
Valygar nodded solemnly before rejoining his companions.  
  
Taurus was working hard to heal Aerie. The healing potion had helped but the magic was still wracking her fragile body. At the moment, the crintri was taking additional steps to heal her. That is to say, he was arguing with Viconia.  
  
"No! No!! And NO!!!"  
  
"Be reasonable Vicky" Taurus began in what he thought were reasonable tones.  
  
"Why should I help out that little runt when she was too stupid to keep from getting hurt in the first place?!"  
  
"Because she healed you after the fire elemental incident?"  
  
Viconia crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "No."  
  
Taurus just looked at her with an innocent pleading expression on his face. Viconia growled in the back of her throat.  
  
"I know what you're doing abbil. It may have worked Shar knows how many times in Baldurs Gate but not now! Nothing you can say will change my mind!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Viconia paused. "Besides, you can heal her! Last I checked, you still had that little talent of yours!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"No! Not! Never! Nau! No way! Ixnay on the 'yes' part! Negatorie!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Viconia snarled and punched Taurus in the stomach. She stomped over to the injured elf and began casting. "I hate myself," she muttered.  
  
Taurus smiled at the words. Leaning over, he kissed the drow on the cheek, making her snarl a bit. "Thank you."  
  
Viconia didn't answer and continued cursing herself for a fool.  
  
***  
  
Either by sheer coincidence or through the intervention of several deities, the Sphere had landed on a Plane that demons thrived upon. Steam hissed through cracks in the abnormally hot rock bed, giving rise to all sorts of volcanic rock formations that would not have developed otherwise. However, this constant steam also made the air unbearably hot and muggy and the companions were soon sweating like meat over the fire. Poor Aerie, still weak from the magic of Lavok's necromancy, was slowly being exhausted under her dress and thick mage robes. Nalia wasn't much better and soon Minsc was detailed to escort the girls at a slower pace, while the rest of the party led the way, beating on the miniature demons they came across.  
  
This pissed Viconia off to no end. "Why do we waste our time helping that elg'caress along?" she snarled, reverting to drow for more venom.  
  
"I note that you still seem capable of walking" Jaheira said sarcastically. Exhaustion did not improve her temper.  
  
It didn't do anything for Viconia's either. "Vith'ir tu'rilthiir! When I want your opinion, I'll..."  
  
"Whoa ladies!" Taurus interposed his all too fragile body in between the two angry women. "I didn't think that it was that time of month already!"  
  
Viconia glared at him. Her hand clenched into a fist and she immediately tried to put it through Taurus' head. The Crintri seemed to see this coming and ducked just in time. He then tore off through a small side passage in the volcanic rocks. Viconia chased after him.  
  
Jaheira sighed in exasperation as Minsc and the girls caught up with the rest of the group. Aerie was watching the drow run off anxiously. "Should he be going off like that?" she asked, conveniently forgetting Viconia's presence. "Demons might attack them."  
  
"He'll be alright". Jaheira was certain of this. "If there's one thing you can count about Taurus, it's that he will survive anything from demons to violent drow priestesses of Shar."  
  
"It's the one I'm more worried about than the other." Jaheira hadn't thought that the Avariel could have matched that tone of irony. Apparently one really did learn something new each day.  
  
***  
  
Taurus skidded to a halt in front of a rock face. Whirling around, he saw Viconia barrelling toward him. No time to think, he ducked her first swing and caught the second before it could hit his face. Swiftly, he pulled her close to keep her from swinging at him again.  
  
Viconia glared furiously into Taurus' eyes, her body pressed up against him. Sweat streamed down her smooth black skin, making her thick hair cling to her face. Her exquisitely carved features radiated anger towards her captor. Her breasts heaved with indignation against his armoured chest. Her free arm came to rest upon his shoulder. She opened her mouth, either to snap at Taurus or to bite him, and he pushed forward, seizing those captivating lips with his own.  
  
Furious muffled noises indicated Viconia's indignance. Her free hand pounded on his shoulder but his arm had encircled her waist and refused to let go until he had tasted her lips fully. When they finally parted, the drow scowled at him. "No one kisses me against my will!" she hissed.  
  
Taurus smiled innocently. "I couldn't have you biting me, now could I?"  
  
"Why don't you try kissing me again? THEN you'll see some biting!"  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
Taurus kissed her again, revelling in the taste of Viconia's lips. She seemed to melt into his body and clung to him eagerly. She didn't bite him, as she had promised, but she did meet his kiss and deepen it. When they broke apart, she mumbled to herself in drowish disgust. "You seem rather flustered my dear Vicky. Could it be that you enjoyed yourself?" Taurus stroked her cheek gently. "You have professed a certain desire for me."  
  
Viconia arched an eyebrow and felt his strong hand caress her neck. She tilted her head back to give him a better grip. "Does this mean that you are finally returning that desire?"  
  
Taurus shrugged slightly. "Maybe."  
  
Viconia scowled again. "What have I told you about beating around the bush? If you want to do something then do it, damn it!"  
  
"Maybe I would but my decisions affect so many others. I can't in good conscience hurt someone so callously." He shook his head helplessly. "You know I can't."  
  
"Hurt someone? What are you..." Realisation hit Viconia like a sledgehammer. "The butterfly?!?!" She clapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation. She never would have figured Taurus would go for that little weakling. The great chessboard was spread out before her and everything made sense.  
  
'Well well', she thought, 'It seems that the game of love has just become more interesting.'  
  
Warning bells sounded in Viconia's head and her skeleton tried to leap out of her mouth and escape. Love? LOVE?! Drow weren't supposed to love! Sure, it happened every so often, but even so!  
  
Viconia eyed Taurus through lowered eyelids. She was trying to see what was so special about him. He was intensely attractive (she couldn't fault the Butterfly's taste) but there was more to it than that. He was almost like her brother, Valas. They both had the same sense of humour, underlined by a streak of deadly seriousness, and they were both fiercely protective of her. Heck, Taurus had once taken an arrow to the chest for her, back in Baldurs Gate. And poor Valas...  
  
Viconia shook her head fiercely, pushing out thoughts of her brother. She had no idea exactly what love was, but she had learned to trust her mind, and ever since Taurus had dragged her off of that stake she had been thinking of him, if only because he drew attention to himself. And so, she loved him.  
  
It seemed simple enough, but she knew that it wasn't. There was another player on this field. Normally, Viconia would just kill Aerie, but this would upset Taurus. Subtlety would have to be used, and the final happenings lay in Taurus' lap anyway. If there was one thing that Viconia hated, it was not being in control. But there wasn't much that she could do about that now, and the silence was growing loud. 'I'll think about this later' she thought as she wriggled out of Taurus' grip.  
  
"Well omni-present authority figure sir" Viconia teased, "Shall we rejoin our lost colleagues?"  
  
Taurus nodded. "Yeah, you know how they are. They get in so much trouble without me."  
  
"Whereas, with you around, the trouble always goes straight for you!"  
  
The drow duo laughed. It seemed a little out of place on this volcanic world but it felt good never the less.  
  
When they finished, they looked into each other's eyes. "What are we to each other?" Taurus asked Viconia softly.  
  
"We are abbils Taurus." She answered, just as softly. "For now."  
  
"And later?"  
  
Viconia smiled. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly, teasingly, and pulled away. "That, my dear" she murmured, "Is completely up to you."  
  
***  
  
The two walked together back to the main path, fully expecting to find the group waiting for them. Surprisingly though, they had vanished mysteriously. But not for long. No sooner had they exchanged confused glances, than the rest of the group, led by a seriously annoyed Jaheira, hurried down a path toward them. Minsc seemed to be carrying something.  
  
Jaheira took one look at Taurus and Viconia and scowled so menacingly that Taurus put himself in front of the drow. The druid flounced up to them and glared at her leader right in the face. "WHERE exactly in the Abyss WERE you?!"  
  
Valygar filled in the drow. "Apparently, two demons were fighting up ahead. One of them was dead and the other was growling a lot. So we had the thieves distract it while we swiped the heart. It was a bit ticklish, but it wasn't too bad."  
  
Nalia high-fived Yoshimo. "We kicked that demons ass!"  
  
Yoshimo nodded sagely. "You are becoming quite wise in the ways of thieving, my lovely. Soon you will be out-thieving the Shadow thieves!"  
  
Nalia turned red and stammered a thanks.  
  
Jaheira eyed Taurus and Viconia suspiciously. "And how did your scouting go?"  
  
The drow looked at each other. Viconia shrugged. "We found a tunnel. A very interesting looking tunnel."  
  
"We wanted to explore it" Taurus continued, "But we didn't really have time. And now it seems that you guys have the heart without us."  
  
"Yep! All we have to do now is put it in the Sphere engine and we're off home again!" Even sweating and weak, Aerie was still cheerful. Minsc smiled broadly and patted the elf on her back.  
  
"Yes! We must go back now! There is much to do!"  
  
The group slowly moved off, Jaheira taking the rear. She eyed Taurus and Viconia, exchanging a few words on occasion. She scowled. 'I had better not be saddled with grandchildren.'  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Everything cool? Okay. Feel free to push the blue button that says 'go' on your way out. ^_//  
  
(Taurus and Folken are still fighting.) 


	12. A parting of ways

Light Wrapped in Darkness 12  
  
Magicman: Here's a piece of news gang. Something weird is going on with my computer, and my ability to review is intermittent. However, keep in mind that I am still reading all of my old favourites. And may I say "Good work!"  
  
Daevan: Ha! Take that, demons! Get pummeled to a pulp by adventurers! Bwahahahahaha!!! *Goes off to write love letters*  
  
Magicman: ...  
  
Folken: I know how you feel man. I was once locked in a meat locker with him.  
  
Zarra: How'd you get out?  
  
Folken: Being driven insane can do wondrous things for the muscles.  
  
Zarra: Ah.  
  
***  
  
Nalia squinted sideways at the glowing sphere floating in the air. If she turned her head to the side, it looked like an old toy she'd possessed as a child. Right now, the party leader was staring closely at the surface of the sphere. The reason? Lavok, the ailing necromancer, told them that the way to the engine room was inscribed on it.  
  
"Step upon the markings in turn to unlock the door" Taurus read the letters aloud. "Choose wrong and be punished by the guardian." He turned to the party. "Okay" he said brightly, "Does anybody read runes?"  
  
They all turned to Aerie. She could only shake her head. "I'm sorry" she said softly, rather embarrassed to have everyone's attention fixed on her. "I never learned any complicated rune structures."  
  
"Neither did I" Nalia added. "Runes were never my strong point."  
  
Jaheira looked at the floor markings in question. "I know runes that have their roots in nature, but these are from a branch unknown to me."  
  
Viconia snorted. "I'm not surprised. These are clearly runes used amongst the lower classes of Drow society. I must say that I'm mildly impressed that the human knew them, though he writes with a strange hand. He gives them an odd accent."  
  
"Do you know what they say?"  
  
"Of course! My house was quite eminent in Menzoberanzen for a time! It was only expected that I learn it." Viconia's voice took on a tone of pride as she spoke. "They are numbers. One...", she stepped onto one of the runes, which lit up. "Two...", she stepped toward the second, which lit up too. "Three, and four." As she stepped onto the final rune, a door opened to the side.  
  
Valygar nodded. "Well done Drow."  
  
Jaheira nodded as they started down some stairs. "Indeed. We shall be out of here in no time." Whistling almost cheerfully, she set the pace of the party.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs was a door made of plain steel. The party found that it led into another great room with two doors. Taurus had expected it to be empty like the navigation room, or the antechamber. Much to his surprise, a shrill voice greeted his entrance.  
  
"You were fools to think that you could get away with double crossing the Cowled Wizards!" Tolgerias, that arrogant wizard from the Council of Five building shrieked in rage. "You forged the path and we followed! Now you will-" His words were interrupted by Valygar, who threw his dagger at his throat. He choked on his own blood quite quickly.  
  
Tolgerias' companion, on the other hand, was smarter. The instant the companions appeared, she triggered her preset defenses. Multiple copies of herself leaped up around her and a hard shell covered her skin. Finally, the flickering light of a defensive barrier surrounded her as she started chanting. As Tolgerias thrashed his last and the companions poured into the room, she magicked several monsters to her aid. A great wyvern screamed and beat its wings alongside a trio of ogres. A pair of kobolds gnashed their teeth and a Nishruu materialized into being.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the bloodthirsty host outnumbered the companions. But a quick spell from Jaheira sent vines writhing through the floor, capturing the monsters where they stood.  
  
"Well?" she yelled at Taurus, Minsc, and Valygar, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"  
  
"Right". Taurus attacked as the monsters began tearing themselves loose, quickly followed by Jaheira, Valygar, and a screaming Minsc. The fur (and skin) really started to fly when they hit the monsters.  
  
The mage, meanwhile, was hurling magic missiles at the spell casters of the group. Nalia and Yoshimo had ducked behind a stack of crates against the wall, leaving Aerie and Viconia to magically defend themselves.  
  
Yoshimo peaked his head over the crate and immediately ducked a stray arrow from a kobold. Knocking an arrow of his own to his bow, he glanced at his female companion, who was making the hand motions of a Breach spell. "Are you ready?"  
  
Nalia bestowed a dazzling smile upon the thief. "You bet Yoshi!"  
  
Yoshimo managed to suppress a slight blush. "Then now!"  
  
They rose up from behind the crates at the same time. Nalia completed her Breach spell just as Yoshimo released his arrow. The spell cut down the mage's defenses as the arrow streaked to its target.  
  
It was too slow unfortunately. Breach triggered the woman's contingency, and another Stone Skin sheathed her body just before the arrow struck. She sighted Nalia and let loose a Flame Arrow. The spell took Nalia right in the shoulder joint, burning cloth and flesh. The young noble screamed and fell. Yoshimo caught her.  
  
The arrow distracted the mage, however. In a rare moment of cooperation, Aerie and Viconia had been sneaking around the mage, avoiding the fight for the express purpose of catching her off her guard. Which they did quite well. The first she knew of the two elves was when Viconia tackled her from behind, ruining the spell she had been casting. Then she abruptly became aware of Aerie's presence when she whacked her in the head with her staff. The mage's eyes rolled back into her head as though she was on the receiving end of a bolt of religious ecstasy. Then she toppled over onto the ground.  
  
The summoned monsters put up some fight before they were inevitably killed. Other than Nalia the group had suffered surprisingly little damage and the thief/mage was quickly healed.  
  
"Taurus" Aerie called out to the Crintri, who was contemplating two doors in the wall. "What should we do with the mage?"  
  
"Kill her, I say. Or don't you have the stomach for it?" Viconia's words were cutting to Aerie, and the Avariel bristled.  
  
"Only you would kill a helpless person while they're unconscious!"  
  
Viconia raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what you're talking about. Therefore, I don't need to answer you."  
  
Before they could fly at each other, Jaheira spoke up. "If you're going to come to blows over something so trivial, then just throw her in one of these crates! Gods" she muttered to herself as they (grumbling) followed her suggestion, "They're like children! Little children who both want the same cookie!"  
  
"Boo wants to know who you're talking to."  
  
Jaheira's eye twitched slightly. "Tell Boo that I'm talking to myself."  
  
"Ah!" Minsc cheerfully accepted this explanation. "This is good. I often talk to myself when Boo is asleep." He looked at his friend thoughtfully. "You wouldn't happen to have a hamster, would you?"  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
"So" Nalia asked no one in particular, "Might anyone happen to know which way we go?"  
  
Minsc frowned at each door in turn. "Minsc doesn't know." He announced. "Perhaps both doors lead the same way."  
  
"Well what do we know?" Nalia lay out the facts. "We need to put the heart in the engine. The engine is down on this level somewhere. We have two doors facing us, behind one of which lies the engine." She paused and thought about what she said. "That doesn't really help us, does it?"  
  
Taurus knuckled his forehead. "Okay, this is ridiculous. We won't find out until we check. So..." Before anyone could stop him, he strode over to the door on the left and yanked it open.  
  
An icy wind rushed through the doorway, shoving Taurus back into Jaheira with great force. The druid was knocked off balance and sprawled to the floor. As the unnerving cold flooded the room, Jaheira sat up from her position on the floor and glared at Taurus.  
  
"What in the Abyss did you get us into this time?!" she screamed over the cry of the wind. Taurus raised his hands helplessly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jaheira would have continued but something behind Taurus caught her attention. The widening of her eyes warned the Crintri and he whirled around. Squinting through the blinding ice and snow that accompanied the wind, he could just barely make out a long, clawed hand reaching to grasp the frame of the door. With an ear-splitting howl, the ice troll hurled itself into the room. Bigger than its warmer-climate brethren, the beast did not hesitate in attacking the first thing it saw. Taurus.  
  
Taurus managed to sidestep the troll's mad charge, but he was bowled off his feet by a flailing claw. The others could not help him because the beast was not alone. A pack of vicious mephits, fluttering on leathery wings rimmed with frost, swept into the room on the wake of the passing troll. Behind them was a pair of ice salamanders, spears waving menacingly. Unlike their larger brethren, who's heart resided in Valygar's pack, these lesser demons were uniquely suited to living in conditions of severe cold. They were still marked by a hatred of Prime Material dwellers, and they attacked the adventurers on sight.  
  
Afterward, Taurus could never really remember much of the following battle. The troll seemed to have singled him out with a malicious sense of purpose and kept after him, hounding him into a corner. One great claw swept his katana from his hand as the other clutched at his body. A chilling cold seemed to radiate from the beast's body, numbing Taurus' senses and slowing his reactions. He quickly found himself shoved up against the wall, grappling with the troll hand to hand.  
  
Desperately fighting the cold-induced lethargy, Taurus shoved back against the troll, his own great strength able to match the beast's. He thrust his hands up and caught the monster's claws three inches from his face. He stared into those blank dead eyes, waves of stench, the troll's own breath, washing over him. The Crintri jerked a leg, kicking out. Caught off balance, the troll was knocked forward into its opponent. Taurus rammed his head up into its jaw. He felt as though he had cracked his skull but the creature staggered back. Ignoring the splitting headache he would have when he had time to think, Taurus chanted his fireball spell and blew the stunned creature to ashes.  
  
He gasped in a lungful of freezing air before he turned to the rest of the party. Valygar, Minsc, Jaheira and Yoshimo had succeeded in dealing with the rest of the ice monsters, though they had suffered injuries. Minsc had even taken frostbite where he had been stabbed and several slash wounds to his torso. Still he glared furiously about him, his weapon drawn and eager for more victims.  
  
"Yah like that?" Lilracor snarled. "Huh? Do you want some more?!"  
  
"Jump on my talking sword evil! I won't be as gentle!" Minsc intoned solemnly.  
  
Jaheira hissed as she bound up her leg wound. "I don't think that Evil really cares Minsc. It will just keep on being evil until it stops."  
  
"Then stop it I shall! With Boo to guide the way and Taurus along for the ride-"  
  
"Minsc? Stop. Please."  
  
It was a very cranky party that walked through the next room, made so by the fact that they all had to stand around in the freezing cold while Yoshimo searched for and disarmed traps.  
  
When at last they exited through the far end of the room, Taurus' temper was frayed. "This had better be it!" he nearly snarled, and kicked open the door.  
  
***  
  
The party stood and stared at the miracle of magical engineering that loomed before them. The mass of black energy was shaped into a vaguely humanoid form, and it seemed to throb with life. Great arms jutted out to the sides, holding masses of machinery. Several holes were embedded in the mass, seeming to serve some purpose. The whole structure, or machine, or near-living being, exuded an aura of silent greatness.  
  
Aerie, who had been impressed at the guardian golem, was awed. The thought of the sheer skill it would have taken to build something like this... It boggled the mind!  
  
Taurus whistled. "Wow. It sure is big. Maybe it was worth going through the ice trolls just to see it. What do you suppose we do with it?"  
  
Jaheira reached into her pack. She seemed to struggle in getting the heart; its presence to the engine seemed to agitate it. "Lavok claimed that the demon heart must be inserted into the engine. For lack of a better option." She stepped forward and thrust the heart into one of the many openings in the mass.  
  
As the heart disappeared, nothing seemed to happen. Then, without the slightest trace of warning, the machine surged to life. Energy crackled and a high-pitched buzz set everyone's teeth on edge and the elves clapping their hands to their ears.  
  
Then the floor lurched. Everyone was hurled to the floor in various positions of disarray. Taurus found himself flat on his back, nose to nose with Jaheira. Unable to resist, he grinned. "Wow Jahs. I never knew that you felt this way!"  
  
The druid scowled. "Oh shut up!" She growled as she pushed herself off of her fearless leader. Said fearless leader flipped himself back onto his feet to survey the group.  
  
No one suffered any serious injury and, apart from some queasiness, they were all fine. A quick inspection of the engine revealed it to be in totally different condition. The darkness had melted, fusing together with the machinery to form a solid piece. Every now and then some stray energy would flicker, but it was clear that the Planar Sphere had taken its last jaunt through the worlds. The only place it would be going anytime soon was the scrap heap.  
  
Taurus whistled again. "I hope it got us where we need to be" he mused aloud. "Otherwise we are so stuck here that it's not even funny."  
  
No one disputed his reasoning.  
  
***  
  
Never had the sunlight felt so warm and inviting as it did in those few seconds when the party stepped from the Planar Sphere and back onto the Prime Material Plane. Aerie just stood on the edge of the Sphere platform with her eyes closed and let the cool wind flow down her neck. She sighed in relief. "Baervan help me, it feels sooo good to be free of that Sphere."  
  
Jaheira was in a similar state of ecstasy. "It is comforting to feel the earth beneath my feet. We were gone from home for far too long!"  
  
Viconia laughed. "You two crack me up! A little claustrophobia never hurt anyone!"  
  
"Actually" Yoshimo spoke up, "I had a friend who was claustrophobic. He ran afoul of the wrong people and was locked in a chest for three days. When the chest was finally opened, his corpse was apparently not pleasant to look at."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Taurus lay the dying necromancer upon the pavement. The old man's eyes fixed upon the blue sky above with an intensity bordering obsession. His deep wounds clearly stated that he would not last much longer.  
  
"The sky" he rasped, blood flecking his lips. "I had almost forgotten what it looked like... You have my thanks strangers...and I wish to repay you."  
  
Lavok lolled his head to the side, his eyes fixing upon Nalia. The redheaded mage was disconcerted, to say the least. "I sense a power within you not unlike my own. You are a mage, are you not?"  
  
Nalia could only nod. Lavok's bloody lips smiled. "I give you...my Planar Sphere child. May you use it better than I ever did..." A rush of blood that bubbled up from his heart drowned his last words out. The necromancer spasmed once, then died beneath the open sky.  
  
Valygar was strangely silent for several seconds after the death of his ancestors. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion. "He is finally dead. Lavok the necromancer will no longer threaten me. But I did not expect it to be like this. Could he have actually been saved? Had I been asked the question a week ago I would have thought such redemption would have been impossible. But now I am not so sure. Perhaps I have not seen as much of the world as I had thought. Such a realization is disturbing."  
  
Taurus could say nothing that would have any meaning. He only stood in silence and patted the ranger awkwardly on the shoulder. Valygar turned and sighed. "I thank you for your efforts, my friend. It grieves me now to leave you, but I must know the answer to my question. I truly don't know how the world works and I must find out. I'm sorry, but this is something I must do."  
  
Taurus nodded. "There's no need to apologise. We all have things our souls demand. I wish you luck on yours."  
  
"And I yours." Valygar nodded to Taurus, a sign of respect. Then he turned and disappeared down the street, passer-bys swallowing him up.  
  
An hour later, the party decided that now was the time to move out. Nalia had something to say first.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to travel with you for a while" she explained glumly. "It's just that with this Sphere and running the keep while you're away I don't really have the time."  
  
Minsc nodded wisely. "Responsibility is a sacred duty. To shirk it is to risk eternal damnation and many other bad things."  
  
"Minsc is correct child" Jaheira agreed. "We shall be fine."  
  
"Besides" Taurus added cheerfully, "We'll be dropping in so often that you'll get sick of us like that." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Nalia smiled. "Oh I doubt that" she said as her eyes sidled toward the resident thief. "Please, I don't do goodbyes well..."  
  
"Very well. Goodbye human. You have been nearly tolerable." Viconia turned and walked away.  
  
Aerie laughed. "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard her say!" She hugged Nalia and wished her well before standing off and waiting for the others to bid her farewell.  
  
It was similar for the others until she came to Yoshimo. The thief smiled. "Don't worry my lovely. It's not like we'll never see each other again." He extended his hand. Hesitantly Nalia took it. Then the gallant thief brought it to his lips and kissed it, bringing a wild blush to the mage's face.  
  
As the group walked away from the Sphere in the slums, Taurus chatted with Jaheira. "You know, I think that Nalia's going to do well in this world. With that Sphere and whatever secrets it may have, the guys in charge will have to listen to what she says. I can just picture the reaction on their faces when she's dictating city policy."  
  
Jaheira eyed him. "Is it anything like the look you get when you're staring at your little girlfriends?"  
  
Taurus lowered his voice. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say that out loud."  
  
Jaheira smiled sweetly. "But everyone knows. You're as obvious as Nalia and Yoshimo."  
  
Taurus frowned, puzzled. "What about Nalia and Yoshimo?"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her fearless leader to scratch his head in confusion.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Done! Finally I am done! If you like this fic, then you should know that I just got Throne of Bhaal, and I'm planning on a sequal. Cool, huh? No? Obvious? Huh.  
  
Folken: *whispers* Get to the stats...  
  
Magicman: Oh right! In this chapter, I have enclosed Taurus' stats. Enjoy!  
  
Taurus  
  
Male, Half Drow  
  
Chaotic Good  
  
Strength: 18/76  
  
Agility: 20  
  
Constitution: 15  
  
Intelligence: 17  
  
Wisdom: 12  
  
Charisma: 14 


	13. A shadow in the hills

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Smokegirl: Hello! Once again, it's your ever-loveable and psychotically violent Smokegirl, here to brighten your miserable lives with drama!  
  
Folken: We are going to die. Aren't we, guys? Guys?  
  
(Folken turns around to see that the other PCs have run like the Devil himself is chasing them.)  
  
Folken: Oh sh-  
  
Smokegirl: Shut up nature boy! We've got a fic to write!  
  
***  
  
The party rested for a day after the incident with the Planar Sphere. Jaheira and Taurus took this time to sell much of the treasure they had pilfered from the magical machine. They didn't make much headway toward the twenty thousand fee, however, because they also had to repair armour and weapons, purchase ammunition for slings and bows, and purchase new equipment. Particularly, when Taurus spent some three thousand gold coins on a new long sword.  
  
Taurus loved to collect weaponry and the heavily enchanted Blade of roses, with its famous history, proved to be too great a temptation for the Crintri. Jaheira made a few sarcastic remarks about Taurus, but otherwise left him alone. Powerful weapons might end up being the only thing to stand between the party and death.  
  
And so, after a day of rest and relaxation, the gang was back on the road, having picked up a tip about a boy looking for help in the government district.  
  
***  
  
"Um, excuse me sir?" the young boy quivered as he spoke to Minsc. "Are you a warrior?"  
  
"Minsc and Boo are the greatest of warriors small one!" the great ranger reassured the young one. "Point the way to your foes and I will smash them into small, foe-shaped chunky bits!"  
  
The boy was confused. "But I don't have any foes, sir."  
  
"No foes? Then I am glad. I do not trust those who pick on children as far as I can throw them, even if I do manage to throw them pretty far, and throw them I shall!" Minsc's ranting seemed to be interrupted. He leaned down to his hamster and appeared to listen. "Er, Boo wonders what need you have of warriors if you have no foes" he said sheepishly.  
  
The little boy sniffled. "Because I've traveled all this way to get help for my village and no one will, and all my goods have been stolen along the way!"  
  
Minsc was ticked. "What?! I am outraged! And so is Boo! See his fury! It is small, so look close. Trust me, its there. What is wrong with your village, small one? What can we heroes of goodness do?"  
  
"Well people have been disappearing at night. And in the morning, they turn up all mad and inside out!"  
  
Minsc nodded wisely. "Minsc has been inside out and angry before. It even scares Boo sometimes."  
  
The boy blinked. "No sir. I don't mean mad as in angry. I mean mad as in crazy."  
  
"Oh. Minsc has never been crazy before. Being inside out was bad enough. But do go on."  
  
"There's even talk of Umar, the great witch of the hills returning! It's terrible!" The young boy burst into tears, weeping at the hardships his home had to suffer.  
  
"Then truly heroes are needed! Heroes like Minsc and Boo and Taurus. Right Taurus?" Minsc looked at his leader with enthusiasm.  
  
"Righto Minsc! This evil won't stand a chance against us good guys!"  
  
Jaheira sighed as the boy pointed out the location on Taurus' map. He was so bent on goodness that it drove her nuts. It was hard to believe that he didn't like paladins. It was probably the rules and regulations.  
  
Seeing that the business at hand was completed, Jaheira switched her attention to Taurus. "I hope that you plan on going to this village soon Taurus. A trek through the forest would be welcome after this crowded city."  
  
"I feel that I must agree with our druid, abbil", Viconia put in. "I haven't tolerated this much staring since I was a youth in the Underdark."  
  
"Who stared at you?" Yoshimo asked curiously.  
  
Viconia smirked and tossed back her hair. "Need you even ask? The males of Menzoberanzen would follow me with their eyes wherever I would go! My brother was forced to hex quite a few before they would leave me alone."  
  
Aerie grumbled something under her breath. Viconia heard it and smiled. "Always remember, Butterfly. Our gender has power over men...if you wish it!"  
  
"Forgive me if I sound sarcastic, Viconia, but I don't think I need any advice about my love life from you" Aerie said, her voice slathered with sarcasm.  
  
"Hmm" Viconia mused. "Could that be a backbone speaking to me? Perhaps it is."  
  
Unsure of whether or not she'd just been insulted, Aerie scowled but kept silent.  
  
Heaving an invisible sigh of relief that another crisis had been averted; Taurus spoke, striking a pose for dramatic effect. "Then let us hence to the Umar Hills, my dear comrades in arms!" He marched out toward the city gate, ignoring the snickering behind him.  
  
***  
  
Mayor Lloyd looked on the heavily armed and ill-favoured men and women nervously. "Um, hello." His voice shook as he approached the adventurers. "you must be new to Imnesvale. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Before Taurus could speak, Minsc pushed to the front. "We are here because the little boy asked us for help, and help we shall give!"  
  
Relief washed over Mayor Lloyd's face. "Then Delon got through? Wonderful! Thank you my lord! Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Taurus tapped on Minsc's back to let him know that he wanted through. When he made it to the front of the party, he asked for the details of what was going on in the village.  
  
"We've had a run of killings and disappearance here as of late! People are murdered in their beds or dragged off into the night! And the corpses aren't always found!" The mayor waved his arms hopelessly. "And everyone has their own ideas about what is causing all of this!"  
  
"It's the ogres, my husband."  
  
Taurus turned to see a woman in the shadows by an oven, cooking food.  
  
Mayor Lloyd hemmed and hawed a bit. "Er, my wife." He introduced shortly. "And yes, some people think that this is being caused by a batch of ogres and other renegade soldiers from the Sythsillian army. You'll find them north of the river. Other people think that the trouble is being caused by a large pack of wolves from the neighbouring hills. And still other people seem to think it's all because of Umar, the great witch of the hills."  
  
Lloyd's wife snorted derisively. "Bah! She's been gone for far too long! She won't be coming back!"  
  
"I don't think ogres would do this" Aerie pondered. "If it were wolves, they'd have to be terribly evil. Dire wolves maybe? It all sounds terribly ominous."  
  
"Ogres? Wolves? Witches? Which is the evil? My sword shall find the truth!" Despite the intellectual challenge, Minsc was ready to fight the good fight.  
  
Taurus smiled at his comrades then looked back to Mayor Lloyd. "We'll look into the matter, okay?"  
  
Lloyd looked relieved once again. "Oh thank you! If you need anything, I'm sure that the town merchants will be more than happy to sell it to you. You might want to check on Merella's cabin to the west."  
  
"Merella?"  
  
Lloyd nodded. "Yes. She is our ranger-protector. Or was, rather. She disappeared like the others. The last group of adventurers who came by went to her cabin but I never heard from them again. It was quite tragic. Well" he finished up, "Good luck!"  
  
"Good luck my ass" Viconia muttered as soon as they were outside. "He thinks we're going on a suicide mission! And he stood there smiling!"  
  
"Oh come on! We've faced death before and lived through it!" Taurus claimed.  
  
"Yeah. By the skin of our teeth!"  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay" Taurus said, changing the topic before anyone got too depressed. "Here's how it'll work. Yoshimo, you go and check out that tavern."  
  
The thief smiled. "Of course." Then he strolled off.  
  
"Jaheira, Viconia, you two go and check out that ranger cabin. It might have a clue."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "Where will you be, abbil?" Viconia asked, shouldering her mace.  
  
"The rest of us will go check on these ogres. We'll all meet Yoshimo in the tavern by nightfall. Okay? Okay. Now lets get down to business."  
  
***  
  
'Business' varied for the party. For Yoshimo, it meant hanging out in the barroom, chatting with Vincenzo, the innkeeper. For Jaheira and Viconia, it meant wandering about in the wilderness and rooting through Merella's old cabin. For Minsc, Taurus, and Aerie it meant a few things.  
  
After spending an hour or so trolling for ogres in the forest, Taurus elected that they all take a brake (Smokegirl: Is that correct grammar?). Not very capable of walking for long distances, Aerie welcomed the rest. Minsc, who was feeling as energetic as a demon with ten thousand helpless peasants at its disposal, went onward to explore the area, leaving fearless leader and his Elvin sweetheart to relax.  
  
And that was just what Taurus was doing. He lay back under a tree and looked up at the birds, smiling idly. It was a beautiful day. And it wasn't only the day that was beautiful.  
  
The Crintri lolled his head to the side to watch Aerie, seated on a nearby log, weave a few flowers together into a circle. Her shining hair spilled won her back and her luminous blue eyes shone with an innocent delight at the creation of such a simple toy. He smiled at her happiness. "It would look better in your hair, you know."  
  
Aerie looked over at Taurus and the look in her eyes made him glad that he was lying down. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. The flowers will highlight your eyes, though they are but a pale comparison."  
  
Aerie giggled. "Oh Taurus, you sound like a bard!"  
  
Taurus shrugged, never losing his grin. "What can I say? You're bringing out the poet in me." He lay back with a hand over his face and assumed a tone of mourning. "Now is the winter of our discontent."  
  
Aerie clapped her hands together, careful not to crush the flower circle. Then she lifted it up and placed it upon her head. It rested gently, the petals rustling in the slight breeze. Taurus sat up and moved over to where the elf maid sat and gently caressed her cheek with a calloused digit. "It's beautiful," he intoned softly. "The only problem is that the flowers will die."  
  
Aerie's smile faltered and it seemed that a tremor shook her. She pulled back slightly, an expression on her face that Taurus couldn't place, though it sure didn't look happy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Aerie shook her head; her blonde locks falling in her face. She brushed them aside with a barely stable hand. "It's not you Taurus. Your talk of dying..." She looked up at him directly in the face. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I think you should know."  
  
"For years back, after Uncle Quayle bought the circus, I was still miserable and unhappy that I had lost my wings, my home, my family and everything thing else that mattered to me. I didn't know how to live without it all. I used to lie awake at night for hours, holding a dagger to my throat", she stroked her neck, "Wondering if it would just be easier to give up and die." Aerie looked once more at Taurus. "Do you know how many times I've wanted to die while I've travelled with you?"  
  
Taurus could only shake his head no.  
  
"Never. Not for one single measly second. Not even when the witch is so nasty to me that I just want to scream. Ever since I've been with you it feels as though...as though I can fly again. I can see the world again and it doesn't matter if it's from the ground."  
  
Now her voice shook as she gazed into Taurus' ice-blue eyes. Her hand found his and gripped it tightly, as if afraid of letting go. "I guess what I mean is...thank you."  
  
Taurus smiled at Aerie and didn't speak. He just held her hand and reached up to cup her cheek. She seemed to lean into it.  
  
"Taurus?"  
  
Was it his imagination, or was the distance between their two faces slowly disappearing? "Hmm?"  
  
Their eyes were locked together. "There's something else that I think I should tell you."  
  
He could her warm breath on his face. "What's that?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in lo...mmmm." Aerie closed her eyes as their lips met in a tender, loving kiss.  
  
Taurus was dizzy with emotions and sensations as he kissed the elf- girl. Her soft, warm lips moved against his eagerly. Their hands wrapped around the other's body, never breaking contact once. It was long moments before they parted. Aerie kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, savouring Taurus' taste. When she opened them she was startled to see Taurus shut his tightly, strong emotion rushing through his face.  
  
"Taurus? What's wrong?" Aerie couldn't bear to see him in pain.  
  
She leaned forward slightly to hear his reply. "No matter what I do" he whispered, "Despite my best efforts, someone I love is going to be hurt."  
  
Aerie didn't know what to say to that. She could only guess that he had strong feelings for her and someone else, probably the witch. She remembered what Jaheira had told her about how Taurus trusted no one but himself to look after his friends and loved ones, and now, though he had tried not to, he was about to hurt one.  
  
Aerie couldn't tell Taurus to drop Viconia for her, and she couldn't walk away herself. What she could do was her very best to comfort and encourage him the way he had her. She wrapped her arms around Taurus' waist and held him. "It will all work out Taurus." She murmured. "Just you wait and see. These things always work out."  
  
Taurus didn't answer back, but he did take the comfort offered. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out alright.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that the ogre was on the level. As a matter of fact, Taurus managed to work a deal between the village and the big guy. Mayor Lloyd was a little surprised that the ogre leader, Madulf by name, even wanted to talk to him, but was actually quite interested in an agreement favourable for all parties. That done, it was nearly nightfall, so they went to meet up with the rest of the party in the inn.  
  
"Hey Vicky! We've got a present for you!" Taurus passed the Drow a shield that glimmered with magic. "That ogre guy, Madulf gave it to us. He's quite a nice character, don't you know."  
  
Viconia inspected the shield carefully. It was of medium size and was made of flame-hardened animal leather stretched over a frame. It had also been heavily enchanted, enhancing its already formidable physical capabilities. She smiled at Taurus. "Why thank you abbil. You are quite thoughtful."  
  
Taurus coughed slightly, embarrassed. Jaheira came to his rescue. "So, what did you guys discover?"  
  
Aerie shrugged. "It's not the ogres. Madulf's men have been going missing just like the villagers."  
  
"Can you be sure he was telling the truth?"  
  
Aerie nodded, sure of herself. "It may be immodest of me to say so, but people can't pass off fake fear around me. I've seen too much of it, heck I've been terrified more than most people, and there's something about it that you can't pass off.  
  
Jaheira nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Yoshimo shook his head slightly. "It may not be the ogres, but there just might be a little something to this story about witches." He held up a book. "There was an expedition looking for this witch a few years back. The mages went off into the hills, but the innkeeper never saw them again. He did however find this journal. It seems that they had a run in with some strange predator." The thief passed the journal to Viconia, who studied it for a moment.  
  
"This is a copy, isn't it?" Yoshimo nodded and Viconia snorted. "Then there's no telling if this is authentic. But" she pulled another book from her pack, "This happens to be Merella's journal. It seems that she also sensed some dark magical doings out in the hills."  
  
"Also these adventurers, led by one Mazzy might I add, seemed to go up into the hills too." Jaheira finished her mug of ale and set it back down. "It seems to me that these hills are the place to start."  
  
Taurus nodded. "I agree. We'll rest here tonight and go out in the morning."  
  
Aerie sighed in relief. "Good. You might think it's a little silly, but at least in the daytime you can see what's coming."  
  
"If this magic is as evil as I suspect then it may not matter whether we go in the light or the dark" Jaheira said slowly. "I've been feeling a...dark presence nearby. I don't know what it is, but it's coming from the hills."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Then that's where this will all come to a head."  
  
***  
  
Smokegirl: Ah yes. A masterpiece of fluff and drama, if I do say so myself.  
  
Folken: You just did.  
  
Smokegirl: Do you have a death wish? If you do, then keep talking! As for the rest of you *glares at audience* get to reviewing, and make it quick! *Goes all cute-eyed* PLEASE??? 


	14. Into the mouth of Hell

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
(Smokegirl is reading some of the reviews.)  
  
Smokegirl: You know what Banditoes? You're absolutely right! I should be a lot meaner to Magicman's PCs. So watch closely. I call this little technique *pulls out a fork* Death by Fish Fork!  
  
(Smokegirl runs off cackling. Soon screams can be heard from the PC lounge. The whole bunch barrel past, some in their underwear, screaming and pursued by Smokegirl.)  
  
Smokegirl: Get back here you cowards and die like PCs!  
  
Magicman: Thank you for your acknowledgement people. I will get started right away.  
  
(The PCs go running by again.)  
  
Smokegirl: I'll catch up with you eventually! You can't run forever!  
  
Magicman: -_//'  
  
***  
  
The hills were dark and covered with shadows. Light had no place under the strange fog that seemed to coat the entire region. Even though it was high noon, it was still difficult to see ten feet in front of your face. The elves and half-elves could see through the darkness with their infravision, and Minsc had a helmet that granted similar powers of sight, but Yoshimo was merely human and had no such special attributes. So Taurus had the party stay together with no one out scouting.  
  
So, they were all in a group when the strange human woman appeared from the fog.  
  
They had no chance to hail her before she snarled at them, wolf-like. "No! I will not be robbed of my revenge!" She howled with fury and changed. Her body rippled and contorted and transformed into a great wolf monster. But instead of attacking, she fled into a nearby cave.  
  
"After her! She might be responsible for these disappearances!" Taurus plunged after her, followed by Yoshimo. Jaheira lingered a bit. "No werewolf could produce the dark magic I've been sensing," she whispered, but she followed her companions anyway.  
  
The cave was surprisingly dry and spacious. It was black as sin though, so the elves took the lead while Yoshimo and Minsc waited behind. Viconia's eyes, perfectly suited to peering through the absolute dark, took the lead, Taurus right by his side. Jaheira and Aerie followed from behind.  
  
A slavering sound echoed off the walls, as though some beast was tearing the flesh off of human bones and crunching it down some horrific gullet. Aerie trembled at the sound and stuck close to Jaheira, who gave her a smile of reassurance even though her own heart flip-flopped in her stomach.  
  
The cave suddenly opened up into a wide cavern. Taurus peered through the dark, his weapon raised to defend. Then he saw her, the werewolf woman. But she must have heard him first, for as soon as he set eyes on her she whirled and glared back like a cornered wolf.  
  
"Damn you manlings!" she growled in her throat. "Can't a wolf eat her last meal in peace?"  
  
"You've preyed on your last innocent victim fiend!" Taurus challenged back.  
  
The were-woman snorted. "I only killed this man to gather strength! I will die this day one way or another, though I will not die easily."  
  
Taurus frowned. "What in Mystra's name are you talking about?"  
  
The were-woman stared incredulously. "What are YOU talking about? You did come to kill me, did you not?"  
  
Jaheira stepped forward. "We are here to find out what is killing the people of Imnesvale and stop it from continuing. If you are not the one, then we have no quarrel with you. Why don't you tell your side of the story and we can decide what to do afterward?"  
  
The were-woman shrugged. "Why not? It's been a while since I've had anyone to talk to. Go on then. Sit down and I'll talk."  
  
Taurus gave a raised eyebrow to Jaheira. 'What are you getting at?' he seemed to say. Jaheira raised one back. 'What's your hurry?' she seemed to respond. Sighing, the crintri just sat down to hear what was to be said.  
  
The were-woman sat too, cross-legged on the stony floor. "My name is Anath. And I was once the leader of this region's wolf packs. Once" she said bitterly. "Before the Shade Lord came."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Jaheira elbowed Taurus in the ribs and motioned for Anath to continue, which she did.  
  
"The temple east of here has always been off limits to my wolves. It was dedicated to Amaunator once, before darkness came to dwell there. One day a great darkness filled the sky. My wolves were afraid and came to me for answers. I thought it to be an eclipse. I was wrong."  
  
"The Shade Lord, trapped within that temple long ago, arose from its depths. I transformed and leapt at him but could cause him to harm. He laughed at my efforts. I'll never forget his voice." Anath shivered. "'Anath' he said, 'You shall be the means to my revenge'. He then slew my wolves and brought them back with a glance. But they were no longer the wolves I knew. They had becomes his hounds; Shade wolves. Neither living nor dead. They seek me to kill me and force me to join their dark army. But I will hide no longer. I will go to the temple and slay the Shade Lord or die in the attempt."  
  
"You wish to die" Aerie murmured. Anath looked at her a moment. Then she turned back to Taurus.  
  
"So that is my tale. I wish only revenge. Must I kill you to get it?"  
  
Taurus shook his head slowly. "No. I think that we have a common goal here. You want the Shade Lord dead. We want to stop the killings. Perhaps we could work together?"  
  
"If you wish. Meet me at the temple east of here and we shall see what can be done."  
  
Anath closed her eyes and a shudder tore through her body. When they were open again, they gleamed yellow. Slowly she stood, fur growing and muscles bulging all across her body. When she growled, it was not a human who stood in front of the companions but a werewolf. Anath eyed the companions long and hard. Then she padded from the cavern on all fours into the shadows beyond.  
  
Viconia glared at Taurus. "We're going to trust a were-wolf? Have you finally lost it abbil?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "I wouldn't know. What I do know is that we're going to do whatever it takes to help those villagers."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that there might not actually BE a Shade Lord? That this might all be a trap?"  
  
"Yep. And if it is, then we'll just have to get out of it, won't we?"  
  
Viconia sighed and smiled ruefully. "You're going to be the death of me yet Taurus."  
  
Taurus smiled too. "I hope not."  
  
***  
  
As the party traveled through the forest, Taurus could not help drawing his katana and eyeing the surrounding trees suspiciously. It was nearly night now and the gathering darkness seemed to give a malicious form of life to the otherwise still surroundings. He leaned over to Jaheira and whispered. "I could almost swear that this forest was alive."  
  
Jaheira raised an eyebrow. "Forests ARE alive Taurus. But they are usually indifferent to most travellers. These trees are ancient, but there's more to it than that. There is a darkness brooding in this area. Even if it were not night, it would still be dark out."  
  
"Can you tell what's wrong with the forest?" Taurus asked, still not daring to raise his voice above a whisper.  
  
Jaheira looked him in the eye. "Magic" She said shortly. "Dark magic that's even older than this forest."  
  
Their whispered conversation was interrupted by a shriek at the front of the party.  
  
Taurus ran for the front, along with Jaheira. At first they could not see anything unusual. Then they saw the shadows under the trees writhing as though they were alive. Jaheira gasped. The shadows WERE alive! They were surrounding someone, Aerie, and were trying to drag her back into the depths of the forest.  
  
"Aerie!" Minsc, Yoshimo and Taurus rushed into the darkness after the beset elf-maiden. Viconia whispered a prayer to Shar and the area lit up with a brilliant flash. The shadows were revealed against the light with hideous detail. Their tendril-like arms were latched onto Aerie against her struggles and her pulling her away. The light made them hiss and release the avariel as they turned to face their attackers. Forgotten, Aerie collapsed and shivered with fright. Jaheira rushed to her and pulled her to safety while the men wreaked havoc on the perversions of life.  
  
Breathing hard, Taurus gave Aerie a comforting look. "Is everybody alright? Then I'd suggest that we get a move on before more shadows are drawn to the fight."  
  
Before long, the party reached the crumbling stone terrace of an ancient building. Clearly it had once been a place of worship, but shadow had long since erased any trace of its deity. A nearby fountain, that once had been so clear and pristine was now oozing some black filth.  
  
Their footsteps eerily muffled, they advanced across the terrace. Chills crept up Jaheira's spine. The dread that had been growing in her heart since her arrival in the hills was swelling even further with every step that they took. Something was going to happen, she realised.  
  
Suddenly a howl and a series of growls, nearly drowned by the slithering hiss of shadowy movement came from ahead. In unison, the party rushed for the noise, all weapons drawn and defensive spells on their lips.  
  
Anath the werewolf was caught in the midst of a horde of shadows. Howling, she slashed at them but her fierce claws could do nothing. These beasts were non-corporeal and could not be harmed by such crude measure. However, their shadowy grasp proved lethally effective in sucking the life force from the frantic Anath and draining her of her soul.  
  
The companions ran to her aid but to no avail. It was far too late; she had lost too much energy. But still her sharp eyes caught sight of them. Shuddering and gasping for breath, Anath nevertheless managed to gasp out one brief message.  
  
"The mirror! Focus what light is left on the crystal...and avenge my pack!" Even as she gasped that last warning, a shadow wolf leapt from the darkness and fastened its teeth in its former leader's throat.  
  
As one, the shadows turned on the companions. As one great ring of solid darkness they advanced.  
  
Taurus glanced around, searching desperately for some way of escape. Then Anath's last words came to his mind. In a flash of insight, he understood. He glanced to the left. Yes, there they were. An ancient mirror and a grey and clouded crystal.  
  
"Yoshimo".  
  
The thief looked at his leader.  
  
"In a moment, I'm going to charge through this gang of shadows. When I do that, I want you to make a break for that mirror and point it at the crystal. Everyone else run for the crystal."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Facing death in the eye, Jaheira wanted some reassurance. To her disappointment, Taurus shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. If this works, we'll all live for a few minutes. If it doesn't then we won't care in the next life."  
  
Viconia smirked. "You may be an idiot sometimes abbil, but you are smart. Very well then. If this is the last fight then I will make the Night Singer proud!" Then she raised her mace and screamed a battle cry to her goddess, "Lil alurl! For Shar!" as she hurled herself into the host of darkness. The shadows, seemingly taken aback by such a reckless attack, delayed slightly as the drow hacked into them with wild abandon.  
  
Taurus chased after her, yelling "Hey! I'm supposed to take the lead!" and widened the gap. Minsc followed screaming and Jaheira and Aerie brought up the rear.  
  
As a column, the companions broke through the ranks of darkness. On all sides shadows hissed and seethed, straining to touch and tear loose the soul. Blades hacked off shadowy hands and arms and staves and maces smote shadowy heads and soon the companions were racing for the crystal. Taurus and Minsc took the rear, stubbornly defending against any of the creatures that dared to get to close, but they could not last forever. The darkness had no limits, and the warriors were showing signs of fatigue-  
  
A blinding light lit the entire terrace all of a sudden. Unearthly screams of agony shook the air itself. Taurus risked a turn from the rapidly degenerating fight to see what was happening. When he saw his friends waiting under the crystal, light flaring furiously in every direction, he smiled. His plan had worked after. 'It'd be a shame to die now and cheat the Shade Lord of his chance to kill us' he thought jokingly.  
  
The shadows in full retreat, Taurus and Minsc rejoined their companions. "So" he said cheerfully, "What's next?"  
  
The party debated what to do next. Exhilarated by the struggle with the shadows, Minsc wanted to proceed recklessly and smite all evil within (though smite was Boo's word). Jaheira and Yoshimo insisted on taking a breather, while Viconia wanted to get the job done, but also to live in the process.  
  
While Taurus played mediator among the group, Aerie stayed out of it altogether. Instead, she was kneeling by Anath's body. As she knelt, she removed her flower circlet from her head and gently placed it upon the dead werewolf's chest. Then she reached into her pack and pulled out a small handful of gems. One by one, she placed them within the circle in the Avariel symbol for peace after death. Finally, she whispered a prayer as she passed a hand three times over her chest.  
  
A figure came up behind her. "Boo was wondering what you are doing Aerie?"  
  
Aerie smiled slightly but it quickly faded. "I'm performing a rite of passage for poor Anath. She died to save us. This is an ancient Avariel ritual to ensure that she finds peace in her death. My mother taught it to me as a child and, as a priestess it was to be my duty to perform it on others." Aerie sighed. "I just wanted to honour this once before we carry on."  
  
Minsc nodded wisely. "It is always a great sadness when someone is lost. But to remain with the dead is a greater sadness."  
  
"Say it brother" Lila threw in.  
  
Aerie smiled. "You're a very wise man Minsc."  
  
Minsc hemmed and hawed. "Minsc not so smart. That's Boo's job."  
  
"Well either way I'm glad to have you as a friend." Aerie hugged the big ranger, who seemed rather surprised but hugged her back.  
  
***  
  
Inside, the temple was even darker. The party was forced to light torches to see, and even then the visibility was limited. This darkness was home to more than just shadows. The companions found themselves backed against some sort of shadow wall while a pair of skeletal warriors wielding heavy two-handed swords advanced with a small pack of shadow creatures behind.  
  
Jaheira cursed as she bashed one with her staff while the other punched Taurus in the face. "These things just don't want to die!" She shattered one hand, forcing the creature to drop its weapon, then hissed in pain as the other hand raked across her armour, piercing and slashing at her tender flesh beneath. "What in the Abyss are you clerics doing?! Would turning these things be too big a job for you two?!"  
  
"Oh relax" Viconia retorted, ignoring the fact that they were under attack. "We've got it covered. No need to worry."  
  
Suddenly the shadows in the rear all burst, sending weird shadowy goop flying in all directions and covering the party. The two skeletons turned on each other and began hack and tear at their respective corpses. Yoshimo whistled. "Nice work there, girls."  
  
Aerie beamed and Viconia snorted. "It was no challenge" she said, still glowing with her goddess' power. "They were just undead."  
  
That said the merry band made their way into the next chamber where Taurus called a short break. This gave Yoshimo a chance to go rooting through the room, where he made a rather interesting find that he shared with his friends. It revolted Aerie, which amused Viconia.  
  
"You just destroyed a pack of undead monsters but an old chewed up skeleton frightens you?" The drow rolled her eyes dramatically. "Shar help me."  
  
"It's not the same thing" Aerie muttered then kept quiet.  
  
In the ensuing silence, Yoshimo packed the bones away. 'You never know what may come in handy' he told his common sense.  
  
About an hour later, the group resumed their exploration of the temple. Almost immediately they were attacked by more shadows. However, these shadows were different. They had a leader, which addressed them immediately.  
  
"You ssshall not have the massster'sss consssort!" it hissed with malice in its shivery voice. Then the whole mass (Taurus counted four) attacked in a rush.  
  
The touch of the shadow dead may be deadly, but the creature itself is easy to destroy with magic or enchanted weaponry. And so, not being in the mood to horse around, the companions slaughtered the undead monsters and sent them back to their own dimension.  
  
On the corpse of one of the shadows, Yoshimo found a key. Immediately, he tried it on a nearby door that had the look of a prison cell. As it turned out, it WAS a prison.  
  
"Ho noble friends!" a voice called from inside. "I see that more adventurers have come into this evil place."  
  
Yoshimo backed off and pushed Taurus forward. "I was never a good spokesman" he muttered as Taurus inquired the prisoner's name.  
  
Said prisoner was a halfling, about four feet tall with her reddish hair done in many braids. She wore armour, carried a bow in one hand and spoke with self-assurance not found in many halflings as she looked unafraid upon armed strangers.  
  
"Your Grace, I am Mazzy Fentan, a valiant servant of justice and righteousness" she said, pride clearly swelling in her. "As you could see, I could use some help."  
  
Taurus smiled. "Then you shall have it. Come, lets be free of this miserable cell and discuss what exactly is going on."  
  
Mazzy was a likeable person as halflings tended to be. She revealed to the party that she was what was called a Sword Blade of Arvoreen, the halfling goddess of war. In effect, this made her the closest thing to a paladin that halflings could become.  
  
"And what brings you here?" Jaheira asked, sipping her tea.  
  
Mazzy's cheerful expression faded into one of gloom. "My companions and I were hired by Mayor Lloyd to stop the murders being done in these hills."  
  
Taurus nodded. "That's why we're here too. Why don't you tell us of your attempt?"  
  
"We discovered that the murders were being caused by a dreadful Shade Lord and its minions, which had been sealed away below the temple long ago. It recently broke free and has begun to take control of this region."  
  
Viconia whistled. "What exactly is this thing?"  
  
"It is a non-corporeal being that can not survive in our world without a host." Mazzy looked squarely at Viconia. "For now, it occupies Merella, the ranger of the nearby town. But Merella's body grows weak and tired, and soon he will require another."  
  
Aerie shivered as Mazzy continued her tale. "Through tomes and ancient scrolls, we learned that to confront the Shade Lord we must gather pieces to Amaunator's symbol. Only this can unlock the monster's chamber. But it is not so easy. The Shade Lord controls a shadow dragon. It was this beast that slew my companions and I am unsure how to defeat such a creature. The Shade Lord kept me alive, claiming that I was to be his 'consort'. I can only assume that he intended to use me as his next vessel."  
  
The silence was broken by Lilracor. "Ooh! I've always wanted to kill a dragon."  
  
Jaheira sighed. "So Mazzy, what would you propose now?"  
  
"I suggest that we work together to kill the Shade Lord. In safety there is numbers, after all."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Agreed."  
  
Yoshimo had a question. "What do we do about the Shadow Dragon?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
The thief sighed.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: And that, as they say, is that. Next chapter they'll work their way through the temple and find all sorts of cool secrets and such.  
  
(Smokegirl is still chasing the PCs.)  
  
Smokegirl: Getting tired yet?! Wanna just give up now?!  
  
Gemini: Over my dead body!  
  
Li: That's the idea, you idiot!  
  
Gemini: If we weren't being chased by a psychopath, I'd make you regret those words!  
  
Li: Oh yeah?  
  
Gemini: Yeah!  
  
Magicman: -_//' What am I going to do with them? Anyway, stayed tuned! 


	15. The night ends

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
(Folken, Zarra, and Li are hiding behind a wall, gasping for breath.)  
  
Li: Is she gone?  
  
Folken: I'll check.  
  
(Folken looks around the corner. Suddenly, Zarra screams.)  
  
Folken: What?! *Screams too*  
  
Li: What on Earth? *Looks and screams*  
  
Smokegirl: Miss me boys? *Pulls out knife* I'll give you three seconds to run.  
  
Li: Is that gonna be enough time?  
  
Folken: I'm not going to waste it to figure it out!  
  
(The PCs run screaming, Smokegirl in hot pursuit. Magicman appears from behind a vase.)  
  
Magicman: Lets get things going.  
  
***  
  
"To make it to the Shade Lord, we must gather the three symbols of the sun God to form Amaunator's seal" Mazzy told Taurus. "It should let us bypass the dark wards the monster has set to guard itself."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Alright then. Lets get to work."  
  
***  
  
"This light gem will let us cross the shadow wall. My companions and I planned to remove it from this pedestal when the Shade Lord came upon us."  
  
Viconia watched the waves of shadows hurl themselves into the cleansing light only to whither and die. "It would seem that we need only be prepared to fight once we remove it. Given the number of shadows, that could take some time."  
  
"Time enough for a good cup of tea" Jaheira said cheerfully, pulling out her flint and some tinder.  
  
"You and your tea" muttered the drow.  
  
***  
  
"Back you undead monsters! Back! Back!"  
  
"Uh Taurus? They're all dead. Again" Aerie pointed out.  
  
"Oh." Taurus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The avariel giggled while Viconia rolled her eyes and picked a scrap of ancient parchment from a nearby pedestal.  
  
***  
  
Yoshimo surveyed the skeletal remains of several shadow fiends, two skeleton warriors, and a bone golem. "Minsc my friend, remind me to never upset you."  
  
Minsc grinned. "Evil has often underestimated the might of this man and his hamster!"  
  
Yoshimo smiled and retrieved another ancient parchment from another pedestal.  
  
"He guys!" Taurus called. "We found some ghosts! Real ghosts! And they want those bones that Yoshimo found earlier!"  
  
Yoshimo conked his head. "I wonder what this is all about?"  
  
***  
  
The skeleton's sword cut into Taurus' side. The crintri hissed in pain and ducked another blow. The monster hissed back and prepared to strike again. This time, Taurus managed to duck. He struck back solidly, cracking a couple of bones, but the undead do not feel pain. He swung again wildly, missing and crying out as the skeleton raked his open wound with its bony claws.  
  
Then a surge of clerical energy caused the monster to explode into little bits. A piece of flying armour hit Taurus in the face.  
  
"Ow! You clerics are getting all the fun" he grumbled. Aerie and Viconia only shrugged.  
  
The group had gone through much of the dungeon. After examining the various ancient texts, they had solved the riddle of the talking statue and received the first symbol. Next they had met the ghosts of two former priests further to the south, who told the party they possessed the remains of an ancient priestess of Amaunator (it turns out they were referring to the skeleton Yoshimo had been lugging around for a while). The bones brought that priestess rest after so long in the eternal darkness of the Shade Lord, and she rewarded her priests with peace of their own and the party with the second symbol and a stone; a ward to pass by the shadow dragon.  
  
Now the party stood before a strange room. The floor was patterned with letters, in a seemingly random order. Hieroglyphs were scrawled across a wall and Jaheira was busily deciphering them. The rest of the group had just dispatched yet another band of pesky undead, and once again the clerics' ability to turn the undead was proving most invaluable.  
  
"Ah" Jaheira said, drawing the attention of the others. "The inscriptions say 'Only the name of the Sunlord will save you from the shadow." She glanced at the tiles on the floor, each with its own letter. "I'd guess that we have to walk across this floor on the correct letters that spell the name 'Amaunator'. Wait here." With that, the druid strolled across the letter-floor as though there was a bridge over lava.  
  
Mazzy looked up into the ceiling of the room as the rest of the party scattered to rest. The ceiling still glimmered with a holy light that contrasted greatly with the surrounding darkness. Small sparks of light drifted overhead, and the halfling smiled at the sight. "My heart is always soars in a place of light such as this."  
  
"Really?" Aerie asked, slightly in awe of the halfling.  
  
Mazzy smiled at the elf. "Truly. It was always my dream to serve my Goddess as a true paladin. I will never achieve that goal-what halfling can ever be a paladin? It is simply impossible-but I still can feel Arvoreen's presence, and fight for her as well."  
  
Aerie moved over to sit beside the halfling. "Well maybe you will make it some day. After all, nobody thought that halflings could become as close as you have come. Why not go even further?"  
  
"You are sweet to say so Aerie, but it is not done. When the world was created, it was decided by greater beings than you or I what we could all be. Unless halflings are redesigned, I will remain who I am."  
  
"Maybe" Aerie said, "But we can still dream, can't we?"  
  
"Yes we can. I forget that sometimes." Mazzy smiled. "You're a beautiful soul Aerie."  
  
Aerie blushed. "No, I'm just a silly girl who's trying to get by."  
  
"Well then we could use more silly girls like you in this world."  
  
At about that time, Jaheira came back across the letter floor, once again following some ordained path, a disturbed look on her face. "I'm about to be attacked by a shadow" she warned. A second later, a shade loomed up behind her.  
  
"Foolish half-elf" it hissed. "You really thought I would let you live?" It lunged at Jaheira, tendrils outstretched, but the druid was expecting that. With one sharp smack of her staff, she knocked it backwards. It stumbled onto the tiled floor...  
  
...And screamed in agony as the sparkling lights in the ceiling suddenly burst into sheets of flame. The monster was engulfed as the party scrambled to its feet, weapons drawn. Then when the light faded, there was nothing but some ash.  
  
"Like I said," Jaheira said smugly, "'Only the name of the Sunlord will save you from shadow.' Shall we continue?"  
  
Taurus shook his head with a wry smile on his face. "Lead the way Jahs."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. You ARE the omnipresent authority figure SIR after all." She laughed at his rolling eyes. Then she held up a piece of rock with carvings on it. "I do declare, here's our third symbol of Amaunator."  
  
***  
  
The shadowy tunnel opened up into a chamber. The phrase 'big' did not do justice to the immensity of the cavern. The floor was made of surprisingly smooth rock bed, but the walls were jagged as though some great beast had clawed its way into the guts of the temple. The walls sloped sharply upwards meeting in the darkness above.  
  
Viconia couldn't understand what it was, but the room filled her with a dread that she had not experience since her days of worshiping Lolth in the Underdark. Her eyes scanned the darkness, her lithe body poised for flight as a prayer to Shar whispered across her lips. She wanted out of this cavern now, be all the driders in Menzoberranzen waiting for her.  
  
"I don't know what it is" Minsc mumbled to himself "But Minsc is getting a funny feeling in his stomach."  
  
"It's the Shadow Dragon" Mazzy choked, her voice thick with terror. "We've entered its lair."  
  
Taurus nodded then. "Alright. Lets move quickly and quietly. We don't know how reliable the wardstone is; that spirit seemed to think it would work but her power failed once when she was alive. Let's not chance it. Do nothing to attract its attention. Now let's move out."  
  
Jaheira snorted slightly at the clichéd phrase, but did not argue. The dark magic she'd been sensing was sickeningly close now. Almost continuously, she was fighting the rising bile in her throat. They were close.  
  
The party crept through chamber, weapons at the ready. Time seemed to crawl by on broken legs and the darkness seemed to close in even further. Those with infravision were nearly blind, and those without it truly were.  
  
Then with a suddenness as menacing as the hiss of a thousand vipers, freshly disturbed and fiercely angry, the darkness...didn't disappear so much as was out-shadowed. Nevertheless an archway could be made out across the chamber. But the source that out-shadowed the shadows themselves blocked the way. It was immense and draconic in appearance with two points near where the head would be of any normal dragon. It was a dark outline of evil, and it filled the adventurers with terror.  
  
Yoshimo could only collapse to his knees; his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched against the sides of his head. Minsc drew back, an unwelcome sense of fear gripping his stout heart. Jaheira and Aerie were torn by the most terrible images of their lives; Jaheira saw Khalid's torn and mutilated body before her eyes. Aerie's wings were hacked from her shoulders by white hot, rusty daggers. The images struck both of them down to the stone floor, sobbing in combined misery. Accustomed to fear all of her life, Viconia managed to maintain her feet, but her body trembled and her head lolled, her bright eyes glazed and dull. Mazzy lay prone on the floor, gasping for breath and clawing at her throat. Even Lilracor was silent, some terrible force overwhelming his own magic.  
  
Images of Taurus' life flashed before his eyes. Gorion. Gorion smiling patiently as he tried to teach his bored pupil. Gorion sternly berating him for some mischievous prank. Gorion skewered on a sword, broken and destroyed for protecting his ward. All throughout it, a dark laugh sounded. Sarevok's laugh. Images of that final battle where he'd taken that terrible arrow wound. His some time lover Branwen, murdered by the half-ogre Tazok. Friends and loved ones he'd known, now gone from him. And standing at the forefront was Gorion, his foster-father.  
  
Gorion...  
  
'My son. Remember.'  
  
Taurus' icy eyes burst open at the voice. One of the images came back to him with ferocity. Gorion was teaching him something. What was it? He'd not been paying attention...DRAGONS.  
  
All at once the words came back to him with crystal clarity. The memory of Gorion's musty old voice that was so wise and so caring rang through the caverns of his mind.  
  
'Each dragon has an ability called the dragonfear. This ability allows it strike the deepest of terrors into the minds of lesser beings. However, dragons need to concentrate to use this ability. If something should break that concentration, pain or strong emotion perhaps, then the dragonfear will be broken.'  
  
Taurus stared hard at the black shape looming ahead. He took a deep breath and whispered his thanks to Gorion and a prayer to Mystra. Then he raised his swords and let loose a blood-curdling shriek as he charged headlong at the foot of the beast. As he reached his destination, he leaped into the air, turning himself over in a flip and landing upon a scaly claw. With a deep breath, he plunged both of his swords deep into the dragon's foot.  
  
The beast gave a growl of surprise, annoyance, and the slightest amount of pain. Suddenly the darkness of the room lifted, revealing the Shadow Dragon in all its twisted glory.  
  
At the same time, the terror lifted from the hearts of Taurus and his companions. Gasps for breath came from behind the crintri and bodies rose to their feet. Taurus had no time to notice them however. The Shadow dragon was staring at him with malice and hatred in its eyes. Those two points of black fire seemed to swell with evil and it hissed with fury.  
  
"What a fool you are to disturb my rest!" it hissed like a fallen wind. "Are you mad? Blind? Deaf? Disturbed? It matters not, for now you will feel my wrath."  
  
The dragon screamed like a thousand banshees and dove to the attack. It lashed with its claws, first right and then left. Taurus ducked the first and leapt aside the second. "Run!" he screamed at his friends. "I'll distract it!"  
  
For a moment, nobody could move. Then Jaheira snapped out of it. "You heard him! Move it! Into the archway!"  
  
"Taurus!" Aerie shrieked. She tried to run to him but Viconia caught her in a strong grip. "Let me go! Let me go damn it!"  
  
"We can't win against that thing!" Viconia snarled to cover up the panic at seeing her heart's desire treading a narrow tightrope of death. But she understood. "Taurus will not die. Do you understand? He won't let himself us that way."  
  
Aerie shuddered in agony and tears streamed down her face, but she stopped struggling as Viconia pulled her through the archway and down another dark corridor.  
  
Out in the chamber Taurus was fighting a losing battle for his life. The dragon was immune to his strongest magic and it was armoured far to well for his weapons to seriously harm. The beast had its own magic, and while Taurus' magical resistance was holding up well, it would not protect him from its teeth and claws and crushing tail. Only his abnormally fast reflexes, combined with his incredible agility served to keep him alive.  
  
Gasping for breath, sweat dripping from his white hair, Taurus glanced and saw his friends had all escaped. It was time to make his own bid for escape. But that momentary glance nearly cost him his life. The dragon took in a deep breath and sprayed its breath weapon all over the room. A deadly acid compound burst out, covering Taurus from head to foot. He screamed in pain as it ate at his skin, dispersing over his enchanted armour. No sooner had he felt the pain had a pair of jaws closed over his body. He felt himself lifted through the air and hurled across the chamber into a pillar. He fell to the floor, a twisted and pain-wracked mess.  
  
Taurus shook acid from his face desperately. He could feel the ground shaking as of heavy footsteps strolling leisurely toward him. When they stopped, he knew that the Shadow dragon was right above him. He could only shiver with pain. He hated pain.  
  
'I guess this is it' he thought to himself in a bleary sort of way. 'It was a good run while it lasted, I suppose. It's too bad I'll never get to see Imoen fall in love, or Minsc fight evil again. I'll miss those talks with Jaheira. I'll never see the girls again.'  
  
'Aerie.'  
  
'Viconia.'  
  
He did not know what happened next, except for the sense of knowing only that he could not let them down. Taurus managed to push aside all the pain and roll. The dragon's spread jaws crashed into the ground two and a half feet from where he was. Surprised and stunned by the impact, it was slightly slower in retracting its head. It was enough time for Taurus to act.  
  
Straddling the beast's snout, he was lifted twenty feet in the air before the dragon blinked and focused on him. Taurus found himself staring right into gaping black right eye of the Shadow dragon. It twitched once in surprise. Then Taurus buried his katana up to the hilt in the one weak point.  
  
A scream of unearthly agony rocked the cavern. Pieces of earth fell from the walls as the dragon reared its head up. Abandoning his perch, Taurus jumped to the ground, leaving his katana protruding from his foe's eye. Rolling, he grimaced as his raw skin burst with pain once again. Ignoring it as best he could, he got up and ran for the exit, leaving the nightmare behind.  
  
***  
  
It was a dark time for the party. Nothing had been heard from Taurus since he urged them all to go on. Since then, there had been a terrible shriek from the dragon but nothing. Only the worst could be assumed.  
  
Surprisingly, Aerie and Viconia were taking it the best. They had felt loss in their lives more keenly than even Jaheira, and for once they were united in their feelings. After a cheerless meal of dried trail rations, Aerie approached Viconia and asked if she would like to participate in a ceremony to give Taurus piece in death. Viconia looked at her dispassionately before saying that their people's ceremonies were very different. A mix of the two would be more appropriate, symbolizing Taurus. Aerie agreed.  
  
Away from the rest, the two women created a circle of stones. They had just enough gems left in their combined packs to make the Avariel symbol for peace after death, crossed by the drow rune for honour through conflict. Aerie spoke a prayer, asking that Mystra, Taurus' favoured goddess watch over him. Then Viconia drew a dagger from her belt. She pressed the blade into her hand, sending blood welling up.  
  
"You'd better take care of that. It could lead a nasty scar."  
  
The voice came from behind the two elf-women. It struck both of their souls and had Aerie in tears of joy while Viconia could only stare, incredible mixtures of feelings in her eyes.  
  
Taurus was confused. "What did I do?"  
  
***  
  
The party rested for two days. Taurus spent that time recuperating. Aerie and Viconia refused to let him do anything and snarled viciously should he even object to being confined to his bedroll.  
  
"Come on Jaheira!" he pleaded while Aerie tried to spoon-feed him some vegetable soup. "Stick up for me!"  
  
"Oh I don't know Taurus," the druid replied with a perfectly straight face. "You were pummelled rather badly by that dragon. You deserve some rest."  
  
From across the tunnel, Yoshimo nodded. "An injured leader is a leader who is not at full leading capabilities."  
  
"You have worked hard to meet our needs" Mazzy added. "You deserve some time off."  
  
"Even the greatest of dragon-slaying heroes must rest before beating on evil again!  
  
Viconia smiled sweetly. "Don't bother arguing with me abbil. I don't give up my opinion easily."  
  
Taurus threw his arms in the air. "I give up."  
  
As it turned out, the group knew best. It was a miracle that Taurus had survived to limp down the tunnel. The dragon had bit him in the chest, sprayed him with acid, and flung him into a pillar, not to mention the various small wounds he'd received. By the time he'd stumbled into camp, one of the teeth that bit him was still lodged in his chest, miraculously missing his lungs and heart but cutting two arteries. It was hard work for both clerics and the druid to heal him back from death. Taurus kept the tooth, but he was still miserable at being bedridden. The upside was that Aerie and Viconia kept their infighting to a minimum.  
  
Infighting aside, Taurus was back on his feet and ready to deliver the final knockout punch to the Shade Lord, who was becoming rather irritating apparently. The question arose as to how well he was going fight with only one weapon.  
  
"Aren't you glad I bought this sword now?" Taurus said, clinging to the Blade of Roses when Jaheira broached the question. Jaheira could only roll her eyes as Aerie approached the crintri.  
  
She gazed at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Promise me you won't get hurt Taurus. Please?"  
  
Taurus would have blushed, if his skin weren't black. "Now Aerie-"  
  
Viconia strolled up to the two. "Relax Butterfly," she drawled arrogantly. "My abbil can take care of himself very well." She glared death at Taurus. "Because if he does take an injury, that injury will be very, VERY severe. Do you understand me?"  
  
Taurus meekly nodded.  
  
Aerie sighed in frustration. "You should be less violent. People would be less inclined to run screaming when they see you."  
  
"You should grow a backbone. People would be less inclined to throw up when you open your mouth."  
  
Taurus sighed as the women went at each other again. Loosening his remaining sword in its sheath, he started to walk down the tunnel. The end of this blasted mission was in sight, and he wanted to get a move on.  
  
At the end of the tunnel was a door. All frivolity forgotten, the party gathered at this door. Taurus took a deep breath and pushed it open.  
  
The party stepped into a place more black and terrible than the dragon's chamber. It was as though a patch of midnight had never been swept away since before the dawn of time. It wasn't even particularly dark, but the stench of evil was suffocating. Jaheira found herself nearly choking. This was the source of all the evil she'd been sensing since her arrival in the hills.  
  
They were on the surface under the sky and surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing was an altar. Standing behind the altar was the figure of a human female, dressed in ragged leather. Her eyes were shut tightly and she stood perfectly still. As the companions entered the clearing, she did not respond to their presence.  
  
Jaheira stared at her with mounting horror. Suddenly the strange woman's eyes snapped open and fixed upon the druid. They stared wildly, a flaring red and a dark aura filtered around her body.  
  
Taurus stepped forward. "Jahs? What's wrong?"  
  
Jaheira pointed a finger wildly at the woman. "It's her!" she shrieked. "It's the Shade Lord!"  
  
All weapons pointed at the woman who continued to stare into Jaheira's soul. The woman opened her mouth and a voice unheard upon Faerun came out.  
  
"Something is awry," the Shade Lord intoned. "I sense fresh souls. Who intrudes upon me? More unlucky adventurers to swell the ranks of my dark army?" The voice was cold and dead like the winter wind.  
  
Taurus stepped up beside Jaheira, brandishing his sword. "Hardly fiend! We are the light to dispel your darkness!"  
  
The body of the woman shrugged as the voice continued. "Bravado of course. However, you may have some use to me. The woman could sense my presence for some time, and this body I inhabit grows tired and weak." The Shade Lord made his host body grin evilly at Jaheira. "You shall make an excellent replacement."  
  
It reached out a hand toward Jaheira but stopped suddenly. The halfling warrior Mazzy had interposed her body between Jaheira and the monster, her eyes burning with fury. The Shade Lord smirked again.  
  
"So, my knight miniature had escaped after all. I have someone who might want to talk with you."  
  
The Shade Lord waved a hand toward the altar behind it. It glowed blackly for a few seconds before the black glow transformed into a humanoid shape. A shadow monster. It slunk forward to come to a rest behind its evil master and its eyes burned into Mazzy's.  
  
"Mazzy" it hissed. "You left us...no matter...Join the delightful darkness...ssssttthhhh" It chattered disturbingly. Mazzy gasped in horror.  
  
"Patrick!" Then she paused. "No. Not Patrick. Only his twisted spirit. My poor friends, what has he done to you?"  
  
Shadow-Patrick hissed again. "He's given us back our existence Mazzy...You can join us once again sssthhhhh."  
  
The Shade Lord cackled with delight. "Excellent my servant! Ha ha! Our lady knight shall give the gift of flesh that I might keep my hold on this mortal plane!"  
  
"Twisted fiend!" the halfling snarled, incensed. "Only death will stop me from avenging those noble souls that you have stolen!"  
  
"Gently lady knight! You were to be my consort!" the Shade Lord mocked.  
  
"I would never join with you! Every fibre in my being would resist!"  
  
"So noble!" the undead monster continued to gush. "You would be a most worthy consort! Don't look so harshly upon me. The laws of Chaos subvert. The noblest souls in life make for some deliciously evil undead."  
  
"You will be fully dead when I am through with you."  
  
The Shade Lord seemed to frown in disappointment at this last challenge. "Is this how you will have it? Regrettable. However, we'd have ruled these weak fools together." The frown disappeared and the altar seemed to glow again with more dark light. "Come my shades, make short work of them and they will join our army, if not our family."  
  
The altar began to belch forth shades as the party moved to attack. Mazzy rushed for the Shade Lord but was halted in her charge by her own damned friend. It seemed to grin and gestured with a darkly gleaming halberd. Mazzy took a deep breath and hardened her heart as she rushed to attack. The clang of weapons and hiss of death filled the chamber.  
  
The Shade Lord exhibited some dark magic early in the fight. It shrieked an unearthly cry and energy seemed to flash outward. Taurus and Minsc were hurled back into a wall, Taurus slumping into the ground. The monster cackled wildly as Yoshimo attacked, leaping from rock to rock. The thief flipped into the air to land right in front of the Shade Lord.  
  
The creature blocked his katana swipes once, twice, three times before jumping back twenty feet. Then it threw its hands out to the sides and something sparkling appeared in them. With a quick motion, it hurled the crystalline darts at Yoshimo. Two missed, but the other two embedded in an arm and a leg, paralyzing both. The thief fell to the floor, helpless.  
  
The Shade Lord laughed again as his horde of shadows had grown even further. Suddenly there was a rush of power and they all exploded in bursts of non-corporeal guts. It stared incredulously with its red eyes then whirled on Aerie, and attacked. Still working her magic, Aerie barely became aware of the attacke before the Shade Lord was upon her. Still, she managed one fast Magic Missile spell, which fizzled harmlessly on the monster's shimmering body. With almost human fingers, it picked up Aerie by the scruff of her robe, despite her desperate thrashing.  
  
Aerie found herself staring, horrified, into the eyes of death. Those eyes were slowly draining her life force from her body. She tried to struggle, but she was so tired. And her body was so heavy... It would be so easy to collapse...  
  
Suddenly the Shade Lord hissed in irritation and whirled, Aerie still in his grip. Jaheira had struck from behind with a magically conjured fire blade. Viconia stood by her side, a similar blade in her hand with which she struck. The Shade lurched to the side and avoided the attack, lashing out and striking Viconia back into the altar. Its attention broken from Aerie, the elf managed to tear her gown, wrenching it free from its grasp and falling to the floor. The Shade Lord hardly noticed as Taurus and Minsc ran up.  
  
"You idiots!" it hissed. "I have existed for centuries before you were born! How can you possibly think to defeat me now!"  
  
"By destroying your power source!"  
  
The Shade Lord's flaring eyes opened wide in alarm as Viconia stood poised over the Shadow altar, her fire blade ready to strike. "No don't!" It flung a handful of black magic at her even as she cried out.  
  
"Lil Alurl! For Shar!" Her magical sword rammed home, striking through the heart of the altar before she was struck by magic. For a second her entire body went rigid. Then she went limp and fell to the floor, where Taurus rushed to her rescue.  
  
The Shade Lord was far from done, however. It shrieked as it hurled more black magic and the mysterious silver darts at the companions. Minsc was paralysed by its shriek and Aerie was forced to conjure a barrier of magical energy to protect herself from the attack, but Jaheira held firm. She had realised something. They couldn't hope to overcome the Shade Lord magically, but its body was weak from so long holding ancient magics. If she could strike but once...  
  
Jaheira cried out a challenge in elven and hurled her magical flaming blade away from her, straight at the Shade's head. Swift as lightning, it swung one hand and knocked the weapon away. That was Jaheira's plan. While it was focussed on the sword, she pulled out and hurled her quarterstaff, then dove and rolled, drawing at her not-much-used scimitar.  
  
The staff caught the Shade Lord in the legs, sending it sprawling to the floor. That was when Jaheira straightened, her scimitar flashing downward in a swooping arc. With one silver slash it struck off an arm. The monster did not just shriek, it howled like a thousand phantoms withering in the dawn's light. Pure darkness was bursting from the hewn arm.  
  
The Shade Lord stared in horror at the hewn limb. "This can not be!" it gasped, its voice and evil growing weak. Weakly, it tried to staunch the flow of evil from the body to no avail. Soon there was nothing left but the human shell the Shade had inhabited.  
  
Merella stirred, under her own will for the first time in months. "Uh..." she groaned, her life's energy spent. She was dying, and she knew it. "Free...from his domination... Thank-..." She lay still, her body at last freed from her mortal suffering.  
  
***  
  
The companions had consecrated the cleansed Shadow altar to stand as a memorial to all those who had suffered the Shade Lord's touch. Mazzy spoke a few words about her companions and the ranger Merella. Then Aerie inscribed words of remembrance into the altar itself. Finally, they began the grim work of salvaging the weapons and equipment that the Shade Lord and its minions had carried.  
  
Sadly Mazzy could not stay.  
  
"I must go my friends," she said, regret in her voice. "I must return to Trademeet. My family is surely worried about me, for it has been several months since I have returned home."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "It is understandable. Perhaps one day we will meet again."  
  
"Minsc hopes it will be soon!" crowed the ranger, giving the halfling a rib-cracking hug.  
  
When Mazzy recovered, she smiled a little breathlessly. "If you are ever in Trademeet, ask for me at the tavern. I am quite well known. Until then my friends!"  
  
"Bye Mazzy! Don't forget to keep dreaming!" Aerie waved goodbye to her friend as she walked off into the rising sun.  
  
Meanwhile Yoshimo was piling the obviously magical equipment from the Shade Lord and Shadow-Patrick near the altar. He could hear Viconia snapping drowishly at Taurus, who was trying to bandage her arm.  
  
"Come on Vicky!" he pleaded, "You were hurt badly by that attack. You need treatment."  
  
"If you think that you can use that tired excuse to feel me up then you've got another thing coming!" Viconia snapped. "And watch where you're putting your hands!"  
  
"But Vicky-"  
  
"And stop calling me that or I'll break your arm!"  
  
"Oh Vicky" Taurus sighed. "You are so stubborn."  
  
Viconia's voice changed to a pleased tone. "Why thank you Taurus! You have pleased me. I have decided that you may bandage my wounds after all."  
  
"Oh. Okay then."  
  
Yoshimo sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Goofballs, both of them!'  
  
***  
  
Magicman: *appears around a corner, looking at his watch* By my calculations, Smokegirl should appear right about n-  
  
Smokegirl: Have you seen a small pack of PCs hiding around here somewhere?  
  
Magicman: Look up.  
  
(Smokegirl looks up. It turns out that Folken and the guys were clinging to a chandelier.)  
  
Smokegirl: Aha!  
  
PCs: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Magicman: On that note, I leave you for the night. Oh, and stay tuned. 


	16. Things come to a head

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
(Magicman's PCs minus Zarra are all locked up in a dungeon, looking terrified, miserable, and unhappy. Falkar is playing the harmonica.)  
  
Folken: I always knew she was going to be the one to kill me. I lived through Sarevok, Irenicus, the Five, and Melissan and now I'm going to die at the hand of a teenaged psychopathic violence junkie! I am so glad that Aerie isn't here to see me now.  
  
Gemini: *on his knees praying* Oh Lathander guide me through this time of darkness to your welcoming embrace.  
  
Daevan: The demon has finally got me! I've escaped from her time and time again, but she has me now! It is the worst of fates!  
  
Li: Oh don't worry. I think she's bluffing.  
  
(Blood curdling screams come from Smokegirl's private room, where she dragged Zarra. The praying, ranting, and harmonica playing all stop. There is only silence.)  
  
Li: Then again...maybe she's not.  
  
Magicman: Lets leave these suckers alone for a while, shall we?  
  
***  
  
The journey back to Athkatla had been pleasantly uneventful. There had been no attacks by monsters, no slavers or bandits, and no bounty hunters out for Taurus' head. In fact, if it weren't for one moment it could have been boring.  
  
The moment occurred when the party had stopped by at the keep to check up on things.  
  
***  
  
Aerie was lying on her bed, thinking. It was obvious whom she was thinking about, because it was making her blush brightly.  
  
In fact, she was considering all the close moments she'd shared with Taurus and what they meant to her. She thought about how they'd first met in the spellbound circus and he'd made her laugh, despite the life or death situation they had been in. She'd known he had been special to her then and he'd only grown more so.  
  
He'd always been so kind and so sweet to her, he'd put up with her pathetic whining and complaining. Just by being there for her, he'd given her life again. He'd made her fall in love with him just by virtue of him being him.  
  
'And what now?' she asked herself, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. 'I've never loved someone this way before. Do I tell him? What if I scare him away?'  
  
"On the other hand" she spoke aloud, listening to the sound of her voice. "On the other hand, if I don't tell him I'll never know how he feels about me back."  
  
'He probably does share those feelings for me. He wouldn't have kissed me otherwise.' She blushed wildly as she remembered his warm lips on hers.  
  
"Do I even have the right to dump all these feelings on him? He's got enough troubles, what with his friend and getting the money. He's too busy to have to deal with this."  
  
'Can I even take him saying he doesn't feel the same way? I'm just a weak little girl.'  
  
"Can I take not knowing?"  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
Aerie blinked suddenly. Had she been talking to herself? She sighed. She was such an idiot. 'Taurus wouldn't say so' she persisted. 'He'd say that you're smarter than he is. He'd call you a sweetie and give you a hug, and then you'd feel so much better just being near to him.'  
  
"That's it!" The elf maid sat up on her bed suddenly, sending her hair in several directions. "I just can't live with this suspense anymore!" She hopped off her bed and started through the open door.  
  
'I just have to tell him. And then let the fates fall where they may.'  
  
***  
  
Viconia was obsessing over something. She had turned it over and over in her mind since that day in the other universe and she still couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Why, oh WHY, did she love Taurus Halfbreed?  
  
He was no drow, theoretically the only race worthy of a drow priestess. Even worse, he was a half-breed. Had he been born in the Underdark he would have been strangled at birth. Those features that rivvin found so alarming would not have been confused with any house's features under the surface. He was insolent and presumptuous! He had no concern for personal glory, a puzzling desire to help others, and he persisted in calling her that irritating pet name, Vicky!  
  
None of which explained why she had fallen for him like an overripe peach!  
  
Viconia knew she was not weak, and refused to let herself depend upon some male. Though to be fair Taurus had never tried to make her depend on him. With him it was always playful teasing or raw passion. It was surprising how well he knew to deal with her.  
  
A simple fact was that Drow were not loveless creatures like so many rumours attested to. Viconia had been sought after quite a bit by young drow males seeking her favour. She had dabbled with them, but the average drow male became boring very quickly. Maybe she was just after a new thrill.  
  
Viconia shook her head. No, that wasn't it. If all she wanted was sex, she could get it in much easier ways.  
  
As she considered the possibilities further, the more it began to irritate her. Why did she have these feelings? It was becoming an intolerable situation for her, and she did not see why she did not act on them. In fact, that was a good idea.  
  
Viconia stopped her incessant pacing just short of tearing a hole in the floor, then turned a flung open the door, nearly crushing a hapless maid who had been passing by. Without even a passing glance to the surfacer, she stalked down the hall, a tigress on the hunt.  
  
It was time to bring the prey out into the open once and for all.  
  
***  
  
Through forces unknown on Faerun, both Aerie and Viconia had decided to talk to their crintri sweetheart at the same time. Even more ironically, they were both walking at such paces as to compensate for their rooms' comparative distance from his. As such, they both arrived at approximately the same time.  
  
Both women, absorbed in their thoughts, suddenly noticed the presence of the other and halted not three feet from each other, Taurus' door looming in the middle. They eyed each other warily for a second. Then they each realized why the other was there, and the eyeing turned into a furious staring contest.  
  
Viconia gripped her mace tightly, a prayer to Shar on her lips while Aerie's right hand, her power hand, her spell casting hand, twitched.  
  
The Gods alone knew how long that moment might have lasted, and there definitely would have been some discussion amongst them as to how it would end. However, the forces that had sent the two women into this situation in the first place were still at work. Just when things were starting to look ugly they intervened once more. It turned out that Taurus had been relaxing in his room after the majordomo of the keep had brought a couple of local problems to his attention. After dealing with them, he had retired to his room to brood. The trip back from the Umar Hills was telling on him as his various factors started pulling even further toward his two loves. This was beginning to tear him in half! He couldn't get any rest and he couldn't see any way to fix his problem, so he decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would calm him a little. But the second he opened his door, he saw both objects of his affection standing outside it, staring each other down.  
  
Taurus blinked, not really wanting to know what was going on. Then he sighed. He really was sick of all the dissembling and hiding his feelings. It might hurt some people he cared about but he couldn't go on.  
  
"Hey girls" he said, his voice unusually quiet and devoid of joviality. It startled the two women from the brink of violence. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Viconia had never seen Taurus like this before, not even after Tazok had killed Branwen. She only nodded. Aerie licked her lips before following the two into Taurus' room.  
  
Taurus' room had once belonged to lord De'Arnise, Nalia's father. As such it was the best room in the keep with a fireplace, a bookshelf, and a huge bed. It had everything the lord of the keep would need, including a desk one which to write things. When he moved in though, Taurus had removed the unnecessary fancy art and such. He gave it to Nalia's aunt in an effort to reduce her animosity towards him. It didn't work.  
  
The room also contained two chairs. At Taurus' gesture, the two elves sat down on them. Taurus just stood, looking weary. He sighed. "It's about time we all had a talk, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The women glanced at each other, but looked away quickly when they saw the other looking back. Taurus smiled briefly. Then he was all seriousness again.  
  
"Viconia, I love you." He turned and faced Aerie. "Aerie, I love you."  
  
Silence echoed throughout the room for an endless three seconds before the crintri could continue. "I love each of you equally and I couldn't possibly let one of you go. I don't have any answers and I don't know what to do. All I know is that...well, I said it before, but I love you two. With all my heart and soul."  
  
Taurus sighed again and knuckled his forehead. "I'll just go now. You probably want to be alone now to think. I know I do." Tired, he left the room to wander the Keep. It was out of his hands now.  
  
***  
  
Long after Taurus had left the room, the two women continued to sit. The only sound was their breathing as they absorbed what Taurus had told them.  
  
Aerie glanced at Viconia again. The drow woman was clasping her hands together so tightly her tendons were sticking out. Her eyes stared ahead at a fixed with a furious intensity. It seemed to the avariel that she trembled with anger.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Viconia bit out.  
  
"W-what?" The sheer fury lacing Viconia's voice had caught Aerie by surprise. She knew that the drow woman despised her, but she had no idea her hatred was so intense.  
  
Now the priestess was glaring full on at Aerie and her eyes were like flaming coals. "If I had killed you when we first met" she snarled, "Taurus would have hated me. He would have forced me from the party! I would never have had to fall for him and I would never be tearing myself apart over him!"  
  
Aerie suddenly realised that Viconia wasn't angry with her. She was angry with herself. She was also confused and she didn't know what to do but take it out on someone.  
  
"Well" she said slowly, "It's too late for that now. What we're going to have to decide is what to do for Taurus' sake."  
  
Viconia raised an eyebrow. "If I had told any drow woman what I just told you, she would have challenged me to the death then and there, and you just change the subject. I really shouldn't be surprised anymore at how spineless you are."  
  
Aerie bristled. "Why are you always doing that? I do so have a backbone! I've stood up to you often enough!"  
  
"I'm nothing. I'm you're travelling companion. With everyone we meet, you exude a sense of", here the drow pitched her voice in mockery of Aerie's, "'Hello! I'm so sweet and innocent!' Bah! It makes me sick!"  
  
"Well so what if I'm nice to people?!" Aerie was fuming now. "At least I'm not a chronic bitch!"  
  
Viconia raised the other eyebrow. "Such language!"  
  
"Shut up! That's what I'm talking about! Whenever someone is talking, you take it as an excuse to insult them. Try and show just a little kindness and maybe people wouldn't always want to tie you to a stake and burn you alive! Maybe Taurus would like you better than me then!"  
  
Viconia was on her feet, mace in hand and eyes glimmering dangerously. "Don't you dare lecture me on Taurus!"  
  
Aerie sprung to her feet to, her small delicate hands clenched into fists. "Try and stop me."  
  
For a few seconds, the air crackled with hostility.  
  
Then Viconia suddenly laughed. She laughed and sat back in her chair, leaving Aerie confused and rather flustered.  
  
"Perhaps" the drow woman said, in between laughs, "Just perhaps, you may be good for Taurus after all. I would not want him to love a weakling after all." Viconia gestured. "Now that that's out of the way, lets move on to real business, hmm?"  
  
Aerie sat down rather awkwardly. "So, um, about Taurus?"  
  
"Yesss" Viconia drew the word out slowly. "What are we to do about Taurus?" She stretched. "I'll say right now that I have no intention of leaving Taurus. I've gone through too much with him to go now."  
  
"Point taken and returned." Aerie frowned with a sudden thought. Viconia sat up and watched her expression keenly.  
  
"You have an idea, don't you?"  
  
"I just may."  
  
***  
  
Taurus walked halfway around the keep in five-degree weather before he realised that leaving the two elves alone together was likely a mistake. He swore horribly to himself, then turned and raced back toward his room.  
  
Past random maids and butlers he went, not slowing down once. He nearly killed himself, hurling down a flight of stairs, and nearly broke a leg flying up another flight. When he finally arrived at his room, he stopped and panted, his hands resting on his knees as he gasped for breath. He had a feeling he'd need it.  
  
The door opened and Aerie peered out. Her eyes focussed on Taurus and she smiled. "There you are! We were just talking to you. Come on in."  
  
Taurus frowned as soon as he caught his breath. They'd been talking about him? Obviously he'd missed something. Cautiously he followed Aerie through the door, expecting to see his room torn to pieces. But the only difference from when he'd left was the addition of a pot of tea and two cups on the table between the women's two chairs. Viconia was sipping some tea as she watched Taurus thoughtfully. Aerie joined her.  
  
"Taurus" the drow woman said as the crintri cautiously closed the door behind him, "We have made certain decisions regarding us and you."  
  
Aerie nodded in agreement. "Both of us love you. I think that's fairly obvious. And you also love both of us." She spread her hands. "We don't see any reason why this shouldn't all work out for the best."  
  
Taurus cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Taurus" Viconia said as she stood up. "We're willing to...share you with each other. But with no other! Two is company, three is getting erotic, but four is definitely a crowd."  
  
Aerie rolled her eyes at her new friend. "We've discussed this at length and it seems to be the best possible solution." She smiled slightly. "As you would say, we don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Taurus had no idea what he was feeling now, but he knew it was warm, fuzzy, and was driving him to kiss his loves like anything. "If you're done debating, I'd like to hug you now."  
  
"Please do."  
  
Taurus stepped forward and caught both women up in one big hug. He held them tightly to him, relishing the feel of their soft hair and the sound of their breathing. "I don't have any words for how happy this makes me feel right now," he murmured.  
  
Aerie beamed up at him. "Then show us."  
  
Taurus kissed first Aerie and then Viconia with love and passion, pent up from days of silent contemplation.  
  
Viconia smiled into the kiss. She knew she'd get Taurus one day. True, she hadn't imagined an Avariel as part of the equation, but that was life.  
  
When the kissing and hugging had stopped, Viconia smiled seductively at Taurus. "Now my new seriso, I have things I'd like to discuss with you in private. That is of course, if the time is right?"  
  
Guiltily, Taurus looked over at Aerie who just smiled. "Just go" she said. "We discussed this too. I don't feel ready for...well, that." She blushed wildly and seemed relieved but happy to escape the room.  
  
Alone, Viconia continued to smile under half-closed eyelids. Taurus raised an eyebrow of his own at her. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Immensely." She pressed her ample frame against Taurus, her lips just barely brushing against his. "But" she murmured, "Not as much as I think I'm going to. I once asked you what you think of me in the dark hours of the night when I lie near you. You never did answer."  
  
Taurus smirked and traced a thumb across her lips. "You set me on fire."  
  
Viconia gasped as Taurus' lips found her throat. "I thought as much" she managed. Then for long time she was incapable of coherent speech.  
  
***  
  
Folken: PLEASE let us out of here!  
  
Daevan: Do you want demons to tear out our entrails?!  
  
Magicman: What's in it for me?  
  
Li: I have an ultra-rare Mirror Force card.  
  
Magicman: WHOO HOO! Deal.  
  
(Magicman lets the PCs out and theya ll scatter.  
  
Magicman: So there you have it. We have a happy little ménage trois with Taurus, Viconia, and Aerie. How sweet. Bet you didn't see THAT coming. Or maybe you did. *shrugs* Ah well. See you next time. 


	17. Working for Thieves

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Magicman: Okay, I'm detecting some varying opinions about that last chapter. I know it was mostly unexpected, but keep in mind that I don't like unhappy endings. I think there's enough unhappiness in the world without making some up too. It's a shame that Suicide Minion is leaving us, but under the circumstances that's probably a good thing. If he didn't like the ending to Taurus, Aerie, and Viconia's love triangle then he's going to HATE my plans for Jaheira. I'm not about to leave her alone and loveless; she's suffered enough. But, as you may have guessed, I like to take things in different directions. So guess what's going to happen. All will be made clear in the end.  
  
Daevan: ...Demons?  
  
Magicman: *sigh* Yes Daevan. Demons.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome" greeted the tall, thin, armoured man candidly. "You have come as I wanted. I am, as you know, Aran Linvail."  
  
This was it. The party had worked hard to get to this point, but they had finally reached Gaelan Bayle's boss. That boss turned out to be the Shadow Master of the entire Shadow Thieves guild. The guild stretched all the way down the Sword Coast and had its hand in nearly every shady deal that went down. Rumours had it that some members even sat on the Council, the leading authority in Amn. This Aran Linvail was the man behind that immense power.  
  
Somehow, Taurus thought he'd be taller.  
  
"And I am Taurus" the crintri responded. "Also as you know. You also know what we need. What would you have of us?"  
  
Since the Umar Hills the party had been jumping across Amn. Jaheira had defeated the leader of a cult of Shadow druids near Trademeet and they had met up with Mazzy again. Afterward they returned to Athkatla and solved some of the local ills. They'd solved a murder case, destroyed a powerful band of evil based in the Bridge district, rescued a kidnap victim, and mashed a religious cult in the temple district. It was during this little outing that Taurus found a replacement for his katana he left in the Shadow Dragon's eye. The new katana was named Celestial Fury, and it was Taurus' most beloved possession to date.  
  
All of their travelling had given the party a name for good. These days, most people did not quiver in fear when Taurus' dark visage passed by. Viconia found it distasteful that the rivvin would forget the dark nature of the drow, but she did not complain when a farmer at the keep dropped to his knees and thanked her for healing his wife of a disease. She had later told Taurus that it felt gratifying to be treated with the respect she deserved.  
  
It had taken longer than expected for the party to gather the 20,000 gold, mostly because of the different situations which came up. As the lord of Nalia's keep, he took care of the people in the area, even if it meant bankrupting himself. Of course it hadn't helped that Nalia's old groom-to-be Isaea Roenall had had her kidnapped. The party was forced to find evidence of Roenall's deceit to free her. She had traveled with them again, for a while, before returning to her sphere.  
  
When they had finally gathered enough money to fill Gaelan Bayle's quota, a mysterious woman calling herself Valen had approached them. She indicated that her mistress would make a better offer than the Shadow Thieves. No sooner had she left however, than Brus, Bayle's nephew had shown up. The young boy had indicated that Bayle had a special offer for them. After a brief discussion, the party decided to stay with the original offer and talked to Gaelan. It turned out that the shady character wanted to reduce the price, making the party more than eligible for help by Linvail and his companions.  
  
"Right to the point eh? That's fine with me" Linvail continued. "You are a capable person and I would propose an exchange of services."  
  
Taurus remained relaxed. "We paid a lot of gold for your help."  
  
"And I assure you, you will receive that help. It takes time to allocate the funds however, so there's no point in being idle, is there?" Linvail spread his hands placatingly. "First and foremost, you will be compensated for the gold you have paid, with several magical items you will undoubtedly need for what I have planned."  
  
This statement was met with growls from the party. Jaheira was incensed. "You placate us with trinkets and platitudes?!" she nearly screamed. "We have a lost friend to rescue and revenge to be had!"  
  
Linvail raised his hands in defence, but he showed no signs of anger. The bodyguards stationed around his spacious and well decorated bedroom tensed however. "Now I know you are weary and are eager to get on with your quest, but it really can't be helped just yet."  
  
"And why is that?" Viconia challenged. "I have seen that you are a powerful organization, among surfacers."  
  
"You may have noticed that we are in a war. This new guild is not the type that would be easily defeated."  
  
The drow raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Surely an organisation as deep-rooted as your own could not be defeated by some upstarts unless they had a powerful magic."  
  
Linvail smiled. "Indeed. Let's just say that these guild members are not ordinary assassins. Thus the need for you."  
  
Taurus growled slightly then sighed. "I suppose we have no choice. What do you need?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Linvail was happy, now that he had what he wanted. "Your first task will be to bolster the guard. Tonight go down to the dock and talk to Mook. My people are receiving a very important shipment, and we can't afford to lose it. Your presence should discourage any action on part of my, or should I say our, enemies."  
  
Taurus frowned. "And exactly what is the nature of this shipment?"  
  
Linvail shrugged. "I won't lie to you. If the authorities found out, they would likely intervene. But consider this. We are your only chance at reaching your friend Imoen. If we go down, then you are lost, and the other guild will not help you. They likely know that you are here already. So you really have no choice but to follow through on your original plan."  
  
Taurus continued to frown. "I suppose you're right. But the sooner this is all over, the better."  
  
"Agreed. So on that note, you should probably be off. My men will give you your artifacts as you go." And with that, the infamous Aran Linvail turned from the companions, clearly signifying that the interview was over. A henchman stepped forward and presented two pieces of jewellery. One was a silver amulet, the other was a ring with two inset pearls, but both of them radiated a magical aura to Taurus and Aerie, the mages.  
  
With no ceremony whatsoever, the party departed from Linvail's headquarters in Athkatla. As soon as they were out of sight of Linvail's Shadow Thieves, Taurus let out a long hiss of repressed anger.  
  
"He's keeping us from Imoen deliberately!" he growled. "Does he think we have so much time on our side that we can afford to waste it?"  
  
Jaheira nodded grimly. "Unfortunately he makes sense. This new guild is not one to be trifled with, or the Shadow Thieves would have crushed it already. I don't think we have any choice."  
  
Taurus only growled again. Aerie sidled up to him and gave a little sideways hug, and he relaxed a bit. "Okay" he said, "We've got a couple of hours until sunset. We may as well take a break. Maybe we can get Jahs her tea?"  
  
Jaheira snorted with her nose in the air and stalked off. Minsc followed and so did Viconia, with an amused smirk on her face. Aerie trailed after her, but Yoshimo stopped Taurus for a moment. The crintri watched, curiously.  
  
"I would suggest caution, Taurus" Yoshimo said slowly. He looked as though he had something big on his mind. "We don't want to become embroiled too deep in this. I do not think it would be healthy."  
  
Taurus nodded. "Caution is a good idea. Do you have any thoughts on what's going on?"  
  
Yoshimo looked startled for a second. "Er, no. I did not mean to suggest anything contrary to what Mr. Linvail has said. I just... Never mind. I'm just a bit muddled."  
  
Taurus watched the thief walk off. Then he shrugged and followed.  
  
***  
  
Nighttime in Athkatla's docks was not safe or pleasant. Thieves and cutpurses, muggers and prostitutes roamed the district, plying their trade. However, all but the last group would avoid a heavily armed party of adventurers. The prostitutes did approach the group, seductive smiles on their faces but they were turned away in disappointment.  
  
On occasion though, information could be got out of them. The party learned the location of the docks in the district. They also learned that, according to one prostitute they met, Aerie would do very well for herself in that profession.  
  
"You've got the most perfect legs for it dear" the woman said, drawing out the word 'perfect' as she checked out the elf maid's figure.  
  
Aerie blushed wildly as Viconia, Yoshimo, and Jaheira snickered behind her. "Sorry, but I don't think that's the life for me."  
  
The woman shrugged. "Your loss. The work pays better than you'd think."  
  
After this little incident, Aerie stayed at the rear of the party so that any wandering prostitutes wouldn't notice her.  
  
As they stepped into Athkatla's harbour, a badly lit, dismal place dotted with crates, fishing nets, and refuse, a middle-aged woman with mousy coloured hair and a drunken disposition stumbled into Jaheira. "Greeting deary" she smiled benignly at the druid. "What brings you to this hell-hole?"  
  
"We're merely looking for an acquaintance" Jaheira assured her.  
  
"An acquaintance?" The strange woman clucked her tongue. "Oh my, what a vague word. Do you know her personally?"  
  
"No, not that I know of."  
  
"Ah. Then it's a shady sort of deal you're planning. You may want to be careful. Mr. Linvail controls the shady deals around here."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "I'll remember that."  
  
"Jaheira" Aerie called from across the docks. "Hurry up."  
  
Jaheira waved to the elf. "Well" she said to the woman who was rocking back and forth on her heels, "I must be going. It was pleasant talking with you."  
  
"Indeed. Then goodbye Miss Jaheira. Say hello to Aran for me, the next time you see him."  
  
Jaheira stopped dead in her tracks. Then she sighed. "Aerie would you bring Taurus over here? I believe that we've found who we're looking for."  
  
The old woman was indeed Mook, and she had heard of their coming within ten minutes of their meeting with Linvail. Now she was seated on a crate and informing the party of its purpose in coming here. There was no hint of drunkenness or uncertainty in her tone now. She was businesslike with a no nonsense sort of attitude. Taurus couldn't help but like her.  
  
"The guy we're waiting for has passed by a couple times now, and should be coming by again soon. He's looked different each time though." The thief woman explained the situation. "With you here to watch the goods, I should be able to get some information off of him."  
  
"How did you know it was the same person?" Viconia asked. Mook gave a look that called her a fool.  
  
"I've been trained to notice these things."  
  
Taurus repressed a smile. He would have to soothe Vicky's ruffled feathers later. "Well it sounds like a good plan. You can never tell though. Be careful, will you?"  
  
Mook nodded. "I didn't get this old by not being careful. Thanks though."  
  
That concluded the briefing and the party settled down to wait for the arrival of the mysterious man.  
  
It did not take long.  
  
Aerie was sitting next to Viconia, studying a scroll she had picked up in the Druids' grove when a chill ran down her spine. She heard the other woman suck in a breath and she glanced up quickly. Viconia stared into the shadows at the far end of the dock, her eyes frozen with dread. Aerie looked too and her scroll nearly dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers.  
  
A man had appeared from the shadows, but such a man! His flash was pale and waxy in complexion. His lips were an unhealthy red. And his eyes burned with an unholy light. Aerie made a sign to ward off evil.  
  
"There he is. He looks different after dark. Kind of creepy, isn't he?" Mook had appeared at Aerie's elbow and was watching the man with an expression that showed no expression. "You girls stay here with the loot. Taurus and the rest will be along presently. I'll go see if I can find anything out about this guy."  
  
The thief assumed a drunk and foolish expression and stumbled from the shadows out into the open. Weaving, she lurched toward the strange man. "Hello deary!" she grinned. "What brings you out here on a night like this?"  
  
The man did not show surprise at the woman's sudden entrance. He spoke in a voice as dead as the grave. "Mook. The night blinds some, but to others it is a blessing."  
  
"And who is it who speaks to me as though he were an old acquaintance?"  
  
"I am one who knows many things. For you, guarding another man's belongings is not a life."  
  
The man's voice took on the slightest hint of passion. Mook's voice took on the slightest hint of steel. "I live as I decide friend. You do not choose for me."  
  
Now the man smiled, displaying a mouth full of sharp teeth. "You have not the strength to choose for yourself, weak one. You can only follow. Expect no help from these dredges. Their deaths are written in the stars."  
  
Mook looked up into the man's eyes and they burned with a fierce hunger. For the first time, she felt afraid. "Taurus!" she yelled, "To my side! We are-"  
  
With inhuman speed the man thrust an arm out and lashed it sideways. His nails tore through her throat, sending a well of blood bubbling up through her airways. The man caught her body up like a rag doll and snapped her spine over his knee. He let loose a howl of vicious laughter and tossed Mook's body aside. His burning eyes fastened onto Aerie and he flashed forward, his deadly nails extended.  
  
Aerie had no time to even breath as the man- no, the monster rushed at her.  
  
Taurus hurled in from nowhere, checking it in the side and into the wall. He closed, grabbing its hands and forcing them above its head. Face to face he stared into its vile nature.  
  
With the strength of Death, it sent Taurus sprawling onto the stone ground, but then it had to contend with Minsc. The ranger wielded Lilracor with a mad fury. "Demon!" he screamed with rage. "Justice will strike you down!"  
  
The monster ducked Minsc's first wild swing and slid aside, away from the rest of the party. Jaheira and Viconia were chanting and Yoshimo had an arrow knocked. It hissed and stared directly at Taurus with those eyes. "This is not over fleshling! You will not live out the night!" The crintri surged to his feet, blades bare but the thing had leapt back into the shadows and...dissolved into a mist, which drifted away in the slight breeze.  
  
Taurus was silent, marking the monster for death in his mind. Then he walked over to Mook's corpse. The poor woman had been too grievously wounded for any chance of resurrection. Her throat had been torn open right to the back of her neck and her back was shattered. Her eyes stared up at the night sky, horror etched in place by death.  
  
Viconia stepped up behind Taurus as he whispered a prayer to Mystra and put her arms around him. "She is dead seriso", she murmured soothingly. "All we can do now is avenge her death."  
  
Taurus nodded. "We shall."  
  
***  
  
"What have you to report?"  
  
Taurus nearly punched Linvail in the face. Undoubtedly he knew about all this. "It went as expected, though Mook was killed."  
  
The look on Linvail's face suggested that he had NOT known about this. "This is...regrettable. Mook was a friend."  
  
Taurus nodded. "They seemed to know her, though she knew them not."  
  
Linvail sighed. "I thought so. This rival guild has been receiving information about our members and movements from runaways who switch sides. Which brings me to your next job. Two of our members, Caehan and Jaylos by name, have decided to leave us. Greener pastures and all, no doubt."  
  
Linvail shrugged, apparently in command of his grief. "They cannot be allowed to escape to our enemies with the knowledge they possess. We have word that they will be meeting a contact from the enemy guild tonight in the top floor of 'The Friendly Arms Inn' in the Bridge district. You know the place? Good. Try and find out some information about their base if you can, but the priority is killing Caehan and Jaylos."  
  
After the party left the room Yoshimo sighed. "Now we are certain to be stepping on some toes. I fear that this will lead to no good. I certainly hope that you know what you are doing Taurus."  
  
Taurus nodded. "So do I. And believe me, it isn't very reassuring."  
  
***  
  
Magicman: I'm almost positive that I got the name of the inn wrong. Anyone know its real name?  
  
Daevan: I've been thinking.  
  
Magicman: What's that?  
  
Daevan: Is Smokegirl really a demon? She seems more like a human's evil side, torn from his body and given her own.  
  
Magicman: She is.  
  
Daevan: I see. Then I was incorrect in calling her a demon last time.  
  
Magicman: Yes you were. Anyways, see you next time folks. 


	18. Confrontation with evil

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Magicman: My beloved readers speak to me again. I hear and respond, eh? Thanks muchly for the name of the inn. My BG2 CDs are on the fritz, and it's been a while. I knew I'd heard the Friendly Arms inn before.  
  
Daevan: That was where I met Jaheira. *Sighs with remembrance*  
  
Magicman: Thanks for the concern SM (Suicide Minion). To set your mind at ease, Taurus isn't a sappy sort of guy and Vicky isn't a sappy sort of girl. I haven't decided yet about Aerie; your proposition is intriguing, however. But for Jaheira, rest assured that she will not die. I need her alive for what I have planned. Actually, I was rather inspired by Deathblade Prime. But enough of my inane babble. On to the feature presentation!  
  
Daevan: *dances to music that sounds form nowhere* Lets all go to the lobby, lets all go to the lobby, lets all go to the lobby to get ourselves some snacks!  
  
***  
  
"I'm Gracen. Who are all of you? More new recruits?"  
  
"What? You mean...oh Gods! Spies!"  
  
"Yes they are! Lets kill them Gracen, and we can go about our business!"  
  
"Shut your mouth spies! You won't take us so easily!"  
  
"You think you can take us back to Linvail? You can think again!"  
  
"Go to Hell! This new guild is too tempting to pass up!"  
  
"Silence! The deal is off, and now I shall kill you all!"  
  
There was a struggle. The sounds of clashing steel and shouting fought with the rush of footsteps and furniture being destroyed. Then all was silent.  
  
Aerie, Viconia, and Jaheira sat in various positions of relaxation in the next room. Viconia was mumbling impolitely in drowish while playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors with Jaheira. She kept losing, which probably explained the swearing. Aerie was sitting on the bed, reading her spell book. One spell in particular was driving her nuts. She'd been working at it for days.  
  
The women looked up as the door opened. The men entered, looking rather battered. Taurus was happy though; he strolled in proudly, brandishing a letter. "We've found them!" he announced. "The other guild is in the Graveyard district. Oh, are you losing again Vicky?"  
  
"This game is infuriating!" Viconia hissed. "How the Hell can paper suffocate rock? I would like to KILL the rivvin who invented this!"  
  
"If I see him, I'll be sure to tell him" Jaheira said, barely concealing her smirk.  
  
***  
  
"The Graveyard?" Linvail was thoughtful. "That would make sense, given the dark nature of this new guild. While you were busy, we were attacked again. This time the guild mistress herself, Bodhi by name, was involved."  
  
Taurus nodded slightly. "So what's so special about her?"  
  
"She is a vampire, as are many of her guild. Such evil must be contained." Linvails hook his head sorrowfully. Jaheira thought it looked almost real. "Your final mission will be to finish her guild once and for all."  
  
"These beasts of evil will not live through the night!" Minsc crowed.  
  
"That's the spirit! Go down into the crypts. There you will find some doors made out of thick blue stone. They have been reinforced magically, and are virtually impossible to open."  
  
Aerie snorted. "You'd better have a plan. I'd hate to have to resort to banging my head on it." She blushed wildly as everyone stared at her in surprise, even Linvail. "Sorry" she mumbled.  
  
"Actually I do have a plan," Linvail continued once he had thrown off his surprise. "I've sent a mage to open the door once you've arrived. He'll be waiting for you. Here, these stakes and vials of holy water will surely be of use to you. Incidentally, good luck."  
  
Viconia snorted as she stowed the water in her pack and examined her stake. "Tangling with an unknown number of vampires? Thanks jaluk. Thanks a lot!"  
  
***  
  
Taurus decided that the crypts of the Graveyard district were probably the least pleasant place he'd ever been witness to. The stench of decay filled his sensitive nostrils, and dust coated every possible surface. He had a strange feeling that he was being watched. A few steps from the entrance brought him to a massive chamber. The floors were crumbled with disuse, and coated with what seemed to be spider web. Far away, on the other side of the room, Taurus could make out a small side door. Probably what the party was looking for.  
  
"Ew! I hate spiders!"  
  
"I do not care much for them either" Viconia admitted to Aerie. "They are tools of Lolth, and I would just as soon not make acquaintance with HER again." She stroked her holy symbol of Shar protectively.  
  
Taurus looked back to survey the group. They were well armed and armoured, and logically as ready as they'd ever be.  
  
Taurus was decked out in his black Elven mail, and wielded Celestial Fury and the Blade of Roses.  
  
Minsc was wearing a heavily enchanted suit of heavy plate mail from the Temple District, and also wielded Lilracor and had a heavy longbow slung over his shoulder. Because he could not normally see in the dark, he wore a Helm of Infravision.  
  
Yoshimo kept back in the shadows, protected by the leather armour Mayor Lloyd had given them, his trusty katana sheathed so as to not gleam in the torchlight.  
  
Jaheira wore a suit of Ankheg plate mail, the fabled Helm of Balduran, and held the Staff of Thunder and Lightning, a gift from the druid grove for clearing out the Shadow druids. In addition, she also held a magical sling with magical bullets and a pair of strength increasing gauntlets.  
  
Aerie also had a sling, and was well protected with Arch mage robes, a powerful magical staff that held many innate powers, and boots of Avoidance.  
  
Viconia brought up the rear of the party, wearing a form-fitting suit of plate mail, the enchanted shield given by Madulf and wielding the Maulers' Arm, a powerful mace that increased her own strength. She also wore enchanted boots that protected her from electricity.  
  
Taurus sighed. No matter how well they were protected, he couldn't help fear that someone he cared for would die that night. But the only thing he could do to prevent it was give up the search for Imoen.  
  
And he would not do that.  
  
"Okay gang" he announced, "Lets get going. Those vampires won't kill themselves."  
  
Jaheira and Viconia snorted with amusement. "If they did" Aerie spoke up, "It would sure make life easier."  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, the vampires clearly had no intention of killing themselves.  
  
The party found the door with only a minor incident. A drow priestess, akin to Viconia, had moved into the crypts to cultivate the hordes of spiders already growing there. Viconia had taken immense pleasure in breaking open her skull with her enchanted mace and taking her holy statuette for her own.  
  
The vampires would prove far more formidable, however. They had sealed themselves behind their enchanted doors and didn't look like coming out anytime soon. Fortunately the cavalry had already arrived. A man in blue mage robes was standing nervously about. A large figure that loomed behind him, a golem Taurus realised, stood motionless and seemed to ease the mind of the mage. "Ah!" the man said loudly when the party approached. He seemed startled by his own voice. "Here you are" he continued, quieter. "I've been waiting for you. These spiders are damn unnerving." He shivered and looked over at the crushed corpses of several abnormally large spiders.  
  
Viconia smirked. "Then do your job and let us worry about the big scary spiders. I promise not to let them bite you."  
  
Her sarcasm fell on deaf ears. Eager to be on his way, the mage had already turned to his golem. "Fleshy! Go you stupid creature! Break open that door so we can be away from this place!" As his creation moved slowly, the mage spoke conversationally with the party. "He's quite dim, but a useful servant nonetheless. I must admit to being rather fond of him."  
  
Any further discussion was lost as Fleshy started slamming its fists into the sealed door. Jaheira winced at the echoes that rolled around the cavern. "Can't you get him to be quiet? Every vampire in Amn can hear us!"  
  
"Do you want in there or not? Faster Fleshy! We don't have all day!"  
  
The golem gripped one edge of the door and pulled with tremendous strength. It peeled back the metal slowly but without pause, and soon an opening gapped blackly into the depths beyond. The mage smiled with pride as his creation stepped back, and gestured grandiosely. "There you have it. One opening to Hell. May you use it well."  
  
That was as far as he got before a pair of arrows streaked through the opening and pierced his chest. He coughed up blood, clutching the arrows.  
  
"Ambush!" yelled Taurus, and the party was instantly ready for attack. A pair of creatures Taurus couldn't identify hovered at the opening of the den. They were suits of armour with no body. They didn't look real. But the corpse of the mage, his blood still decorating the floor of the cavern argued otherwise. And now, the things were knocking new arrows and aiming them at the party.  
  
A cry of inhuman anguish rumbled from the golem's mouth. Then without warning, just after the arrows had been launched into the midst of the party, it hurled itself onto the bodiless creatures. If they had faces they likely would have shown surprise before they were thrown back into the vampires' antechamber.  
  
The party rushed through the door to find total chaos. The golem was tearing into the spectral creatures with wild abandon. Their axes and arrows had no affect on its tough rocky hide, and soon all that remained was a pile of armour, too badly beaten for any use, magical or otherwise. After its foes had been destroyed the golem stood perfectly still for a moment. Then it slowly toppled over in heap of rubble.  
  
Yoshimo walked forward cautiously and poked the remains with his katana. "What happened?"  
  
"Its master died" Aerie spoke up. "A golem draws its magic from its master, and perishes when that power dies out. Unless, of course, the wizard passes control to another wizard."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense."  
  
With no distractions, the party was able to get a look at their surroundings. They weren't very nice at all. The antechamber was made of barren stone, with an opening at the far end of the room. A hideous stench drifted through the opening, making Viconia's nose wrinkle.  
  
"Death" she muttered. "I never did enjoy its stench."  
  
The party advanced slowly, their weapons out and ready. Leading, Taurus stepped through the door. He took one look and hissed, drow-like. The figure of Mook's murderer lurked at the end of the chamber.  
  
"You have the gall to come here? You are brave mortal, if terribly foolish." The vampire skulked in the shadows, his raised hands revealing claw-like nails. "I am Lassal. It is maddening to think that you came here, to the inner sanctum! You will die where you stand!"  
  
At some unseen signal, doors opened from all over the room. As Lassal transformed into a vapour, death poured into the chamber.  
  
The dead walked. Vampires, six of them, shrieked with eternal hunger as they flew at the companions, nails poised to tear. Behind them, a small pack of four ghouls shambled. The hordes of undead converged on the party, murder on their minds.  
  
Aerie raised her hands and chanted desperately, a growing panic in her eyes. A massive fireball shrieked as it hurtled at the undead. The vampires scattered, and the spell exploded in the midst of the ghouls. One was killed and the other three were badly burnt. With a collective hiss of rage, they all shambled toward Aerie. She muttered a word into her magical staff and suddenly disappeared from sight. The ghouls paused in confusion, giving Taurus enough time to release a lightning bolt into their midst. Already weakened from the deadly fire magic, two of them succumbed to the lightning immediately. The other died of a sling bullet from Jaheira to the head.  
  
Viconia chanted a spell to Shar and the room suddenly filled with light. The vampires cringed and covered their eyes in agony as streams of smoke rose from their skin. Desperate to stop light, one of them hurled himself at the cleric. Startled, Viconia was bowled over. With her concentration gone, the light vanished and the vampires quickly moved among the party.  
  
Jaheira blocked one attack with her staff but felt it wrenched from her grasp by undead strength. Quickly, she released the staff and pulled out a scimitar but was hurled to the ground and gashed by the vampire's claws. Suddenly the undead woman shrieked as the tip of a scimitar pierced her chest. Yoshimo withdrew and leapt back from her flailing counterattack. She made the vital error of turning her back to Jaheira. The druid capitalized, and hacked at the monster's neck. The dead skin resisted the first attack, but Jaheira swung again as the vampire started to turn. The head parted company with the shoulders and the body vaporised with a tooth-rattling shriek. Jaheira took a moment to breathe then hurled herself back into the fight.  
  
Viconia had managed to thrust her shield between her and the vampire before she had been knocked over. Now she struggled to keep hold of the barrier as ravenous teeth strained to reach her. The vampire paused, distracted, and looked to the right. Aerie was attempting to turn the creature. Scowling, it seized a nearby stone, long broken off from the wall, and hurled it at the elf. Aerie let out a cry of pain as it connected with her upper chest and her magic ceased. Minsc's heavy foot kicked the vampire off of the drow, and it rolled before Lilracor could skewer it. Grinning, it caught hold of the sword and pulled, bringing it to its feet and Minsc off balance. It then struck the ranger a thunderous blow to the head, felling him like an ox.  
  
Taurus wielded both his blades expertly against two vampires when he saw Minsc go down from the corner of his eye. With reflexes few could approach, he hurled Celestial Fury into the back of the monster and its electrical magic released, paralysing it with pain. Seeing an advantage, one vampire lunged at him but the crintri was ready. He pulled out his stake and thrust, feeling it bite home. The vampire screamed and vaporised. Another one jumped on his back, biting his shoulder viciously. He bucked, hurling it into his other opponent and losing a chunk of flesh in the process. Jaheira cast Entangle, capturing the two for a moment.  
  
The sixth vampire waited for an opportunity before attacking Viconia again. It shoved her to the ground and rent her armour, exposing her neck. Panicked, she bucked and tried to throw off the monster but it made two quick slashes and her struggles weakened. Leaving her in a growing pool of blood, it scanned the fight and attack Jaheira just as she finished her spell. Aerie rushed to Viconia's aid and frantically began healing. The drow managed a feeble "What took you so long?" before succumbing to blood loss.  
  
Recovered, Minsc saw the attack and screamed with fury. He lunged at the vampire that attacked Viconia and caught it by the back of the neck just before it reached Jaheira and slammed it into the ground. Pinning it with his foot, he thrust Lilracor into its chest. The vampire vaporised, and floated away as a mist.  
  
By this time the other two vampires had broken free. They paired off against Taurus and Jaheira, but their efforts were seriously hampered by Yoshimo shooting arrows at them. One arrow struck its target in the eye, drawing a growl of annoyance. The distraction was all Taurus needed. He released a Burning Hands spell into the face of the vampire. It clutched its face and shrieked in agony, stumbling backward. Its frantic motion blocked its partner. Frustrated, she thrust her partner aside, and flew at Jaheira. The druid bent quickly then straightened, sending the vampire flying over her head. As it tried to get up, she thrust her scimitar down and pierced the vampire through her throat. It gurgled as it struggled to unpin itself but Jaheira thrust again, this time through her chest. As she disintegrated, Minsc finished off the final vampire that was thrashing on the ground.  
  
Taurus rushed to Viconia's side, just as Aerie was finished patching her up. The healing had taken quite a bit out of Aerie, so she sat back onto the stone floor, winded.  
  
Taurus knelt and held Viconia gently. "Are you alright sweetie?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that?" she demanded. "Of course I'm not alright! A vampire nearly tore off my head, I'm dizzy and woozy, and now I think I've been infected by elf-girl's sickeningly good goddess!"  
  
Aerie rolled her eyes as she breathed. "Elf-girl. At least it's better than 'butterfly'."  
  
Taurus smiled at the bickering. He hugged Viconia once more then helped her to her feet. She staggered, but kept her feet. Then her eyes narrowed as Taurus slid an arm around Aerie's waist and nuzzled her neck, murmuring thanks in her ear. She giggled and snuggled against him.  
  
When they broke apart, the drow woman smiled slowly as a thought occurred to her. She walked over to Aerie and whispered something in her ear that caused the elf-girl to blush wildly and shake her head vigorously. But as she walked away, she gave Taurus and Viconia a glance that was...curious.  
  
Seeing the look, Taurus glanced at Viconia, who was smiling innocently. "What did you tell her?"  
  
Viconia simply shrugged and smirked. "I just mentioned something I told you about the other night."  
  
Jaheira, Yoshimo, and Minsc watched the entire scene with tired resignation. "I was hoping these scenes would die out once they all worked things out" the thief commented to the druid, who nodded assent.  
  
"Minsc is confused. They're all happy together. Why do Vicky and Aerie still insult each other?"  
  
Jaheira and Yoshimo glanced at each other awkwardly. "One day you'll learn that women are either each other's worst enemies, best friends, or sex toys" the talking sword spoke up. "It is the way of things." The thief and the druid stared at the sword in shock.  
  
Minsc thought for a moment. Then he brightened. "I understand! It is like Dynaheir and her sister! They were always going out together, leaving Minsc and Boo to watch the house."  
  
There was dead silence as Yoshimo and Jaheira shuddered involuntarily. "I don't think I'll be able to look at women the same way again," Jaheira muttered to herself. Yoshimo looked at her oddly.  
  
"Okay" Taurus said to his group, as chipper as ever and completely oblivious to Jaheira's inner suffering. "Lets get a move on. Several undead monsters down, who knows how many to go! We've got a busy day or so ahead."  
  
As Taurus picked up his katana and strolled deeper into the nightmare made reality, whistling tunelessly, Yoshimo heard Viconia muttering something about 'that loveable idiot' and 'taking nothing serious' and smiled cheerily. "I've had a revelation about Taurus" he shared with Vicky. "I've decided that he takes everything seriously, but he makes jokes and belittles the more dire things. It helps him stay sane."  
  
Viconia's eyes could have winged daggers. "When you're sleeping with him, then you can make smart-ass comments about how seriously he takes things! Until then, shut your trap before I tear out your tongue and strangle you with it!"  
  
Yoshimo smiled, unfazed by Viconia's death threat. "Your passion is, as always, an inspiration to all us lesser mortals. I salute you." He saluted Viconia with perfect seriousness before turning to follow Taurus.  
  
He didn't see Viconia, her eye twitching furiously come up behind him, her mace ready to crack open his skull. Luckily, Aerie caught her arm before it could ventilate Yoshimo's mind. Seething silently, the drow made a mental promise to kill the thief one day.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Hmm. Why do I always seem to end with a funny note?  
  
Daevan: Maybe you're building up suspense? I looked over this chapter's stuff and found references to the future.  
  
Magicman: Intriguing. You're smarter than I thought.  
  
Daevan: THERE! A DEMON! KILL IT! *Runs off, screaming and brandishing his staff*  
  
Magicman: Though intelligence does not necessarily breed sanity. 


	19. More vampires? Sheesh

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Magicman: Thanks for the reviews, my (semi) loyal readers. ^_// I've got some interesting ideas for the future. Should I tell you? Nope, it'll be a surprise.  
  
Taurus: Well THAT certainly sets my mind at ease.  
  
Gemini: At least you don't have party members calling you 'God-boy'.  
  
Magicman: Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The darkness of the crypt seemed even darker for Aerie. Stuck with sentry duty, she shivered as the dead air hovered around her, betraying not a sound. Even though she was protected by her staff's invisibility charm, she was still afraid. For the third time, she wondered why she got this job.  
  
As a child, she had been taught to fear the night and the horrors it could bring. The fact that she could see heat sources in the dark made no difference. The walking dead were cold as ice and would not glow in her sight. So she trembled as she crept through the maze, not daring to make a sound and half expecting an army of vampires to descend on her from nowhere.  
  
As Aerie crept through the tunnel, she stopped when she came to a large room. It appeared to have been hewn from the rock bed and it contained a series of caskets lined neatly against the wall. The caskets were plain to look at it but the elf could sense evil magic oozing from them. 'Coffins?' she thought. 'Are those really coffins? I thought that was just a legend about vampires. Then again, I never really believed in vampires. Travelling is such a wake up call.'  
  
She was about to return to camp and tell Jaheira, who was on guard duty, about the coffins when a rumble froze her in her tracks. The rocky shape loomed through the darkness, approaching Aerie. It lumbered away slowly and she nearly sighed in relief. It was a golem, one of the clay ones. It must have been stationed to watch over the coffins.  
  
The elf was about to go off and tell Jaheira, but she hesitated. The golem lumbered around the room, its artificial eyes seeking intruders. Aerie made up her mind then. She would deal with it herself.  
  
Creeping up behind the creation as only elves can, she waited patiently for an opportunity. It came when the golem paused to peer through another doorway. Aerie positioned her staff and jammed it into the back of its right knee. The joint shattered and the golem collapsed to the ground with a startled groan. Aerie smiled. 'Gotcha' she thought victoriously.  
  
"Ssstupid creature! What isss the difficulty? Can you not manage one sssimple tasssk?"  
  
Aerie froze. A female vampire slid from the shadows to regard the golem in disgust. She couldn't see the elf and the elf hadn't seen her because she was dead, and unable to show up to her infravision. Right now, the monster glared in disgust at the stumbling golem.  
  
"I cannot underssstand what ussse the Missstresss seesss in you!" the vampire hissed scornfully. "It isss beyond me." Suddenly she frowned and looked closer. "You have damaged your leg. How?"  
  
Aerie took that moment to get out of there. Breaking a golem was one thing, but tangling with a vampire was best left to the warriors of the party. As such, she was about to leave when her foot disturbed a loose stone. It was a tiny rasping sound that could easily be mistaken for a mouse or a cockroach or whatever. But the vampire woman instantly whirled and stared intently into the dark.  
  
Aerie froze, not daring to breathe. Her pulse rushed and her body trembled as the monster slunk through the darkness like an evil shadow, her evil yellow eyes peering through the murk. Finally she stopped only a few feet from Aerie. Then she smiled. "I can hear your heart beating." She lashed out with a clawed hand and knocked Aerie sprawling to fast to even cry out in pain.  
  
Aerie lost her grip on her staff as she clutched her torn shoulder, gasping for breath. The vampire watched coldly for a moment before approaching the stricken elf. Lying on her hands and knees, Aerie heard the monster's hushed footfalls and felt her presence looming above. "Any last words mortal before I feast on your sssoul?" The contemptuous tone made the elf angry.  
  
"Just one" she grunted, hoarse from pain. "Left or right?"  
  
The vampire cocked her head in confusion. Left or right? "What gibberish! Why do you waste-" The vampire gasped. While it had been distracted, Aerie had risen and spun in one graceful motion, hammering a stake into its chest with all the strength her slight frame possessed. The vampire disintegrated slowly until only a pile of dust remained. The elf smiled sweetly at the dust.  
  
"Left. The heart is always on the left." She turned to watch the golem try and crawl toward her. With a stab of pity, she picked up her staff and moved forward to put it out of its misery.  
  
***  
  
Taurus heaved up the lid of a coffin and a rush of air wrinkled his nose. "Whew! You'd think vampires would take better care of their own beds. This thing is a mess!"  
  
Aerie looked into the casket and paled before turning away. The contents were not pretty. Crushed skeletal remains of victims lay scattered alongside shreds of dried flesh, forming a hideous mattress. But there was no vampire.  
  
"Seriso" Viconia called, "Over here! This one has an occupant."  
  
Leaving the empty casket, Taurus and Aerie joined the others.  
  
After rejoining the party, Aerie Jaheira had bandaged up Aerie's shoulder before they set out again. The druid had not had time to memorize proper healing magic, so this would have to do. Now, it ached a little at the exertion but Aerie was getting used to it. But when she looked down into the open coffin she lost control and screamed. Taurus covered her mouth, quickly strangling off the sound but her eyes still bugged wildly at the sight.  
  
The vampire lay in its bed, bloated and grey. Its head lolled to one side in a parody of sleep with its mouth slightly open and blood drooling from the fanged orifice. Clearly, it had just eaten.  
  
Aerie gasped for breath, hyperventilating in terror and disgust at the thing. Taurus led her away while their companions uncovered more of the beasts and summarily put them to the stake. "It's alright sweetie," he murmured soothingly. "They can't hurt you now."  
  
Aerie shook at the sound of the wailing dead as they were destroyed once and for all. "Why am I such a coward?" she asked herself. "I killed one of those things myself. But now, I'm shaking."  
  
Taurus wrapped his arms around her gently. "'Only fools and the dead are never afraid.' Hear my cliché and smile. Please? Come one, don't make me use another." He smiled, trying to get her to laugh.  
  
Aerie's lips twitched and she giggled slightly. "How do you do that Taurus? How do you make me laugh like that?"  
  
Taurus shrugged. "I guess it's just natural talent."  
  
"Well I'm glad for it." Aerie turned in his arms and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
Jaheira coughed, interrupting the moment. "Um, fearless leader? We still have a job to do."  
  
They kept kissing for another few seconds just to bug the druid before parting. Then they strolled off down the labyrinth, hands clasped together. Jaheira rolled her eyes to Viconia who smirked in amusement before following. 'Kids' she thought to herself, before bringing up the rear.  
  
***  
  
Yoshimo worked patiently at picking the lock. While he did so, the rest of the party was arranged in varying positions of sloth. He glanced back briefly and felt a pang of guilt. They weren't bad people. They had grown on him, in fact. It was a shame that what had to be had to be.  
  
There was a barely audible click as the lock gave way and he smiled slightly. He turned to Minsc on sentry duty and gave him the thumbs up. "The door's unlocked and the trap is disarmed. We can go right on through." He was about to add that they should be careful of more vampires when the door suddenly swung inward, slamming into the bounty hunter's head. Two vampires rushed through, howling like demons and three of the armoured ghosts fired arrows at the party, caught off guard.  
  
Taurus took an arrow in the shoulder and was bowled over by one of the vampires. Its claws swept downward to gash his face and he caught the wrists in his hands. Jaheira kicked it in the ribs, causing it to hiss but not let go. She moved to cut off it's head and it leapt back, and then lunged at her. But in a flash Taurus rushed to his feet and caught the thing by its neck and slammed it into the ground.  
  
Minsc bellowed in righteous fury and rushed at the phantom archers at the door. They fell back and he pursued. Aerie followed to back him up. Good thing too, because there were another three vampires in the room and another two armoured phantoms. Even Minsc had his hands slightly full.  
  
Back in the corridor, Viconia had tackled the vampire that Taurus had thrown on the floor. The two were rolling in combat while Taurus and Jaheira stood on, unable to get a clear shot. Suddenly Taurus went stiff and his eyes widened. "Jaheira" he gasped, losing breath, "Get away from me!" The druid looked sharply at him. Then she hurled herself backward to avoid Celestial Fury's vicious arc. She stumbled, barely missing a back swing. She felt the puff of air on her cheek where the blade nearly tore her head off. One look into her friend's blank eyes told her the story.  
  
Taurus was charmed. The second vampire was hiding by the door and controlling the crintri's movements with a cruel smile. Things would have gone very badly for Jaheira had Yoshimo not pushed out from behind the door and grabbed the vampire by the leg, jerking it off balance and breaking its concentration. The druid got away with no more than a bruise on her forehead where the be-spelled Taurus had punched her. While he shook his head, she dove for the vampire who knocked Yoshimo back. One swing of her scimitar tore through the monster's wrist, sending it reeling back in shock. Yoshimo recovered from the blow and hammered a dagger into its thigh, using it as a handhold to pull himself up while it shrieked. When he reached its face, he hammered another dagger into its eye.  
  
By now Taurus had recovered and saw Viconia in trouble. The drow had lost her mace and was considerably weaker without its magic, though she was still filled with fight. Taurus kicked the vampire in the ribs sending it flying. Then he jumped over Viconia and thrust downward with both swords, piercing the neck and chest. He heaved and tore the blades loose, nearly cutting off its head.  
  
Taurus bent down and caught Viconia's arm, heaving her up. After picking up her mace she followed her lover into the following chamber. 'Off to rescue the bruiser and the butterfly' she thought ironically.  
  
As it turned out, they didn't need rescuing as badly as the drow thought. Minsc had gone berserk and was flailing wildly with Lilracor, the sword keeping up a steady stream of chatter. The vampires and phantoms had all banded together to fight the ranger, paying no attention whatsoever to Aerie. For her part the elf had cast a bunch of protective magics on Minsc, which made him nearly invulnerable to the vampires' teeth and claws. When Taurus and the rest of the party burst into the room the monsters were completely unprepared for the new attack and when they turned to fight, Minsc took them apart from behind. It was over in minutes.  
  
Aerie was sweating profusely and blood gushed from a gash in her arm but she smiled. "Well that was fun. Anymore?"  
  
Minsc chuckled and patted her fondly on the shoulder. "Now you are speaking the language of Minsc! Perhaps you need a hamster? Or maybe an ice weasel. Whichever your preference."  
  
Viconia rolled her eyes. "A match made in heaven" she said, her tone sarcastic.  
  
Ignoring the party bickering as usual, Jaheira examined their surroundings. Off to the side was a room which Yoshimo was eagerly unlocking and another door was set in the far wall, and a pool of thick wet liquid dominated the center. The half-elf narrowed her eyes at it, then shot them wide open. She crept forward and knelt by the pool. Tentatively, she removed a gauntlet and reached out and touched it with a bare finger. She shuddered at the unmistakable feel. "Nature protect us, it's blood", she proclaimed. "It's one big pool of blood."  
  
The frivolity stopped instantly. Aerie gasped and Viconia cursed vehemently in drowish. Yoshimo, Minsc, and Taurus looked darkly grim. Into the silence a gravelly voice chuckled cruelly. As one, the party whirled to face the sound. Lassal stood in front of the door at the opposite end of the room, and his presence darkened the mood considerably.  
  
"So you have survived one trap, hmm? Very resourceful" the vampire mocked. "Shall you survive another? Find me above in the room of blood and blades to find out." He laughed evilly, transforming into a cloud of mist and vanishing, leaving the party alone.  
  
***  
  
Aerie gasped in horror and clutched to Taurus' arm to keep from fainting. Her eyes dilated with terror. She had seen this room before, in her darkest nightmares.  
  
The room was more of a cavern, stretching out over a long distance, and the floor was covered with long iron spikes. On many of these spikes the corpses of the vampires' victims lay impaled in positions of exquisite agony. Dried blood and rust stained the tools of torture, nearly making them glow red in the dark. The bodies had been thrown onto the spikes while they were still alive, and had been left to drain naturally. The blood had flowed into a massive collection in the center of the room that seemed to glow with an evil magic.  
  
It was too much for the poor avariel, and she turned away, tears in her eyes. Viconia looked at her, not without sympathy. Then she took Aerie by the hand. "Come here."  
  
Aerie didn't have the strength to refuse, and let the drow take her to one of the impaled corpses. It used to be a woman, and the flesh had only partially decayed. Without parasites, the eyes remained, staring in horrified silence. Trembling, Aerie started to turn away again when Viconia stopped her. "Look at it" the drow ordered. "She is dead. There is nothing left to be afraid of. Only skin, bones and what lies between. Only an empty shell that cannot hurt you. Do you understand?"  
  
Aerie nodded slightly. Studying her, Viconia suddenly grabbed a handful of decaying flesh from the corpse and tore it off. She grabbed the avariel's hand and pushed the handful of corpse between the dainty fingers. Then she closed those fingers, burying them in the decay.  
  
Aerie recoiled slightly in shock. Then she looked at the stuff in her hand, really looked at it. Then she smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Viconia, only you would try something like this to help out a friend. Thanks, I really do get your point now. I'll try not to be such a coward."  
  
"Good. Cowardice is unbecoming, even for surface elves." Viconia smirked. "You don't want to be forever jumping at your own shadow like some pathetic human, do you?"  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark." Yoshimo objected. The two women laughed and the tension eased up.  
  
While the women were patching up their differences, Taurus was exploring the chamber, his weapons out and ready. His ice-blue eyes scanned his surroundings with care. Minsc and Jaheira were also searching for Lassal, but somehow it was Taurus who found him first.  
  
"You hound me even here?" The vampire seemed shocked to see the crintri. "Is it courage or stupidity that drives you to hound me so?"  
  
Taurus smirked. "Courage, stupidity, whatever gets the job done. It's all the same, really."  
  
This seemed to enrage the vampire. "A galling response!" Lassal hissed furiously. "Cattle such as you will poison the herds!"  
  
"Did you just call me cattle?" Taurus demanded indignantly.  
  
"You are not worthy of feeding us!" Lassal ranted on. "For the glory of my mistress, I will remove you from existence!"  
  
With a howling shriek, Lassal launched himself at Taurus, claws extended. The crintri raised his katana before he was struck. The blade ran the vampire through completely. Mindless of pain, Lassal bore Taurus onwards, slamming back into a wall with enough force to crack it. His claws raked Taurus' face, barely missing his eyes. Gritting his teeth against the pain, the crintri released his sword and caught the vampire's hands in a crushing grip and forced them away from his face. Furious, he hissed into Lassal's freakish face and heaved him and brought a fist crashing into his jaw, knocking him back. The vampire recovered and Taurus drew a dagger, coming together again in a flurry of fisticuffs that made even Minsc wince. The ranger and the rest of the party circled the two hesitantly, looking for an opening to help their beset leader.  
  
The opening came when Lassal blocked a stab from Taurus and trapped his arm against his shoulder. Then the vampire heaved, throwing the crintri off balance and sprawling on the floor. That was just what the party was waiting for. Minsc, Jaheira, and Yoshimo all hit Lassal at once, while Viconia and Aerie healed Taurus together. By the time the slashes on his face closed, Lassal had vaporised with a wail.  
  
***  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh shut up, seriso," Viconia snarled. "You're lucky I don't collar you!"  
  
Taurus smirked. "Is that meant to be punishment? It sounds fun."  
  
"Wael!" Viconia whacked her lover in the shoulder. Then while he moaned in pain for dramatic effect she seized his face and kissed him fiercely, taking him by surprise. When she pulled away though, she leaned up to his ear, her dark eyes betraying a hint of concern. "I would hate to lose you," she murmured. Taurus hugged her reassuringly.  
  
"I really hate to interrupt this picture-perfect moment" Aerie said dryly, with a hint of humour in her eyes, "But is a dungeon full of vampires really the best place to be snogging?"  
  
"Ah, but what better place could there be? The dim light is so romantic, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Aerie rolled her eyes as Viconia snickered. Up at the front of the party, Jaheira was also rolling her eyes. "Yoshimo, am I the last sane person in the party?"  
  
The thief smiled charmingly. "I've always believed that to make it through life you have to be crazy. Take the three lovebirds over there. Aerie doesn't believe she's ready for the physical aspect of love, if you know what I mean, Viconia is the party sex goddess, and Taurus is adapting to each as the need arises. Does that make much sense to you?"  
  
"I prefer to not contemplate that spider web."  
  
Yoshimo chuckled. "Then look at it this way. Irenicus is crazy. So logically everything he's done to us has to be at least half insane. The effects of those doings, for example us chasing after him, must be tainted by his madness. You see?"  
  
Jaheira smiled sadly. "Khalid would have had a field day with that logic, you know. He always was one for intellectual discussions, despite his military upbringing."  
  
Seeing the druid's sad eyes, Yoshimo suddenly felt guilty for bringing up memories. "I apologise. It was not my intent to make you sad."  
  
The druid waved a hand. "It's my fault. He would not have wanted me to dwell on his death so. Death is a part of nature. I should be used to it by now." She sighed. "Forgive me, but I do not wish to talk anymore."  
  
The thief nodded mutely and contemplated his own inner thoughts. Thoughts of a future that left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Watch as I weave my web of words and metaphor, entangling the characters together in ways you cannot possibly imagine. Dance my puppets! Dance!  
  
Taurus: Control freak.  
  
Magicman: Hey! Establishing foundation for future acts is crucial to writing. You're a protagonist. You should know that!  
  
Taurus: Oh I do. But you're still a control freak.  
  
Magicman: I'm hurt. *Goes off to sulk. Smokegirl comes in*  
  
Smokegirl: Hello boys! Miss me?  
  
Taurus: AHHHH!  
  
Smokegirl: I'll see you readers next time. For now...er, whatever. 


	20. The vampire finale

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Magicman: Finally! This whole vampire saga has been a pain in the neck.  
  
Li: Oh God.....  
  
Magicman: Er, no pun intended.  
  
Folken: Well at least the gang is almost in position to rescue Imoen. All that's left is dear old Bhodi and whatever Irenicus brings to the party.  
  
Magicman: All too true. Lets find out.  
  
***  
  
Lassal's broken body lay in his coffin, where he would eventually recover from the beating Taurus had given him. That is of course unless he was disturbed by say a stake through the heart. And there were several hostile mortals hovering over him at that moment, with what looked suspiciously like stakes in their hands.  
  
Yoshimo appeared from the darkness with the latest status report. "I've been over this place from top to bottom to inside out. There's not a trace of vampires, ghouls, or any other undead. We've cleaned the place out, and if any lived, so to speak, they must have fled."  
  
Jaheira nodded. "Excellent. We've made a clean sweep of it."  
  
"Except for Bhodi," Aerie reminded.  
  
The druid wrinkled her nose. "Thanks." Shaking her head, she passed Taurus her stake. "He roughed you up worse than the rest of us. Care to do the honours?"  
  
"With pleasure!" The crintri took the stake from Jaheira. He positioned himself solemnly over the corpse and stared emotionlessly into the monster's dark eyes. He raised his wooden weapon and a shiver went through a watching Viconia's spine. This reminded her so much of the ritual sacrifices in Menzoberranzen. "Farewell Lassal", Taurus intoned darkly. "From Hell's heart I stab at thee." He hammered down with all the strength in his semi-divine body.  
  
The stake struck true, piercing the vampire squarely in the heart. The corpse twitched violently, thrashing its limbs. A wild unearthly howl erupted from its throat, forcing the party to cover their ears. Taurus didn't. He simply stared into the hollow eyes until the end, when the monster's thrashings weakened and the body slowly decomposed into a pile of dust.  
  
Silence reigned in the coffin room for about three seconds. Then Viconia asked a question. "'From Hell's heart I stab at thee?'"  
  
"I heard it somewhere and it seemed appropriate."  
  
The drow couldn't help but grin and shake her head. There was no reason to be angry. They'd won! She let out a laugh at the comment.  
  
Somehow, the blackness surrounding the companions grew more intense.  
  
A ripple of dread seemed to roll over the crypt and a strange soundless hissing signified the arrival of the newcomer. Taurus had felt fear only a handful of times in his life. But now his heart was clutched in an icy grip of terror. He held his katana tightly in its sheath and peered into the darkness. A sudden mist coalesced into a humanoid form. Feminine and lissome, the dark woman smiled seductively. The crintri would rather have bedded a viper than her.  
  
Bhodi had arrived at last.  
  
The vampire watched the group that had invaded her lair with dark and hooded eyes. She gave a slight sigh and shook her head in what seemed like disappointment. "Hmm. I had hoped it would not come to this," she spoke in an eerily quiet voice. "But you are set in your path."  
  
Taurus took a breath and forced himself to smile. "No offence. Killing you is just business."  
  
"Of course. But the business of others may affect your own. Why do you think the thieves are being so helpful to you? Do you honestly believe it is out of the goodness of their hearts? No," Bhodi shook her head sending strands of rustled black hair tumbling gently about her face. "They want something from you. You know I speak the truth."  
  
"YOU know that everything you say I will certainly view with suspicion!" The vampire remained cool under the verbal attack.  
  
"Certainly," she replied smoothly. "But consider the facts. When have the thieves ever done more than promise?"  
  
Taurus had no answer to that.  
  
"I thought so", Bhodi said, a smug smile decorating her porcelain white face. "They have only made promises and kept you close. How can you be sure that Linvail even keeps his word? After all, he knew of your capture. He did allow it. How can you trust him?"  
  
"We have an honourable goal, demon." Seeing Taurus' hesitation, Jaheira spoke up to his defence. "Perhaps they see that honour. Thieves are not without it, after all."  
  
"You don't really believe that. You may have the most honourable intentions in the world and they would still be unmoved," the vampire woman countered smoothly. "They want something from you. And they got it too." Gesturing around at the chamber and its empty coffins, Bhodi continued. "I wonder, exactly what will make Linvail keep his word now that the deed is done?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Bhodi's voice took a low, persuasive tone. "Why do you think they allowed you to be captured by Irenicus? They know everything that happens in this city and yet they allowed this lawless act to go on, even though it was not under their supervision. So they could force your aid in winning their petty turf war? No, gold is never in supply for long and no service cannot be duplicated."  
  
"And what would you suggest?" Taurus snarled, his temper beginning fray under Bhodi's verbal jabs. "That I side with you?"  
  
"You are far too volatile for my purposes. I have no use for you. But I do have knowledge you are looking for. Knowledge of your capture."  
  
"What do you know of my capture?!"  
  
"I was there that night, Taurus. Fulfilling my duties as loving sister, you could say."  
  
"You seem surprised", she noted. "Don't be. One of your heritage must be watched carefully, and I am the only one Irenicus trusts for something so important." She smiled wickedly at his stunned look. "So now you understand, child of Bhaal. And with that understanding must come an end. It was interesting to meet you face to face, but what must be done must be done."  
  
"So now he would just have me killed?" Taurus was incredulous. Then the anger began to rise. "After all he has put me and mine through, he would just have me killed? Has his interest faded so soon?"  
  
"Not at all. Think of this as a test. There is much to be learned from endurance, after all. Come, let us learn from each other." Without warning, Bhodi swept forward, her hands extended and fangs bared.  
  
Her opening attack was too fast to anticipate. She swerved past the fighters while they were still fumbling for their weapons and stopped immediately in front of Aerie. The elf barely had time to jerk back a bit. Bhodi jabbed her razor sharp nails deep into Aerie's stomach and whirled away, her victim slumping to the floor and clutching her stomach as her blood stained the floor. Furious, Taurus and Minsc rushed the vampire, slashing and thrusting, forcing the vampire away, Yoshimo and Jaheira taking up positions to protect her while Viconia moved to her side, whispering prayers to Shar.  
  
While Viconia was trying to save her counterpart's life, Minsc was going berserk. He had become rather fond of the frail elf girl and was enraged to see her harmed so grievously. Howling for vengeance, he charged Bhodi with Lilracor swinging. She ducked his first attack, leapt over his second attack, and thrust out with her feet, catching him in the jaw with a thunderous blow that knocked the big man back a few steps. She could have followed up but the smell of Aerie's blood was rising, and it stirred Bhodi's vampiric senses. With a hiss of hunger, she ignored the human and attempted to rush for the elf. Taurus leapt in front of the woman and forced her back with enchanted steel.  
  
The two powerful beings froze for a moment, watching each other's eyes. Then Taurus thrust. Bhodi glided around the blade. She dodged his second attack and seized his arm. With a vicious twist, the bone cracked but she had made a mistake. The crintri took the brief moment to yank out his dagger and hammer it in the vampire's shoulder. Bhodi hissed and jerked away, the blade still hampering her movements. Now her attention fixed upon the wretched mortal who had dared to hurt her. A mortal who wielded a glowing katana and would take no prisoners.  
  
Recovered from his blow to the head, Minsc rejoined the battle with a bellow. Bhodi leapt over the berserker and launched herself at Jaheira, tackling the druid to the ground and sinking her teeth into a shoulder. Yoshimo attacked Bhodi from the side with a flurry of daggers. She skillfully avoided his attack and caught him by the neck. While he struggled she hurled him back into Taurus and Minsc, who were advancing. Then she hissed with pain as Jaheira retaliated with her club, the gnasher. The magical weapon remained in her back as she whirled and attacked the druid again, who countered with a staff and a chanted spell. The air before the vampire burst into flame and Bhodi backed off.  
  
Viconia also chanted a spell, one that filled the room with light. Bhodi hissed with greater force and covered her face. A mistake on her part; it allowed Aerie to release a swarm of magic missiles stinging into her flesh. The vampire shrieked in anger, whirling into the drow and knocking her down. The light vanished once again and Bhodi dove for the druid. Jaheira swung her scimitar, but Bhodi caught it and yanked the weapon contemptuously from her hand. With a clawed hand, she tore through the half-elf's breastplate and gashed her chest badly. But Jaheira turned the tables and held the monster close, preventing her from escaping while Minsc buried Lilracor in her back.  
  
Bhodi gasped and tore away to face the ragged group. She had inflicted considerable damage upon all the members but she was outnumbered, and had been hurt. There was no reason to stay anymore. "Well that was educational" she quipped. "I have seen enough, and I am done with you. For now."  
  
Taurus waved his sword at her threateningly. "Fight me coward!"  
  
"Hardly. There will be another time, my prey. Until then, live, love, and go about your business. Our next meeting will leave but one of us alive. So to speak." Bhodi smirked as she added that last part. Then she bowed mockingly and reverted to a state of mist.  
  
Taurus sprang and Celestial Fury bit naught but mist. "Come back here you cowardly bitch!" he screamed into the darkness. "You can't torture us then run! You'll suffer, I promise you!"  
  
Bhodi did not answer. She was already gone. Minsc placed a hand on Taurus' uninjured shoulder. "We must stay calm, Taurus. We will have another chance at her," he reassured. "Evil cannot avoid the boot of justice forever."  
  
"We'll get her eventually", Jaheira agreed. Grimacing at the pain in her chest, she helped Aerie to her feet. The elf smiled weakly and gave a V sign with her fingers. The druid smiled. "Now our priority should be getting to a priest. Then we can go tell Linvail that we've finally done his dirty work."  
  
Taurus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he smiled. "You guys are right of course. Come on, lets rest up before the big rescue operation.  
  
***  
  
A temple of Lathander.  
  
The stained glass windows opened to the streets below and rays of sun from the skylight drifted below to the choir. Pews and a confession box lined the common room, and art dedicated to the glory and worship of the goddess were placed in positions of prominence. Such symbols of Lathander's omnipresence were necessary to inspire and lead the faithful, but here in the priest quarters the walls and furniture were simple wood, unadorned and plain. The features were of a simple people who had found peace in their souls. They bespoke of a quiet dignity that was above malice and greed. The church was a place of peace and warmth, open to all.  
  
Viconia couldn't stand it.  
  
But then again, even Viconia had had to admit that Aerie and Jaheira were in bad shape, and some of the others were hardly better. The temple had been the closest to their position. The priests had treated her with genuine, if cool courtesy, and had offered the party sanctuary until they recovered. A kindly old cleric had given up his room to Viconia and Taurus. Now she lay in bed, holding her love protectively as he twitched and mumbled in his sleep.  
  
The crintri cried out in his sleep and Viconia stroked his hair soothingly. He was having a nightmare. She couldn't blame him; he couldn't be heroic all the time. Belittling danger to its face took a toll on one's mind.  
  
Taurus suddenly woke up, his eyes wild and clinging to the drow so hard that it hurt. Viconia didn't pull away. "It was just a dream, ssinssrigg. Only a dream."  
  
Slowly, he relaxed. "More than a dream." His voice was hoarse. Was he afraid? "He was there. Irenicus. He tortured Imoen before my very eyes." He looked Viconia in the face. "He knows we're coming."  
  
Viconia was silent for a moment. "So what?" she said at last. "I know you, Taurus Halfbreed. You are not leaving your closest friend in the hands of a mad sorcerer. You'll cut through Hell and high water to get to her, and then you'll take your vengeance on the lowly human." She smirked. "It sounds almost like a drow tale of adventure, now that I think of it. The powerful warrior rushes to rescue his matron from the illithid and exacts a terrible vengeance upon them!" She chuckled. "If you ever quit adventuring and become a bard you have the makings of your first play."  
  
Taurus smiled ruefully. "You aren't the nasty, mean, violent drow priestess that you make everyone think, you know."  
  
Viconia dug her nails into Taurus' shoulder. Her face was exquisitely annoyed. "I am too! And if I ever catch you telling people otherwise, I will take great pleasure in tearing out your guts! An inch at a time!"  
  
Taurus grinned under the insults. "Have I ever told you I love you?"  
  
"Lots of times." She smirked. "It keeps me from collaring you."  
  
Presently Viconia fell asleep. Taurus stayed awake for a time though. Irenicus' words still loomed in his mind, and no amount of playful banter would still the doubt or fear.  
  
"Follow and receive the gift of flesh you are owed by the blood in your veins."  
  
"Follow if only to protect the weak that fell because of you!"  
  
***  
  
"Well done! Very well done indeed. Bhodi's guild has been destroyed and she will no longer waylay our members. That she herself still lives is of no consequence. You have done as I asked and more. I am honourable and shall keep my part of the bargain."  
  
Linvail, it seemed, had no more worries and was relieved to be rid of the party. Taurus had some questions however.  
  
"Before the end, Bhodi had some interesting things to say." He looked at the thief pointedly. "Things regarding you and your bunch. Need I repeat what she said?"  
  
Linvail raised an eyebrow. "Anything such a creature says is to be suspected."  
  
"Just answer this. What exactly do you know about our capture and imprisonment?"  
  
The thief lord sighed slightly. "I suppose that an explanation of sorts is in order. You did remove a thorn from my paw, so to speak."  
  
"Yes, we knew of your capture. There is little that goes on in this city that we do not know. We did not pay much attention to the action, even though it was done outside our jurisdiction. Besides, Bhodi's vampire guild had appeared at the time, though we did not know her name, and we were fighting a turf war with them. However, our spies had infiltrated the mage's lair and discovered correspondence between him and his 'sister'. In an effort to cut off support to the vampires, we moved against him."  
  
Taurus nodded, remembering the day. "I saw your efforts. It was a slaughter."  
  
"Indeed it was" Linvail agreed. "Doubtless it was our efforts that drove him into the streets and provoked the wrath of the Cowled Wizards. The Cowled Wizards had taken Irenicus and Imoen, but we still had a link to them. You."  
  
"Hence Gaelan Bayle and his offer. You wanted my help to get rid of the vampires." The crintri shook his head ruefully. "So much for charity."  
  
"It was not just that you were convenient. Truly, your gold was of much help too, and besides, why complain? Now we know where Irenicus is. You have the chance to hunt him down and retrieve your friend. Either way, they were both taken to the same place."  
  
Aran Linvail sobered and a troubled shadow came upon his face, as if he was thinking dire thoughts. "I have heard it called a 'residence for the magically deviant', but mages just call it Spellhold. It is an asylum on an island to the west, where mages are kept and their power is dissected. It's not a good place to be for any length of time. I have heard stories of what the energies emanating from the fortress does to the minds of the inmates."  
  
Taurus' breath caught in his throat. Imoen was trapped in this place?  
  
Yoshimo spoke the question on everyone's minds. "If Irenicus is being held here, then isn't he no longer a threat?" He sounded almost hopeful.  
  
Linvail shook his head helplessly. "I honestly don't know. My informants tell me that the Cowled Wizards have not had contact with the island for some time. Nevertheless, he is there, as is your friend. You don't really have much of a choice, and if he returns then he will doubtlessly remember that it was me and mine who opposed him."  
  
Linvail finished his little story. "We are at least partly responsible for your misfortunes, and I will try to reimburse you somewhat. Tonight, come to the docks. Your ship will await you."  
  
The hours before the voyage were slow and dull. The party basically sat in their room above the Five Flagons, reading spells or sharpening weapons. The tension was mounting, but the only incident came from Yoshimo.  
  
The bounty hunter had been wandering the streets, and when he returned he took Taurus aside and told him that he could not go to Spellhold with them.  
  
"While I was out I learned that my father in Kara Tur has passed on. My honour requires me to attend the funeral." Yoshimo bowed his head in apology. "I beg your forgiveness my friend."  
  
"Ah no worries. We'll be fine. After all, Irenicus is locked up in an asylum. What could he do?"  
  
Yoshimo smiled humourlessly. "What indeed."  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Success! Soon Imoen will be rescued and all will be well.  
  
Folken: You're keeping Yoshimo alive?  
  
Magicman: Of course. If I killed him off, Nalia would release scorpions in my bedroom.  
  
Nalia: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!  
  
Magicman: Gah!  
  
Li: Ahem, anyway, we shall see you again next time, when they finally set sail. You can watch Jaheira get seasick, among other little plot bunnies. Bye for now! 


	21. Welcome to Brynn Law

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Folken: Ahoy-hoy readers. Welcome to the continuing adventures of Taurus Halfbreed and his merry band. I'll be your host today, because Magicman is going to the bank and thus is not here right now. Last time, the party had a vicious scrap with Bhodi and discovered some things that you, as fans of the game, doubtlessly already knew. Also, Yoshimo managed to worm his way out of getting killed for the moment, but who knows about the future? What I want to know is if his father actually did die.  
  
Daevan: Ha! It was all a plan to keep from betraying his buddies, but to stay alive in the process. Very clever, I must admit.  
  
Folken: Anyway, our story picks up one the Gallante, seafaring vessel of Saemon Havarian. They will soon arrive at Spellhold. What horrors await them there? I mean besides the obvious.  
  
Daevan: Isn't that enough?  
  
Folken: Shut up.  
  
***  
  
The sea flowed a constant shade of green in all directions. The Gallante under Saemon Havarian had left port in Athkatla and was making good headway toward the town of Brynn Law and Spellhold. At the moment though, a slight gust had swept up and the ship was tacking back and forth against the wind. The sailors took the heavy motion in stride, having gone through most of their lives with the wind in their faces. Jaheira though, was learning new reasons why druids primarily worked on land.  
  
Normally the colour green soothed Jaheira's nerves. But on the sea it only compounded her misery. Combined with the constant rocking and the unpredictable winds, the eternal greenness brought headaches and nausea to the druid. She couldn't eat, and if she tried her heaving stomach would throw it up in short order, making her hungry in addition to nauseous, dizzy, and miserable.  
  
On this particular day the druid was hanging over the ship's rail, her glazed blue eyes staring vacantly at the froth below. For the fifty- sixth time she thought, 'If we're not getting close to the mage, then Taurus is going to have some answering to do.'  
  
"An excellent day, whatever you're after", a low slinky voice came from behind the druid. Jaheira moaned pathetically by way of greeting. Sime laughed slightly at the response.  
  
Aran Linvail apparently hadn't fully trusted Saemon Havarian to his own devices. Sime was a thin, mousy woman who was everywhere you least expected her to be. She was the kind of person who saw everything from her sunken black eyes, which joined forces with her greyish brown hair to give her a frail, aged look. Like many things about life, this was deceptive. Sime was assigned to the ship as extra security, to protect against 'pirates and other raiders.' Linvail would not have chosen a weak and feeble old woman for such a task.  
  
This was the woman that took her place next to the seasick Jaheira. Sime leaned casually against the rail and looked out at the sea beyond. "I thought you'd be pleased to know" she began, "That we will be arriving tonight sometime. You won't be suffering long."  
  
Jaheira raised her head wearily. The voyage had made her pale with sickness. Still, she managed a queasy smile. "This is good" she managed. A sudden wave made her groan again. "I hate ships."  
  
Sime chuckled again. Approaching footsteps made her look to the side. The arrival of the ship's captain froze the smile on the thief woman's face. "Good day to you captain."  
  
"Ah! And a very good day to you, my dear ladies." The swashbuckling rogue bowed gracefully and flashed a smile that contained shiny white teeth. He threw his head back daringly, tossing his blonde hair and making a show of examining the skies to the west. In her mind, Jaheira thought hewas checking the weather.  
  
The rogue was hired by Linvail to take the party to Spellhold, though the thief master obviously didn't trust him. That Sime was sent along for the ride was proof enough of that. Actually, Linvail had revealed to Taurus that Saemon was the only captain who had proved willing to make the journey. The crintri was willing to follow Saemon's advice since he was the voice of experience on the trip. Jaheira wasn't so trusting.  
  
This was neither here nor there, and the druid's train of thought was broken by the captain's assessment.  
  
"It looks like we're about to have some rough weather Miss Jaheira." The sea captain looked as though he relished such a thought. Jaheira did not. "Best you go down into the hold and strap yourself in, my dear. We wouldn't want you to go over board. No worries at all, mate" he reassured quickly, seeing the druid's face twist with sickness. "Rough weather like this comes up all the time. It howls and blows for a while, but it usually settles down again in an hour or two."  
  
Saemon went on his way whistling merrily as the first storm clouds started to cover the sky. Sime looked up at them with a passing interest. To Jaheira, she said, "Perhaps you should watch these weather formations. Some new experiences with nature might do you some good."  
  
Jaheira's weak laugh was cut short when her body stiffened suddenly. She thrust her head further over board and clutched to the railing with whitening knuckles, hurling whatever remained of her last meal over board.  
  
***  
  
Summer storms never lasted long, but they hit hard while they did. In a short while, waves were slamming against the weathered planks of the Gallante and her sails were nearly shredded by vicious bursts of wind. Driving rain lashed the crew as they maintained control.  
  
While the weather raged, the party attended to their respective activities. Viconia slept soundly while Jaheira stared at the swinging lamp above her head, convinced she was dying. And while Minsc stood in the crow's nest, shouting threats and curses at evil, Taurus and Aerie were snuggling.  
  
The elf girl breathed heavily, feeling Taurus' warm body pressed against hers. Bereft of his armour, she could feel the crintri's leanly muscled chest through their clothes. It made her feel as though she were glowing warmly.  
  
Aerie's thought broke when Taurus' lips covered hers, and she squeaked in surprise when his tongue went storming through her mouth, plundering the unexplored territory. She couldn't hold back a moan at the intense warmth coursing through her mouth. Desperate to hold on to her senses, she buried her hands in Taurus' hair. When he suddenly broke the kiss she cried out in loss, losing her voice when he began to ravish her slender neck, planting ardent kisses along her throat.  
  
Her blue eyes had half closed during the course of events and her body was burning pleasantly. But when Taurus' hand drifted down to her pert breast and clasped it gently through her robes, Aerie felt a shiver run through her body.  
  
"Taurus....."  
  
The crintri didn't notice and continued his ministrations, caressing a thumb over Aerie's nipple. She gritted her teeth against the feelings rising inside of her.  
  
"Taurus, stop."  
  
Taurus lifted his head in surprise, his hands backing off. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Aerie drew a breath, not looking in Taurus' eyes. "I.....I can't."  
  
The crintri cocked his head questioningly. "I don't think I get it."  
  
"I.....I just can't! I love you Taurus, but I just can't yet." The nearly hysterical elf maid pushed her love off of her and sat up. Turning away, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered with fear she knew was irrational, but she just couldn't help it! Once again, she was disgusted with her cowardice. "I'm not ready for.....you know." Her fair skin blazed red.  
  
Taurus' face remained blank for a few seconds. Then comprehension dawned. "Oooh. You mean you're not ready for sex."  
  
Aerie blushed even further and turned her face away. Taurus placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face backup to his. He looked down into her luminous eyes on the verge of tears and smiled gently. "That doesn't matter to me. Not even a little. Hey, if you want to wait then we'll wait as long as you want."  
  
The avariel looked taken aback, so much that she forgot to be sad. "You really mean that? I thought you had to share your body with someone you love."  
  
Taurus chuckled a bit. "Love is about more than sharing your body. It's about sharing your life, you thoughts, your dreams."  
  
"You sound like you've been in love before."  
  
"Well, there is Viconia."  
  
Aerie raised an eyebrow, a touch of jealousy in her eyes. "It's not Viconia you're speaking of. She doesn't open up to anyone. Who?"  
  
Taurus lost his smile and seemed to withdraw into his own universe. For a long time he didn't speak and Aerie had begun to fear that she had pushed him away. Then he spoke, his voice full of old memories.  
  
"During my quest up by Baldurs Gate, the gang and I ran across a circus. Part of the attractions came from a woman frozen in stone. We bought a Stone to Flesh scroll from a nearby wizard and restored her to life. Her name was Branwen, a warrior cleric from the northlands. I could identify with her, I guess. She was yanked out of the world she knew when she was petrified, just like I was pulled out of my world. We became friends at first. Then we fell in love."  
  
Taurus shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. "She was always so brave and cheerful no matter how bad things got. When we fought with Mulahey in the mines of Nashkell, she just laughed at his skeletons and kobolds. Everything that my brother and the Iron Throne could throw at us made no difference to her. She always fought with a spirit and passion that astonished me. And then, in the fight below Baldurs Gate against Sarevok and his servants, she died. A half-ogre named Tazok ran her through with a two-handed sword. She died before I could make it to her side."  
  
Aerie had heard some sad stories in her time. Much of her life itself was a sad story. But having someone say so had never made her feel better, and she thought that Taurus hated pity even more than she did. She was lost for what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. She took his hand in hers and just held on to it.  
  
Taurus seemed to be comforted by this. "They say that a man is lucky to find love once. I was blessed with you and Vicky. I lost Branwen. I couldn't bear to lose you too."  
  
"You won't."  
  
Taurus smiled bitterly. "You say that now, but either one of us could die at any second."  
  
"Then let us cherish the time we have together." Aerie hugged Taurus fiercely. "Hold me tonight Taurus. I don't think either of us could bear to be alone."  
  
"That I can do, my love." Taurus held Aerie tightly, wrapping her up in his love and warmth. They lay together as sleep claimed them, and the last thing heard by the crintri, divided and tortured internally, was his love's soft gentle breathing against his chest. This brought him peace, at least for the moment.  
  
***  
  
When the ship pulled into port, it was just before midnight. Fortunately, the party was used to the dark, and infra-vision helped the non-human members make out the little details of life.  
  
"Aerie, what's that reddish bite mark on your neck?"  
  
The avariel quickly hitched up her robes, covering the mark. "I don't know what you're talking about", she said airily.  
  
Viconia blinked at the unexpected retort. Then a slow smile and a knowing nod followed.  
  
"Ah! We have arrived!" Saemon Havarian was as bright and chipper as he had been when the ship set sail. "Congratulatory remarks are in order for all the crew, and for our passengers as well, for their delightful company." He bowed courteously to the party.  
  
Jaheira was still a little pale from the trip, and was in no mood to be courteous. "Delightful?! I'll have you know that this was without question one of the worst experiences of my life! I kept expecting to see my toenails leave my mouth, and do you have any idea how ruinous that is for a person's health?" She groaned and knuckled her forehead. Then she winced and rubbed her temple.  
  
Viconia smirked at the druid. "You looked so pathetic leaning over the railing, that I was tempted to push you over and put you out of your misery, if I hadn't thought Taurus would object."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I think that we can all congratulate the captain," Sime interjected smoothly, "For a well navigated voyage conducted with skill and patience. Very commendable."  
  
Saemon seemed to lose a bit of his suave manner as the thief woman spoke, and his cheerful eyes turned a bit cold. "Well, that's what I was hired for; to get you safely to your destination."  
  
"It was particularly cunning to use those ships' own signals to slip past them." She spoke of an incident two days ago. A pair of ships had approached the Gallante, with some strange signal lights flashing off their bows. Saemon had decided that his ship should raise the same lights, and had some lanterns mounted on the bow. With their camouflage, the party managed to get by the strange ships unmolested.  
  
"It was nothing." Saemon shrugged modestly. "There are many pirate gangs lurking about these islands with many ways of identifying themselves. I simply thought it would be best to look like neither prey nor foe. It seems to have worked out for the best, and I could not be more pleased."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Saemon smiled again and bowed. "Well my friends, I fear I have some business to take care of ashore. Until we meet again, good luck." He strolled away cheerfully, leaving the crew to tend to the ship.  
  
"I do not trust him Taurus." Sime was normally laid back and pleasant, but now her voice betrayed a tone of concern. "His smiles and jokes hide a cunning mind and a treacherous demeanor."  
  
Taurus shrugged. "He seems amiable enough to me. Come, you'll feel better once we're off this ship."  
  
"I know I will" Jaheira grumbled.  
  
Sime nodded slowly. "Agreed. Let us go."  
  
The party strolled down the ship's gangplank, nearly crushed by the sudden press of the crew. Ignoring Saemon's orders to watch the ship, they raced off into town to enjoy the privileges of pay and a waiting town. When they did make it off the ship, Jaheira immediately breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah, that's so much better."  
  
Halfway up the docks however, they ran across Saemon. Sime's eyes immediately narrowed into slits. "Saemon looks nervous, Taurus. Go and see what he wants. But be careful."  
  
The crintri nodded absently and walked over to the sea captain, Minsc and Viconia. Jaheira and Aerie, the avariel helping the druid along, brought up the rear.  
  
Saemon saw their approach. The look on his face was one of slight regret, with no trace of his usual happiness. Taurus immediately stiffened. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave my company just yet." The mariner sighed and shook his head. "There are matters of which you are unaware."  
  
"Why bring us all this way only to betray us now?" Taurus asked, his voice low with a rising anger.  
  
"As I said, there are matters of which you are unaware. I abhor violence, but it cannot be helped." Saemon gestured. "You have faced my associates before. I suppose this is goodbye then. It is a shame, but ah well."  
  
"Betrayal!" Minsc roared, yanking Lilracor from its sheath. "The little sailor man has betrayed us and sold us to the vampires! Boo quivers with rage at the treachery!" With a blood-curdling scream, the big man rushed at the sailor, but Saemon was too fast. With a motion of his hand and an arcane word, the pirate disappeared with a flash of light. In his place, three vampires, fangs extended and claws outstretched converged upon the party.  
  
One leapt upon Minsc, bearing the ranger to the ground. Taurus yanked out his swords and advanced on the other two. The undead hung back and focused their burning eyes upon the crintri. Taurus shook his head, trying to break the spell, and was struck a blow that would have felled a tree by one of the vampires. The third took went after Viconia and faced the drow's mace and shield.  
  
At that moment, the cavalry arrived. Aerie burned Taurus' attacker to ashes with a lightning bolt followed by a fireball. Using the blinding light to her advantage, Jaheira nimbly leapt over the heads of Viconia and her opponent. Then she whirled, burying her quarterstaff in the monster's back. When it turned to attack, Viconia finished it off. The vampire attacking Minsc had scored several long slashes along his face, but the big man finally caught her wrists in a crushing grip. The two powerful beings struggled for a moment before the vampire screamed and disintegrated. Sime had buried her dagger in its back.  
  
***  
  
"I knew the man could not be trusted! We were safe enough over water because our disappearance could not have been easily explained, and he would have had to answer to Aran. But strangers often disappear in strange ports. Especially hostile ones such as Brynn Law."  
  
Taurus sighed and shook his head. "Hind sight aside, do you have any leads? Anything at all would be helpful. I don't relish the thought of being stranded here." He extended an arm, encompassing the whole view of the town. Now that the sun had risen, the party could see exactly where they wanted to go.  
  
Built on a sort of rising ground, Brynn Law had several different heights above sea level. The lowermost level was home to the docks, housing ships like the Gallante and numerous smugglers, pirates, slavers, and thieves. Higher levels boasted the town tavern, a temple to the sea goddess, and the homes of the people who lived here. The second highest level boasted a house of some small magnificence. And a dark and foreboding fortress that seemed to blot out the sun dominated the highest peaks of the island. It was Spellhold, and Imoen was imprisoned in that abode of the mad.  
  
"You'll need help to get in there," Sime said, drawing the hood of her cloak up over her head. "Fortunately I know a man who could help. His name is Sanik, and he delivers potions to the keep from time to time. You'll likely be able to find him in the Vulgar Monkey, the local tavern. I'll meet you up at the pass to the asylum if you need me. Until then, I bid you farewell."  
  
The thief stepped away from the crintri and began her trek through the city.  
  
Jaheira supposed thatthey should be doing the same thing. "Let us go Taurus. We will not find Imoen in the docks."  
  
"No" the party leader sighed. "I guess not. You and Viconia ocme with me. We'll check out the Vulgar Monkey. Aerie, you and Minsc check out the town. Maybe you'll pick up a clue or two we'll miss. Okay" he added, "Lets get to work. It's a big city. We're just lucky that Imoen isn't a needle."  
  
Nobody laughed.  
  
***  
  
Folken: So there you have it. We've reached the stage in the game where if you have sex with Aerie she leaves you.  
  
Daevan: Poor, poor girl, such a messed up life.  
  
Folken: Mind your own business. Anyway, Magicman will be back next time, so keep fit and have fun! Or else you'll die a horrible agonising death.  
  
Daevan: DEMON!  
  
Folken: Oh shut up. 


	22. Island Troubles

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Folken: You know, I've decided not to say anything to you before the chapter, so there!  
  
Li: What are you babbling about? You're not in charge.  
  
Folken: Magicman and Smokegirl aren't here, so someone has to be in charge.  
  
Daevan: Demons curse you! Why should you be in charge?!  
  
Folken: Because I was here first.  
  
Li: So?  
  
Daevan: I say we beat him up! All in favour?  
  
PCs: Aye!  
  
Folken: Uh oh. Uh, you may want to come back later. This could get ugly.  
  
***  
  
Minsc looked around at the bustling seaport with approval. Fishwives and sailors roamed about in the early morning, bickering with each other in the cool sea breeze. The pale moon was descending toward the horizon with an almost holy light. The sea town was bustling even before the first rays of the sun bathed the uppermost hills of the island. The docks brimmed with ships and merchants plied their trade. "Ah", the big ranger sighed happily. "This land is fine, but I wish I could show Boo the fields of Rasheman. We could run free through the snow. Though Boo would look some funny in a drift, I tell you this!" He let out a great laugh.  
  
Aerie looked up at the ranger as they walked down the street. She had always been slightly in awe of Minsc. To her, he was a great hero right out of the legends of her people. Bold and fearless, always striking out for the right path, Aerie had grown up listening to how men like him had struck down evil cults and corrupted magics. The fact that he was human didn't diminish her respect for him any less. "You are from Rasheman? I had thought such a land was the stuff of fables."  
  
"No, it is as real as Minsc and even bigger. It is a land of snow and ice, where great warriors are grown like the prickly Yule trees! Ah, it is home."  
  
Aerie nodded. "Why ever did you leave your home? I was forced away from mine."  
  
"Minsc and Boo were on our dajemma, our journey into manhood. Ah, we were quite a team, Dynaheir and I. My witch....." Minsc's stoic face crumbled like a cookie. In no time at all he had burst into tears, crying into his hands. "Oh Boo!" he sobbed. "We can never return to Rasheman now! I am no man and you.....you are no hamster! We are nothing without our witch! We will never be great heroes of goodness!"  
  
"Oh don't cry Minsc! You already are a great hero!" Aerie gently patted the great man on his back, feeling helpless to ease Minsc's pain. But she was determined to try. "Who could count the foes you've slain? And evil surely fears you by now. Do you remember that pack of bandits? They took one look at you and ran."  
  
Despite himself Minsc smiled. "You have been a good friend to Minsc, and I thank you for it." Suddenly the ranger got a strangely serious look on his face. He turned and faced Aerie solemnly, and kneeled before her so as to look in her eyes. "We.....that is Boo and I, would be honoured if you would do something for us. We are nothing without our witch. We need one to protect and to guide us in matters of magic and stuff. Would.....would you be our witch?"  
  
For a moment, Aerie couldn't breath from shock. 'I wonder if this is how I'll feel if Taurus asks me to marry him?' went wryly through her mind. But she couldn't refuse the request, not when it obviously meant so much to Minsc.  
  
The ranger was somewhat surprised when Aerie took his hand in hers. It was almost ludicrous how her slender hand held up his big paw, though the situation wasn't funny in the slightest. The young elf smiled reassuringly at the big ranger in a way that reminded him of Dynaheir. "If you will be my guardian," she said, "Then I will be your witch. Your dajemma will not be left unfinished and Dynaheir's death will not go unavenged."  
  
Tears came to Minsc's eyes as he sank to his knees. Drawing his sword, he lay in on the ground before the elf maid in a position of reverence. "My life" he intoned solemnly, "My sword, my hamster.....all this I dedicate to.....to Aerie, my witch."  
  
Suddenly he stood and glared in all directions. "YOU HEAR THAT EVIL?!" he bellowed to the whole world. "MINSC HAS A NEW WITCH! WOE IS YOU! WOE IS YOU!!!!!!"  
  
In was unclear if the world heard this proclamation, but most of Brynn Law did, and the few people who had not backed away from the attention-tracking pair by this time scattered like rabbits.  
  
***  
  
The Vulgar Monkey was a typical inn for a sea town like Brynn Law. It was crawling with pirates, sailors, drunks and the courtesans that inevitably followed them. The bar itself wasn't very clean, but it was surprisingly well ordered. Bouncers were in place to deal with any rowdy customers and those that had fallen asleep were tossed outside without ceremony. All things considered, Jaheira rather liked the place.  
  
"You are not serious. I would not condemn fleas and gnomes to this pit!" Viconia glared daggers at a drunken paramour, and would have broken his neck had a barmaid not steered him away.  
  
Jaheira smiled and drank her tea slowly. "If you hadn't been forced to hide during your stay on the surface, you'd have learned that taverns and inns are the perfect places to learn. Besides, Sime said Sanik would be here and that he could help us into the asylum."  
  
"And why should we trust a thief? While you're thinking about that, why would a well off potion maker spend his time in this dump?" The drow waved disparagingly at the common room.  
  
"Does it matter?" Jaheira answered both questions at once. "We don't have any choice."  
  
Taurus waved his hand to get their attention and smiled innocently. "As entertaining as this is likely to get, I think Sanik just walked into the room."  
  
Viconia scowled evilly at Taurus, causing him to wink at her while Jaheira looked over to the door. A human in his late twenties or early thirties walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. Dressed in well- made mage robes that were somewhat frayed, he appeared to be preoccupied.  
  
The druid elbowed Taurus in the ribs, drawing his attention. "Shall we, oh omnipresent authority figure sir?"  
  
Taurus rolled his eyes and stood up. The sudden movements made two pirates reach for their weapons casually, but he passed them by with an air nonchalant superiority. Viconia simply smirked with disdain at them. Jaheira sighed and made a mental note to keep those two from getting them all killed.  
  
Sanik noted the newcomers' approach and lifted a glass in greeting. Unlike the rest of the room, he seemed un-intimidated by the drow features and the dangerous looking weapons. "Greetings travelers." His voice was rather jovial. "It is good to see new occupants of Brynn Law. If you intend to stay, there shall be new vacancies soon. My ship leaves by nightfall."  
  
Jaheira raised an eyebrow. "Why do you flee?"  
  
Snik waved a hand dismissively. "I do not like the word 'flee'. I've just had some trouble with a local authority recently. So, my elfish friends, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We need a way to get into the asylum," Taurus said, seating himself on a stool next to the mage. "We were told that you could help us."  
  
Sanik nodded slowly, stroking his chin. "Yes, I did deliver potions to Spellhold not that long ago. There are actually a couple of ways you could do it. First of all-" He broke off and stiffened. "There's someone behind me, isn't there?!"  
  
The four people spun on their feet and stools. Standing right in the middle of the common room was a dwarf dressed in suspiciously regular looking clothes. No scars, to marks of any kind adorned his face, nor was he taller or shorter than the average dwarf. Clearly, he was an assassin. And just as clearly Sanik knew him, for his face lit up with anger. "You!"  
  
The dwarf nodded pleasantly. "Lady Galvena sends a message. The girl is with her and will not be joining you."  
  
"Cecille is nobody's property!" Sanik shouted fists clenched. But a heavy iron-tipped bolt that hammered him in the left lung punched the fight out of him. His body was thrown back against the bar before it slumped to the floor. The assassin knew his work; Sanik was dead in seconds.  
  
The common room erupted in instantaneous pandemonium. A rush of customers and bar workers pushed to the doors, while the fiercer patrons stood their ground, pushing and shoving away the stampeding mob. Bouncers moved to restore order to no avail. But in this chaos, Taurus had leapt to his feet, glaring at the dwarf.  
  
The murderer smiled politely at the crintri. "As for you, being a friend of Sanik makes you an accomplice and extra pay for me." With a move nearly faster than Taurus' icy blue eyes could follow, the dwarf whipped out another crossbow and fired.  
  
Taurus slipped to the side and the bolt skidded off his armour. He raised a hand and released a fire arrow. The dwarf barely had time to blink before the missile entered his throat, burning flesh and muscle.  
  
The pandemonium began to die down, mostly because the crowd had mostly fled. The innkeeper took exception to that. "Bah!" he growled, slamming a fist down on the bar. "That uppity wench is going to ruin me if she keeps chasing out my customers like this!"  
  
Jaheira whirled on the man, anger flashing in her eyes. "A man is dead and all you can think about is your profit margin?!"  
  
The innkeeper shrugged. "That be the way the island works. Nothing I can do about it."  
  
Taurus grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged from out behind his counter. The man's eyes widened in terror at the look on Taurus' face. "Now", said the crintri in low and very dangerous tones. "That man was my contact on this dung heap. What happened to him?"  
  
"Well" the man squeaked, "That be a long story. If you could just put me down....."  
  
Taurus slowly released the man, eyes seething. He then sat down on a stool, his female friends flanking him and looking quite threatening. Thus confronted, the innkeeper proved quite eager to talk.  
  
"Sanik had this girl. Her name's Cecille, see? But she was a courtesan working for Mistress Galvena, owner of the local guild. Galvena never lets any of her workers go, male or female. And she NEVER lets anyone cross her. She's the queen bitch of her part of the world, if you take my meaning. And she's got the money to back it up. Anyway, Sanik and Cecille actually got married under Galvena's nose. She found out and blew up on them when they came back, but Sanik told her off real good and promised to take Cecille away from it all. A good man, he was. Brave, but lacking a lot of common sense. Galvena took Cecille into her guildhall and she hasn't come out. Now, the bitch has sent one of her hired thugs to kill Sanik. Draw your own conclusions, but I don't think the poor girl is long for this world."  
  
The innkeeper drew a breath while Taurus considered. "Is there anyone else who can get us into the asylum?"  
  
The poor man's eyes widened yet again, but he swallowed his comment when Viconia glared viciously at him. "Well, he might have told his girl about it. But you'd have to take her from Galvena. Her guildhall is swarming guards! And she even has her own pet mage!"  
  
Taurus sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'nothing is ever easy'.  
  
Viconia hissed. "If I find that you've lied to us, I'll come back and cut your heart out!" The man winced and nodded quietly. As the party left the inn, Taurus smiled fondly at Viconia.  
  
"I can always count on you to be intimidating when the situation needs it." The crintri kissed the drow on the cheek.  
  
Viconia smirked. "The man was iblith. His heart is not worth cutting out. Instead, I would likely crack open his skull."  
  
"I love it when you're violent."  
  
Jaheira rolled her eyes and let out a gusty sigh. "If I can delay the senseless flirting and ensuing sex for a few moments, you will realise that we have a problem. We need information, from a prisoner of the local tyrant. This is not the easiest thing in the world to accomplish. We are likely to require careful planning and opportunity. And on top of that, we still have the crazed wizard to catch and an old friend to rescue from said crazed wizard. Forgive me for sounding pessimistic, but we may have our work cut out for us."  
  
Taurus shrugged. "Yes we do. But we still have to wait for Minsc and Aerie to get back. There's no reason we can't have fun in the meantime."  
  
Jaheira sighed and glared up at the Gods or the sky. "Do you see what I have to put up with here?! Tell me if this is punishment for something I did!"  
  
The Gods (or the sky) didn't respond, leaving Jaheira to seethe in silence.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me miss, but could you spare a few coins? I will be beaten if I don't bring some back."  
  
The request came from a battered looking young woman, clad in some skimpy pink costume that didn't look like it would hold up to the elements for much longer. She would have been beautiful except that the skin that was showing was decorated with bruises and her blonde hair was tattered and knotted. Her brown eyes had a look of fear and defeat in them.  
  
Aerie was shocked to the core of her being. Back when she was a circus slave, a wealthy woman had once paused by her cage and admired herself in a silver mirror. The caged avariel had caught a glimpse of herself in that mirror, and it seemed she was looking back in time to that mirror. The sensitive elf's heart went out woman automatically, and she reached into her money pouch for a handful of coins.  
  
"Of course" Aerie said, handing over the coins. The woman bowed slightly and stored them away, a faint smile momentarily brightening up her face. "Tell me" Aerie asked, "How did you end up in this position?"  
  
The woman hesitated. ".....Promise you won't tell Chremy?"  
  
Aerie raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know Chremy, but I think I dislike him already."  
  
"Alright then." The woman sat down on a nearby bench. "First of all, my name is Ginia. And I wasn't always as pathetic as I am now. About two years ago, my life twisted upside down."  
  
Minsc nodded wisely as he stood by Aerie's shoulder. "The world is a strange and puzzling place. Many things that happen are so out of place that even Boo must wonder at the sense of it all."  
  
"There was nothing senseless about this! It was all because of the pirate lord Desharik!" Ginia twisted her hands in her dress. "He and his ships came to this island after he lost a war with another pirate lord. They took over, and when the mayor tried to protest they had him killed! He took my home away and gave it to one of his lieutenants, and he had father murdered when he tried to get back in. Then Desharik said that my brother Aston and I would have to pay for our father's 'crimes' and gave us to his lieutenant, Chremy. We've been living this way ever since."  
  
The story was probably embellished a little, but it was undoubtedly true. Aerie had known fear for a long time, and could tell when others felt it. It just made her so mad..... Her fist tightened on her staff. "Do you have anyway off the island?"  
  
Ginia sighed and shook her head. "There's a smuggler named Calahan who does business by the docks, but I don't have nearly enough money to get either me or my brother away. Then we'd have to escape Chremy too. Thank you for asking Miss, but I'm resigned to this life."  
  
"Well, could you describe Chremy for me?" Aerie persisted. "I'd like to have words with him some time."  
  
Ginia looked terrified. "Oh please no! I'll get in trouble!"  
  
"No you won't. I promise."  
  
The frightened slave girl sighed. "He's just a little shorter than your friend here", she nodded at Minsc, "And he has a big scar across his right eye. He usually hangs out outside the Vulgar Monkey. Oh PLEASE don't get me in trouble!"  
  
Aerie smiled gently and reassuringly. "You won't get in trouble. Thank you for talking." Aerie stood and bowed slightly to Ginia and walked away, a hint of purposefulness in her stride. Minsc followed close behind.  
  
"Aerie" Minsc asked, "Why did you want to know about this Chremy fellow?"  
  
"Because we're going to liberate a couple of slaves, that's why."  
  
Minsc grinned. "Oh yes, the good times roll on. And yet another evil man will be struck down."  
  
The man Chremy was loitering outside of the tavern, picking his teeth with a knife and whistling at the women who passed by, occasionally slapping their behinds. His bloodshot left eye found Aerie approaching and winked suggestively. At her approach, he leered. "Hey there sweetheart" he said in a gruff raspy voice. "You looking for some action?" Apparently 'sweetheart' was, because she punched him in his good eye. Hard. "Ow! Damn it you bitch, what was that for?!"  
  
"That was for coming onto me." Aerie said airily. "Are you Chremy?"  
  
"Yes, damn it! Gods woman, what does that matter?!"  
  
"I'm here to say something about Ginia and Aston. Stay away from them! You won't hurt them anymore!"  
  
Chremy rubbed his eye and glared furiously at Aerie. "Those two are my property! I can do what I want with my property!"  
  
Aerie's temper was rapidly coming to a boil. "People are not property, you gutless monster! Does beating them up make you feel big and strong?"  
  
Chremy snarled. He didn't need some slip of a girl lecturing him! "Maybe, but putting you in your place certainly will!" He yanked his sword from his scabbard. Aerie stepped back, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oh Minsc? Would you like to take it from here?" She asked politely. "Words don't seem to be working here."  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
Chremy looked beyond the pretty elf-girl with the sharp tongue for the first time and noticed the really big guy standing behind her. The really big guy who was making a fist and drawing it back for a punch of his own. The pirate just had time enough to widen his eye before the fist struck him in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Chremy's head spinning to the side, snapping his neck with a sickening crunch. The newly made corpse flew several feet to strike the wall of the Vulgar Monkey and bounced off, before lying on the ground, twitching.  
  
Aerie looked down on him in contempt. "Bastard", she muttered.  
  
A quick riffling of the corpse provided some money and an odd looking amulet which Aerie packed away for later. Fortunately for all those involved, Calahan was much easier to deal with. It turned out that he knew Ginia and Aston, which saved the story from being told again.  
  
"Aye" the smuggler sighed, "'tis a sad story."  
  
"Ginia said you could help them get away."  
  
"Yes, I could. But I can't do it for free, you know. My sources and friends need to be paid as much as I. Sometimes even more so."  
  
Aerie started rifling through her money pouch. "How much?"  
  
Calahan did some quick calculations in his head. "About 200 gold a piece." He was about to add more when Aerie pushed the money into his startled hands. ".....Aye, this'll take care of things right. Now, if you can just get them away from Chremy and send them my way I'll have them out of here before Desharik can blink twice."  
  
Aerie thanked the man and hurried back to Ginia. The slave girl was startled to see the elf and Minsc again. "You're back?"  
  
Minsc nodded eagerly. "Yes. And bad man Chremy will bother you no longer!"  
  
Ginia stopped what she was doing and stared incredulously at Minsc. "You're serious? Thank you, but it will only be a matter of time before Desharik gives me to another lieutenant. I'm afraid you've only attracted bad attention to yourselves."  
  
Aerie shook her head firmly. "You won't belong to anyone else again! Go to Calahan and he'll take you and your brother away from this island. Minsc and I can handle the pirates who come after us."  
  
At first Ginia didn't seem to understand Aerie's words. Then her blue eyes lit up in a way they hadn't since she had been enslaved. "Really??? Oh thank you!" She surprised Aerie by launching herself into her arms and hugging her fiercely, nearly bowling the elf girl over. "I'll never forget you or the kindness you've done me. Thank you again! A thousand times, thank you!" Ginia bowed then hurried off to find her brother.  
  
Minsc smiled and waved. "Goodbye Miss Ginia! Enjoy life and live well!"  
  
Aerie smiled and leaned on her guardian. "You know Minsc, I think we've made the world a little bit better."  
  
***  
  
(Magicman walks in and finds the room littered with unconscious PCs.)  
  
Magicman: I'm ho.....me. What the?  
  
Folken: Ah Magicman! How was your trip?  
  
Magicman: Er, fine.  
  
Folken: I've just finished off this chapter and was about to post it.  
  
Magicman: What took you so long?  
  
Folken: The others took exception to the fact that I was your first PC that you won the game with. It took a little while to restrain them.  
  
Daevan: Revenge! I'm not done yet!  
  
(Folken whacks Daevan over the head with the Staff of Woodlands, knocking him out.) 


	23. The fall of another blasted slaver

Light Wrapped in Darkness  
  
Magicman: My computer kinda caught a virus and I lost the chapter before the problem was fixed. That would be the reason why it took so long to get this up and running. But now that we're back on track.....  
  
(The PCs drag the chapter in, driven from behind by an electro-whip wielding Smokegirl.)  
  
Smokegirl: Move it you maggots! We've got a deadline to meet! Of course if you don't meet it I'll be happy enough just smacking you guys around. (Whips a few PCs randomly)  
  
Li: Ow! Criminey, that hurts!  
  
Gemini: What about that mind over matter stuff you monks always go on about?  
  
Li: I'm a monk, not a God you twit!  
  
Magicman: It's nice to see that they're happy in their work. On with the story!

* * *

Aerie paused in between bites of bacon and scrambled eggs. "So let's see if I've got this straight", she said, washing down her breakfast with a glass of orange juice. "This Claire that we're looking for is being held prisoner by the local slavery tyrant, and she's currently on death row guarded by mercenaries and a wizard. There's definitely a chance of us getting killed and a load of important stuff is on the line." The elf grinned wryly. "What are we waiting for? Let's get to it."  
  
Viconia smirked. "Do I detect a hint of the bloodthirsty in your voice butterfly?"  
  
Aerie shrugged. "What can I say? I've been hanging around you way too long."  
  
Somehow Aerie was the only one who still had an appetite while watching Minsc inhale vast quantities of sausage and fried potatoes. The ranger paused in his meal to swallow and throw in his two cents. "There are too many evil butts that need kicking in the world to smite them all, but Boo thinks, and I agree, that some practice would help us prepare for the wizard's kicking. His is a strong butt and much kicking will be needed."  
  
Taurus nodded after first sorting through the metaphors. "Do we want to go in with magic blazing or shall we try a little subtlety?"  
  
"We must not let the bad lady escape!" Minsc emphasised his position with a fist to the table that nearly broke the poor piece of furniture. Aerie nodded. "If we're going to do this then lets do it right and make sure Galvena won't be torturing or enslaving anymore young girls ever again. We won't manage it by getting killed on the way in."  
  
"I've said it before Taurus. Slavery is a vile institution that makes a mockery of all involved." Jaheira finished off her cup of tea and pushed her chair back, brushing her hands off against each other. "We'll be running against them no matter how we go about this. We may as well strike down a local slave mistress while we're at it. But if we can get in and out in one piece at the same time, well then so much the better! I would suggest subtlety of some kind."  
  
Viconia shrugged, stretching as she did so. "It matters not to me. Either way I will strike a blow for Shar and earn glory in her eyes."  
  
"Alright then, we go by the stealthy way. We'll have to deal with fewer guards that way. Can anyone think of a reason not to get started right away?" Taurus got a negative answer and grinned. "I thought so. Imoen, here we come."  
  


* * *

Galvena's fest hall was the most gaudily decorated building in Brynn Law. Streamers of pink and blue drifted lightly in the wind and the building itself was on a slight high rise, enabling people from a distance to see the scantily clad men and women strutting about the entrance, making advances to passer bys. As the party watched from a little ways off, a man and one of the female courtesans went into the gaudy fortress. Before they were even off the street, he was feeling her up to her giggling.  
  
Jaheira wrinkled her nose. "This place is filth", she spat.  
  
"Maybe, but our target is in there."  
  
With that, Taurus strolled forward purposefully. The rest of the group trailed slowly. It didn't take long for a couple of the women to start circling him, suggestive looks on their faces. One of them was even bold enough to walk right up to the crintri. She draped an arm around his shoulder and looked up coyly into his slightly slanted ice-blue eyes. She winked a grebe eye suggestively and stretched up towards his ear, brushing her breasts lightly against his armoured chest. "Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous?" she whispered in a sultry voice.  
  
Over on the sidelines, this display was not having a wonderful effect on two certain elven women. Aerie's blonde hair was starting to frizzle unnaturally and her power hand was twitching madly, while Viconia's face was freezing over like a pond facing winter. Clearly both were on the verge of murder.  
  
Equally clearly, Taurus knew this, for he took the young woman's hand from his shoulder and backed up a bit. "Unfortunately I'm spoken for. I just need a little information." This made Aerie and Viconia relax and back away from murder but only just barely.  
  
The courtesan pouted sexily. "Rats. They say that men from the Underdark can do things a girl can't even imagine. Ah well." She sighed. "What was it you wanted?"  
  
"My friends and I", Taurus waved at the rest of the gang, "Need to talk to a girl named Claire. You know her I see", he noted when the girl's face betrayed surprise and a little fear.  
  
"Yeah, I know her. And I know what Galvena would do to me if I started gabbing about it."  
  
Taurus snorted. "Galvena won't do anything when she breathing out of a new hole in her neck."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "You think you could kill her? That you could get past Vadek and Rerdes and the rest of them? What are you, some kind of super elf?"  
  
Taurus grinned widely. "That's one way of putting it. So what do you say?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "What is it about you that is making me trust you? Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter. Come on, I'll get you inside. My room is down on the lowest level, past most of the guards. Your little girlfriends over there can come too if they like that sort of thing." She laughed before suddenly turning to glare at the women who were still circling. "Back off you bitches! He's mine!"  
  
Groans of protest rose up from the other courtesans. "But Candy!"  
  
"Screw off Zephyr!" 'Candy' threw the brunette the finger and clung to Taurus' arm. "Get your own stud!" She shook her head. "I tell you, the competition in this business is nuts. If Galvena didn't keep us all under watch there'd be 'accidents'. It's not good to have to many of us under one roof, you know."  
  
"What's your real name?" Taurus asked. Candy blinked. "Your name" he clarified. "I doubt your parents named you Candy."  
  
"...Laurel" she said at last. She brushed a lock of her red hair from her face and looked up at Taurus curiously. "You know, you're the first man who's asked me that in seven years?" She shook her head and grinned. "Well Darkie, lets get a move on. Poor Claire won't be alive forever."

* * *

"Well you can imagine the look on Galvena's face when Claire's boyfriend told her off. It was priceless, I'll tell you that. But when Galvena gets pissed then people suffer. I hear she had poor Sanik killed recently, just before she dragged Claire down the hall to the dungeons. She's really a nice girl. She doesn't deserve what she's getting. Seriously, killing Galvena is the best thing you could do for us. Do you know how much I make? Well Galvena gets half of it. You try living on half of what I make Darkie! Well, we're here. The little hole in the wall I call home." Laurel stopped chattering long enough to open the door to her room. With a flip of a supple wrist, she gestured the group into the room before laying herself down in a red leather love seat.  
  
The room was bigger than Taurus would have thought, considering all the mean things he'd heard about Galvena. The door led into a little sitting room where Laurel led them. There was a curtain dividing the sitting room with Laurel's bedroom, from which wafted several scents and perfumes, probably to increase sexual pleasures.  
  
Viconia sniffed at the scent and a curious expression came over her face. "Now that's interesting" she murmured thoughtfully.  
  
Aerie sniffed curiously. "What is it? It smells spicy."  
  
"That scent is a perfume designed by drow priestesses to heighten the senses. Originally it was meant to help in summoning demons and others spirits beyond this plane. However it soon came to have more..." the drow cast a hungry sideways glance at Taurus, "...practical uses. I wonder how Galvena came to possess it?"  
  
Laurel shrugged. "You can get anything on the black market I guess. Anyway, right now you're past most of the guards. All that is left are Galvena's personal security guards. Plus her wizard Vadek. Look out for him and Captain Rerdes, they're the nasty ones. They alone could give you some trouble."  
  
Taurus grinned at her and bowed low from where he stood by the door. "You've made things a lot easier for us as it is. Thank you."  
  
Laurel grinned back, cocking her head suggestively. Then a thoughtful look came over her face. "You know" she said slowly, "If you really want to get Claire out of Galvena's dungeon there just might be a way to take out the guards quietly."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
Laurel's idea was to go for a disguise. Apparently the courtesans of the guild house could go just about everywhere, as they doubled as servants and couriers. One of the party's women, dressed in one of Laurel's professional dresses would approach the guards with a tray from the kitchen, claiming that it was breakfast for Galvena or Vadek. Then when the guards opened the doors the rest of the group could dispose of them quietly, not warning the inhabitants of the dungeon. It was a good plan, though the choice was limited. Jaheira didn't have the properly submissive or seductive attitude, and Viconia flat out refused to play a roll that was so beneath her, as she said. So that left...  
  
"W-WHAT?!"  
  
Jaheira spread her hands and explained it again in a calm and reassuring voice. "To get to Claire we need you to dress as a courtesan and bluff your way past some guards and into the dungeons. Nothing fancy, just simple deception that any idiot could do."  
  
The druid's calm and reassuring voice did nothing to reassure Aerie, who was gripping the arms of her chair and trying her very best to sink through the cushions and then the floor. "Then why not get some idiot to do it?!" the elf demanded, half hysterical.  
  
"Because you're the best woman for the job. I don't know why, but men like the innocent look."  
  
"Thanks a lot" Aerie grumbled and turned away. Viconia rolled her eyes.  
  
The women had retreated to Laurel's bedroom to try and sort the problem out. Minsc had been reluctant to leave his new witch alone, but Viconia had whacked him upside the head when he'd tried to follow.  
  
"Shy and sweet to the end, eh butterfly?" The drow grinned, amused. "The druid has a point though. Men don't like women who can fend for themselves. However sweet you may look, you can fight back. You know that as well as I. If the stinking rivven try something with you, then just blast them. You need a confidence boost, and blasting some amour clad nimrods would do you some good."  
  
"I don't like killing people" Aerie muttered sullenly. "You know that. Look, I'd really prefer it if I didn't have to go prancing around in my underwear."  
  
"You want to save that kind of thing for Darkie, eh?" Laurel asked shrewdly. A light pink dusted across Aerie's cheeks and the courtesan smiled. Ah, to be young and innocent again. Her smile widened to a grin. "Think of it as an experiment."  
  
"An experiment? What do you mean?"  
  
Laurel half sat, half lay down on the bed and crossed her legs, deliberately exposing more flesh than necessary. "The prison guards aren't eunuchs, you know. You could use them to find out a few things and get some experience. See what you like better, teasing with your breasts", Laurel leaned over showing off the ample swells of her breasts, "Or if you prefer to show off your legs", now she stretched her right leg, the slit in her dress opening to her upper thigh. "Darkie would shake out of his skin if he saw you in some of my clothes."  
  
By now Aerie's cheeks were aflame with colour and her slender fingers entwined themselves tightly in her mage robes. But there was something about the shock in her blue eyes that was...curious. "...You think so?"  
  
Picking up on the conversation Jaheira shrugged. "I'm sure I don't know what Taurus finds attractive. To be fair, it would be a good chance to find out."  
  
Viconia smirked. "But if you don't want to go prancing around in your underwear I guess I could make a few sacrifices. I'm sure Laurel has some makeup that could lighten up my features."  
  
Aerie hesitated. "Well, I guess it's for the group, isn't it? I wouldn't want Taurus' friend to stay in the asylum any longer because of me."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Laurel slapped Aerie on the back and pulled her over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Now let's see if I can work some magic. I think I have just the outfit."  
  
Whilst the outfitting and makeup-ing were going on, Taurus killed time by flipping through his spell book. It didn't matter to him if they blew up the guards or simply knocked them out, so he had no reason to meddle in the affairs of the party's women. Minsc on the other hand was growing increasingly nervous. He kept casting mournful gazes at the curtains, behind which whispered voices, giggles and the occasional gasp were emitted. Dynaheir had mostly kept away from other women, with the exception of her sister, so this new experience was fretful and nerve- wracking to the extreme.  
  
But when Jaheira and Viconia stepped from Laurel's bedroom, they would only smirk at Taurus' questioning eyebrow quirk. Confused, the crintri looked over to the curtain where Laurel was pushing Aerie out into view. Afterward, Taurus always remained proud of the fact that he managed to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.  
  
Aerie smiled shyly, her lips painted the exact shade of blue her eyes were. Her delicate elven features were framed by her long blonde hair, brushed back and showing off her pointed ears. Her neck was bare with the love bite showing for the entire world to see. The dress that clung to her body was as blue as her lipstick and showed off a figure that was rather better than her usual dress and mage robes let on. A V neck line and no straps revealed the tops Aerie's creamy breasts and two long slits ran all the way from the floor up to her thighs. When she shifted her weight slightly, a flash of light blue panties could be seen between the folds.  
  
For once, Taurus was shocked into complete silence.  
  
Laurel grinned slyly. "So what do you think Darkie? She pretty enough?"  
  
Taurus was still unable to say anything. Viconia rolled her eyes. When the two of you have put your eyes back in your respective faces, can we finally get down to business?"

* * *

Aerie glided down the hallway, balancing a plate of breakfast foods in one hand. The other hand rested on the swell of her hip and her body swayed lightly as she approached the door at the hall's end. Two guards waited at the end. They had seen her, and apparently they liked what they saw.  
  
The elf girl bestowed upon them an utterly bewitching smile and stopped two feet from one of them. "Hello sir" she said in a breathy voice. Might I get through this door please?" She blinked innocently, making full use of her gorgeous eyes.  
  
Guard one grinned. "Well that depends pet. What would a cute little girl like be willing to pay to get in there?" He caught Aerie's waist in his hands and pulled her close to him. The elf mashed her breasts to his chest, her thigh pressing against his crotch. Her breath caught a little as she balanced the plate, nearly spilling it.  
  
"Please don't sir" she breathed, putting the sound of the weak and helpless in her voice. "The Lady Galvena requested that I bring her meal as quickly as possible."  
  
The guard didn't release her. If anything, he held her tighter, running a hand up and down Aerie's back, caressing her lightly tanned skin. "Galvena can wait" he said. He tried to kiss her but Aerie turned her face to the side.  
  
Guard two snorted before his colleague could do anything incredibly stupid, and reached into his armoured vest. Pulling out a key, he fitted it into the dungeon door and turned it, opening up the gloomy hallway to Aerie's infravision. Stepping back, he gestured. "You shouldn't keep Galvena waiting" he told Aerie. "She wouldn't want us delaying her breakfast."  
  
Aerie squirmed out of Guard one's arms and bowed to Guard two, a hint of relief and a real smile on her face. "Thank you sir." Before she could step through the door though, Guard one caught her by the arm and drew her close, covering her lips with his, his hand groping up and down her leg. It took all of Aerie's willpower not to twist away and turn the man into stone. Pulling back after several long seconds, he grinned and slapped her butt. "Move along cutie. I'll see you on your way out."  
  
Aerie smiled again and backed away slowly. Guard one watched her with covetous eyes.  
  
Then suddenly those eyes bulged out. His mouth gaped open and tried to gasp for breath as a mysterious force lifted him from the ground and slammed him back into the stone wall. Guard two swore and reached for his sword, but a blow to the back of his head felled him without a fight. Guard one's struggled grew weaker slowly but surely. Then the force slammed him back into the wall again with enough force to shatter his skull. The body went limp. Then it was raised and brought down suddenly, snapping its spine with a sickening crunch.  
  
The spell of invisibility over Aerie's party vanished, revealing Taurus holding the mutilated corpse of Guard one, and Jaheira standing over the unconscious form of Guard two. The druid sighed at the furious look in Taurus' eyes. "Was it really necessary to break him in half?"  
  
"Yes! He touched Aerie." Taurus ground his teeth, looking ready to kill.  
  
"And Shar forbid anyone but you from doing that, hmm?" Viconia's sarcasm was followed immediately by the drow herself, along with Minsc and Laurel from around the corner, who had offered to come this far. The courtesan looked concerned over at Aerie, who was spitting and wiping her mouth off, smearing her lipstick. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked.  
  
Viconia grinned amusedly. "She'll be just fine. I'd bet solid gold that Taurus just did what she wanted to do."  
  
"No wager" Aerie groaned. Jaheira passed her a skin with water in it and she rinsed her mouth and spat over the corpse of Guard one. Then she kicked him a few times for good measure and breathed deeply with a grimace. "I am not doing that again!"  
  
"For anyone but Taurus?"  
  
"Yeah, for-"she cut off two words too late and glared at a laughing Viconia. "You talk far too much, you know that?"  
  
Laurel rolled her eyes as Minsc went over to his witch, carrying her mage robes. The courtesan picked up the unconscious Guard two. "Well it was nice meeting you guys" she said. "I'll stuff our little friend here in a closet and take off."  
  
Taurus bowed slightly to her. "Thanks so much for all your help Laurel."  
  
Laurel shrugged. "You're the one who's doing all the work Darkie. I should be thanking you. Oh, and Aerie? You can keep the dress. Have fun with it!" She winked and went back up the corridor, dragging Guard two along behind.  
  
Still laughing, Viconia slapped Aerie on the butt while she wriggled back into her mage robes, drawing a squeak of surprise. "Not bad Butterfly. A little more hip action though would make it perfect."  
  
Aerie was barely able to stammer a half-coherent denial, so embarrassed was she. Jaheira took her down the corridor to compose herself, followed by Minsc. Taurus raised an eyebrow at his laughing lover. "I must have missed the joke."  
  
This only made Viconia laugh harder. "You can be so naïve sometimes my dear Taurus. Remind me to instruct you in the finer points of seduction later tonight. You'll get the joke." She suddenly seized Taurus by the neck and yanked his head down, kissing him hungrily. The released him and pulled away just as suddenly, and took off through the door into the dungeon. It took the crintri a moment to recover his wits enough to follow her. But when he rejoined his friends the humour and seduction had leaked out of the air.  
  
Jaheira's face was solemn and Aerie's face was stony as the muted cracks of a leather whip lashed through the walls. Claire's cries of agony went unheard, even to the keen hearing elves, but they could feel them. Viconia didn't seem overly affected, having seen far worse than a simple whipping, but Taurus and Minsc were quivering with fury. The half drow glanced at Aerie, who nodded and approached the door of armoured steel that was the last barrier before the dungeon. She whispered several words of magic, twisting her hands in an intricate dance of the arcane. The sophisticated locking mechanism fell before Aerie's Knock spell and the door swung slowly open on well-greased hinges. Another whispered incantation made the elf a ghost of the night. Thus cloaked with her magic, Aerie stepped softly into the room.  
  
The stone walls were cold and hard like the woman Aerie saw. Galvena was strongly muscled, carrying a heavy mace and wearing a suit of chain mail without apparent difficulty. Short black hair framed a hard faced, edged like Taurus swords. As Aerie watched, she raised an arm and brought down a razor tipped whip viciously upon the back of a young woman. The victim was partially obscured by Galvena's large form, but even so, Aerie could still make out the vicious lacerations to back, neck, and arms. The girl, Claire was weeping with agony.  
  
"Why?" she gasped against the pain ripping through her body. "Why couldn't you let me go? I've served you faithfully for years! Why?!"  
  
"Be silent!" Galvena's voice was as harsh as her face. "You are my property, no one else's! As such you will not be set free and you will never see your 'husband' again. For your disloyalty to me, a sentence of death has been imposed, to be carried out immediately."  
  
"Hold Galvena. We have visitors."  
  
It was a thin man partially obscured by shadow. For a minute, Aerie thought he had seen her, but when Galvena whirled and glared, she was looking past the avariel. "How did you get in here?" she snapped. "Where are my idiot guards?"  
  
Taurus grinned wickedly. "Dead, ma'am. Give us the girl and you just might walk away from this."  
  
Galvena gave a short bark of laughter. "Well, it seems we have a brave one here."  
  
"Arrogance is a common trait among the dregs of adventurers" the man in the shadows put it. "I believe a lesson would be in order."  
  
Galvena nodded and raised her mace. "Well put. Vadek, begin the lesson."  
  
The wizard smiled. "With pleasure."  
  
Chaos instantly erupted. Galvena rushed Taurus while Claire managed to drag herself to the safety of a nearby cell. Aerie stuck out her staff, tripping the slaver woman. Startled, she stumbled forward, right into the Blade of Roses. The startled look on her face was exquisite.  
  
However, the hallway was too narrow for the rest of the party to rush through. Thus Vadek had a perfect opportunity to cast a wide area- affecting spell, which he did. With a last word of power, he hurled his spell, and much of the party suddenly went crazy.  
  
Jaheira stared blankly at the wall, her staff held loosely in her hand. Viconia was hacking relentlessly at Taurus, who defended himself with skill, despite the shock that engulfed him. "Vicky" he shouted, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Aerie understood. It was a Confusion spell. It would wear off in time, but those affected wouldn't know what they were doing while it was happening. While Minsc raged ineffectually at the back of the hallway, trying to get past the scrapping Viconia and Taurus while Vadek laughed at the lunacy he caused. Then he concentrated and chanted a few seconds more and sent a deadly bolt of lightning lancing at the party.  
  
Aerie screamed as the spell passed through her and fell to the ground, clutching her chest. She gritted her teeth and stood up, her hands weaving a spell of her own. Calling upon the power of Baervan, she released her magic just as Vadek tried to cast another spell. He literally lost his voice in the middle of the chant. Looking around wildly, his eyes came to a rest upon Aerie, whose invisibility spell had dissipated upon her silence spell's completion. Snarling, he drew a knife and jumped her.  
  
Completely bowled over from the attack, Aerie managed to raise her staff at the last second, blocking the knife inches from her skin. The two mages remained in that position for a few seconds, then Vadek jerked away, his mouth open in a silent scream. Minsc had finally pushed his way past the fighting elves and grabbed the mage with his bare hands. Heaving back, he slammed Vadek headfirst into the stone wall. The wizard went limp very suddenly.  
  
The range reached down and picked up his witch, beaming happily. Aerie beamed back. A whimpering drew her attention, and she turned to the left, setting eyes upon Claire. She winced inwardly. Galvena had treated her worse than Aerie had thought. The once pretty face was now a mass of bruised and dried blood. Her gentle soul was touched, and she approached the beaten woman slowly.  
  
Claire flinched away as Aerie placed a hand gently upon her hair. "It's alright" the avariel murmured. "Galvena can't hurt you anymore. You're free."  
  
Claire managed to look up into Aerie's eyes and sobbed with relief at the sincerity she saw there. "Oh...thank you so much! She was going to kill me. And I don't even know what she did to Sanik! My Sanik..."  
  
Aerie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry" she said, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Galvena had Sanik killed."  
  
The young girl's face was so bruised it was hard to see the devastation crash across it. "Killed? No..." Tears leaked from her eyes as she cried softly and quietly.  
  
By this time, the magic effects of the now deceased Vadek's spell had worn off, and the rest of the party had gathered around. Jaheira bowed her head in respect before asking the question. "Do you have any place to go?"  
  
Claire dried her tears and answered. "Sanik's captain. He was going to take us away from here." The druid nodded and offered the former slave girl a hand.  
  
"Then come. We will escort you to your captain."  
  
"Yes" Claire sighed. "This place has nothing for me now. Thank you. Thank you all. For everything."  
  
With Aerie and Jaheira supporting her, Claire slowly made her way from the dungeon and the guildhouse.  
  
Smokegirl: Alright boys, hold it there and let go!  
  
(The PCs release the chapter and groan with relief, collapsing upon the ground.)  
  
Smokegirl: Well done my little minions. That's some good work. I think you all deserve a nice bonus.  
  
Folken: What's that? A bucket of ice water?  
  
Smokegirl: Nope. Pulls out her electro whip A nice long head start. Thirty seconds boys, so I'd bests tart moving if I were you.  
  
(While the PCs scatter, Magicman sits peacefully on the sidelines.)  
  
Magicman: You know, I just had a revelation. Taurus Halfbreed is remarkably like Tanis Halfelven. Part human and part elf, loves two women, shunned by random people, that sort of thing. But Taurus seems a much happier chap. Tanis would just take the abuse and seethe on the inside, while Taurus just doesn't care. However, things wound up not half bad for Tanis, while things are going to get much worse for Taurus. But that would be telling now, wouldn't it?


	24. Caught

_**Light Wrapped in Darkness**_

Magicman: Something extremely vexing has occurred. It seems that doesn't like side-text based stories. As such, the pack of...less than wonderful people have deleted Love Problems, the EBA, and the Escaflowne Christmas Carol. If you guys have any side-text based stories, then I urge you to try and save them before it's too late!

Smokegirl: Aren't you putting all your other stories at risk by beginning and ending like this?

Magicman: My others aren't side-text based.

Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Wait a minute. They killed the EBA? Those are my glory chapters! This sucks!

Magicman: Yep. Hard work down the drain. But I suppose there's not much for it except to keep on. Sigh...

* * *

The Cowled Wizards had only one real agent on the island of Brynnlaw. Perth, as he was called, was mostly a recluse who stayed away from everyone, alone in his house. Town rumour had it that he had gone insane and cut off all contact from his superiors in Amn. Others said that he was a puppet being controlled by unknown forces. Still other rumours declared that the man had died of food poisoning. No matter which rumour you believed, according to Claire he was the only one who could access the asylum at will. Apparently he had a charmed stone which would break past the security magics set up around Spellhold.

Thanking Claire once again for her information, Taurus and the others followed her directions to Perth's house. Taurus was expecting something relatively grand from a Cowled Wizard. As such, he was disappointed. As far as buildings went, it was quite run down. The stone walls were crumbling and ivy choked every available surface. Even the wooden door looked rotted.

"Alright" Taurus said brightly as he turned to the group. "Who wants to go in first?"

Seconds later he found himself turning the doorknob and muttering impolite drowish words he'd heard from Viconia. A light push opened the path to the interior.

Once inside, Taurus' first impressions of Perth reluctantly faded. The single room was elegantly furnished, though ill kept of recent. The bed's soft blankets were rumpled and unmade, dishes lay scattered at various locations on the floor, books had fallen, their open pages revealing obscure magical texts. And at the small wooden table sat a man. Scrawny and underfed, dirty and unkempt, with dark sleepless bags beneath sunken eyes, but a Cowled Wizard nonetheless.

Taurus took a deep breath before speaking. There was something vaguely unsettling about the man. "Excuse me."

Perth blinked slowly. Then he turned his head toward Taurus' voice. "What is it?" he asked, carefully forming each syllable. "Is it time for another test already?"

The crintri couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this man was very queer. Most magic users he'd known had had some odd habits, but nothing he'd seen was quite like this.

"My name is Taurus" he said slowly, his hand straying toward his weapon. "I need to talk to you about the Asylum."

At last Perth showed some signs of life. An odd light shone in his lackluster eyes. His lips moved, forming words that were not his own. "Taurus? ...Taurus?"

An intake of breath from behind him turned Taurus' head. Aerie and the rest of the party waited by the door, though the elf's eyes had widened with shock. "He's been dominated!" she nearly whispered, pulling her staff closer. "Someone is controlling him magically!"

Perth suddenly jerked to his feet, shoving the table over as he went. "Taurus." He droned. "If the subject is encountered, do not hesitate to test its limits. Loss of life is acceptable for research purposes. Yes. Test limits. Test limits." Perth's hands glowed with magical energy as he began to weave a spell.

The fireball exploded among the party. Taurus managed to flip out of the way and Jaheira was still outside, but Aerie Viconia and Minsc were all his hard. The drow easily resisted the spell but the avariel was nearly blown off her feet, much of her skin charred. Still, she managed to cast Breach on the magical armour that Perth called to his aid. Minsc shrugged off the affects easier than his witch and managed to carry her out the door where Jaheira started t heal her.

Taurus and Viconia flanked the mind-controlled wizard, each drawing his attention with light strikes, disrupting his magic before it could be cast. Perth finally whirled on the drow, flailing with his staff. Viconia smacked it aside with her shield contemptuously before slashing with her mace. The man didn't even try to avoid the blow, and so his brains were soon leaking out over the floor.

Taurus nodded to Viconia before rushing outside to Aerie, nearly bowling over Jaheira. The half-elf ignored him and stepped into the building. As she studied her surroundings she walked over to Viconia. The drow was just finishing looting Perth's corpse and came up with two items of interest. "The rivvin had some interesting items on his person." Viconia tossed a book to Jaheira. "An auto-spell book, as it were. Which would explain how he could cast that fireball spell so quickly. But more importantly, we have this."

Jaheira looked closer at the rune stone carved to resemble a screaming face. "Charming. What is it?" Viconia grinned.

"Unless I miss my guess, this is what will get us into the Asylum. This corpse", she kicked Perth's body disparagingly, "was the Cowled ones' representative on the island. It makes sense that he would have a way inside."

Jaheira considered before nodding. "Yes," she said, "I think you are right. We should get going then, as soon as we're ready."

Viconia stood gracefully. "It seems that we're reaching the end of our journey. What will you do once this madness is all over?"

Jaheira shrugged. "I cannot say. Perhaps I will spend some time on Taurus' lands. Nature does need tending."

Viconia made a face. "I might have known. Tree huggers are all the same. No ambition. Now drow are conquerors! It's a shame that we have grown so stagnant over the years. I could easily see Taurus growing in power. With a little effort the two of us could carve out an empire among the kingdoms. That would be something to see, would it not?"

"Ah, but what about Aerie?"

Viconia wrinkled her nose. "We'll do it quietly then. But enough for now. The madman is waiting for us." Hefting her mace, the drow woman strolled casually toward the door. "Conquering the world will just have to wait for now."

* * *

In later years Taurus would describe Spellhold asylum as a nightmare, carved from shadows by a madman. A gloom dripped from the aged stone walls and pooled into the surrounding ruins. This part of the island had been abandoned, and for good reason. Cruel experiments, dissections of mind and magic, had driven away island residents. Now strange experimentations roamed in their stead, twisted and mutated with a hatred for everything alive.

Now as he surveyed the building, Taurus was curiously unaffected by the nightmare made solid. He stood in one place, calmly stroking the hilt of his katana and regarding the object of his travels with icy cold eyes. "So they're in here, hmm?" he asked Sime.

The thief nodded slowly. "Yep. Beauty and the beast, as it were. You've got a way in?"

When Taurus didn't answer, Jaheira pulled out the wardstone from Perth. Sime nodded. "Alright then. See what you can do about the asylum. I'll see if I can get word back to Aran. Maybe even bring in some backup. Good luck friends." Without another word, she stepped back and disappeared into the early afternoon shadows.

Aerie bristled. "Thanks for sticking around to help!" she muttered to herself. Sighing, she flattened her hair and tried reciting spell words in her mind. It usually calmed her down. This time it failed.

The blonde elf found herself watching Taurus, worry drifting through her crystalline eyes. He had been having these fits of strange emotions for a few weeks now. Sometimes he would just fly into a rage over something stupid. A few days ago on the ship he had sliced open his thumb while sharpening one of those swords he carried around in his pack. He just snapped and smashed a nearby table to pieces. Days before that while they had still been Athkatla, he had been attacked by a trio of muggers. He had ripped them to pieces in seconds. Not surprising really, Athkatla was a dangerous city and Taurus was deadly with a sword. But Aerie had been the first of the party on the scene after the attack, and she'd watched her love smile hungrily as he twisted Celestial Fury in the would be mugger's gut.

And sometimes he was just so cold. Not violent or hateful. Just cold. These moments scared Aerie more than the fits of rage.

Whatever cloud had passed over Taurus mind was gone now. He smiled ruefully. "Nothing's ever easy, is it? Ah well. Onwards and upwards!" He hit the broken stone path at a steady jogging pace. His eagerness to find Imoen was so sincere that Aerie almost thought she had been imagining his earlier mood.

Almost. Taking a breath she set off after him.

Lizard men, born from a terrible fusion had clawed at Taurus' flesh. An air elemental had grievously harmed Jaheira with jets of icy and boiling air. Wraiths and shadows had tried to suck out Viconia's soul, and the rotting wood of the walkways collapsed beneath Minsc's feet, nearly sending him on a one way trip through fifty feet of air onto sharp jagged rocks.

Compared to all that, the magical wards gave way easily to the power of Perth's keystone.

The hunk of rock did its thing and dispelled magic that would surely have fried flesh from bones.

Jaheira delicately fit the stone into the corresponding slot on the door as the party tensed up. The door swung open simply and quietly. There was no clap of thunder or rush of wind. But ice did creep up the druid's neck. As Taurus was about to step through the black gate, she grabbed his arm. "Taurus" she began, but seeing the look of cold determination on his face her protests of caution faded. She just nodded and followed him into the dark.

The dark lasted for only a moment as Taurus, Jaheira and the rest walked through the narrow archway. On the other side was a man.

Cowled and robed, his face hidden by cloth, he stood quietly with his hands in his sleeves. An aura of magic surrounded him as he regarded the crintri and his friends with a clinical interest. "I trust you have a good reason for being here." The man's voice was muffled and quiet, so much so that Taurus had to lean forward to hear him. "Taurus, isn't it?"

Taurus immediately tensed. "How do you know me?"

"You made inquiries in the town and I have agents and spies all across the island. I know why you have come in fact. You are no doubt brimming with concern for your Imoen. I am the asylum coordinator." The man did not extend his hand in greeting. He did not even move. Taurus didn't answer.

The wizard continued. "Your friend is quite alright, given the circumstances. This is not a prison, but an institution of learning and healing."

"Then release her to me." Taurus grated out.

The coordinator seemed to shrug. "It is not that simple, but it never is. If you come with me I will show you why. Then perhaps you will understand."

Taurus glanced behind him at his party. Then he returned his attention back to the wizard before him and slowly released the death grip on his sword. "I will come but I will be wary of any treachery."

"Of course. This way please."

Keeping the simple brown robes in sight at all times the party walked through the asylum antechamber and down a dimly lit corridor. The coordinator led them past numerous barred doors without comment. He stopped in front of one seemingly at random then turned to face his guests.

"The Residence for the Magically Deviant hosts many who can benefit from a structured society" the wizard spoke. "They can also be studied so that what they are capable of can be understood. Take young Dili, this cell's occupant. At a remarkably young age she learned to shape magical energy, to change her shape at will. And for her talents, she was driven from her home. Here she is safe, and others have learned something of what she does. It is invaluable information."

Taurus followed the coordinator without looking into the cell. Aerie stopped by the door and peered inside. She saw a young girl, her face dirty and her clothing ragged. "They locked you away in here?" she murmured. "But you're just a child! How could they?"

Dili looked up curiously and smiled. "Have you a new face today?" she asked in her high-pitched child-like voice. "I think you do. I can see the real one. I'll be you, okay?" Something rippled about the young girl. Then Aerie found herself blinking at herself.

It was a strange sensation, and it was a few minutes before she caught up the tour group. The strange wizard had stopped in front of another cell and was speaking in that politely cold voice of his.

"This is Wanev" the man said. "He used to be Coordinator before I took the post. A bad reaction to a particular spell unhinged him quite dramatically."

"I want this hall cleaned!" shrieked the thin pale man as he threw himself against the bars of his cell. Don't you stare at me! I want it cleaned now!"

Jaheira watched him curiously. "A particularly bad reaction to have stripped him of sanity" she mentioned casually to the coordinator. "Unless, of course, that was the intent."

The wizard did not answer her, he merely continued on. "With study we can prevent it from happening again. His career is over though."

No one spoke until the group came to the next room. A dapper young man sat wistfully, a bowl of soup held delicately in one hand. He seemed to stare off into space. "I used to have pretties piled high to the sky. Don't remember where they are though." He sighed. "Hmm. Pretties."

The coordinator clarified the ramblings. "Naljier Skal here was once a great bard of some repute. His last research project was on the nature of the gods and what lay between the planes. Apparently someone didn't like him looking. He retains his spellcasting abilities however. And he can be incredibly dangerous if unsupervised."

Minsc shook his head sorrowfully. "Minds are a dime a dozen, but great tunes are few and far between. Such a loss."

The next cell was only a dozen feet away. The occupant was a young woman, arms wrapped around her knees in a fetal position. The coordinator continued his grim narration. "This is Aphril, and she sees rather too much as well. She is able to see through the fabric of the planes. Apparently she can also see the denizens of those planes. They are quite numerous apparently, and she is never really alone."

A whimper from Aphril drew the party's attention. "All around" she whispered. "Behind, above, all around!" She jumped up suddenly, a shriek tearing from her throat. Taurus watched her, something resembling pity in his eyes.

The coordinator watched him from under his hood. "She does not sleep much" he observed. "What use are eyelids when you can see through the planes, after all?" Taurus didn't answer. He just watched the mad woman.

The next inmate was rather familiar. When he spoke of him, the coordinator's voice took on a hint of exasperation. "This is-"

"Tiax?" Taurus was surprised out of his solemnity. "How did he get here?"

"Ahem. He was found raving by the side of some road."

"Tiax rules all!" the gnome yelled to the world. "You are all but grease for the wheels of his conquest. Silence the squeaking of those that protest! He rules all!"

The coordinator rolled his eyes behind his hood. "Obviously a danger, you can see."

The next inmate lay deeper in the asylum. The party had to go down some stairs first before they reached him. He was an aged elven mage, as the coordinator described him, whose name was Dradeel.

Dradeel howled at the sight of the companions. "Bad dogs!" he screamed. "Werewolves all! Back with you!" He snapped viciously at Viconia as she passed by. The drow raised her upper lip and snarled back.

The coordinator passed by him, narrating as he walked. "Obviously he has had some sort of traumatic experience in the past which has rendered him incapable of trusting a soul. He simply cannot be allowed to roam with the power he possesses. But lastly," he added as he led the group into a large room, "We have the one you seek. She is comparatively well given the circumstances."

For the first time since he'd entered the asylum, Taurus betrayed heartfelt emotion. "Imoen!"

The strawberry blonde teenager sat in a well-stuffed chair, her hands clasped in her lap and her head lolled back. She was unmindful of her ragged tunic and pants or the state of her face and her hair. "So empty", she murmured. She sounded so lost and helpless. It tore at the heart. "Empty."

"She does not seem willing to respond right now" the cowled coordinator observed. "It is fortunate that you arrived when you did."

"It certainly is!" Taurus snapped, glaring at the guide. "She looks like a shadow of herself! I'll be taking her away from here now."

"I afraid you misunderstand. It is fortunate for me that you arrived when you did. I am finished with her for now. It is you I am after."

This statement was spoken in such a calm matter of fact tone that Taurus almost missed it. Slowly he turned from his childhood friend and faced the mysterious wizard, his features stony. The coordinator continued to speak. "I knew you would come after her so I made the path difficult but not impossible, all designed to test your potential. We met in this asylum as strangers. But I think you perhaps know me now."

"Irenicus" Taurus slowly ground out the name, each syllable twisted with hate. In a flash his swords came out and the party tensed for battle. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me and mine!" He would have said more but something made him stop, a sudden weakening in his legs.

Irenicus removed his hood, revealing his face. The skin that was of dried leather parchment. The mouth that was twisted with an ancient grudge. The empty and lifeless eyes. Now those eyes regarded him without emotion. "You are intent upon revenge or justice no doubt. You will have neither. My agents aboard Havarian's ship carefully prepared your meal to my specifications. The sleeping drugs should be taking affect about now."

Even as the mad wizard spoke Taurus could feel himself grow weaker. His swords which always felt so light and delicate in his hands were like lead weights and he didn't have the strength to stand much less hold them. The shadows closing in on his vision. The sounds of his companions falling echoed around him, but he was too furious to care. Desperately he lurched back to his feet and set his sights on the mage. Irenicus would die! He would! He would...

Defeated, he slumped to the ground. As he faded into blackness Irenicus' words drifted into his ears.

"There will be no violence, no heroics. Only sleep."

* * *

Taurus woke suddenly to the sensation that he was trapped and helpless. As awareness flooded into his being he realised two things.

He was imprisoned in a crystalline test tube, and his three prison guards were none other than Irenicus and Bhodi, with Saemon Havarian watching from the background.

Snarling, the crintri hurled himself at the glass wall, striving to crack it. He failed; magic thwarted his physical strength.

Irenicus watched him with the look of one who has come by an interesting bug. "Well my test subject has awoken at last Bhodi" he said to his sister before returning his attention to Taurus. "It has been as I predicted. It all has been. I fear I have had an advantage over you from the start. And with that advantage I knew exactly what you would do and where you would go. It was rather interesting to watch you scurry across Athkatla, but now business is at hand."

Taurus slammed a fist into the prison. "You bastard!" he snarled. "Where is Imoen? What did you do to her and my friends?"

Irenicus gave a fraction of a shrug. "I am quite finished with her, as I said earlier. She even survived. This bodes well for you. You are stronger, more focused. You are 'aware'."

"Aware?! Aware of what?"

"Gorion made one fatal flaw when he took the two of you in and raised you. He never told you what you were. If he had then you wouldn't have grown up fearing your heritage. Had you accepted the power of your blood from the beginning then perhaps you would not be here right now."

"So you wanted me because of my blood? But That's just me! Imoen isn't... You didn't need to..." Taurus' arguments faded before they were formed as the dark possibility surfaced in his mind for the first time. "That's insane!" he snapped immediately. "She can't be!"

For the first time, a hint of a smile tugged at Irenicus' lips. "Why not? You are both the same age and neither of you know anything of your origins. But then your origins are not so different, are they?"

"Yes, Imoen is indeed a Child of Bhaal."

Overwhelming shock deafened Taurus. Irenicus continued to speak but he may as well have been moving his lips with no sound for all that Taurus heard him. His oldest friend. The girl he used to swipe cookies with from the kitchens at Candlekeep. The young woman he'd watched creep across countless rooftops for the sheer joy of breaking someone's defences. His closest companion, who he'd told all his secrets and loved and trusted like a sister. She was his sister. They shared the blood of a dead god. Taurus clenched a fist and damned Bhaal with whispered words for cursing Imoen the way he'd been cursed.

"But you don't have to worry about that." Irenicus interrupted Taurus' thoughts. "Your life ends today. The curse that was wrought against Bhodi and I will be lifted and yours will begin. I believe" he added, "That things will be less painful for you if you do not resist. You may even survive."

Taurus looked up into Irenicus' face through the magical prison. "I will kill you for everything you've done to me and Imoen" he told him flatly and coldly.

Bhodi let out a short sharp laugh. Irenicus nodded. "Perhaps. But for now my will remains supreme." The mage closed his eyes and moved his hands in an intricate dance of power, weaving the fabrics of reality to his will. Taurus didn't recognise the spell, and that made cold fear rush through his blood.

From a laboratory beneath the asylum, several shadow thieves screamed in agony as their lives were torn from their bodies to fuel the magic Irenicus harnessed. They rushed down the leylines that converged upon the asylum and into the room were the mage worked his magic.

And when they arrived, pain rushed into Taurus' skull, pain so sharp and harsh that he couldn't even scream. Light consumed his vision and he knew no more.

* * *

Magicman: Ha! Take that world! I've updated! Muahahahahahahaaa!

Smokegirl: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Muahahahaha- hey! What are we laughing about?

Magicman: Oh just life. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Smokegirl: Review or I burn you all!

Magicman: You couldn't resist, could you?


	25. Struggle for a soul

_**Light Wrapped in Darkness**_

Magicman: I have had just about the lousiest week of my life.

Smokegirl: What did I tell you about whining to readers?

Magicman: Oh leave me alone and let me write.

Smokegirl: OH! I'm SO sorry oh great lord of the computer! Don't let me disturb your typing and creating!

* * *

Taurus awoke to the sound of Imoen's voice. It was strained and weak, but it was familiar.

"Do not fight..." it whispered through the air. "To fight...is to lose. Come to me. Find me. Within. Find me within. You cannot fight alone. You cannot. Find me within."

"Imoen? Where are you?" Taurus' cries echoed back to him flatly, mocking his distress. When he calmed down and stopped yelling he took a breath and looked around at the world he found himself in.

It was strange. He'd lived most of his life in Candlekeep, and he'd never remembered it looking so hell-bent. It looked perfectly normal though deserted, but the air was tinged with a red mist. It was like breathing blood. And it was absolutely silent.

Taurus crept through the ruins, walking slowly so as to not disturb the silence. One hand on Celestial Fury and the other on the Blade of Roses the bhaalspawn headed for the center of the library fortress where he knew the keep would lie.

Perhaps in that place of learning he would discover what was going on.

The walk through his childhood disturbed Taurus greatly, bringing back some disturbing memories. It was therefore a relief when he reached the keep.

The entrance to the great library was unguarded. Taurus reached for the door, intending to open it when a chill ran down his spine. Nervously he looked about. There was something. Something he couldn't understand, but was somehow familiar. He was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation.

The sharp voice cut through his mind like an icy wind. "Only he who gives of himself may see his own soul." The voice seemed to come from Taurus' surroundings, and at last the crintri understood. This was a reflection of his mind. And behind the doors to Candlekeep was his soul. The voice continued to speak, its message. "What price will you pay for access to your soul? Your wits? Your strength? Your speed? Your vitality?"

Once again Taurus somehow understood. He would lose a part of himself but he needed to get to his soul. Taking a deep breath, he made his choice. "I will offer my wits and the knowledge that I've acquired!"

The cutting voice seemed amused. "Very well. You will stumble in the future when the wise race ahead of you. But you will learn to live with this affliction. After all, there is much that a fool can learn that the wise cannot."

The doors opened and Taurus fell to his knees. His hands clapped to the sides of his head and he screamed as he felt a part of himself torn away forcibly.

The crintri stayed in that position for several seconds, breathing hard. Finally the pain passed. Slowly Taurus made it to his feet. He felt...strange. Dizzy. He snorted. "I'll get over it", he growled to himself. The silence seemed to mock him. Snarling quietly, he stalked through the open doors.

He found himself in the middle of the old reading room. He'd spent many hours as a child here, studying histories and magical texts at Gorion's insistence. It had enraged the priests that an abomination like him was living in their fortress, but Gorion was his patron, and he had protected the crintri as a boy. Taurus had always thought the 'abomination' the monks referred to was his union of human and drow. Later he realised they were enraged at another union entirely.

At times Imoen would join him in his studies, displaying an interest in magic that actually surpassed his own.

And now, like in the past she was waiting for him.

Her vacant eyes suddenly fixed upon Taurus before he could speak. "I...I see you there. Bring him to me...and we can win."

"Imoen..." Taurus' voice trailed off. Imoen lifted a finger to her lips, silencing him.

"Shhh" she hushed. "Before the shadows return to me. I must tell you how to beat him. Together we will battle your instinct. Together. He does not expect us together." A defiant look came upon Imoen's face. "We can beat him together. Hurry and draw the creature here. This is your only chance. And my last."

This was all Imoen would say, and nothing Taurus said or did would coax her into talking again. Dejection welling up in his heart, he turned away and once again left the building that was his home.

* * *

Sitting upon the steps of Candlekeep's library, Taurus pondered what had happened to him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. "This doesn't make any sense!" he growled out loud. His voice echoed strangely in the silent air. "Imoen never had dreams like this. Why am I? Unless..." He paused his musing as a thought occurred to him. 'That voice told me that in that room was my soul.' He thought, musing on every word. 'Inside I find Imoen. My soul?' He thought he understood. This was not like the instinctual realizations of before, but deductive guesswork.

Somehow his consciousness had retreated from the power of Irenicus' spell. He was inside his own mind, a tumultuous place represented by this twisted version of Candlekeep. Inside the keep was his most precious possession, his soul. He'd had to surrender a part of himself just to see it. And inside he'd found Imoen. Or at least the form his soul had taken. And now she told him to lure 'the beast' to her so they would fight it.

He understood one more thing from talking with his soul. Without her, he would fall no matter how well he fought his Bhaalic instinct. He had no other choice.

Footsteps and the dull clank of heavy plate mail heralded the approach. Taurus sprang to his feet and drew his swords as the tall, demonic figure strode through the red mist. Taller than the crintri by a full two feet was a figure from Taurus' nightmares. The hateful visage sent fear rippling through his dark skin. It was Bhaal made flesh.

Or at least what Taurus always believed he would look like. Tall, broad shouldered, bloodstained armour girded to his muscled torso, a face to send demons hissing in fear. Wielding a huge saw-toothed blade in one gauntleted hand. Eyes with no depths absorbed all light, just flat and blank and expressionless like twin holes in the world.

"Fall to your knees" the apparition intoned with a powerful voice to shake the sanctuaries of the Gods themselves. "You can do no other. I am a part of you, that which comes forth when all thought and reason have been stripped away. I am your true power that lies within, that which was granted you at birth. Embrace your true self and rejoice. There is no other way."

For one moment Taurus stood frozen in one spot. Then he turned and fled back inside Candlekeep, his boots pounding wildly on the stone steps. His only thought was to escape the nightmare.

The apparition roared its fury at his retreating back. "You cannot run from yourself! You cannot defeat yourself! I am the blood! I am the instinct!" It screamed and Taurus knew he was being chased.

The crintri stopped in a panic as another figure loomed in front of him. What was it? Another demon? No. In his fear, he'd fled back to the library where his soul awaited him. Imoen watched him approach, her blue-brown eyes following his movements. They trailed back to the monster chasing him. Then she seemed to smile for the first time.

"You have done it! Now that the creature is in my sight I will show you how to make it vulnerable! Together we can beat it!"

Something in the words renewed Taurus' courage. He spun, jumping in the air as he did so, and landed in a crouch, between his soul and his instinct. The monster came on, howling and waving the demonic sword. The gentle girl watched patiently.

Taurus rushed to meet the attack, deflecting the first monstrous blow with a quick parry. Then the blade of roses snaked toward his opponent's face, scoring a scratch over the instinct's right eye, drawing first blood.

This first wound seemed to surprise the monster. It touched one massive armoured finger to the wound almost gently. Then it looked down upon Taurus. The eyes could show no emotion, but Taurus got the impression that the thing was curious. "I am the instinct, yet you deny me?" The voice too was less powerful and more curious than before. "You fight me within your own mind? I should devour you. How could you stand?"

Then it saw Taurus' soul for the first time. "I sense your soul. It has taken form to guide from within. You are indeed strange among your kin."

"I'm full of surprises", Taurus snarled, ready for another attack. Then a sudden wave of weakness came over him, so powerful it nearly made him swoon.

"But it...it is weak and will not help again!" The Bhaal monster spoke again, this time triumph in its voice. "There is nothing within now! Nothing but the instinct!"

Terror came over Imoen's face and her body went rigid. "Something is wrong. No...not again! Not again!" Then, just as she screamed Taurus lost consciousness again.

* * *

Taurus awoke, his head still ringing with that scream. He clutched his temples and hissed in pain. An arrogant voice mocked his weakness. "Well you are a strong one indeed. You resist beyond all reason. A pity you are dead on the inside."

The first thing that struck Taurus was that something was different about Irenicus. Before he'd started his...experiment, the wizard's face had been an emotionless mask of dried skin and hollow eyes. Now the skin was still dry, but the eyes flickered with life. The cracked lips spread in a smirk. Now the madman looked alive.

A wave of sudden and inexplicable fear swept over him. Something had happened while he was unconscious and struggling in his mind. "What happened?" he hissed. "What did you do to me?"

"I have no idea what you faced in the dream, but on the real side my plans have proceeded. My spell worked. I have taken your divinity and drained you of your soul."

Now Taurus understood why the Imoen of his dream had screamed in terror. She had been torn from his body. Now that he was aware of it, he could actually feel the hole in himself where his soul once was. He slammed his fist into the wall of his prison again. "Damn you! I'll kill you!"

Irenicus ignored his railings and turned to his sister. "Bhodi remove this nothing and his friends. Imoen too. We are restored at their expense and our revenge to come will be all the sweeter."

The vampire lounged on a couch in a corner of the room. She grinned with her wickedly pointed teeth. "As you would have it brother dear."

"Indeed. I will tell our friends in the dark of our coming. We will plan our assault from here." Irenicus glanced back over his shoulder idly. "I bid you farewell child of Bhaal. We shall not meet again."

* * *

Bhodi sat on the stone edifice in the center of the maze, watching as Taurus and his colleagues revived once again. She'd had to put them in a magical sleep before dragging them from their prison cells. The Bhaal spawn was the last one to wake up. At his furious glare filled with hatred, her black heart beat faster. It had been sometime since her prey had given any challenge.

"And so we come to the end. A shame really. You have proven very resourceful. I like that. Very much." She grinned and ran a hand through her blackened hair.

Taurus snarled and surged to his feet. Only their distance in altitude kept him from going at her with his bare hands. "Just hurry up and get it over with already!"

Bhodi tutted. "Come now, where would the fun be in that? If I were to kill you I'd prefer you to be entertaining first. Wouldn't that be much better than just dying?"

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'd perform for you?"

"Because all is not lost for you. Yet."

Taurus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bhodi stood, gesturing grandly at the surrounding tunnels and corridors. "Consider where you are. This is the darkest part of the asylum and its history. A maze of madness and chaos, designed by a coordinator who delighted in the dissection of the mind. You will have to run the gauntlet, knowing that you have but the slimmest chance for survival and victory. But it's not just for my benefit. I find that a motive makes the chase more exciting. In your case, you just might get back your soul."

"Okay, you have my attention."

"I thought I might. Irenicus' plans are in motion but hey will take time to complete. Just enough time for me to hunt." She smiled again and ran her tongue across her teeth. "If I find you, you're dead. If you break out, you are free to go. And make sure to enjoy yourself! Life is too short for worry and fret." Laughing, Bhodi transformed into a bat and swooped off into the darkness.

"Taurus!"

The crintri turned to see those approaching. His friends and companions. He hadn't thought to see them again. And in the lead of the small group was his...sister.

Imoen threw her arms around Taurus neck, so excited to see him was she. "Oh Taurus, I'm sorry! You came all this way to get me and..."

Taurus hugged her back, tears tugging at his eyes. "Never mind me" he managed thickly. "How are you? What did they do to you?"

Imoen pulled back and studied his face, as Taurus studied hers. Her strawberry-coloured hair was a little longer and filthy, her face was a bit gaunter, and there was a small scar over one eye, which no longer sparkled with youthful exuberance. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm alright I guess" she said. "Though I doubt I'll stay that way for long since we're...the same. Oh Taurus." She hugged him tighter. "He showed me what we are. Then he took it away and gave it to his bitch of a sister. I've been getting weaker since, and it's only been a few days."

"We'll get him Imoen. He won't get away from us."

"I hope so. I've missed traveling with you, you know. Even when the times were hard."

Taurus smiled. Old memories filled his thoughts. "I've missed you too...sis."

Imoen smiled too. "It sounds right, you know."

"Ahem?" Jaheira coughed loudly. "I know you two are eager to catch up on years of missed sibling interaction but can't it wait until we've left this nightmare behind? It's such a small request, you know."

Taurus started to laugh when a spear of agony jabbed into his heart. He fell to the stone floor clutching his chest and gasping for breath. It felt like his heartbeat was tearing him apart on the inside. Dimly, he was aware of hands holding him up. Gradually the pain subsided, but far too slowly for his liking.

"Whoa! Just stop for a moment Taurus." Imoen said, concerned. "You look a little peaked there."

Minsc nodded in agreement. "Minsc would not say anything, but Boo noticed it too. Perhaps we should wait for a little before continuing."

Taurus grinned shakily. "I'm just fine. It's nothing at all."

The looks on Jaheira and Viconia's faces were eloquent, but it was Aerie who expressed them.

"Nothing my ass!" the blonde elf screamed. "You were in real pain there! I won't let you kill yourself trying to stop that madman. If you die too then it will all have been for nothing. So just can the macho act and let us help you, because you're not fooling anyone!"

The others kind of sidled away from Aerie as she glared furiously at Taurus. "Now you are going to allow the others to do most of the fighting while you recover. You will also let me know whenever one of these pain spells hits you, got me?"

Taurus nodded slowly, not daring to talk. "Good" Aerie growled as she knelt beside him. "Now let me see what I can do."

Jaheira glanced at Viconia. The drow woman scowled. "Don't give me that look! I'm just as surprised as you are. Granted it's a good surprise. I'm quite pleased that she's become so self-confident."

"Hey Vicky! Get over here and lend a hand!"

Viconia scowled. "Though I may have to fight to not strangle her." Jaheira just snickered as she walked away.

* * *

Magicman: There we go. Immie is saved and they're all locked up in the lunatic's dungeon. Next time we see how they roam around and about.

Imoen: Finally! It took them long enough.

Taurus: What can I say? Getting your soul stolen slows you down some.

Imoen: Tell me about it.


	26. Losing control

_**Light Wrapped in Darkness**_

Smokegirl: dressed in black robes Welcome to the Dark Side of the Force!

Magicman: -Yes I'm back, meaning that Taurus and company have to keep tramping through Hell and a hand basket.

Taurus: Ah Hell.

Imoen: And a hand basket.

Magicman: Yes… Anyway, back to the asylum with you! Scoot! Scoot!

_IIIIIII_

A nightmare made flesh. That would be Taurus' later impression of the dark maze beneath Spellhold. A viscous mosaic of shadow laced with all manner of dark beasts. Undead crawled down the halls. Demons lurked behind portals. Mind wrenching riddles led to further mysteries that led to traps. And all through it the void where the crintri's soul had lain gnawed and gnawed on his sanity with a mindless life of its own.

Even so the party fought and forced their way through the Hell. No one escaped wounds. Minsc was viciously mauled by a Greater Wolfwere that leapt forth from a magical portal. A trio of Clay Golems took Imoen by surprise and their pummeling broke her arm and shoulder bones. While battling a Yuan-ti mage Jaheira took the brunt of a fireball assault. Even Taurus, who was kept at the back of the party by Aerie's glaring nearly lost an arm when a skeleton warrior got in a lucky hit. Only an accidental slip in his own blood saved the limb. The party had used up all their healing magic and even their emergency potion supply was running low. They could have rested but they didn't dare. None of them knew how much time they had to escape before Bhodi came after them.

Of course they shouldn't have expected Bhodi to keep her promise.

Following just behind Jaheira, Taurus froze in place. The druid swore and drew her scimitar, readying her shield. Standing between them and a large stone door lounged the vampire queen herself. Bhodi smiled wickedly, showing off her pointed eye-teeth. Four of her minions hissed at her side. Bhodi laughed at the look on Taurus' face. "Here mousey-mousey!" she taunted. "The hunt draws to a close here and now."

"What! You said you'd give us a chance to escape! We haven't had enough time!" The vampire grinned at Taurus' objection.

"I know I'm early, but I just couldn't bear to see you leave. One last time let our paths cross in blood." The playful look on Bhodi's face vanished, replaced by a hateful snarl. She lunged forward, claws extended and followed by her minions.

As Jaheira tried to yank him back into the previous room, Taurus couldn't move. His teeth gritted involuntarily. For hours now he had been wrestling with the urge to kill, anything. But now the surge of hatred he felt for the treacherous bitch of a vampire threatened to overwhelm him. Even as Bhodi and her brood flew at him, even as his friends and loved ones prepared for a desperate fight to the end, even as he focused all his mental will on staying calm, he was losing control.

Bhodi was ten feet away when he could fight no more. He threw back his head and a horrible scream ripped from his throat as his mind plunged over a dark cliff.

The unearthly scream jarred Bhodi's undead senses, and she skidded to a halt. Her brood sensed her uncertainty and milled around in confusion, but she didn't care about them. Her eyes were fixed on the bhaalspawn. She didn't understand what was happening but it shook her to the core.

As he screamed the crintri was transforming. His skin rippled and burst, melting over his clothes and armour. His bones crackled and snapped as his internal structure rearranged itself, absorbing and reforming vital organs. A pair of dark and scaly arms burst from his ribcage and flailed with a life of their own. One reached out and grabbed a vampire, crushing the creature's skull before it could even scream. And through it all Taurus' face continued to scream, even as it too morphed. His ice-blue eyes turned golden yellow, his cheek bones erupted outward and curved into two vicious tusks two feet thick, his pearly teeth grew long and yellow and perfect for tearing. And eventually even the scream changed, becoming a full-throated roar of hatred and lust for death.

A beast formed of shadow and murder towered to the roof of the chamber. The slayer walked Faerun once more.

For the first time since before she walked the path of undead Bhodi felt fear course through her wizened black heart. Her stolen soul seemed to quiver when the beast that had been her prey turned its baleful yellow eyes upon her.

"No! Stay back!" The vampiress seized one of her minions and thrust it in front of her as the slayer rushed at her with surprising speed. Caught off guard the other vampire was torn to pieces by clawed hands. Panicked, Bhodi transformed into a cloud of mist and fled the scene. Confused and terrified by their leader's sudden departure the remaining two vampires did likewise and the Slayer's claws rent only mist. The monster roared in frustration at losing its kill.

Then it turned to the party.

The monster attacked while comprehension was still dawning on the elves and humans. Minsc reacted first. Bellowing defiance he rushed the Slayer, seeking to distract it. It worked only for a second before one of its many arms swatted him aside. Ignoring the fallen ranger the Slayer lunged forward. Perhaps it desired the sweet flesh of elves because Imoen was likewise thrown aside as it rushed the elves. Cursing, Jaheira shoved a stunned Aerie to the side and held her staff out crosswise to block the coming attack. Her face was grim and set.

Three clawed arms grasped the weapon and yanked it from her grasp while the fourth lifted her up. Jaheira found herself staring into the Slayer's gaping maw. The beast moved to thrust her inside and she whispered a final prayer to Silvanus when Viconia acted. Calling a prayer to Shar, Viconia attacked the monster and used her magically enhanced muscles to slam her mace into its side. A roar of rage was the mighty blow's only affect but it distracted the creature's attention. It dropped Jaheira and lashed out with its tail. The spined limb caught Viconia in the small of her back. She gasped in pain and fell helplessly to the floor, blood leaking from the severe wound.

Then the Slayer turned back to Aerie. It advanced on the avariel, saliva dripping from its jaws and the stone floor cracking under each step. Aerie could only stare into her love's face in paralysing horror. Her body trembled and fear was in her wide doe eyes. The Slayer observed its prey as it raised a clawed hand, ready to strike and rip out her spine. It would be so easy. It would kill her. Yes! Kill!

It didn't attack.

Deep within the monster's body the small part that was still Taurus stirred. It realised what it had allowed to happen and fought back for control. The Slayer growled in frustration but it was only the physical form of an emotion. As powerful as it was, it could be mastered. And while its clawed paw hovered above the avariel's head it would not descend. Slowly the monster shrank. The spines and scales retracted back into flesh, cloth, and armour. The extra arms were sucked back into a torso that was lined with wiry muscles. The face shrank and at last Taurus emerged from the monster. He stayed in place for a few seconds, his eyes staring wildly and his chest heaving. Then he fell forward, drained and helpless.

_IIIIIII_

The night was quiet. Deep beneath Spellhold Taurus tried to sleep but he could not. He could feel the pulsing ball of instincts at the back of his mind. Instead he lay on his back, staring dully at the stone ceiling.

On guard duty, Jaheira kept one eye on her friend. Outwardly calm, she was worried about him. When he'd regained his strength and consciousness he hadn't panicked or become hysterical or anything like that. All he had done was blink slowly when Imoen told him about the Slayer. Then he had suggested that the party move on with their quest. Luckily there had been no further monsters nearby so the party set up camp outside the gateway Bhodi had guarded. After eating trail rations Taurus lay his bedroll against a wall away from everyone and lay down wordlessly. All that day he'd been so cold and quiet, refusing to mingle with his friends. He hadn't made a single bad joke, he'd never laughed, he didn't draw Aerie or Viconia aside for a quick kiss, and he had barely said two words. In fact it was an understatement to say that Jaheira was worried. She was scared.

From out of the shadows Imoen slunk up next to the druid and sat down on a broken rock. Her eyes drifted to her brother before returning to Jaheira. "It's my shift. You can get some sleep now." The druid nodded but did not move. Imoen crossed her legs comfortably and waited.

After several seconds Jaheira turned her attention to the younger girl. "What do you think is going through his mind right now?" She asked the question softly so as to not disturb Taurus.

Imoen shrugged. "I've known him for all of my life and I've never seen him like this. But I would have to say that he's afraid. He's afraid that he'll become a monster and that he won't be able to control himself. I think I can understand him." She rubbed the side of her chest, wincing. "I've still got bruises from where he threw me into that wall. Apart from good old self-preservation he's afraid that he'll kill the rest of us. I'd be willing to bet you anything you like that he would just take off and leave us alone, if we all weren't stuck in a dungeon."

Jaheira snorted, raising some dust. "That's preposterous. No one here would let him get away with it. Viconia really would collar him and Aerie would probably help her!" She thought seriously for a moment. "Does he really want to run away?"

Imoen nodded her head before resting her chin in her hands. "He has always had that stubborn noble streak but it never stopped him from being a joker before. I just don't get it." A thought came to her. "Maybe it has something to do with his soul."

"Hmm." That hadn't occurred to Jaheira. "The elves think that a soul is more than just what gives a body life. They say that a soul is who a person is."

The thought made Imoen jerk her head upward. "If that's true then what will happen to Taurus?"

"I have no idea."

_IIIIIII_

The stone door shut with a thunderous boom, locking the party in a huge dark room. They were engulfed in absolute darkness for only a moment before an eerie glow lit the centre. The strange light coalesced into a humanoid figure. The sight sent chills down the spines of most of the party. In the surrounding darkness, something stirred.

The apparition spoke and its voice was weak but held enormous authority. "I am the arbitrator or the asylum. You who have been judged mad come before me to seek escape. Know that the only release from this prison is gained by my will."

The party stood in awed silence as the arbitrator paused in its speech. "Do you wish to leave here? Or are you truly mad?"

At last it was Taurus who answered. "We wish to leave. How may we do this?"

"To escape the asylum you must pass my tests" the arbitrator answered. "Tests of clarity, perception, and stability. When all of these tests have been completed I will judge you."

Taurus raised one eyebrow slightly. "What happens if we refuse to take your tests?"

The arbitrator lifted one ghostly appendage and with it lifted the darkness. From behind Taurus Aerie gasped. Even Minsc let out a surprised hiss. Surrounding the party all over the chamber, on pedestals and crowded along the stone floor were thousands and thousands of goblins. All of the beasts were slavering for the taste of flesh that had long been denied them and only the power of the arbitrator kept them from it.

Taurus nodded slightly. "It seems we have no choice. Bring on your tests."

"As you wish." Again the shadows fell and the goblin horde cried out in deprived rage.

This time there was a sense of traveling. The air rushed around Taurus' head, whipping his hair about wildly. Suddenly there was light. The sun gleamed off of plants and trees and a cloud of pollen filled the air. The crintri cautiously surveyed the territory and immediately started coughing as the pollen flew down his lungs. He blinked, trying to get the stuff out of his eyes. They stung fiercely. He could not draw breath and he couldn't see! From the sounds of helpless coughing behind him he could tell that the others were in the same boat.

Behind him Jaheira managed to blink quickly enough to clear the pollen from her eyes momentarily. Perhaps ten feet away by a tree sat a large mushroom. A Spore Colony; it was this that had incapacitated them all so easily. Emitting its toxins, they caused any animals that wandered near to fall senseless to the ground. There they died of thirst and starvation, allowing the roots of the spore to harvest the nutrients it needed. The same would happen here if someone didn't act.

Jaheira held her breath and drew her scimitar. She threw herself forward where she thought the spore would be and swung desperately. Her aim was guided by luck and the weapon bit deeply into the plant. The damage made it lessen its pollen emission slightly. With the air cleared she could think again and her aim was surer. The next swing was surer and the scimitar buried itself into spore's core. Now a thick ichor spewed from the plant and the pollen cleared even further. Jaheira swung the final blow and the spore was cleaved in half.

Taurus straightened again. He nodded his thanks at Jaheira and turned toward the arbitrator who appeared before them.

"You maintain your stability through confusion and disablement. Perhaps you are closer to escape than I thought." The ghostly being paused for a moment. The party waited anxiously until it continued. "Now a test of clarity. Answer me this question true." Now the spectre's voice transformed to something soft and melodic as it asked its riddle. "T' was in the wood I found it, I sat me down to seek it, I never once did see it so I took it home with me."

"Um, is anyone else confused?" Minsc asked. "What is this about finding and seeking?"

Viconia snorted. "Dolt. It is a riddle."

"Ah, I see. Minsc is bad at riddles, and even Boo is mediocre at best."

"Well don't look at me. I still don't know how you rivven can stand to live in forests."

Aerie rolled her eyes at Jaheira who smirked back. 'Drow' they both thought ironically.

Meanwhile Taurus considered. "In the wood… A forest? No. I sat me down… A log. Maybe… Is it a splinter?" When he answered the world around him began to disintegrate away. Soon the party was surrounded by a darkness again from which the arbitrator's voice echoed.

"Clarity! You see through a myriad of words and deceptions to pluck out the truth. Or perhaps it is merely that madness seeks out more madness? More must be studied."

Again the darkness lifted away. Prepared, the party drew their weapons and scanned the area. But this time they only found themselves in a room. Four humans, two men and two women, sat at a long table, drinking wine and discussing things amongst themselves. But whatever they were doing, they stopped it when the party arrived.

"So! Another young madman has made his way to our hall." One of the men laughed merrily.

A woman picked up the line of conversation. "I don't know what you expected to find here. Sanity? It suggests derangement even in the asking."

"Still the forms must be obeyed." The other woman sighed. "Yes, they must. Have any of you a question for these mad persons?"

The second man spoke up now. "I do in fact." Now he addressed Taurus directly. "My question for you is this. Listen well for madness springs from madness. You must pick out the truth within." The man closed his eyes and lay back on his chair, his hands folded loosely. The others became silent and Taurus listened carefully. "A hunger so deep as never to end. The greatest foe that one cannot fend. Try to fight me but try in vain. When I win I end your pain."

Taurus was silent for a long moment. Finally he drew a deep breath and spat out one word harshly. "Death." Then he stalked away from the man to lean against a wall. There he put his hand on his forehead silently. Hesitantly Aerie reached out to him but he flinched away.

"Giddy I am with your perceptiveness" the man answered. He smiled and raised his wineglass in a toast to the sullen crintri. "But freedom is not so easily purchased. Have you others any questions for these mad ones?"

"I do." One of the women finished her wine and threw the glass behind her to shatter unnoticed on the floor. She gestured to Imoen, smiling merrily. It was infectious and soon Imoen was grinning back as she approached. "Let us see dear. Can you perceive reality as your friend can?" She cleared her throat dramatically before asking her riddle. "It is better than the best of things, it is worse than the worst of things. The richest need it while the poorest have it in abundance."

Imoen chuckled. "That's a good one. The answer is of course nothing."

The woman laughed. "An answer that moves you forward, but only if you know where you are going. Shall more madness be passed along?"

"It shall." The second man turned his gaze on Aerie. She stopped watching Taurus anxiously and faced the man. He eyed her speculatively for a moment then nodded, as if to say 'you will do'. "The man who made it doesn't want it, the man who bought it doesn't need it, and the man who needs it doesn't know that he needs it."

The avariel blinked in confusion at the wordplay. Sorting through the small jumble of phrases, she came to the answer easily enough. "A coffin" she answered. "No man who makes a coffin would want it, a man who buys it doesn't need it because he's still alive, and a dead man doesn't know what he wants."

The man nodded his head, apparently satisfied. "A web of lies you have sorted though. Is there any other who wishes to test?"

The fourth nodded. She clasped her hands together and her eyes settled on Minsc. "One last question to see if sanity reins an unbalanced mind. You!" The sharp command made Minsc jump. The woman leaned back in satisfaction, certain that she had found the mad one. She decided to abandon the usual riddles for this madman. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Tell me this…if a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

Jaheira stared incredulously. "I protest! That is a trick question!"

The woman glared at Jaheira, and for a wonder the elven woman backed down. Minsc stared helplessly about him. He had always been horrible with riddles. He'd never really cared; with so much evil to smite, who had time for word puzzles?

Then just when all seemed lost a tiny hamster squeaked piercingly. Everyone stared at the rodent in surprise. Even Taurus was drawn out of his brooding silence. Everyone that is, but Minsc. The ranger leaned his head down to listen to his companion's squeaking. After several long seconds of this he lifted his head.

"AHA!" Minsc shouted. His voice raised dust and made Jaheira jump back in alarm. "The great Boo has seen through your little scheme! He has explained this to me and I shall explain it to you! Your question is tricky." He raised one finger and wagged it admonishingly at the woman. "You ask if a crash is a crash when no one can hear it! But Boo has explained to me the laws of physics and motion. Of course I lost him after a bit but he tells me that yes. The laws of the world ensure that there is a crash and quite a big one too." Minsc beamed and crossed his arms expectantly.

The woman scowled and tried to puzzle through Minsc's ramblings. The first man who asked a riddle laughed out loud.

"You thoughts are clear and flowing, and you may proceed."

"To where your destiny calls and your fate guides" the first woman added.

The second woman snorted. "That makes hardly any sense at all!"

"Aye" the last man asked as the room started to dissolve. "But it is more than can be expected from a roomful of the maddened dead." And as the party was engulfed in darkness yet again, the forms of the four revelers faded into a translucent haze.

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: I'm skipping the trolls because, quite frankly, I'm sick of this chapter taking so long. Besides, I never use the damn club anyway.

_IIIIII_

The light surrounded the party once more. Now they found themselves in a stone chamber. At one end there was a door, simple and plain with none of the fancy intricacies of the maze.

Between the party and the door floated the arbitrator. "The tests that you have taken have been laid down by wizards for decades" it spoke. "It has been many years since they were last refined. Truly, I do not think you were intended to survive. But I will fulfill my duty using the criteria that exist." The arbitrator began to fade away. Before it disappeared completely it whispered one last sentence. "You are free."

Imoen blinked in surprise. "That was the test?" she demanded. "A few riddles and a giant mushroom? What kind of morons test sanity by how good you are with riddle!"

Viconia snorted as she passed the human, heading for the door. "I don't know about you, but I prefer not to look a gift horse in the mouth." She grasped the brass handle and turned, but when she opened the door she hissed and jumped back. Minsc cursed and moved in front of Aerie, brandishing Lilracor threatening. Only Taurus didn't react badly.

The crintri sighed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised to see you Havarian?"

The pirate grinned disarmingly as he leaned on the doorjamb. "Well it's nice to see you too milord. Good to know you've escaped the-"

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you." Taurus cut him off.

Saemon blinked in surprise, perhaps not expecting this kind of raw hatred. "Isn't two reasons more traditional?"

"I doubt two would be enough to keep me from killing you."

Saemon lost the grin, perhaps feeling the precariousness of his situation for the first time. He reflected that it was good he'd prepared for this. "Well sir, I'll give you your reasons. One, I know how you can beat Irenicus. Two, I can get you off the island. And three, I know where the mage is heading."

Taurus didn't answer for several seconds, and just continued watching Saemon with a look of detached hatred. Then he sighed and stepped back. "I was really looking forward to killing you. Would you handle this Jaheira? I'm afraid I'm just not in the mood right now."

The druid advanced while Taurus stepped back and leaned against a wall. "Speak or I will make you speak!" she snapped.

Saemon bowed. "Of course dear. Of course you're most interested in defeating the mage, ay? It'll be no easy task. I've spent several days with him and I've not seen any chinks in his armour of spells. You would need and army to defeat him. And I say there is one to be had."

"The inmates are all very powerful spellcasters. Irenicus has tormented them in the past, and they are very angry. If you release them they will direct that anger at him. It is dangerous, I know, but I think it is your only option. If you do manage to survive, I'll wait for you by the asylum entrance, ay? I'll get you off the island then." With a bow Saemon turned and vanished into the shadows.

Viconia seethed. "Taurus, do not tell me you plan on listening to that madman!"

"I agree with Viconia! Minsc would rather strike with the blade of justice himself, though I admit that the crazy people do deserve some chance for justice." Bo squeaked and Minsc stroked his fur.

Jaheira frowned. "I admit that I have no taste for it, but Saemon may be right. The inmates may be or only chance for victory."

All eyes were on Taurus as he weighed his options. He'd known crazed mages before (Xzar for one) and he'd regretted every meeting. He weighed that possible risk with the thought of fighting Irenicuson the wizard's terms.

"Mystra preserve me" he groaned. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: Tough times. Two long essays due within days of each other. Add to that two seminars, a book review, and an assignment and I have very little time for fiction.

Taurus: So I noticed. I was worried for a few minutes.

Smokegirl: (still dressed in black robes) Ah yes! He comes to the Dark Side! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Magicman: I've been considering dividing Taurus' adventures into separate fics. For example, one for the first half of Shadows of Amn, one for the second half, and one for Throne of Bhaal. I figured it would be less confusing and easier to navigate that way. What do you guys think?

Smokegirl: Use the Force to decide!


	27. Conclusion: the deal

_**Light Wrapped in Darkness**_

Magicman: If this was an anime, or indeed any other TV show, this would be the season finale. This chapter brings an end to the first part of my Baldurs Gate trilogy. I'd like to thank all reviewers who stuck with it during those times when I suffered from massive writer's block and other related illnesses.

Smokegirl: Or just plain laziness.

Magicman: A couple things that I thought I should mention. First of all, yes. Smokegirl is a massive fan of Star Wars. You should see the costume she wears to Sci-fi conventions.

Smokegirl: (cackles maniacally)

Magicman: And the other thing. Yes Locke, you did mention that Mystra was dead and everything I'd heard confirmed it. But when I went through Throne of Bhaal recently I noticed something interesting. During the conversation with Cyric in the Abyss he mentions that he is concerned about Mystra's intervention. He may be a god of insanity, along with evil, but he seemed pretty lucid in that conversation. Besides, since I've already written 99 of the fic I'm just going to stick with what's already written. (shrugs) Oh, and yeah I didn't have to write that last chapter but I thought it was an important part of the plot.

Daevan: On a side note, our esteemed author has been conducting an experiment…going through Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal with an all wizard party. It's working quite well; he just has Balthazar and Amelyssan left to kill. More on this later but for now, on with the plot!

_IIIIIII_

Beneath the asylum Jon Irenicus was in his laboratory. The light was dim and hurt his eyes but he could not stop writing. His quill pen flew across the parchment scroll, with half a dozen covered in his elegant and fluid writing lying to the side and another half-dozen fresh scrolls stacked in a neat pile. His eyes burned with a fever as he reflected on his eventful life and poured those reflections out onto the paper. He had begun this diary merely as a way to set his thoughts in order. But now he found it a channel for the release of decades of hatred and anger that had built up, with no ventilation possible in his soulless husk. Now that he could actually 'feel' those emotions for the first time in so long he embraced them as a lover.

For a moment Irenicus envied Taurus. The bhaalspawn had spent his entire life in possession of this marvelously erratic soul. It was so turbulent, filled with conflicting urges and emotions that all struggled for release. It was exhilarating to feel them surge to the surface, nearly uncontrolled. As an experiment he had selected one of the remaining prisoners from the Shadow Thieves and tortured the man slowly with an iron hook while using his magic to keep him conscious and alert. It had been amusing to feel disgust, horror, and moral outrage bubble up within him like the thief's blood. Obviously Taurus had been a 'good' person, and his soul reflected that. It was rather like having a completely different person inside of him.

But of course he would not allow such emotions to inhibit his revenge. Simply tapping into the deep well of hatred and lust for killing that was the Bhaal instincts would overwhelm any unwanted feelings.

He could definitely put THOSE particular emotions to very good use.

As he wrote the final sentence to this scroll he paused for a moment. Soon his revenge would be complete. The wretched fools would regret having cast him out. Suldanessalar, Ellesime, and the Seldarine itself would pay for what they did to him. The knowledge that his revenge was inevitable and that there was truly nothing that could stop him was sweet indeed. What was it humans said? Revenge is a dish best served cold?

Irenicus returned to his writing, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.

_IIIIIII_

It had been surprisingly simple for Taurus to turn the inmates of the asylum against Irenicus. It seemed that Havarian had been correct. The mad mage's torture victims hated him even more than they feared him. Once the bhaalspawn had released them from their cells and implanted the idea in their minds events took their own course. Goaded on by Wanev and Tiax the inmates took matters into their own hands. The strongest of the mad mages cast a group Dimension Door and both parties were drawn into the whirling magical forces.

As the swirling energy engulfed him, Taurus reflected on his unique position in life once again. He had been nearly unique, a spawn of Bhaal with a conscience. All his life, he had unconsciously resisted the urges to destroy and kill. He had wanted to be a good person, someone who could make his father, Gorion, proud of him. He thought he had succeeded. But it seemed that his nature was bent on mayhem despite his best efforts. And what was he now, now that he had no soul and was only a step away from becoming the Slayer, maybe for good? A demon? A monster? A threat to the world worthy of being put down?

No. He would not accept this destiny that fate had handed him.

As the magical portal drew him in Taurus Halfbreed knew what was necessary and what he would have to do. He would not allow himself to become the Slayer again. The power it brought came with too great a price.

No matter how divinely powerful, the Slayer was a monster.

And he would not die a monster.

_IIIIIII_

The party found itself standing in front of a surprised Irenicus. For perhaps the first time since Taurus had first laid eyes on him the mage had lost his confident demeanor. Instead his dried leather-skinned face had screwed up in an expression of surprise and annoyance. The dark laboratory could not hide the fact that the mage had been surprised at his writing; the desk behind him was littered with scrolls. But the surprise did not last long. The mage folded his hands together and smiled.

"So it is true what Bhodi told me" he mocked. "You have survived the maze more powerful than before."

Taurus stood his ground. He would not be bullied. "I want my soul back. Imoen's too."

"Why? As interesting an acquisition it is, you have power now. As I said, Bhodi told me of your transformation. I suspect that it was your soul that locked it away for so many years. And now you want to lock it away again?" Irenicus shook his head, seemingly surprised.

"It isn't right" Taurus countered, "And I think you know it. You have my soul now, so you know that I wouldn't want this power. It's evil."

Now Irenicus looked almost disappointed. "You've been all over Amn and up the Sword Coast and you still haven't learned life's most important lesson. Good and evil are relative, mere concepts used to justify and condemn. If you truly want to attain your goals, then you must abandon the restrictions and limits that people attach to things. Otherwise, you fail." The mage raised an eyebrow. "I hope you understand what I'm saying. If you want to kill me and save your soul you're going to have to use every weapon in your possession, including the strength of Bhaal that runs through you. If you can kill me at all."

"Well, I'll just have to find out."

Faster than the human eye could follow, Taurus' swords were out and he was moving. It took him perhaps two seconds to clear the distance between him and Irenicus but the mage was faster. Sadistic, crazed, and filled with an undeniable hatred, Irenicus was still an excellent mage. In less than a second he spoke three words of magic and completed two hand gestures that sent a glowing skull hurtling. The Skull Trap connected with Taurus chest and splintered, burying magical fragments deep in his chest and stopping him in his tracks. One shard skittered up against his armour and scored a deep gash from his jawbone to just beneath his right eye. The crintri grimaced as the blood began to flow.

Irenicus sneered. "Fool."

It was the cue for the battle to start.

All around the lab the air filled with the sound of chanting. The inmates of Spellhold had been oddly silent as Taurus and Irenicus goaded each other but now their moment had come. Sensing the need to act quickly, Jaheira darted forward and seized Taurus by the shoulder. She pulled him back to where the rest of the party waited tensely as a colossal magic showdown heated up quickly. Aerie and Viconia muttered a few defensive magics to protect the party but nothing else.

The inmates quickly proved themselves competent and the spells they cast were very powerful. Wanev in particular showed his credentials as the asylum's former warden by casting Time Stop and high level Symbol spells. Together the six mages hurled spell after spell at the man who had tortured them. For several minutes the air was so filled with magical energy that Taurus and the others could not look directly into the centre of the room.

But Irenicus would not allow himself to be conquered. He concentrated the magical energy in his body to deflect the worst of the attacks and concentrated on his most powerful spell. Rapture of the Father was a spell of his own creation that had taken over a century to develop and it would guarantee him victory over these madmen and fools. When the incantations and hand gestures were completed, he knew what would happen and watched his victims intently.

It began with Aphril, the young woman who could see through the planes. In the midst of striking at Irenicus with Horror, she gasped and clutched her throat. Her widened eyes stared sightlessly at nothing until a small white wisp of energy escaped from her gaping mouth. The white cloud was her life essence. Without it her lifeless shell could do nothing but fall over dead. The process spread quickly among the inmates and soon even the fearsome Wanev and the raging Tiax were stopped by the cold embrace of death. The gnome final spell, a gout of fire, continued to spout after his death, cremating the body.

Then the mage turned his attention on the adventurers who had come to stop him. His eyes were unconcerned. "So now your army of madness lies dead. I can deal with you just as easily."

"I don't think so!"

Startled, Irenicus turned toward the voice. Imoen leapt at him from the shadows, short sword extended and her face twisted in a mask of hate

While the battle had been fought between the mages, Imoen had cast a quiet Improved Invisibility on herself and crept through the magical melee until she was behind Irenicus. Finally she had whispered one more spell defence upon herself before attacking. Now as she dove at him, Irenicus frantically cast the first spell that came to mind and struck at her with a series of buzzing Magic Missiles. But they ricocheted off of Imoen's raised Spell Turning and she buried her blade deep into his left shoulder.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" she screamed, pushing harder on the hilt and jamming the tip out the other side.

Snarling, Irenicus backhanded the thief/mage away from him, sending her sprawling and activated his contingencies and spell triggers. In half a second he was wreathed in flames, coated with stone, made immune to all weapons, magical or otherwise, and an illusory copy of himself was made to distract attackers. Just in time too; Taurus, Jaheira, and Minsc hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Safe for the moment, Irenicus observed his enemies' efforts. The crazed ranger was attacking his illusory copy. The druid was busy casting some divination magic, probably to dispel his invisibility. Taurus was circling behind the two, his eyes searching for a weakness in his armour of spells.

The greatest threat of the moment was the druid.

Irenicus turned to Jaheira, his hands already moving into the symbols necessary for an Invocation spell. Death Fog billowed out and engulfed the druid. Her spell was cut off by a fit of gagging. That threat temporarily neutralised, the mage attacked Minsc.

His next spell was complicated and his Mislead had worn off by the time it was finished. Power Word Stun froze the ranger in his tracks. Smirking, Irenicus dealt him a vicious blow to the head with his fist, knocking him off his feet. Now Taurus and the druid were attacking him together, the former whispering spell words under his breath.

Irenicus had excellent hearing and countered with spell words of his own. His Spell Trap went up half a second before Taurus' lightning bolt hit him and was absorbed into the spell. Also two bolts of fire dropped from the ceiling and struck him with a thunderbolt's force. Surprised, Irenicus jumped back from the two fighters and looked further back into the room's gloom. The elf clerics were back there, which explained the fire attack. He scowled. He would deal with them next.

Taurus' katana flashed down and Irenicus blocked it with his stone-clad arm. He allowed his fire shield to burn him while casting another spell. Abi Dalzim's Horrid Wilting belched forth, ignoring Taurus and the druid and detonating around the two elven clerics. That would deal with them.

The druid hit him again and his Stoneskin suddenly ran out. Cursing, Irenicus jumped back but Taurus tackled him. The mage managed to twist away but his balance was threatened. Shrieking more words to a spell he promptly vanished, even as the crintri slammed his sword into the space where the mage's head had been.

Silence reigned for seconds. Irenicus' gaseous spells dissipated leaving Aerie and Viconia rather worse for wear but alive. Jaheira went to check up on Imoen and Minsc as Taurus searched through the shadows. The mage was invisible, not gone. Taurus guessed that he was waiting to launch another attack.

Unfortunately he was right.

Three fireballs detonated near Taurus in succession. The crintri was blown clear off his feet and into a wall. His head struck a large metal container placed there and he slumped to the ground, his flesh still smoking.

Irenicus revealed himself near Viconia and Aerie. Viconia snarled and hefted her mace, her muscles tensing for a spring. Aerie just lay there, her frail form struggling to breathe from the last attack. Irenicus strode toward them, a new set of spell protections rising up about him. When Viconia leapt at him, Mauler's Arm poised to smite him he cast a Chaos spell.

The drow woman froze in confusion. What was she doing? Where was she? Sudden movement. An enemy! She went howling after the enemy, mace flailing. Her adversary was elusive. It darted away but she pursued relentlessly. She then stopped moving, confusion wrinkling her delicate brow. What was she doing?

Irenicus watched the drow in amusement before turning to the druid, who had recovered and was chanting a spell again, and the ranger who was slowly throwing off his stunned state. Another spell flashed and Chain lightning hit Jaheira in mid-casting. Jaheira hissed in pain, disrupting her spell and Minsc jerked at the shock, losing his powers of motion again.

Then a blast of flaring red energy struck Irenicus and tore down his Spell Trap. Surprised again, he turned to the elf girl and scowled. Aerie had forced herself to one knee and cast Ruby Ray of Reversal on him. Breathing hard now she began to cast another spell. Irenicus could tell that it was an Abjuration, probably a defensive one. Angrily he hurled another Skull Trap at her. She saw it coming and threw herself to the side. When the magic skull exploded, most of the pieces missed but a few struck her painfully in the side. She fell to the ground, blood soaking her robes.

Irenicus had no time to savour this victory though as another flash of energy ripped away the rest of his spell protections. This time it was Imoen, whom he had disregarded until now. He snarled and cast a powerful Finger of Death at her but he miscalculated badly. Her Spell Turning was still active and the deadly spell turned on him, striking him in the chest. He fell back two steps and grimaced in pain. Then he screamed when lightning struck him.

Taurus was back on his feet, his glowing katana crackling with a discharge of lightning. Now he gestured viciously to form a magical sword out of energy. Mordenkainen's Sword attacked the mage with Taurus following right behind it. Even Worse, the druid and Imoen had finished casting new spells. A hakeashar eyed him, hungry for his magical energy and a cloud of insects swarmed his way. Irenicus cursed angrily and evaded Taurus' vicious attack. He sprang back to his desk and slammed a palm down on a hidden button. The room suddenly hummed and light flooded the battle scene, revealing half a dozen metal cylinders. It was on one of these that Taurus had hit his head.

"Damn you all!" Irenicus cursed them. "You may have forced me to leave here but rest assured that my plans may be laid elsewhere. I will start anew and I will not be interrupted again! Here, fight among my creations knowing that you are dying on the inside! But rest assured that you will not be alone when I am done." The metal cylinders began to open, draining a strange green fluid and Irenicus hurriedly began casting a final spell. He completed it before his enemies reached him and threw himself into the magical portal. It closed behind him, sealing him away from Taurus and the rest.

Now the cylinders had opened completely. The green stuff had pooled out over the floor and beings had stepped from their captivity. Taurus was stunned as he looked into his own eyes. The creature he was facing was himself. Irenicus had taken the liberty of cloning the party when he had them in captivity.

Taurus wasn't over his shock when his copy rushed him. He reflexively raised Celestial Fury and the clone ran into it, impaling itself. The sword pierced its body all the way through but it didn't seem to feel it. The clone locked its hands around Taurus' neck and squeezed, cutting off his breath. The crintri thrashed under his attacker, trying to pry the fingers loose. For a moment it seemed as though he would buck the clone off of him, but it tightened its hold on his throat and regained its balance.

Now Taurus' vision was blurring. Desperately he slammed his fist into the fingers around his throat to no avail. He kept trying, unwilling to give up life. Even as the darkness dropped over his eyes like a veil he was still struggling to free himself from that grasp…

_IIIIIII_

"You came too late." The voice was cold yet familiar and Taurus was not surprised to see Imoen speaking to him. "Did I not say that you would come too late? You will learn to trust me."

Taurus glanced around at his surroundings and was also unsurprised to find himself back in Candlekeep. "So I take it that this means I'm alive" he said.

Imoen nodded. "It is fortunate that you are a powerful child. Had you died, we would have returned to your father's spirit."

Taurus raised a white eyebrow. "Isn't that the reason that I was brought into being in the first place?"

"Yes it was. Bhaal foresaw his own death and spawned his offspring to offset that. He seeded his children with a part of his essence with the intention of slaying them all. The massive amount of his essence returning to the Abyss would revitalise his spirit and bring him to back to life. That is why we exist." Imoen raised an eyebrow right back at Taurus. "But I am of Bhaal's essence, not Bhaal himself. I have no desire to abandon my existence and return to the whole."

"So you would be the essence of Bhaal in me." Taurus looked 'Imoen' up and down, an odd frown on his face. "You seem different from the Slayer and the Bhaal monster from my first dream."

"You mean you thought I'd be like this?"

The delicate form of Imoen rippled and burst into the Slayer's hideous frame. The beast roared in fury and Taurus stepped back, his hands dropping to his swords.

The monster's throat twisted and words, gruff but recognisable came out. "I am not the Slayer. The Slayer is a byproduct of what happens when I flood your body without control. Such as what happened in the maze." The monster then changed back into the unassuming form of Imoen. She paused significantly before continuing. "Here in your mind we can meet face to face and speak person to person. I picked this shape so you would recognize me as something important."

"That's a shame, because I have nothing to say to you." Taurus turned and found himself facing his inner demon, literally. He stepped back quickly. "What the-"

"No, we really need to talk."

Taurus frowned then relaxed the tiniest bit. There didn't seem to be much he could do, so he decided to go with it. "Do you have a name? Or should I just call you 'the Instinct'?"

She smirked for a moment, before considering. "I'm the darkest part of you, and I think we'll be spending a lot of time together. Call me Shadow."

Taurus nodded slightly. "So then what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shadow nodded slightly and got right to business. "You hate me. Don't bother denying it; I know everything that you know. You'd like to be rid of me but you obviously can't. So I'm going to offer you the next best thing; my cooperation."

Taurus snorted. "Oh yes. I believe you. You certainly aren't the type to take control of my body without warning."

"If you remember that then you remember that you were being attacked. By five vampires. In a narrow corridor with no room to manoeuvre. You were right at the front of your little group and would have had to fight all of them at once." Shadow shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of helplessness. "If you die, then I don't exist anymore. What did you expect from me? You're good but not that good. Unfortunately you decided to reject my help." She glared at Taurus reproachfully. "The Slayer would never have got out of control if you had just let me take care of things."

"But back to the point" she continued. "You don't like me but you need me. If I hadn't intervened those vampires would have ripped you apart."

"You don't know that!" Taurus protested.

"Care to bet your life on that?" she countered. "I wouldn't. I need you alive so that's why I'm offering my help. If you just accept me as a part of you then you could be so much more! You wouldn't have to fear for those you care about; with my power behind you, you could protect them from anything. All you have to do is use what you are, if only for a short time. And in the severe cases you and I can merge. We can become the Slayer." Her lips curved into a smirk. "Of course if that happens then I'll let you direct its actions. But I think I've made my case. What say you?"

Taurus frowned. "I'm shocked that you really expect I'd agree to this! Any sane person with an ounce of goodness in them would forget this dream ever happened! Or maybe pay a priest for an exorcism." His frown turned into a scowl as Shadow's smirk widened. "What do you really get out of this? And don't give me any shit about existing."

For a moment the smirk fell from Shadow's lips and Taurus knew he'd hit the mark right on the money. Then it was back up. "Let's just say that I'd REALLY like you to stay alive. Manage that and it will all be worth it in the end. For both of us."

Shadow stuck out her hand. "Shake on it. We'll both do our best to keep each other alive as long as possible."

"Really, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Can you afford not to? Can you take the chance?"

Taurus scowled. "If you're part of me then you know how much I hate being forced into things."

"Forgive me" Shadow said, her voice laced with sarcasm, "But I don't have much choice either."

"No, I suppose you don't. And neither do I." Taurus extended his hand and took Shadow's. Her hand was ice cold but her grip was strong. "A truce then. But I don't want you taking over my body. Mystra alone knows what would happen then."

"Very well." Taurus' new partner nodded. "And now I think you'd better rejoin the world of the conscious. I think your Drow lady is about to break your neck."

Taurus blinked. "Say what?"

Before his vision went black again the last thing he saw was Shadow's smiling visage and he wondered if he'd made a deal with the proverbial devil.

_IIIIIII_

"-Seriso! If you don't wake up right now I swear to Shar that I will rip out your spine through your throat!"

Taurus came to, and suddenly found himself being shaken by the collar. Viconia was screaming and swearing a blue streak. He winced as his head banged against the ground again. "Ow! Cut it out!"

When he spoke, he found himself wonderfully still for a moment and then jerk up into a fierce hug. Startled, he hugged Viconia back.

"Hey! Taurus is alive!"

Suddenly the crintri found himself on the bottom of a dog pile, consisting of Viconia, Aerie, and Imoen. Off to the side Jaheira approached but restrained herself from leaping on her friend. "Girls please try to remember that our omnipresent authority figure was just healed from some very severe injuries. Even with healing magic, third degree burns are not something that should be trifled with." She began to pull them all off one at a time and eventually reached Taurus at the bottom, looking like he'd been run over by a dragon on the move.

Jaheira helped him to his feet and watched him intently. "Are you alright?"

"More or less." He looked down at the corpse of his clone. Its face was fixed in an expression of blankness and its blood had long since stopped leaking through the gaping wound in its chest. All over the room similar clones of his friends lay dead in various ways. Minsc's was nearly cut in half and Aerie's had burn marks covering most of its body. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. We were all worried about you. You just wouldn't wake up!" She looked almost helpless for a moment, and it worried Taurus. "I thought that the loss of your soul had finished what the clone started." She cleared her throat loudly. "It's good that you survived. I am glad."

Taurus couldn't help a grin, and he clapped Jaheira on the back. "I'm glad I'm alive too Jahs."

A ripple of cold laughter chimed through his mind, making Taurus shudder. Shadow's voice whispered in his ear. 'So am I Taurus. So am I. I'll keep in touch.'

Jaheira blinked at her friend's sudden strange behaviour. "Taurus? Are you alright? You just shivered as though you were cold."

Taurus sighed. "It's just a feeling I have, but I think things are going to get much worse, very soon."

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: And that, as they say, is that.

Daevan: Stay tuned for part two, where Taurus and company travel through the Underdark and finally catch up with Irenicus and Bhodi. Also, more issues arise revolving around our favourite crintri, including his relationships with Vicky, Aerie, and others. But I will say that we haven't seen that last of Shadow.

Taurus: I can't believe you turned me into a schizophrenic!

Magicman: In my defence, I wanted to try a different take on the dream sequences and the Instinct. I thought it made for interesting reading but that's just me, and my position is hardly unbiased.

Smokegirl: Anyway, the story continues in 'Flight from the Darkness' and will finish off in 'Blood Feud in the Darkness'. Until then, this is Smokegirl-

Magicman: Magicman-

Daevan: And others-

All: Saying 'C'ya for now!'

END


End file.
